Inocente y cruel infancia
by okashira janet
Summary: Porque hasta el mas cruel asesino fue en sus primeros años un tierno niño Cap 12: Por siempre rojo. Ultima infancia, la niñez de Kenji Himura. ¿Por que ese odio hacía su padre?, ¿Quien es ese hombre que siempre vigilo a Kaoru desde las sombras? COMPLETO
1. La infancia de un pequeño pelirrojo

**INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA**

**Capitulo 1: La niñez de un pequeño pelirrojo**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Hola, bueno solo aclarar una cosa, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki maestro de maestros y adicto a las figuras de acción (aunque no lo admita). Este fic esta hecho con la simple intención de entretenerlos y como se puede observar en el titulo la historia esta situada antes de que ocurriera la misma historia en si ¿Complicado?, solo lean.

**0o0o0oo0o0o**

-Kenshin, Kenshin- la voz era firme y clara pero el pequeño pelirrojo que dormía placidamente sobre un futón en la cocina parecía no tener la menor intención de despertar.

-Kenshin… ¡Kenshin!- intentó gritarle pero el sueño del pequeño era pesado, terriblemente pesado.

-¡Kenshin!- esta vez el grito fue acompañado por un jalón en las cobijas y el pequeño niño pelirrojo se encontró rodando por el suelo frío a esas tempranas horas de la mañana.

-¿Pero que tienes chiquillo?, pareciera que no has dormido en meses-

-¿He?- el pequeño abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y Hiko Seijuro no pudo hacer otra cosa que asombrarse nuevamente al notar el hermoso color violeta que poseían, jamás en su vida había visto a una persona con los ojos de ese color y probablemente jamás la vería a excepción claro de ese niño.

-Maestro… aún es muy temprano- el niño restregaba infantilmente uno de sus ojos, su cabello rojo estaba de tal manera alborotado que parecía una pelusa viviente, sí, un pequeño cachorrito peludo.

-Nunca es temprano para despertar, recuérdalo- la voz de Hiko era firme y como de costumbre el pequeño no entendió exactamente de que le hablaba su tutor pero a pesar de eso asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí maestro-

-No deberías tardar tanto en despertar cuando yo te llamo-

-Pero usted no me ha llamado- respondió el niño parpadeando.

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó Hiko un tanto airado –Te he llamado, te he dicho Kenshin, Kenshin repetidas veces-

-Pero…- el niño guardo repentinamente silencio y el treceavo maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi se llevó una mano a la sien mientras cerraba los ojos y contenía un suspiro.

-Kenshin… ya te he dicho repetidas veces que ese es tu nuevo nombre, ya no eres mas Shinta-

-Lo siento, es que todavía no me acostumbro- el pequeño pelirrojo bajó los ojos al piso, su cabello alborotado haciendo una mota roja.

-Pues ya lo harás, ahora vete y prepara tu almuerzo-

-¡De nuevo!- saltó el pequeño pero no halló mas respuesta que los ojos ceñudos de su tutor – perdón, lo haré enseguida- se corrigió rápidamente al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto y salía disparado hacía la cocina, no entendía como los ojos de su maestro podían cambiar tan drásticamente de un momento a otro, la mayor parte del tiempo eran oscuros y autoritarios pero conservaban siempre una ligera chispa de… pues… no podía definirlo muy bien pero le brindaban seguridad, era como si con solo ver los ojos de su tutor se sintiera protegido, pero a veces estos cambiaban y se volvían fríos y tormentosos, Shinta no sabía muy bien si cuando eso pasaba su maestro sería capaz de matarlo como había matado a esos hombres que lo atacaban y es que había visto tantas muertes en su corta vida que el hecho de que alguien lo matara a el le parecía de lo mas normal.

Pero bueno, ya basta de cosas que no entendía, de nada le serviría ponerse a pensar en los ojos de su maestro cuando su pancita sentía tanta hambre, de hecho podía oír sus gruñidos pidiéndole comida.

-Que lastima que yo tenga que cocinar con lo mal que lo hago- murmuró el pequeño mientras se ponía de puntillas para ver si así alcanzaba a ver lo que estaba en el estante de víveres, bien, una jarra de sake, otra jarra de sake, otra jarra de sake, otra jarra de sake… no, si seguía buscando por ahí seguramente no hallaría gran cosa. Intentó buscar algo parecido a sustento en las filas inferiores pero solo había polvo y telarañas, para ser una cocina no estaba muy bien cuidada que digamos.

Tenía hambre, en verdad tenía mucha hambre y ahí estaba, una motita roja con los ojitos perdidos en medio de una cocina decadente, su pancita emitía débiles gruñidos y el pequeño no tenía una idea muy clara de lo que debía hacer, bueno si había buscado abajo y había buscado en medio y no había encontrado nada tal vez si buscara arriba encontrara algo de valor para su estomaguito.

Se paro de puntillas y estiró su brazo lo mas que pudo pero no alcanzaba el tercer estante, se pegó mas al viejo mueble y estiró mas su delgado bracito, ya, las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaban a tantear la superficie, ahora solo era cuestión de esforzarse para obtener algo, camino un poquito a la derecha y otro poquito a la izquierda, nada, estiró mas su bracito, su manita de pronto tanteo algo y sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias lo jaló hacía el.

-¡PAF!- El pequeño parpadeo, estaba en el suelo, todo a su alrededor era blanco, su hakama, su gi, sus manitas, sus pies, el piso, su pelo, hasta el mismo aire era blanco. Se quedo de piedra un momento procesando lo que había pasado y al fin lo recordó, sí, su maestro le había dicho que aquella cosa era harina y la harina servía para hacer ricas galletas pero para eso se necesitaba leche y la leche solo se podía conseguir en el pueblo, por desgracia el pueblo estaba muy lejos…

-¡Grrr!- pero por otro lado su pancita tenía mucha hambre… ¿pancita o pueblo?, ¿Hambre o leche?, bueno la respuesta parecía lógica, si tenía hambre debía bajar al pueblo, el pueblo estaba lejos, bajando la colina, aún no entendía muy bien porque su maestro vivía tan lejos de la gente, vivía demasiado solo y cada vez que necesitaban algo tenían que bajar la montaña era un verdadero fastidio.

-Entonces bajare al pueblo- se dijo con decisión al tiempo que se levantaba y sacudía con fuerza su ropa para quitarse la harina, acto seguido corrió a la puerta, era difícil abrirla, tenía que quitar la tranca de madera ¿Por qué era tan pesada aquella cosa?, el pequeño puso las manos bajó la madera y empujó todo su cuerpo hacía arriba extendiendo poco a poco los brazos ¡Ah! Era muy pesada, pero al fin la madera cayó al suelo junto a el produciendo un golpe seco, el pequeño sonrió satisfecho, ya podría salir, y así se alejó corriendo olvidando con su prisa cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shinta caminaba despacito por la calle, en su prisa por salir no se había preguntado como es que se conseguía la leche ¿Dónde tenías que preguntar?, había bajado la montaña corriendo y agitando los bracitos como solo los niños pequeños saben hacer, con una gran sonrisa en la cara pero ahora que estaba en el pueblo con toda esa gente caminando de un lado a otro no sabía muy bien a donde dirigirse.

-¡Oh pero mira!, ¡Que adorable criatura!- el niño tuvo que encogerse de hombros y hacerse una bolita junto a la pared mientras una señora frotaba con fuerza su cabeza.

-¡Que hermoso cabello rojo!, ¿Habías visto otro cabello así querido?- el hombre que estaba al lado de la señora se inclinó un poco y tomando un mechón de cabello de Shinta lo estiró hacía el.

-No, en verdad que el color es extraño- el pequeño no decía nada, no se movía, solo esperaba pacientemente que la inspección terminara para poder seguir con su camino, siempre era así, a donde quiera que fuera y por alguna extraña razón que aún no acertaba a comprender la gente siempre parecía querer abrazarlo o ya por lo menos tocar sus cabellos rojos.

-Que lindo niño ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ya querida no podemos entretenernos deja a este chico en paz-

-Pero…- la mujer no pudo terminar de hablar porque ya su esposo la jalaba del brazo alejándola del niño, Shinta por su parte alzó sus ojos violeta un momento solo para ver con satisfacción que el par de adultos ya se había alejado, eran extranjeros, eso lo podía saber por sus ropas pero eso no le interesaba, lo importante en esos momentos era…

-¡Grrr!- Sí, conseguir leche, porque si tenía leche y tenía harina podía hacer ricas galletas.

Siguió caminando, la gente que pasaba a su alrededor también seguía haciéndolo, ¿Dónde conseguiría leche?, paso por una clínica, se oían gritos histéricos adentro, seguramente alguien estaba muriendo, unos hombres que llevaban en brazos a otro que estaba herido lo apartaron de la acera bruscamente, como consecuencia el pequeño cayó a un lado, un rió de sangre había quedado tras la comitiva y al pararse el niño notó con resignación que sus manos se habían manchado de esta.

Que flojera tener las manos manchadas de sangre… ahora tendría que buscar un lugar para lavarlas.

-Disculpe…- Shinta jaló el kimono de una mujer pero esta al girarse notó al niño sucio y manchado de sangre que la tocaba.

-¡Suéltame!- acto seguido se alejó rápidamente, estaba harta, harta de los niños que se quedaban sin padres, de los que morían como mosquitos, de los que la observaban con ojos desamparados, de la guerra que no acababa, estaba completamente asqueada y no quería verlos mas, no quería ver de nuevo a un niño pidiéndole ayuda, no quería ver en sus desolados ojos que estaban solos en el mundo.

Shinta por su parte no se inmuto por la reacción de la mujer, de hecho era muy normal recibir esas reacciones por parte de las personas en esos días, pero por kami ¿Dónde encontraría leche?.

-¡Que cabello tan rojo!- el pequeño volvió a agachar la cabeza al tiempo que un joven le acariciaba rápidamente el cabello y seguía su camino, como iba diciendo ¿Dónde encontraría leche?.

-¡Mira que linda cosita!- esta vez Shinta tuvo que echar un poco la cabecita hacía atrás porque la mujer que pasaba le había dado un tirón demasiado fuerte a su cabello, quizás si se metiera a una tienda y le dijera al dueño que quería leche se la diera, así lo hacía su maestro ¿no?.

-¡Que niño tan mono!- Shinta no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba esa exclamación pero de cualquier forma dejo que la muchacha frente a el le levantara la barbilla al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¡Y tienes los ojos violetas!, ¡Que hermoso niño!, cuando seas mayor tienes que casarte conmigo ¿he?- Shinta asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que parpadeaba ¿Y si le preguntaba a la chica donde podía conseguir leche?.

-Nos vemos, cuídate pequeño- demasiado tarde la chica ya se había ido, el pequeño dejó salir un largo suspiro y su estomago por su parte arrojó al aire un sonoro gruñido.

-Tengo hambre…- ahora tenía que encontrar la tienda, si encontraba la tienda encontraría leche, caminó un poco mas, la gente se encontraba siempre agitada, siempre corriendo, siempre gritando, siempre llorando, el pequeño recordó un poco de cuando el también vivía así, antes de conocer a su maestro, antes cuando estaba con sus hermanitos solía llorar mucho y después cuando los mataron había llorado mas pero luego Hiko lo había rescatado y desde entonces ya no lloraba porque Hiko decía que la vida era demasiado buena para desperdiciarla llorando y que de cualquier forma llorando no se consigue nada, así que mejor no lloraba, como en ese instante, podía llorar porque no encontraba la leche o porque se había perdido pero no lo iba a hacer porque así no ganaba nada, tenía que seguir.

Y así siguió y de pronto la tienda apareció frente a el pero al pedir leche el señor que estaba tras el mostrador le había pedido dinero y Shinta no sabía que era eso y el señor le había dicho que entonces no podía darle leche y ahora estaba ahí, sentadito en la acera viendo a los caballos levantar tierra a su paso. Había buscado leche y la había encontrado en la tienda pero ahora le hacía falta eso que llamaban dinero. Dio un suspiro Ahora ¿Cómo conseguía dinero?.

-Hey niño ¿Sucede algo?- Shinta levantó la vista, frente a el se encontraba un muchacho, delgado, musculoso, cabello negro y lacio.

-No tengo dinero…-

-A eso pasa muy a menudo en estos días- el muchacho se dejó caer a un lado de Shinta y el pequeño volteo a verlo de reojo, ahora que lo notaba los ojos de ese joven eran muy extraños, se veían maliciosos y atrevidos.

-Y a todo esto ¿Para que querías dinero?-

-El señor de la tienda dice que lo necesito si quiero leche-

-Ahh… tienes un color de cabello muy raro ¿ya te lo habían dicho?-

-Sí…- el pequeño paso el dedo por el polvo de la acera dibujando una rayita, de hecho ese era el comentario que mas oía acerca de su persona.

-¿Tu padre era pelirrojo?-

-No lo recuerdo…-

-Ah sí, en estos tiempos también es común no tener padres, yo por mi parte no los tengo pero así es mejor, anda uno mas suelto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Shin… ¡Kenshin!- se interrumpió recordando el nombre que le había asignado su maestro.

-¿Kenshin?, es algo así como el corazón de la espada ¿verdad?- el pequeño parpadeo sorprendido, de hecho no sabía que significaba ese nombre pensaba que su maestro solo se lo había puesto por que si.

-No, no lo se-

-Vaya con el pequeño ¿Y por que dudaste hace unos momentos?-

-Es que ese es el nombre que me puso mi maestro-

-Ah, entiendo, entonces fue tu maestro… debe querer que te conviertas en un gran espadachín ¿no?, yo por mi parte conservo el nombre que me dieron mis padres, con todo y apellido- el muchacho puso ambas manos en el suelo y dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, Shinta por su parte lo observó atentamente, ahora que lo recordaba Hiko le había dicho que no hablara con desconocidos.

-¿Y usted como se llama?-

-Ah, no tienes que ser tan formal, soy apenas un chiquillo como tú, bueno de hecho un poco mas grande pero no importa, mi nombre es Takasugi Shinsaku-

-Un gusto- exclamó el pequeño tendiéndole la mano.

-Igualmente- respondió el joven esbozando una radiante sonrisa, Shinta a su vez pareció relajarse, ahora ya no eran desconocidos, Hiko no lo regañaría.

-¿Y que haces aquí?-

-Pues nada, entreno un poco, flojeo otro tanto, intentó disfrutar de la vida y sobrevivir, una espada te ayuda mucho si lo que deseas es sobrevivir, no lo olvides- Shinta parpadeo y luego asintió con la cabeza, bien se aseguraría de recordarlo.

-Ahora, creo que no esta bien que un niño tan pequeño como tú ande solo por estos lugares los lobos de Mibu te pueden atacar y eso no es algo que desees-

-¿Lobos de Mibu?- pregunto el muchachito sintiendo un repentino temor al imaginarse una horda de lobos atacándolo.

-Sí, ¡Pero no los que estas pensando!- se apresuro a aclarar al ver la cara de espanto del pequeño –hablo de unos mas peligrosos, unos que usan espadas y matan a los que se les oponen-

-Si usan espadas… ¿Entonces son hombres?-

-Sí, pero no son buenos, son demonios que hacen correr la sangre por ríos, matan y torturan y a un niño como tu lo harían pedazos si lo vieran indefenso-

-¿En serio?- Shinta tragó saliva recordando a los tratantes de esclavos que habían muerto a manos de otros hombres mucho mas malos que ellos ¿Serían esos los lobos de Mibu?.

-Mi maestro mato a varios de esos lobos…-

-¿En serio?- de pronto el interés de Shinsaku pareció aumentar y el pequeño pelirrojo asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Sí, ellos iban a matarme pero mi maestro llego a rescatarme-

-Que bien, en mis tiempos un maestro también me salvo de morir a manos de los lobos de Mibu, mis padres eran patriotas y eso les costo la vida, no me arrepiento de eso, murieron defendiendo sus ideales- Shinta guardo silencio, la muerte, siempre rondaba a todos, siempre dividía familias, siempre dejaba historias tristes que contar.

-Pero bueno, como te iba diciendo no es bueno que un niño tan pequeñito ande solo por estos lugares-

-¡No soy tan pequeñito!- saltó el niño.

-Créeme pequeño, desde ahora puedo pronosticar que serás bajito, sí, serás pequeño de estatura aunque tengas veinte años- Shinta hizo un mohín con la boca ¡El no quería ser pequeño!, quería ser alto y fornido, tan alto como su maestro y tan fuerte que ya nunca nadie podría lastimarlo ni a el ni a las personas que lo rodeaban.

-Pero cálmate no te enojes, aunque seas bajito puedes llegar a ser muy fuerte, ahora espérame aquí- Sin agregar nada mas el joven se paro y se perdió corriendo por una calle, Shinta lo observó con algo de tristeza, no le quedaba de otra mas que esperarlo y en ese lugar ya no tenía nada que hacer, dejo escapar un suspiro y volvió el rostro hacía el piso dibujando nuevas rayitas en la tierra, algún día se enseñaría a escribir y quizás también a leer, así podría dibujar letras en el piso y no solo palitos y bolitas

Llevaba ya un largo rato abstraído en dibujar sobre la tierra cuando Shinsaku volvió con una sonrisa y una botella de leche en una mano.

-¿Querías leche no?- el pequeño asintió sorprendido al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo.

-Bueno pues aquí la tienes, solo no me preguntes como la conseguí, ahora lo mejor será devolverte a tu maestro ¿Dónde vives?, ¿Es por aquí cerca?-

-Subiendo la montaña-

-¡Que!, ¿Y que hace un niño tan pequeño tan lejos?- Shinta cerro los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir.

-Solo quería leche-

-¡Hay, con este niño!- exclamó el joven en un suspiro –Bueno no importa, me servirá de ejercicio, ahora hay que llevarte a tu casa ¿Bien?- el niño asintió, ya el sol estaba muy alto y cada vez tenía mas hambre, le urgía llegar a preparar esas galletas.

………………

…………

……

…

Hiko caminaba de un lado a otro fuera de su casa, no estaba preocupado, claro que no, ese chiquillo, ese pequeño pelirrojo no era nada suyo, lo había recogido y le estaba enseñando la escuela del Hiten Mitsurugi pero solo eso, no tenía ninguna obligación para con el y si se desaparecía eso solo quería decir que era un ingrato que no merecía sus atenciones.

Sí, Hiko no lo necesitaba, el pequeño era el que lo necesitaba a el, Hiko Seijuro en primer lugar nunca había querido tener un alumno porque cuando un maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi tenía un alumno eso quería decir que tarde que temprano sería asesinado por ese mismo pupilo y eso no era nada agradable ni para el maestro que se enfrentaba a una muerte por la persona que había tardado años en entrenar ni tampoco para el alumno que quedaba marcado para toda la vida con la sangre de la persona que lo había cuidado por años con sus manos.

No, no era nada agradable y cuando se convirtió en Hiko Seijuro treceavo se juro a si mismo que no tendría un alumno, no, no quería que algún niño pasara por lo mismo que el, ser cuidado por un maestro, alimentando por él, velado en las noches de enfermedad para después tener que matarlo para aprender la técnica suprema; y al fin y al cabo ¿Para que servía la escuela del Hiten Mitsurugi? El solo recordaba el dolor de tener el cuerpo frío de su maestro entre sus manos y no quería lo mismo para otra persona, pero al ver a Kenshin….

Hiko aún se preguntaba que era lo que le había pasado al ver a Kenshin, quizás fue el hecho de verlo cavar tantas tumbas, quizás sintió que esas delicadas manos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para cargar con la muerte, quizás creyó que ese niño con todo lo que había sufrido era capaz de resistir un sufrimiento aún mayor, el caso es que lo había tomado como su pupilo pero eso no quería decir que tendrían algún lazo de afecto, no, los lazos de afecto eran malos cuando para llegar a la recta final de tu aprendizaje tenías que matar a tu contrincante en este caso él.

Y por eso intentaba tratar al muchacho rudamente, por eso no le hacía de comer, por eso lo ponía a lavar su ropa aunque hiciera mucho frío, por eso lo golpeaba duramente en los entrenamientos, por eso justo en esos instantes decía no estar preocupado por la suerte del chiquillo pero la verdad era otra… lo estaba.

Le preocupaba como puede preocuparle a un padre el hecho de que su niño se haya extraviado, lo quería porque sus preguntas tímidas acerca del funcionamiento del mundo siempre encerraban un dejo de sabiduría que le hacía sentir que el niño era especial, lo extrañaba porque desde que había matado a su maestro se había encerrado en su soledad y no había tenido contacto con otra persona hasta que esa pequeña mota de pelos roja había llegado a su vida.

Sí, estaba preocupado y si el pequeño se había marchado de su lado no lo podría soportar, aún no podía creer que una persona como él, un hombre tan grande, fuerte, atractivo, necesitara de un chiquillo como lo era Kenshin, un niño que al parecer tenía un razonamiento mas adelantado al de su edad y un corazón mas tierno que el de cualquier otra persona.

Dio otra larga zancada y su gran capa blanca corto el aire al pasar rápidamente de un lado a otro, había escuchado un ruido, pisadas y una despedida, después los pasos ligeros de su pupilo que subían alegremente lo que quedaba de recorrido para llegar a la casa, y el niño no podía enterarse de que el había estado preocupado, no podía enterarse de que estaba prácticamente con el alma en un hilo, así que entro rápidamente a la casa.

Shinta llegó a la casa y abrió la puerta asomando infantilmente la carita por una rendija, su maestro estaba sentado en el piso bebiendo sake directamente de la botella.

-Estupido pupilo ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Acaso fuiste a cazar algo para comer?-

-Fui por leche- contesto el pequeño enseñándole la botella.

-¿Leche?- repitió Hiko alzando una ceja.

-Para hacer galletas- por un momento el treceavo maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi estuvo tentado de soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo y frunció el seño.

-Estupido pupilo tu nuca podrás hacer galletas, además el tiempo de desayunar ya se paso es hora de entrenar- el pequeño apretó los labios y observó con ojos cristalizados la botella de leche en su mano, Hiko pensó que se echaría a llorar pero en vez de eso bajó la botella al piso y asintió con la cabeza, estaba listo para entrenar y no, no tenía nada de hambre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

El ruido de la cascada lo distraía, no podía pensar en dos cosas a la vez o mejor dicho no podía escuchar dos cosas a la vez.

-Estupido pupilo, yo no te estoy pidiendo que escuches dos cosas al mismo tiempo- y como siempre, parecía que Hiko era capaz de leer su mente.

-Lo que te estoy pidiendo- exclamó el hombre frunciendo el seño –es que te concentres solamente en el ruido de mis pasos y no en el del agua-

-¡Pero usted camina tan sigiloso y…!- trató de excusarse el pequeño pero se gano un repentino coscorrón de parte de su maestro.

-Ése es el punto-

-Pero yo…-

-¡Vamos Kenshin!, a este paso jamás aprenderás, concéntrate y vuelve a decirme ¿Estoy a tu derecha o a tu izquierda?, ¿Atrás o adelante?- la voz de Hiko como siempre que entrenaban se mostraba rígida y el pequeño no podía distinguir de donde provenía, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una gruesa franela así que le quedaban otros cuatro sentidos, dos de los cuales no le servían para nada en esos momentos.

-¿Dónde estoy Kenshin?- el pequeño tragó saliva y movió su infantil cabeza de un lado a otro como si así consiguiera dar con la ubicación de su maestro, el ruido de la cascada era demasiado fuerte y además la brisa que se desprendía del agua lo confundía.

-¿Kenshin?- al parecer Hiko se estaba impacientando.

-¿Izquierda?-

-¡Deja de adivinar y concéntrate!- lo reprendió duramente Seijuro.

-Pero…- el pequeño de pronto cayó de rodillas al suelo, siempre era lo mismo, si no podía hacer algo Hiko le añadía una ligera carga de maltrato físico.

-¿Ahora sabes donde estoy?- el golpe le había llegado por atrás entonces lo mas lógico era que su maestro estuviera adelante.

-¿Esta enfrente de mí?-

-¿Por qué dudas?- un nuevo golpe, ahora Shinta se vio sentado en el suelo con las manos apoyadas a sus lados y un dejo de frustración en su infantil rostro.

-Es muy difícil-

-Nadie dijo que conseguir la técnica de los dioses fuera fácil- Shinta guardó silencio, era cierto, estaba aprendiendo la técnica de los dioses, solo alguien muy fuerte podría aguantarla ¿Él era fuerte?.

-¡No te distraigas!- una patada hizo al pequeño rodar por el suelo pero a pesar de eso no logró que se concentrara en el combate, de hecho jamás había estado tan distante porque en su pequeña mentecita había surgido una idea, podía ser algo descabellado pero…

"Si estoy aprendiendo la técnica de los dioses, quizás sea porque yo mismo soy algo así como un dios ¿no?, entonces si soy algo así como un dios quizás también tenga los poderes de ellos".

-¡Kenshin!- Hiko empezaba a molestarse y mucho, el pequeño pelirrojo no se había parado del suelo, con los ojos vendados y el rostro sudoroso parecía concentrarse en otro pensamiento y no en el actual entrenamiento.

-¡Kenshin!- pero el pequeño no lo oía o no parecía querer oírlo.

-¡Kenshin!- muy bien ese chico se estaba ganando un buen escarmiento.

-¡Shinta!-

-Esta cuatro pasos a mi derecha y dos adelante-

-¿Qué?- de no ser porque el niño tenía los ojos cubiertos se habría impresionado al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía su maestro en esos instantes.

-Dije que…-

-No, eso no ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Cómo sabes que… que estoy justo ahí?- el pequeño levantó el rostro y pasando las manos tras su cabeza aflojo las cintas que aprisionaban sus ojos hasta quedar libre.

-Bueno yo… yo creí que quizás tenía otro poder aparte del oído y el olfato, algo que me ayudara a encontrarlo, algo que no pudiera distraerse con la cascada- Hiko asintió en silencio mientras miraba al niño atentamente ¿Sería lo que estaba pensando?, no, el niño era muy pequeño, no podía ser posible.

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno entonces me dije que si cerraba los ojos muy fuerte y trataba de desatender a mis sentidos lo encontraría yo… bueno yo sentí algo donde usted estaba-

-¿Algo?-

-Fue… bueno…- el pequeño tragó saliva, no sabía como explicarlo, había sido como sentir una energía ¿La energía se puede sentir?.

-Yo simplemente sabía que usted estaba ahí por esa cosa que lo rodea- explicó el niño señalando con el dedo a su maestro.

-¿A que te refieres con esa cosa?- preguntó Hiko alzando una ceja.

-Esa cosa- volvió a repetir el niño poniendo ojos de puntito mientras seguía señalando a su maestro esperando que lo entendiera sin necesidad de más explicaciones.

-El ki- soltó de pronto Hiko bajando la cabeza y poniendo las manos en su cintura, no se había equivocado, el niño realmente había podido sentirlo a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

-¿Ki?- volvió a repetir Shinta, esa palabra le sonaba como a comida.

-Ki es la energía que despide un luchador, de acuerdo a su nivel de pelea el ki puede ser mas elevado o mas débil-

-¡El de usted es muy fuerte verdad!- exclamó el pequeño abriendo graciosamente los ojos.

-Sí así es- respondió Hiko luciendo una de sus despampanantes sonrisas de modelo pero rápidamente tomó una expresión mas seria –Eres muy pequeño para poder sentirlo sin entrenamiento-

-¿Y eso es malo?-

-No, es bueno pero debes usar también el oído y el olfato no te puedes confiar solamente de tu lectura de ki-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues bueno… quizás algún día te encuentres a una persona que no posee ki-

-¿Es eso posible?-

-Eee… pues la verdad no creo, jamás en toda mi vida me he topado con alguien así-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el niño con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Pues tu se precavido y ya!, además no te puedes saltar los pasos del entrenamiento, algún día cuando tengas que pelear con alguien que no tenga ki me lo agradecerás- una gota surgió en la cabeza del pequeño mientras su maestro se echaba la capa hacía atrás, ¿Enfrentarse contra alguien sin ki? Eso si que sonaba imposible.

-Bueno Kenshin ahora si, vamos a pasar al entrenamiento de verdad-

-¿El de verdad?- preguntó el pequeño estremeciéndose, pues que ¿Acaso solo estaban jugando hace unos momentos?.

-Sí, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, te servirá para despabilarte- el pequeño solo tragó saliva.

………………

………

…

…

Acomodó su cuerpo pequeñito y fatigado en el futón, respiraba algo aceleradamente y aún tenía algunos rastros de sudor en su rostro, el entrenamiento de ese día si que había sido pesado y el pequeño pelirrojo había caído completamente agotado al suelo antes de poder llegar a su habitación.

Ahora el lo podía admirar ahí, tan pequeño, tan frágil y a la vez tan endemoniadamente fuerte, ese día no había comido nada, ahora el enojo que había sentido por su escapada por la mañana se había convertido en algo así como una especie de remordimiento, era demasiado pequeño para que pudiera resistir todo el día sin comer y entrenando para acabarla.

Quizás se estaba pasando de duro con él, pero en esa época, en esos años, ser débil no le serviría de nada, si se volvía blando con el haría del niño un ser endeble, y no, Kenshin se merecía una larga vida, había sufrido y tendría que sufrir mucho mas pero viviría en ese mundo de destrucción, no sería como todos los demás que apenas y pasan superficialmente por la tierra, Kenshin dejaría su huella bien plantada.

-Kenshin…- le susurró sabedor de que el niño dormía y no podía escucharlo –Kenshin espero que algún día me perdones lo que hago contigo, lo que hago con tu niñez, cuando tu llegaste a mi lado siendo Shinta eras un niño que sufría pero niño al fin y al cabo, yo ahora te he transformado, Kenshin- tocó su mejilla, apenas un roce con aquella piel infantil que lucía ligeramente colorada por el esfuerzo hecho unas horas antes.

-Kenshin, tu nombre significa "el corazón de la espada" ¿Te lo había dicho antes?, quizás no, quizás nunca te lo diga pero forjo en ti una espada, la mas reluciente de todas- guardó silencio, no sabía que mas decirle, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y a pesar de que el niño ni siquiera lo escuchaba quería que supiera exactamente lo que pensaba de el.

-Kenshin, eres un buen niño, solo que creo que eso no va a durar mucho, en esta época esa es la etapa de la vida que menos dura y quizás por causa mía tu infancia sea mas breve aún, Kenshin no es exactamente el nombre que se le pone a un niño, es el nombre que se le pone a alguien que lucha por un ideal- Después de decir esas ultimas palabras se paró de su lado y rozándole apenas el pelo con los nudillos salió de la habitación, a la mañana siguiente le echaría en cara el haberse quedado dormido afuera pero recordaría prepararle esta vez el desayuno.

Movió su mano apenas imperceptiblemente y luego abrió lentamente los ojos, esas hermosas orbes violetas que escondían una infinita dulzura, así que por eso lo había nombrado Kenshin… el sueño se apoderaba de el, no entendía muy bien las otras cosas que le había dicho pero estaba seguro de una cosa, Kenshin era el nombre que le había dado su maestro porque aunque no lo demostrara muy a menudo Hiko a su particular manera lo quería.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_1863_

Tomó la espada con la mano izquierda y colocó la mano derecha junto a la empuñadura, sus ojos violetas inocentes pero decididos veían fijamente la prueba que tenía pasar, un ancho poste de madera con varios metros de cuerda amarrados a su alrededor supuestamente para hacer mas difícil el reto, bah, cosas mas resistentes había cortado en su entrenamiento con Hiko.

Se acercó otro paso y los hombres que estaban tras el empezaron a burlarse de su apariencia, es decir, se burlaban porque por fuera parecía un niño, uno incluso le ofreció una moneda si era capaz de cortar la madera a la mitad, claro todos imaginaban que era un niño, pero lo cierto…

-Hiten Mitsurugi, Sou Ryuu sen- no lo grito, no había necesidad, la madera se cortó en dos, fue un tajo limpio.

-Yap, mi moneda- exigió el pelirrojo mientras extendía su mano y ponía ojitos inocentes, lo cierto es que había dejado de ser un niño.

-Tú niño, ven acá- Kenshin giró el rostro, quien le hablaba era un hombre alto, delgado pero musculoso de cabello negro y una mirada algo maliciosa que sin embargo no te hacía pensar en el como una mala persona, muy vagamente en sus recuerdos Kenshin sintió que ya se había topado con esa persona anteriormente.

-¿Si?-

-Quieres formar parte del Kiheitai ¿verdad?- Kenshin asintió eso es lo que estaba buscando, formar parte del grupo que derrotaría de una vez por todas a los lobos de Mibu y a la guerra que parecía no acabar.

-Bien, Katsura quiere hablar contigo sígueme- Kenshin asintió y siguió al muchacho en silencio, este llevaba en su espalda una especie de guitarra y silbaba una melodía que de pronto interrumpió para hablarle al pequeño.

-Oye eres muy bueno con la espada, ¿Qué estilo es el que usas?-

-Hiten Mitsurugi, disculpe pero ¿Cómo se llama usted?-

-O que descortés he sido- exclamó el joven volteando a verlo con sus ojos maliciosos.

-Mi nombre es Takasugi Shinsaku, ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Kenshin Himura-

-Ahh…- siguió caminando como si no le prestara mayor atención pero lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, jamás en toda su vida podría olvidar ese cabello rojo y esos ojos violetas, era demasiado especial para que a uno se le olvidaran sus facciones. Solo que esta vez no había dudado en decir su nombre, quizás y ya había comprendido que ese era su destino.

Kenshin que seguía avanzando pudo ver al hombre que lo esperaba, ese tal Katsura ¿Qué le diría?, bueno, no importaba mucho, lo que quería era acabar con la guerra y salvar la vida de las personas inocentes, no entendía porque su maestro parecía estar en su contra.

Por muchos años había sido educado con un solo fin en mente "Ser el corazón de la espada" ahora ya dominaba el arte de la espada y eso es lo que le dictaba su corazón, no importaba si tenía que derramar sangre para cumplir su objetivo, no importaba tampoco si lo poco de niñez que aún le quedaba se quedaba atrás…

_Educar a un niño no es_

_hacerle aprender algo que no sabía_

_Es hacer de él alguien que no existía_

John Ruskin

Notas de Okashira Janet: Hola, pues por fin aquí esta el final de este primer capitulo, antes que nada aclarare que este fic será una serie de one shots cada uno de ellos dedicado a la infancia de uno de nuestros personajes favoritos y sin relación entre si (al menos en la mayoría de los casos).

Decidí hacer el primer capitulo acerca de la infancia de Kenshin porque a parte de ser el protagonista de la serie me encanta como luce de niño, es una imagen tan adorable que no pude resistirme a escribirla.

No me queda mas que aclarar (para el que no lo sepa) que Shinsaku podría considerarse como el segundo al mando en el grupo de los Ishin Shishi (No me salgan con ¿Qué es el Ishin Shishi? porque los cuelgo), bueno ese era el grupo de los realistas con los que peleaba Kenshin.

La ultima escena donde Kenshin corta el madero sale en el tomo 19 del manga, todo lo demás a salido de mi imaginación, quiero dedicarle este fic a mis hermanitos Gabriela-chan y Josafat-kun sus travesuras de bebes me han dado la inspiración para esta historia y en fin a todos nosotros, que alguna vez fuimos niños Ciao

_Viernes 14 diciembre de 2007 _


	2. La vida de un lobito

**INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA**

**Capitulo 2: La vida de un lobito**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Miró su piel, sus brazos, sus piernas y sonrió satisfecha, su vida se escapaba, estaba agonizando, ya no sentía dolor, había sufrido demasiado y ahora estaba dispuesta a afrontar su muerte, pero él estaba vivo.

Las mujeres lloraban a su alrededor, sabían que iba a morir, la mas bella de las bellas estaba por finalizar su vida pero eso no le importaba porque él estaba vivo.

Su esposo entró presa de una súbita desesperación pero su semblante se volvió sereno y duro como la roca cuando vio la determinación en los ojos de ella, cierto, estaba por morir, su compañera, su amiga, su confidente estaba por desaparecer pero eso no importaba porque él estaba vivo.

Lo tomó de los brazos de la mujer que lloraba sin consuelo y sacó a todo el mundo de la habitación, solo se quedaron ellos, su esposa, él y el recién nacido.

-Me voy…- fue un susurro que apenas alcanzó a ser escuchado.

-Entiendo-

-Será un lobo ¿verdad?-

-El mejor- cerró los ojos, no soportaría por mucho mas tiempo pero todo lo que importaba estaba dicho, no necesitaba decirle a su esposo que lo cuidara y que lo amara porque eso era irrelevante, su hijo sería un lobo, eso era lo único que le interesaba.

-Promételo-

-Prometido- y ahí frente a dos pares de ojos dorados la mujer que muchos habían llamado "la mas hermosa" expiró.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_8 años después…_

-¡Hajime!- el grito pareció retumbar en toda la aldea y el apuesto niño de ojos dorados hizo una mueca mientras se escondía bajo una gran cesta de paja, odiaba el entrenamiento de la mañana con el señor Nohiro.

-¡Hajime!- la voz parecía sonar cada vez mas cerca y el chico frunció el seño ¿Acaso no podía simplemente empezar su clase sin él ese hombre?.

-¡Hajime!- ni aunque le rogaran, no iba a salir de allí.

-Hajime te encontré- el chico parpadeo mientras se dejaba caer hacía atrás, una linda carita de ojos verdes lo observaba satisfecha.

-¡Tokio que demonios estas haciendo aquí!-

-Pues buscándote obviamente-

-¿Se podría saber que quieres?- el niño pareció gruñir esa frase y la adorable chiquilla sonrió poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-No quiero que Nohiro sensei te vuelva a reñir y tampoco quiero que tu padre te vuelva a golpear-

-Eso a ti no te interesa- contestó el chico clavando en ella sus penetrantes ojos dorados pero la chiquilla por toda respuesta le sonrió más ampliamente.

-Bueno Hajime, vamos no seas así, yo que me preocupo por ti y tu…-

-¡Nadie te pidió que te preocuparas por mí!-

-Pero lo hago de todas formas ¿no?- la niña puso un dedito bajo su barbilla y cerró los ojos al tiempo que su cabello recogido en dos colitas se mecía hacía la izquierda.

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto- gruñó el niño por lo bajo –Esta bien tu ganas, iré a clases-

-¡Hajime que bien!-

-Pero deja de seguirme-

-¡Hecho!- exclamó la pequeña dando un paso atrás para permitirle al chico salir de bajo la canasta.

-Me voy-

-¡Suerte!- la chica empuñó ambas manitas y empezó a lanzar golpes al aire como para darle ánimos y el niño no pudo hacer otra cosa que negar con la cabeza, que pegostes eran las niñas y mas Tokio, nunca podía sacársela de encima y aunque en algún lugar de su corazón le tenía afecto este parecía morir cada vez que ella (de alguna forma que aún no acertaba a comprender) le obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, como por ejemplo asistir a clases de kendo por las mañanas que horror…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Saito llegas tarde-

-Lo se- Nohiro sensei, un corpulento hombre de cabello negro negó con la cabeza, ese chico jamás iba a cambiar, tenía un gran potencial pero estaba siendo desperdiciado, ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás chicos que asistían a clases sin quejarse?.

-Toma tu lugar- el niño vestido con su gi negro y hakama blanco tomó su lugar en medio de dos de sus compañeros, un chico de cabello rebelde y castaño y otro de cabello pelirrojo y tan bajito que Hajime a veces pensaba que podría aplastarlo de un pisotón.

-Hajime, tarde, otra vez tarde- el niño de ojos dorados miró sin mucha curiosidad a su pequeño compañero que negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Si Hajime ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?- lo secundó el de cabello rebelde.

-Sanosuke, Shinpachi…-

-¿Si?- preguntaron ambos niños a coro.

-Cállense-

-¡Saito, Harada, Nagakura!, ustedes tres no aprenden, 100 lagartijas ahora-

-¿¡Que!?- gritaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo los dos niños ante la mirada furiosa del maestro y la cansada de Hajime, siempre era lo mismo, aunque no se podía decir que esos tres fueran exactamente lo que se conoce como amigos la verdad era que en los castigos siempre aparecía el trío junto.

-¿Cómo que se niegan?-

-¡Sensei no, sensei!-

-¿Saito?-

-No sensei- contestó el chico con la vista fija en el piso.

-Bien entonces quiero verlos sudando- y sí, así es como estaban los tres niños mientras sus brazos subían y bajaban al compás de las lagartijas, Hajime frunció el seño mientras su largo fleco le tapaba la visión, odiaba tener el cabello así de largo pero los samuráis lo usaban así y él tenía que ser un samurai al igual que sus compañeros, bueno, Sanosuke y Shinpachi a su lado bufaban y se quejaban pero igual y quizás algún día serían alguien… aunque lo dudaba un poco…

-Hajime-

-¿Si?-

-¿Ya te cansaste?-

-No-

-Yo tampoco- Sanosuke se señaló a si mismo mientras sonreía y una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del chico de ojos dorados, así era su compañero, inocente y simple, a veces Hajime se preguntaba si había pensamientos dignos de consideración en esa cabeza cubierta de mechones castaños y puntiagudos.

-Shinpachi-

-He-

-¿Ya te cansaste?-

-Un poco- y por otro lado el pequeño pelirrojo era sincero pero atrevido y travieso, aunque Hajime le atribuía eso a que era dos años menor.

-¿Ya acabaron?- y por otro lado se encontraba su maestro, no es que a Saito le desagradara el kendo, mas bien le desagradaba ese hombre.

-Sensei, sí sensei-

-¿Saito?-

-…si…-

-Bueno por hoy es todo, no olviden presentarse a sus clases en la tarde-

-Sensei, sí sensei- tanto Sanosuke como Shinpachi salieron corriendo felices de librarse de mas castigos pero Hajime simplemente parpadeo y se dio la vuelta.

-Por cierto Saito-

-¿Si?-

-Le avise sobre esto a tu padre- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del niño mientras asentía solemnemente con la cabeza y empezaba su camino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡¿Y te haces llamar a ti mismo un Saito?!- la voz enfurecida de su padre llegó al tiempo que un golpe surcaba su rostro dejándole de recuerdo una estela de dolor y un poco de sangre.

-¡¿Por qué deshonras así a la familia?!-

-¿familia?- repitió el chiquillo con sarcasmo ganándose por respuesta un nuevo golpe que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

-Escúchame bien Hajime, es verdad que ahora solo quedamos tu y yo, nuestros antepasados y nuestros contemporáneos, todos han muerto pero debes recordar que los Saito siempre han dado su vida por el honor, por la justicia, no puedes deshonrar sus memorias comportándote de esa forma-

-No me gusta ese maestro-

-No es asunto de gustos Hajime, necesitaras de una espada para vivir, tú y tu espada forjaran una vida e incluso una era, y no, no me pongas esa cara yo se perfectamente lo que te digo, no debes hacerte falsas ideas ni seguir falsos juramentos, pelearas y lo harás por una sola razón-

-Acabar con el mal- respondió el niño viendo hoscamente hacía el piso, desde que lo recordaba esas palabras siempre habían estado latentes en su memoria, decían que era su destino, el destino de todos los niños de la aldea.

-No lo digas de esa forma Hajime, debes entender que has nacido en una cuna de lobos y tu destino es ser uno de ellos-

-Entiendo-

-No, no entiendes, solo crees entender- Hajime frunció el seño mientras su padre se sentaba sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos, parecía estar sufriendo un fuerte dolor así que el niño lo dejó solo, después de todo ni siquiera su padre se entendía a si mismo ¿Por qué iba a intentar entenderlo él?.

………

…

…

-Hajime ¿Te golpearon de nuevo?- el chico entrecerró los ojos ya se le hacía mucha belleza para ser verdad no encontrarse a Tokio camino de la practica vespertina.

-Creo que eso es obvio-

-¡Ash!, que chiflado eres a veces-

-Tú eres la que deberías dejarme en paz-

-Pero si yo no hago nada- la chiquilla se paró frente a él y agitó sus manitas en señal de inocencia, Hajime la miró profundamente, observó hasta el fondo de esos ojos verde esmeralda con sus poderosas orbes doradas pero nada ocurrió, eso lo desesperaba, la mayoría de las personas no podían resistir la intensidad de su mirada pero a Tokio no le hacía ni cosquillas.

-¿Por qué me ves así?, ¿Te gusto verdad?-

-No- la respuesta fue seca y sin emociones pero la niña saltó a su lado y siguió caminando junto a el como si le hubiera hecho un cumplido.

-Creo que eres así de malo porque nunca tuviste mamá, las mamás son cariñosas- Hajime la miró de reojo y siguió caminando sin contestarle.

-Oye, te voy a hacer una propuesta-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Cuando seamos grandes hay que casarnos- la niña sonrió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y Hajime la inspecciono de pies a cabeza, su piel blanca, sus pies ligeros, su cabello negro como la noche y las mejillas sonrosadas que parecían de muñeca.

-¿Y con eso vas a dejar de molestarme?- la niña asintió feliz con la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces acepto-

-Hajime-

-¿Sí?- estaban llegando al dojo y si no quería que Sanosuke y Shinpachi vieran que venía caminando con una niña lo mejor sería despedirse de ella cuanto antes.

-Has aceptado y cuando un lobo acepta algo tiene que cumplirlo- el niño se encogió de hombros, después de todo no era que ella le desagradara mucho.

-¡Bueno Hajime me voy cuídate!-

-Adiós- el chico la vio alejarse y sus ojos dorados parecieron relajarse pero…

-¡Hajime venías caminando con Tokio!-

-¡Waa!- el pequeño pelirrojo abrió mucho la boca mientras veía a la niña desaparecer por las calles, aunque era muy pequeño sabía que Tokio era una niña muy linda.

-Eso a ustedes no les incumbe-

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Sanosuke puso un dedo bajo su alargada barbilla y procedió a inspeccionar a su "amigo" aunque Hajime era muy seco la verdad es que su personalidad era atrayente.

-¡Chicos entren ahora!- esa era la voz del ayudante del maestro y los tres niños subieron corriendo a toda prisa, el maestro Nekowa no era para nada como el maestro Nohiro y cualquier paso en falso les costaría los chicos unos buenos golpes.

-Saito, Nagakura, Harada, un poco mas y llegan tarde- la voz del ayudante del maestro era suave y tranquila pero eso podía ser engañoso, cuando ese chico se enfadaba llovían los golpes.

-Nagakura no creas que por ser el mas pequeño de la clase voy a tener consideraciones contigo- el pequeño pelirrojo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía en posición de firmes, la pose era algo cómica porque aunque el pequeño intentaba mantener un aspecto de dignidad su traje le quedaba demasiado grande para lograrlo.

-Chicos es hora de entrenar- y así era, la tarde dio comienzo a una serie de combates entre los chicos, mas de veinte niños peleando uno contra otro en duelos sucesivos, duelos reales donde la sangre saltaba, donde los gritos de dolor eran aullidos y los huesos rotos no se tomaban en cuenta por el afán de ganar.

Y todo eso, la gloria y el ser "el mas fuerte" no podía entenderlo muy bien Hajime, todos sabían que su destino era ese, nadie hacía preguntas solo vivían la realidad que les había tocado pero ¿Ese era realmente su destino?, ¿Quién había dicho "tú serás un lobo" y lo había marcado de por vida?.

-¡Saito basta!- la voz autoritaria de su maestro obligó a Hajime a reaccionar, tenía a uno de sus compañeros cogido del gi y estaba por asestarle un golpe con su shinai en pleno rostro.

-¡Saito!- el ruido sordo que hizo el chico al caer al suelo fue suficiente para que todos los niños volvieran la vista hacía Hajime, perfectamente bien sabían que los mejores de la escuela eran Saito Hajime, Harada Sanosuke (aunque a veces era muy torpe) y sorprendentemente (dada su edad) Nagakura Shinpachi pero aunque los dos últimos siempre se mostraban algo piadosos Saito parecía no demostrar ese sentimiento cuando estaba en un combate.

-Saito has ganado, si no es necesario no harás correr sangre por el momento- y ahora esa frase "por el momento" Hajime lo sabía, su destino era matar, no le repugnaba la idea pero tampoco hallaba una razón para hacerlo.

-¡Waa, Hajime eres malo!- Shinpachi se acercó hasta su compañero examinándolo de pies a cabeza con una expresión de genuina admiración.

-No, entiendan esto chicos Hajime no es malo- la voz del maestro puso a todos los niños en firmes –Porque si fuera malo nuestra obligación sería…-

-¡Matarlo!- exclamaron al unísono todos los niños reunidos, Hajime no hizo ningún comentario, sus ojos ámbar parecían mirar a la nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dormía pero sus sueños estaban repletos de dudas, se veía a si mismo cayendo en un abismo que jamás terminaba, quizás esa era su maldición, pensaba demasiado, los demás niños parecían no tener ese problema, Sanosuke parecía ser capaz solamente de vivir el momento y Shinpachi era aún muy joven para cuestionarse su vida, los demás eran débiles, obedecían a ojos cerrados las ordenes, sin quejarse y sin cuestionarse ¿Por qué él no podía ser igual?.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe como si alguien o algo lo hubiera despertado, la luna entraba por su ventana colándose por todo su cuarto, no vivía con lujos, muy a penas y tenía un futón y algunas cobijas, el resto de la casa estaba en la misma condición y lo único digno de consideración era el juego de espadas de su padre, espadas sin nombre que descansaban en espera de un momento mas adecuado para cumplir su misión.

-¿Qué pasa?- su voz en medio de la noche se oía insegura como la de cualquier niño de su edad pero como tantas noches no tuvo ninguna contestación por respuesta, se incorporo a medias y frotó con determinación sus aún adormilados ojos, había algo, podía sentir que algo realmente grande estaba ocurriendo pero… ¿Qué?.

Y entonces sucedió, escuchó el grito ahogado seguido de un aullido agonizante y después una locura total, se paró de un salto y corrió hasta su ventana, su casa estaba algo alejada de las demás casas de la aldea, en un principio eso le había parecido molesto porque así tenía que caminar mas que los demás niños para llegar a sus practicas pero ahora…. Sus ojos dorados reflejaron un brillo rojizo y no era exactamente porque su espíritu estuviera elevándose sino porque la aldea entera estaba en llamas.

-¡Ustedes despreciables tokugawas, si lo que desean es tener aquí a los malditos extranjeros mueran con ellos!- los gritos estaban llenos de una furia y una maldad que Hajime desconocía, su padre solía gritarle y golpearlo pero nunca de esa forma, nunca con ese afán de sangre.

-¡Mueran lobos sarnosos!-

-¡De esta aldea no quedara nada!- fuego, destrucción, dolor y un niño que no podía apartar los ojos de las escenas que desfilaban por su ventana, las cenizas y las chispas volaban hasta tocar su cara, el viento parecía estar del lado de los invasores y propagaba el incendio y sobre todo el filo de las katanas asesinas sobre la piel de los habitantes, amigos, vecinos, conocidos Hajime los vio a morir a todos, uno tras otro, uno tras otro, sin poder moverse, sin poder gritar, solo observando con esos ojos dorados que muchos habían observado asustados, con esas orbes ámbar tras su ventana.

-¡Hajime!- y de pronto una sombra surgió de la nada, el chico dio instintivamente un paso hacía atrás mientras los brazos de la figura chamuscada intentaban apresar su cintura. Alzó su puño dispuesto a golpear pero el hombre bañado en sangre frente a el detuvo su movimiento.

-Hajime soy yo-

-¿Padre?- la pregunta fue apenas un ronquido doloroso que abandonó su garganta, el hombre que había visto siempre fuerte, rudo e imponente estaba ahora sangrando, débil y quemado.

-Hajime, ve por las espadas-

-¿He?-

-¡Ahora!- asentir con la cabeza, dar la vuelta y echar a correr fue casi la misma acción echa al segundo por el chico que llegó patinando hasta donde las katanas parecían esperarlo desde sus fundas, nunca antes las había cargado y de verdad que sostener su peso no era sencillo, pesaban mas de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse y eso lo desconcertó un poco, como si en vez de estar cargando metal y vainas lo que llevaras a cuestas fuera algo mas importante algo cuyo alcance ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender.

De cualquier manera ese no era el momento ni la ocasión de pensar, era la hora de actuar y el chico regresó corriendo al lado de su padre que lo esperaba con aire fatigado.

-¡Salta!- lo ayudó con sus brazos y el chico cayó del otro lado de la ventana, las dos espadas bien sujetas entre sus manos.

-Hajime, ahora debo decirte la verdad, no creo que nos volvamos a ver- el chico parpadeo mientras seguía corriendo, su padre lo jalaba de un brazo.

-Recuerda todo lo que te dije, todo lo que has aprendido en estos ocho años-

-¿De que estas hablando?- se paró en seco, a pesar de que su padre lo jaló violentamente estaba decidido a no seguir caminando.

-Nunca has sido tonto, sabes que estoy mal-

-Puedes seguir andando-

-Me refiero a que estoy mal para enfrentarme con ellos-

-Pero ya están lejos- el chico volvió su cabeza hacía atrás, la aldea, el humo y el fuego estaban parcialmente cubiertos por los árboles y la noche cerrada.

-Hajime, eres un niño, tu futuro y tu vida no están aquí, aún no es el momento de que mueras, pero si tuvieras mi edad, si estuvieras listo, el lugar y la hora de tu muerte serían este lugar y esta hora-

-¿Qué?- la boca se le había secado y una extraña sensación de vacío se anidó en su estomago.

-Somos samuráis Hajime, aún existimos y nuestro código también y nuestra segunda ley es…-

-…Valor heroico…- murmuró el chico mientras bajaba la cabeza, ahora lo sabía, no volvería a ver a su padre nunca mas.

-Ese es mi lobito- una mano cariñosa acarició el cabello oscuro del niño mientras le quitaba suavemente las espadas, tenía el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre aunque ya no fuera a ver a ninguno de los dos; así era la vida, debía aceptarla, esperaba que la aceptara.

-¡Ahora huye!-

-Yo…-

-¡Es una orden!- la voz imperiosa del hombre no dejaba lugar a especulaciones y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ahí hay otro!-

-¡Por acá!- Hajime corrió, lo hizo como no lo había echo desde que tenía memoria pero no se fue muy lejos, se quedo cerca aunque sabía que eso molestaría a su padre, aunque si de cualquier forma, él no estaría para regañarlo después…

Los ojos dorados inyectados de valentía pelearon con furor, sus espadas rebanaron carne, músculos y huesos pero no fue suficiente, estaba herido y por sobre todas las cosas estaba solo, un lobo no pelea en solitario lo hace en manada, estando solo no es más que una fuerza exigua, pero aún así sigue siendo un lobo, asesina y no sufre ni goza haciéndolo simplemente es su naturaleza.

Las fuerzas iban menguando pero él resistía, los golpes en su contra iban haciéndose mayores y fue justo en ese instante que las pequeñas orbes doradas se cerraron, cuando volvieron a abrirse el campo de batalla estaba solitario, solo la figura inerte de su padre en un charco de sangre era iluminada por la luna.

Se acercó cautelosamente como le habían enseñado a moverse, mas que dolor sus ojos reflejaban vacío, estando a un paso de él se agachó y lentamente rozó la yema de sus dedos con el liquido carmesí que rodeaba la figura de su padre ¿Así que ese era el fin?, ¿Esa era la valiente manera en la que morían los lobos?, ¿Solos en medio de la nada?, una furia sin precedentes se alojó en su estomago, sentía ganas de vomitar, sentía ganas de patear, sentía ganas de matar, matar, matar.

-…Hajime…- la sorpresa inundó su infantil rostro, su padre le estaba hablando y aunque su voz no era mas que un susurro seguía con vida.

-¿Padre?- a Hajime le daba miedo pensar que solo lo había imaginado y acuno el rostro de su padre entre sus brazos luchando porque aquello no hubiese sido un sueño.

-Hajime… el sentimiento que albergas, no…- el hombre se detuvo, la sangre empezaba a escurrir por sus labios, no le quedaba mucho tiempo –No es correcto-

-¿Qué?- sus puños se crisparon, era cierto el único deseo y el único sentimiento que tenía en mente era la venganza, matarlos, matarlos a todos.

-Recuerda Hajime, yo he muerto aquí pero tu seguirás adelante- No tenía caso darle falsas esperanzas y gemir que aún no había muerto, sus minutos estaban contados y el niño lo sabía, siempre había sido muy listo.

-No te compliques la vida, no albergues falsos sentimientos en tu corazón, sigue un solo ideal… vencer al mal de inmediato- la voz del hombre era cada vez mas débil y el niño apretó los labios, dentro de poco moriría.

-¿Y si ellos son el mal?-

-Entonces los matas pero lo harás porque son malos, no porque busques venganza, con la venganza mi espada se oxidara-

-¿Tu?- preguntó el niño arqueando una ceja provocando una sonrisa en el moribundo rostro de su padre.

-Sí, Hajime, desde tiempos inmemoriales este juego de espadas ha estado en la familia, un Saito siempre las a llevado en su cintura, se dice que nunca han perdido su filo ni lo perderán, consérvalas- después de estas palabras se despojó penosamente de sus espadas y se las puso en las manos a su hijo, su pequeño lobo, su heredero, no notó que al hacerlo manchaba de sangre las manos del niño y el pequeño tampoco quiso hacérselo notar.

-Hajime, eres un espadachín, un samurai, un lobo pero mas que nada eres un Saito y te diré una cosa, nosotros siempre acabamos solos, es nuestro destino-

-¿En serio?-

-Me gustaría que tu cambiaras esa tradición y otra cosa, Hajime- la voz se empezó a apagar y el chico alzó un poco sus brazos y agachó su rostro hasta posar su oreja a escasos centímetros de los labios de su padre.

-Recuerda que los adversarios si es que pueden salir con vida merecen tu respeto… y también es posible que cambien… pero un lobo es un lobo…-

-No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que quieres…?- pero el peso muerto en sus infantiles manos le comunicó la verdad, había fallecido… volteó sus ojos dorados al cielo y se impresionó por no sentirlos húmedos.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

-¡Hajime!-

-¡Tokio!- por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico se sintió sorprendido y aliviado, esa niña, su amiga continuaba con vida.

-¡Que bueno que no te pasó nada!- la chica se colgó de su cuello al tiempo que hundía su cabecita en el pecho de él, había estado tan preocupada y ahora que de la aldea no quedaban ni las cenizas las esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida se habían reducido pero ahí estaba sano y salvo.

-Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?- Saito puso una mano en su espalda a modo de consuelo.

-Pues…mamá murió…-

-Lo siento-

-¡Pero papá se salvo!, ahora nos vamos de aquí, creo que a papá le ofrecieron un cargo en Aizu así que vamos a viajar hacía allá-

-Me alegro-

-¿Y tu?-

-Papá también murió-

-¡Hajime!-

-No ya no soy mas Hajime, ya no soy quien solía ser, de hoy en adelante creo que debo hacerle honor a quien murió por mi, debo ser un Saito- y al decir esas palabras sus ojos dorados parecían ver al horizonte, no era una mirada retadora, tampoco una cansada, simplemente estaba llena de decisión.

-Entonces…Saito ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?, ¡Estoy segura de que papá te aceptaría!-

-Ese no es mi destino- el chico se alejó lentamente de la niña mientras una débil sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¡Pero tu prometiste!-

-Casarme contigo y lo cumpliré pero…-

-Pero primero hay cosas que debes hacer- murmuró la dulce voz infantil al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano.

-Sí… eso creo…- giró hacía ella el rostro, después de todo no sería tan malo cuando se casaran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Su camino se extendía como el horizonte frente a él y estaba por comenzar su marcha cuando alcanzó a escuchar unos gritos tras de si.

-¡Hajime, Hajime!- aunque no podía aceptarlo libremente, se sentía muy feliz de que aquellos dos torpes continuaran con vida.

-¡Hajime no has muerto!-

-Pues claro que no- de nuevo esa voz fría y sin rastro de emociones hizo a Shinpachi sentir un escalofrío pero Sanosuke que era demasiado lento para cosas así le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Que bien que sigues vivo!-

-Saito-

-¿He?-

-Digo que ahora ya no debes llamarme Hajime llámame Saito-

-A bueno, como tu quieras- el jovencito de cabello alborotado puso una mano tras su espalda dejando ver una larga pértiga tras él.

-¿Y eso?- Saito señaló sin mucha curiosidad el largo palo en la espalda de su antiguo compañero y el niño sonrió ampliamente.

-Es que en la batalla de hace unos días descubrí que soy bueno con la lanza ¿Qué te parece?-

-Bien, pero eso no es exactamente una lanza- Imposible hacerse escuchar Sanosuke reía a carcajadas acompañado del pequeño Shinpachi.

-Por cierto ¿Y eso?-

-¿He?- el pelirrojo parpadeo, Hajime lo apuntaba a la nariz con un dedo acusador.

-Es que me queme cuando incendiaron la aldea-

-Las heridas por quemadura tardan mucho en desaparecer-

-Lo se- de hecho no lo sabía pero lo dijo para parecer superior al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-Deberías ponerte una banda o algo así-

-¿Una banda?- el pequeño hizo un mohín con la boca, quizás eso fuera lo mejor.

-¿Y sus padres?-

-Muertos-

-Los tuyos ya estaban muertos- murmuró Saito con los ojos entrecerrados, de hecho dudaba mucho que Shinpachi recordara el rostro de sus padres, los habían asesinado desde que él era muy pequeño y desde ese entonces la familia de Sanosuke se había echo cargo de el.

-Bueno lo que Shinpachi quiere decir es que también mis padres murieron- entendía, ahora ellos también estaban solos.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-

-¿Has oído de la aldea de Tama?- Saito negó con la cabeza y por primera vez en su vida Sanosuke pareció adquirir una actitud seria.

-En ese lugar probablemente tenga familiares, aunque si no los tengo tampoco me importa, buscare un lugar donde Shinpachi y yo podamos entrenar y nos haremos mucho mas fuertes-

-Les deseo buena suerte-

-¿Y tú?- el pelirrojo lo observó con curiosidad y Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que iré a la capital, tengo que ser muy fuerte y escuche que allí hay muchos problemas-

-Pero si estarás loco, solo harás que te maten-el niño se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea Ha… ¡Saito!, recuerda que todos nosotros somos lobos, debemos pelear siempre-

-Y eso haré- Sanosuke extendió su puño hacía adelante sonriendo y Shinpachi hizo lo mismo, Saito parpadeo.

-¡Faltas tú!-

-¿?-

-¡Faltas tú de poner el puño!-

-Ahh… bueno…- lo extendió sin mucha convicción pero para los otros dos fue un gran logro.

-¡Bien Saito, pase lo que pase nos volveremos a encontrar!-

-Ni dios lo mande- susurró el pequeño al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y les hacía una vaga señal de despedida con la mano.

-¡Y cuando nos encontremos!- Shinpachi puso ambas manos a modo de altavoz y gritó lo mas recio que soportaban sus pulmones -¡Y cuando nos encontremos volveremos a hacer un equipo!.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_1858_

La gente estaba confundida, muchos quería que volviera el emperador, muchos pensaban que los males que estaban sufriendo eran a causa del shogunado, el fuerte se alzaba sobre el débil y el débil clamaba pero ese no era un asunto que le concerniera a Saito, a sus catorce años sabía lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer.

Un lobo era un lobo. Se escuchaban rumores cada vez mas fuertes de preparar una defensa contra el cada vez mas crecido grupo pro imperialista.

Escoger un bando iba a ser rápidamente una realidad pero eso a Saito no le importaba, estar en el grupo equivocado o en el correcto no era realmente importante si a fin de cuentas solo seguiría su verdad "Matar al mal de inmediato".

Una repentina ráfaga de viento se azotó en su cara y recordó algo, la ultima vez que había ido a visitar a Tokio le había comentado que Shinpachi y Sanosuke habían entrado a formar parte de un dojo, estaban a favor del shogunado Tokugawa por lo que le habían hecho a sus padres, una sonrisa agria cruzó su rostro, su padre le había dicho que la venganza no era buena pero estar al lado de quien lo había asesinado no parecía muy honorable.

Los ojos dorados brillaron, el niño lleno de incertidumbre había quedado atrás.

_Su espíritu infantil tenía dudas_

_en su interior reconocía lo bueno, pero ellos _

_confundieron su mente diciendo "que ese era su destino"_

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola!, realmente he tardado en sacar este capitulo pero valió la pena, investigue mucho para poder redactar la infancia de Saito, cosas del Shinsengumi y algunas fechas.

En cuanto a Harada Sanosuke y Nagakura Shinpachi su comportamiento y físico lo tome del anime Peacemaker Kurogane, en la vida real estos tres fueron compañeros y capitanes de las tropas del Shinsengumi, sinceramente no creo que se hayan conocido cuando eran niños pero decidí escribirlo porque se me hizo mas interesante.

De la infancia de Saito no tenemos datos pero me imagino que le paso algo así (sip me invente todo) en cuanto a Tokio ella vivía en Aizu así que la mande para allá cuando se quemo la aldea, Shinpachi y Sanosuke eran miembros de un dojo en Tama así que a ellos también los envié hacía allá, lo que si no tengo idea es donde vivía Saito así que lo deje vagando entre Aizu, Kyoto y Mibu.

Después de hacer muchas cuentas me parece que en 1858 Saito tenía 14 años pero para ese entonces el Shinsengumi todavía no existía así que me supongo que andaba medio errante esperando tomar un bando.

AGRADEZCO A: **Mollykfever **porque en verdad me subió los ánimos con su review, personas como ella me impulsa a seguir escribiendo y **Marcela **si, tienes razón a nuestro pequeño pelirrojo le fue como en feria en su niñez pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?.

Se me cuidan mucho, sean muy felices y recuerden mientras podamos hacerlo no dejemos de ser niños. Ciao

_Miércoles 9 de Enero del 2008_


	3. Una infancia de infierno

**INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA**

**Capitulo 3: Una infancia de infierno**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Antes que nada quiero dedicar este capitulo a Angel-luz-Yumi por dejarme reviews en todos los capítulos de "Atrapeme si puede señor Aoshi" a pesar de que es un fic que lleva bastante tiempo terminado, en su honor la infancia de su personaje favorito: Makoto Shishio. Espero que disfruten

0o0o0o0o0o

Sus pequeños piecitos se mantenían doblados, su dedo pulgar se encontraba metido en su boca, de esa manera contenía el llanto. Sus hermanos mayores también esperaban pacientemente sentados en derredor de la mesa, la diferencia de edad no era muy marcada en ninguno de ellos, a lo sumo se llevaban uno o dos años entre sí, el mayor 12 el que le seguí 11 el otro nueve y así hasta llegar a él.

Tres años, esa era su edad, no hablaba mucho y no exactamente porque no supiera hacerlo sino porque casi nunca tenía nada que decir, tampoco lloraba, había aprendido que cuando lloraba los demás se molestaban y lo golpeaban, no exigía, si pedía las cosas como si le pertenecieran lo mas seguro es que recibiría un golpe a cambio. Simplemente observaba, su pulgar fuertemente asido entre sus mandíbulas.

-Haraki, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- todos giraron la vista y vieron llegar al hermano de en medio cubierto de moretones.

-Por ahí- fue la escueta respuesta, el pequeño Makoto soltó repentinamente su pulgar y se hizo a un lado dándole espacio al hermano que acababa de llegar.

-¡Bebe, ya te dije que no te chupes el dedo!- lo regañó el niño al tiempo que le daba un coscorrón y se dejaba caer a su lado.

-No lo golpees tan recio, lo vas a dejar idiota- bufó el hermano mayor.

-¿Mas de lo que ya esta?-

-¡Silencio!- una mujer de mediana estatura y rostro cansado (a la vez que un tanto molesto) entró a la habitación cargando una bandeja con escasa comida –No se debe pelear antes de comer-

-¿Por qué madre?- preguntó Kurogane el chico de 5 años que precedía a Makoto.

-Porque te envenenas y ya- respondió la mujer soltando la bandeja frente a los niños quienes se abalanzaron como animales sobre los alimentos.

-Bebe, si no te apuras te vas a quedar sin nada- murmuró el chico mayor a Makoto al tiempo que engullía una bola de arroz, el pequeño parpadeo para después inclinarse hacía delante, con algo de suerte alcanzaría alguna verdura…

0o0o0o0o0o

-Eres una idiota mujer ¿Cómo que ya no hay más comida?-

-¡Pues no hay y ya!- desde su habitación Makoto podía oír los gritos de sus padres, su casa no era muy grande, estaba la cocina, una especie de comedor y dos habitaciones, la de sus padres y la de los niños, en un futón dormían sus tres hermanos mayores y en el otro dormían los tres pequeños, así que justo en esos momentos el niño se encontraba apretado en medio de sus hermanos.

-¡¿Y de que demonios crees que voy a vivir si no como?!-

-¡¿Y que querías que hiciera, dejar a los chicos sin comer?!- la voz de su madre sonaba al borde de la histeria y la de su padre tan violenta como siempre, sintiendo un sentimiento extraño mordió su labio inferior y se removió entre las mantas provocando que su hermano Kurogane le soltara un manotazo entre sueños.

-¡Esos tarados no sirven para nada, deberían de ponerse a trabajar en vez de estar de parásitos!-

-¡No los insultes, todos hacen su esfuerzo en el campo!-

-¡El pequeño no lo hace!-

-¿Y que culpa tengo yo de que naciera?-

-Algo podrías haber hecho, las mujeres siempre tienen sus trucos-

-¡¿Crees que de haberlo querido lo hubiera tenido?!, ¡Era inevitable!, ¡No me lo eches en cara ahora!-

-¡¿Acaso quieres que te aplauda una boca mas que alimentar?!-

-¡Pues según a como yo lo veo la culpa no es solo mía, yo tampoco quería que naciera, tú fuiste quien parecía entusiasmado al momento de hacerlo!-

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera es mío…-

-¡¿Qué has dicho infeliz?!-

-¡No me alces la voz estupida!- Makoto hundió su pequeño pulgar entre sus labios al tiempo que se hacía bolita, su hermano Haraki se revolvió molesto pero tenía tanto sueño que no pudo despertarse, había trabajado en el campo desde el amanecer hasta casi entrada la noche y sus piernas a duras penas lo habían podido soportar hasta su lecho. Unos golpes y algunos gritos resonaron por toda la casa, el pequeño cerró los ojos y se acurrucó como un gato contra la espalda de Kurogane, tenía sueño…

………

…

…

-¡Otra vez el bebe me mojó!- Kurogane se levantó molesto al tiempo que de un aventón arrojaba a su hermano pequeño lejos de si.

-Bueno, no es algo que podamos arreglar- lo regañó el mayor al tiempo que se acomodaba su gi y se echaba el cabello hacía atrás, era hora de ir a trabajar, debía levantar a todos sus hermanos menos al menor quien aún no tenía la edad suficiente, debía esperar otros dos años para poder ir al campo, ahora solo era un estorbo.

-Pero es que es asqueroso- se quejó también Haraki al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por su pecho desnudo y mojado, su hermano simplemente los amonesto con la mirada, por mas que se quejaran no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, el bebe sudaba como un cerdo, todas las mañanas sus hermanos se despertaban maldiciendo porque estaban impregnados de su desagradable sudor, ¿Pero acaso podían obligarlo a sudar menos? No, Haskaru estaba convencido de que eso era imposible, el bebe sudaba mucho y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo.

-Cállense y vayan a lavarse- les ordenó señalándoles la salida, los chicos asintieron con desgano y salieron entre bostezos y lamentos quedando solamente él y el pequeño en la habitación.

-Si que eres raro- murmuró el niño al tiempo que se acercaba a su hermano y observaba su cabeza húmeda, jamás en su vida había visto a una persona que sudara tanto aunque estuvieran en otoño.

-¡Haskaru, apúrate, debemos irnos!-

-¡Voy!- y sin decir nada mas salió corriendo del cuarto, el pequeño simplemente siguió durmiendo.

CINCO AÑOS MAS TARDE…

-¡Vamonos hay viene Makoto!- todos los niños se alejaron corriendo bastante molestos de la loma, que desgracia que hubiera llegado Makoto a arruinarles la diversión.

-Ese niño si que es raro- gruñó uno de los que corrían dando un rápido vistazo hacía atrás, los demás asintieron en una muda afirmación, los demás niños de la familia Shishio siempre habían sido agresivos y mal educados (a excepción del mayor que siempre parecía neutral) pero Makoto era un caso extremo, si veía algo que le gustaba te lo quitaba, si estabas comiendo algo te lo arrebataba, si quería golpearte te golpeaba.

Muchos niños mayores que el habían terminado perdiendo frente a sus flacuchos puños, uno no podía siquiera imaginarse de donde sacaba semejante fuerza una criaturilla tan raquítica pero lo cierto es que la tenía, era fuerte.

Pero eso no era tan anormal, lo que de verdad le infundía miedo a los demás eran sus ojos rojizos, a veces cuando era de noche o cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo sus pupilas solían verse café oscuro como las del resto de la familia pero cuando el sol estaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo se podía apreciar con claridad que sus ojos eran rojos.

A propósito de esto había muchísimas historias, la gente mayor tenía muchas teorías acerca del niño, algunos decían que era efecto de la luna, que en el embarazo de su madre todas las lunas llenas habían sido rojizas y por eso el niño había nacido así, otras personas afirmaban que al nacer le había entrado sangre en los ojos y otras tantas decían que era porque su madre había tomado extraños brebajes para abortarlo pero que no había sido posible y como consecuencia el chico había sido victima de alguna mutación.

Sea como fuese el niño estaba vivo y bien vivo, al ver que los demás se alejaban corriendo de él sintió cierta satisfacción, le agradaba saber que los demás le temían y contrario a lo que algunos pensaban la soledad no lo atormentaba.

-Makoto ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estaría en el campo- quien le hablaba de esta forma era su hermano mayor Haskaru, los dos que le seguían habían muerto en una epidemia de la que Kurogane y él se había salvado de puro milagro y ahora en la familia solo quedaban ellos cuatro.

-El capataz me golpeó así que le eche tierra en los ojos y huí-

-Makoto…- exclamó con un suspiro de frustración el joven al tiempo que se frotaba la sien, le iba a ser muy difícil convencer a su jefe que volviera a aceptar al niño entre sus peones.

-¡Ese viejo gordo no sirve para nada!- gritó el niño apretando los puños al ver la expresión de su hermano.

-¿Si no sirve para nada, como es que trabajamos para él?-

-¡Yo podría hacer su trabajo mucho mejor!-

-Mira Makoto, quizás podrías pero la verdad es esta, ese viejo gordo como tu lo llamas esta ahora en un nivel superior al tuyo, para poder avanzar tienes que hacerle creer que te tiene doblegado ¿Entiendes?-

-¿Doblegado?- cuestionó el niño alzando una ceja aún con su rostro visiblemente molesto.

-A sus ordenes, rendido, ¿Entiendes?-

-Eso no suena divertido-

-No dije que lo fuera- respondió el joven mirando por encima de su cabeza, Makoto nunca había sido como sus demás hermanos, no parecía muy capaz de aceptar las reglas, siempre quería nadar contra corriente.

-¿Y ahora?- gruñó el chico pateando una piedra.

-Ahora me vas a acompañar a pedirle disculpas al capataz para que te vuelva a aceptar-

-…No creo que lo haga….-

-Pues reza porque así sea-

…………

……

…

-¡Como que te despidieron!- Kurogane y Haraki que comían una rala porción de sopa se apresuraron a terminársela y desaparecer de la vista de su alcoholizado y furioso padre.

-Padre, espera un momento, el chico…- pero Haskaru no pudo continuar su padre lo señaló con el dedo acusadoramente.

-No te metas donde no te llaman- el pequeño Makoto apretó los labios sintiendo una bola dolorosa en la garganta que le impedía hablar al tiempo que su hermano mayor retrocedía dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

-¡Y tu hijo de perra!, ¡Eres solo un estorbo, una basura!- el hombre se levantó furioso observando con ira a su hijo menor, siempre había sido como una piedra en el zapato, algo que sobraba, un problema mas y ahora sin trabajo era peor que deshecho.

Su madre lo observó haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba mucho que su esposo tratará así a los chicos pero estaba realmente furiosa por lo que había hecho Makoto, ahora ¿Dónde podría encontrar otro trabajo donde lo aceptaran?, su actitud rebelde les había costado muy caro esta vez.

-¡Reniego del día en que naciste!-

-Yo no pedí nacer-

-¡Traz!- una bofetada mandó al pequeño a estrellarse contra el suelo tumbando a su paso una silla y una jarra de agua.

-¡Padre no lo haga!- Haskaru jaló al niño de un brazo para librarlo de una patada dirigida a su cráneo.

-¡Haskaru te he dicho que no te metas en donde no te importa, tu también eres un idiota!-

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kurogane sollozó al tiempo que se hacía bolita al lado de Haraki, su padre se había molestado mas de lo normal con ellos y aún le dolían los oídos de los fuertes rugidos que había dirigido contra sus personas.

Haskaru por su parte estaba sentado sobre el futón con las piernas dobladas, de su boca escurría un ligero hilo de sangre y uno de sus ojos estaba morado e hinchado.

-¡Hermano porque no hiciste nada para defenderte!- explotó entonces Makoto quien lucía igual de golpeado que el joven.

-No es algo que me corresponda-

-¡¿Cómo que no es algo que te corresponda?!,¡Él te golpeo y estoy seguro que de haberlo querido tu hubieras podido defenderte muy bien!-

-De haberlo querido Makoto, él no me hubiera hecho ningún daño- el silencio se hizo en la oscura habitación, entre ellos los niños se llevaban muy mal pero todos sentían cierto respeto hacía su hermano mayor.

-¿Entonces?- la pregunta del niño más que adolorida sonaba molesta.

-No lo hice porque es mi padre, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo-

-¡Con un carajo, a quien le importa!-

-¡Makoto!- gritó horrorizado Kurogane al tiempo que se auto abrazaba como para no sentirse perdido.

-Debería importarte a ti- murmuró por lo bajo el chico al tiempo que le apretaba un hombro –Tu nombre significa lealtad-

-No creo tener que deberle lealtad a ese hombre-

-Quieras o no quieras aceptarlo es tu padre y nuestro también, no esta en nuestras manos verter su sangre aunque lo deseemos-

-¡Pero..!-

-Sangre Makoto, hay lazos de sangre de por medio, no puedes esquivarlos-

-Él dijo que no le sirvo, que soy basura, ¿Cómo podré estar bajo su techo?- el pequeño apretó fuertemente sus manos, un odio increíble recorría su cuerpo dándole mayor intensidad a sus ojos rojos como llamas del infierno, Haskaru lo notó, pudo sentir el odio escapando de sus poros y meneó la cabeza a modo de desaprobación.

Makoto era fuerte, el mas fuerte de todos sus hermanos y también era extraño, para ser alguien importante además de ser fuerte y decidido no se podía ser extraño sino único y especial, tenía un largo camino por delante.

-Makoto tráete tus cosas-

-¿Mis cosas?- Haskaru asintió al tiempo que giraba la vista para ver el cielo, había luna llena y su luz rojiza bañaba el paisaje dándole al exterior un aspecto sangriento, Kurogane y Haraki saltaron en su futón cuando su hermano se despidió de ellos, no era un adiós era un hasta nunca.

_1859…_

Removió la cabeza y sus ojos rojo sangre se abrieron perezosamente, la carreta en la que viajaba traqueteaba entre las piedras que tapizaban el camino, tampoco es que fuera muy cómodo acostado bajo la fuerte luz del sol pero la paja sobre la que descansaba le hacía el camino mas aguantable.

Para llegar a Kyoto todavía faltaba bastante tiempo, el señor que lo había dejado subir le había dicho que para llegar a la capital tendrían que pasar por lo menos cinco horas, cinco largas horas de viajar solamente el sol, el camino y él.

Dio un sonoro suspiró al tiempo que pasaba un brazo bajo su cabeza, nunca le había gustado mucho permanecer ocioso y ahora eso era justamente lo que tendría que hacer hasta llegar a su destino, que flojera tan grande, sobretodo cuando tienes trece años y lo ultimo que quieres es estar acostado entre paja seca.

"De haber sabido que era tanto tiempo de camino hubiera pasado la noche despierto para poder dormirme ahora" pensó el muchacho estirando los brazos, la carreta continuamente se paraba y volvía a comenzar su marcha bajó un constante traqueteo de ruedas.

-Sol… maldito sol…- gruñó el muchachito sintiendo que su cuerpo poco a poco se empezaba a perlar de sudor, era algo que le desagradaba intensamente, siempre estaba sudando, su hermano Haskaru solía decirle que eso era bueno porque así su cuerpo no acumulaba toxinas pero a él no le parecía que fuera una gran bendición.

-…Haskaru…- a pesar de que intentó detenerlo el nombre de su fallecido hermano escapó de sus labios y las imágenes de sus años juntos invadieron su mente. Tenía que esperar cinco horas para llegar a Kyoto y eran justamente cinco años los que su hermano y él habían compartido después de haber escapado de su hogar.

21 años era una mala edad para morir pero a Haskaru se le había ocurrido hacerlo y por esa razón Makoto se había quedado solo, aunque bueno, la verdad al chico jamás le había importado vivir en soledad y a pesar de eso siempre se hallaba rodeado de gente.

Era extraño pero a lo largo de su vida había descubierto algo, las personas una de dos o lo odiaban o lo amaban, puede parecer algo extremista pero así era, aunque dicho sea de paso a él le tenía sin cuidado.

Si una persona lo amaba a él no se le ocurría amarla a ella y si una persona lo odiaba tampoco era necesario que él la odiase, sentía, y lo hacía con gran pasión pero solo cuando así decidía hacerlo.

La primera lección que le había dado Haskaru había sido esa, debía sentir con intensidad, debía dejarse llevar por su pasión pero solo cuando su propio corazón así se lo dictaba, no sería un ser voluble mucho menos manejable, aunque con su exterior pudiera parecerlo.

Esa enseñanza le había costado bastante aprenderla, había sucedido después de escapar y dejar a sus padres y hermanos. Makoto intentaba siempre salirse con la suya, había aprendido que si quería algo debía pelear con puños, unas y dientes para obtenerlo pero Haskaru no era de la misma opinión, siempre le decía que debía ser prudente, que debía hacerle parecer a los demás que era un simple cachorrito perdido que acata las ordenes sin rechistar.

-¡Pero hermano como puedes pedirme eso!- había exclamado el niño con los puños bien apretados en esa ocasión, su cara completamente roja.

-Te lo estoy diciendo porque así llegaras lejos Makoto, si sigues empeñado en hacer las cosas por pura violencia física jamás conseguirás nada- y así sucedió, mientras uso simplemente sus puños lo único que gano fueron malos tratos, corajes y golpizas, Haskaru nunca lo ayudaba ni lo apoyaba, lo dejaba caer al piso y jamás lo ayudaba a levantarse, simplemente lo veía, quizás intuyendo que el niño aprendería mejor de sus propios errores que con consejos.

-Si que eras malo hermano…- el murmullo fue silenciado por el fuerte ruido que producían las ruedas de la carreta al tiempo que pasaban por un viejo puente de madera.

No recordaba un año mas pesado que el de sus ocho primaveras, había llorado, había rugido, había golpeado pero no había podido ganar nada hasta que resolvió ser bueno, pasar por un lindo corderito cuando la verdad era un despiadado león.

A Haskaru eso le había alegrado mucho, por fin su hermanito había comprendido la primera lección así que dejaron el pueblo en donde habían vivido para seguir adelante.

La segunda lección había sido controlar sus emociones, si primero le había dejado desfogarse ahora debía reprimirse, fue la cosa mas difícil que Makoto hubiese hecho hasta entonces, su hermano lo ponía a prueba constantemente y de no ser porque lo admiraba mucho el niño habría terminado odiándolo de hecho una vez se lo había dicho.

-¡Te odio hermano, te odio me oyes!- le había gritado al tiempo que una vena se le saltaba en su aún flacucho cuello.

-Y eso no me interesa, lo que me importa es que me odies en silencio, guarda las emociones innecesarias, si me odias y no puedes hacer nada para desaparecerme guárdate tus rencores-

-¡Eso es ridículo, si te odio te lo diré!-

-¿Y seguirás viviendo a mis expensas?- preguntó secamente el muchacho viéndolo fijamente provocando la confusión en el rostro del niño. –No Makoto, no te estoy reclamando pero solo porque soy tu hermano, si odias a alguien es mejor servirte de él, ¿No crees que le haces mas daño haciéndole creer que lo amas o que te es útil?, ¿No crees que es mayor tu venganza cuando odiándolo lo haces servirte?, actúa con la cabeza y no con el corazón, sí tu le dices abiertamente a alguien que lo odias es seguro que te retirara todos sus favores, contrólate o te acarrearas tu propia ruina-

-¡Eres extraño y contradictorio, no te entiendo!- le había gritado entonces el niño y el adolescente había sonreído, una sonrisa siniestra que le puso los cabellos de punta.

Ese año habían vivido en una choza a punto de caerse al tiempo que trabajaban en una armería, Makoto había aprendido rápidamente por su prodigiosa mente a distinguir una espada buena de una mala, un filo mortal a uno regular, una buena empuñadura a una inservible, su trabajo era atender a los clientes, al principio su tarea le había chocado pero Haskaru insistía en que debía aprender a ser sociable. Si somos sinceros las cosas se veían mal por las dos partes, los clientes no querían hablar con un chiquillo y el niño por su lado no ponía nada de si para mejorar.

Sin embargo el viejo armero conocía a Haskaru y quizás por consolidación con él no lo echo, así que muy a su pesar Makoto tuvo que tratar con la gente y la gente tratar con él; al final las cosas salieron bien y los clientes respetaban al chico por su enorme experiencia en la venta de espadas.

-Prueba superada- había exclamado Haskaru con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando una tarde de invierno habían dejado su choza para dirigirse a otro lugar.

La tercera lección había sido "ser fuerte" y no exactamente de mente. A sus diez años Makoto se vio de pronto en un lugar donde las peleas eran cosas de todos los días y los asaltos abundaban en cada esquina, su hermano realmente se había esforzado en llevarlo al centro de la perdición.

Ese año Makoto no trabajó, su único deber era asistir a clases de kendo por la mañana y a vagabundear por la tarde en busca de peleas, Haskaru trabajaba para mantenerlos a los dos y se podría decir que su vida era muy relajada. De hecho demasiado relajada, a Makoto le gustaba pelear y eso es lo que hacía, peleaba hasta en sueños, su maestro era una bestia salvaje que los oprimía casi hasta matarlos, los combates eran sangrientos y dolorosos, pero para el pequeño aquello era una delicia y hubiera podido seguir así toda su vida de no ser porque finalizado el año su hermano le dijo que era suficiente y que se encontraba lo bastante fuerte para seguir.

Despedirse de ese lugar de violencia fue difícil pero el niño jamás volvió el rostro atrás, a pesar de que por primera vez en la vida se había encontrado con alguien que quizás podría haber pasado por ser su amigo, se trataba de un niño flacucho y callado, su cabello era negro y puntiagudo y su rostro siempre parecía enfermo. Makoto se lo había hecho saber de no muy buena forma pero al chico no pareció importarle, le dijo que estaba así de delgado porque cuando fuera grande sería capaz de volar con alas como lo hacen los murciélagos, el pequeño Shishio parpadeó y luego se encogió de hombros, bueno casi todo en el mundo era posible, quizás algún día lo logrará, así que le dijo que si algún día conseguía volar por los aires como un murciélago se lo mostrara.

Y ahora lo dejaba sin despedirse, bueno no importaba, las personas iban y venían, quizás algún día lo vería de nuevo.

Por ahora la siguiente lección era "ser un hombre preparado" Makoto no era un hombre ni mucho menos, apenas y tenía once años, el constante entrenamiento lo había hecho crecer fuerte y vigoroso pero seguía siendo un niño.

-La fuerza sin inteligencia no sirve- le había dicho su hermano amonestándolo con un dedo mientras se cubría la boca para ahogar una terrible tos que venía molestándolo desde hace ya varios meses.

-Soy inteligente- se había vanagloriado el niño sentándose en una silla y echando su cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás.

-Sí pero no tienes conocimientos, este año aprenderás y debes recordar no olvidarlo- el chico sonrió ante sus ultimas palabras, siempre que Haskaru le enseñaba algo le decía "recuerda no olvidarlo" y al pequeño se le antojaba que podía "olvidar recordarlo" como fuera, una lección que se aprende a lo largo de todo un año no se borraba fácilmente así que ese año aprendió a leer, escribir y por encima de todo a comprender, entendió por ejemplo porque el país estaba metido en tantos líos, porque todos los lugares que pasaban se veían oprimidos, porque la sangre corría por las calles con tanta frecuencia.

Sí, los libros, los periódicos, las enseñanzas de su hermano, todo parecía abrir su mente a nuevos destinos jamás sospechados por él. El periodo Tokugawa y su largo poderío podían parecer nada frente a lo que se avecinaba, el pueblo estaba revuelto, las personas estaban asustadas, lo que la gente clamaba era paz a cualquier precio y si el periodo Tokugawa debía caer lo haría.

Había un nuevo grupo, unos hombres que se hacían llamar a si mismos el ejercito imperialista, ellos apenas estaban surgiendo de entre las sombras pero quizás lograrían hacer algo por la situación por la que atravesaba el país. Makoto se había entusiasmado por esta idea pero su hermano lo había sacado rápidamente de su error, no importaba quien ganara, quien peleara o quien muriera, lo importante es que él, Makoto Shishio triunfara y se hiciera del poder.

Sí, esa era la ambición que había tenido Haskaru desde el principio, ahora el pequeño Shishio lo vio todo claro, algunos años atrás se había preguntado porque su hermano había huido con él de la casa, porque se esforzaba tanto en enseñarle lo que el creía necesario, ya no tenía mas preguntas.

Él, el mas joven de los Shishio era el sueño que Haskaru jamás podría lograr. Su hermano mayor había nacido en tiempos mejores, el apellido Shishio era respetado e incluso temido, tenían abundantes tierras y suficiente dinero como para no ser ellos quienes trabajaran, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando los Tokugawas decidieron meter sus narices, se quedaron sin nada, en la mas cruel miseria, su padre que nunca había hecho otra cosa en la vida que contar dinero y disfrutar se hundió en el vicio del alcohol y su madre que no era una mujer preparada ni mucho menos solo luchó por sacar adelante a sus hijos, los que ya estaban y los que venían en camino.

Sí, Haskaru había vivido tiempos mejores pero no se quejaba, para él todo era claro, el gobierno actual actuaba de una manera cobarde y vil, sin embargo eso no importaba, nada importaría si las personas fuesen mas fuertes, sí su padre hubiese sido mas fuerte en esa ocasión, si hubiera peleado por lo que era suyo quizás las cosas serían diferentes, pero no lo había hecho, había sido un débil como todos los demás.

Makoto no era así, lo había visto en sus ojos desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento, Makoto era lo que él estaba esperando, era fuerte, valiente, tenaz, y era seguro que lo lograría, grabaría en su mente a cualquier precio su ideología "Solo el mas fuerte sobrevive" y nadie mejor que él, un cuerpo endeble y enfermo para enseñarle esa verdad.

Como el ser débil que era Haskaru no podía aspirar a gobernar Japón, no podía aspirar a reinar por encima de los demás, era lo suficientemente culto como para conocer su enfermedad y también su inevitable destino. No sería él sino el pequeño Makoto quien forjaría una nueva era.

-¡Chico!, ¿Vas bien haya atrás?- la carreta paró repentinamente su traqueteo y Makoto alzó una mano para que el anciano hombre alcanzara a verlo.

-¡Sí, estoy bien gracias!- el caballo se puso nuevamente en marcha, le faltaban una o dos horas para llegar a la capital y el joven se estiró como un gato, debía ser amable con el viejo, después de todo ese paseo le estaba saliendo gratis.

"¿Qué estaba recordando?" se preguntó a si mismo el muchacho alzando una ceja "A sí, después de ser "un hombre preparado" había seguido una enseñanza muy rara, Haskaru le había enseñado la cortesía, el trato para con sus contrincantes y sus amigos, para las personas en rangos superiores y para los inferiores y finalmente la cortesía para las mujeres.

El pensamiento de Haskaru para con este punto era muy extenso, las mujeres no eran como los hombres, a las mujeres no podías golpearlas ni tratarlas como se les trata a los hombres, y sin embargo no podías confiarte de ellas.

El pequeño Makoto estuvo a punto de desfallecer pues se enredaba mucho con tantas indicaciones contradictorias, debías ser amable con ellas pero fuerte si intentaban revelarse, debías quererlas pero nunca entregarles por entero tu corazón, debías confiar en ellas pero solo si ellas confiaban ciegamente en ti.

Las mujeres eran un caso tan complicado que Makoto lo dejó de lado, después de todo jamás una chica le había producido una impresión fuerte, intentó en vez de eso poner especial atención al trato que debía tener con sus enemigos e incluso con sus amigos.

Tenía doce años cuando Haskaru debatiéndose entre fuertes ataques de tos le dijo que su enseñanza estaba completa y que debía probar su suerte separándose de él, Makoto no necesitó que se lo dijera, se estaba muriendo y eso se podía leer fácilmente en sus facciones, sin embargo lo dejó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, a lo largo de su viaje Haskaru había ahorrado algo de dinero y se lo entregó por completo al menor así como toda su ropa y cosas de valor.

No pasaría de esa noche, lo sentía en su alma y no le importaba, aunque aún era un niño sabía que su misión estaba completa.

-Shishio…- el chico frunció el ceño, no le gustaba mucho que lo llamaran por el odioso apellido que le había legado su padre.

-Shishio, no hagas esa cara- murmuró el joven al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su boca intentando contener sus ataques –yo se y tu sabes que no volveremos a vernos así que te pediré un favor-

-Dime- contestó el niño al tiempo que se ponía su morral sobre el hombro.

-Shishio he hecho tanto por ti en estos años pero solo quiero que tú hagas algo por mi, cuando seas mayor y gobiernes este país, cuando eso pase- el joven se detuvo, cada vez su cuerpo estaba peor, moriría más rápido de lo que había pensado.

-Cuando tú seas importante asegúrate que la gente te conozca por Shishio-

-¿Shishio?- preguntó el chico haciendo una mueca.

-Sí, tu eres mi legado a este mundo y si te conocen por Makoto es seguro que nadie sabrá lo que hice por ti, si eres Shishio recordaran a nuestra familia, nuestro legado, recordaran que tu y yo, dos jóvenes Shishio vagamos por Japón en busca de la verdad-

-Entiendo, quieres que te reconozcan- exclamó el pequeño apoyando su brazo sobre el umbral de la puerta con indiferencia –Bueno, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, esta bien- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, salió con la rojiza luz de la luna, la misma con la que su hermano vio el fin de sus días.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!- el joven Shishio pareció salir un poco de su encierro mental y miró a su alrededor, la carreta avanzaba lentamente por entre las colinas, eso le recordó que hace unos días por mera curiosidad había regresado a su pueblo natal, solo que de el no quedaban mas que las cenizas, había ocurrido un gran incendio hace un par de años y de su familia al parecer solo se había salvado Kurogane pero nadie sabía donde estaba ni que había sido de él.

-…Me pregunto…- el joven dejó la frase en el aire, estaban entrando a la ciudad y lo primero que había alcanzado a ver había sido un gran edificio adornado sensualmente, la carreta se detuvo y el bajó de un gran salto, no le importaba si tenía que caminar, no pasaría mas tiempo sentado, su trasero le pedía a gritos una tregua.

-Muchacho, ¿Aquí te quedas?- preguntó el conductor mientras lo observaba con confusión.

-Sí- asintió el chico haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza, el hombre se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, el chico por su parte acomodó bien su espada la cual colgaba de su cintura, era hora como había dicho su hermano de probar suerte.

Empezó su camino, pero justo cuando se alejaba una mirada muy intensa lo hizo voltearse como un tigre a punto de atacar, el rojo ardiente hizo contacto con un violeta encendido, quien lo observaba fijamente era una chica de cabello rojizo, en su mente y por una fracción de segundo el joven Shishio pensó que sus ojos combinaban a la perfección con aquel cabello sedoso pero luego deshecho el pensamiento como si jamás hubiera existido y le hizo a la joven una inclinación con la cabeza, las enseñanzas de Haskaru seguían bien arraigadas en su mente, "cortés con las mujeres" la chica escondió su rostro tras su abanico pero no había vergüenza en ella, sus ojos violetas parecían mirar al muchacho con interés.

El joven sonrió al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, jamás en su vida había visto a una chica que mereciera su atención, pero eso quizás podría cambiar, la joven por su parte ladeo su infantil cabeza cubierta de mechones rojos, por un instante, por una mera fracción de segundo había pensado que los ojos de él eran rojos y que combinaban con su cabello, pero eso era imposible. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de regreso a la okiya, no había ningún humano que tuviera los ojos rojos, a no ser que se tratara de un demonio.

_Los niños son libros en blanco_

_Lo que escribes en ellos _

_En ellos permanece para siempre_

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola!, me he tardado una eternidad en sacar este capitulo, y no porque sea difícil, este fic me es súper fácil y entretenido de escribir lo que sucedió es que me vi de pronto sin tiempo (esta vez intentamos que el periódico si salga en la preparatoria, bueno…) Dejémonos de mi.

AGRADESCO A: **gabyhiatt **gracias por comentar, **mollykfever **gracias por tus criticas constructivas, eso es lo que me ayuda a mejorar y de verdad que lo agradezco con todo mi corazón, **Alanis **bueno me pediste la infancia de Shishio y aquí esta (espero no defraudarte), **marcela**, pues creo que si me tardo un buen pero intentare apurarme mas ¿bien?, **Bruja **amiga, espero que la niñez del pequeño Shishio te agrade, lo que pasa es que como no tenía ni un dato fue medio difícil.

La invención de Haskaru pues, a veces me he preguntado ¿Por qué Shishio recogió a Soujiro? Y me pareció que como es un hombre sin muchos sentimientos tal vez alguien lo había hecho con él y sin ser consciente de eso había repetido el mismo patrón (ya saben, los niños hacen lo que ven).

Me despido, y recuerden pasar a visitar los foros que ya tenemos en español, solo den clic en el globito con puntitos de la pagina principal de Ruoruni Kenshin.

A y otra cosita (yo y mis avisos) si quieren ver alguna infancia en especial solo pídanla ¿Bien?, nos leemos Ciao

_Miércoles 30 de Enero del 2008_


	4. Entrenando a un joven ninja

**INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA**

**Capitulo 4: Entrenando a un joven ninja**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¿Y este niño?-

-No quiere hablar, esta mudo-

-Mmm, ¿Así que estas mudo?- el pequeño giró la vista hacía el hombre que lo veía con una sonrisa desde lo alto de un escritorio.

-Es en vano, te he dicho que no habla-

-¿Aquí podré vengarme de los imperialistas?, dígamelo- el hombre que acompañaba al niño se sobresalto, en todo el camino el pequeño no había dicho ni una sola palabra y de pronto salía con semejante pregunta.

-Eres el ultimo descendiente de la familia Shinomori ¿verdad?- el pequeño observó al anciano casi con un gesto desafiante.

-Sí, soy Aoshi Shinomori- el viejo sonrió, la dinastía Shinomori había dado siempre hombres fuertes, líderes, honorables pero terriblemente fríos y arrogantes.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- el pequeño arrugó el ceño.

-Siete-

-¿Qué sabes hacer?, me refiero a técnicas de ataque, no puedes pertenecer a este lugar si no sabes hacer nada-

-Mi padre me adiestro con la espada-

-Tendrás una prueba, pero dime jovencito ¿Por qué no tomar la vida de un samurai?, creo que encajarías mejor-

-Tengo siete años- el anciano alzó una ceja, claro eso ya lo sabía, el mismo niño se lo había mencionado.

-¿Y?-

-¿Usted cree que alguien va a perder el tiempo con un niño de esta edad?, los ninjas me aceptaran porque para aprender artes ninjas se necesita ser muy joven, así la disciplina será casi como respirar para mi-

-Un niño instruido- halagó el viejo Okina sonriendo de lado –Miyamoto llévalo a una habitación-

-Enseguida- el hombre obedeció las órdenes y el chico lo siguió sin hacer más comentarios, de verdad que era un jovencito raro.

-Disculpe Okina ¿Quién era ese niño tan adorable?- una mujer de largo cabello negro azabache hizo su entrada en la habitación intentando ver a la distancia la figura del niño que se perdía en las escaleras.

-La nueva adquisición del Oniwabanshu, Shinomori Aoshi-

-¡¿De verdad es un Shinomori?- la mujer abrió los ojos como platos para luego palmotear alegremente –Yo pensaba que los habían matado a todos-

-Bueno, él quedo con vida-

-¿Cómo?, es muy pequeño para que pudiera defenderse de los imperialistas-

-Al parecer su padre lo salvo sacrificando su vida, así es esa gente-

-Sí, son unos hombres muy guapos, ¿Se acuerda Okina que yo estaba enamorada de Rioga Shinomori?-

-Calla niña que si te oye tu marido se molestara- la amonestó entre risas el anciano.

-Bueno eso no importa, ahora yo amo con todas mis fuerzas a Kaima, no debe ponerse a recordar cosillas del pasado-

-Hay Misao-chan, tú locura te va a traer problemas-

-Bueno pero no hablemos de mi ¿Qué piensa hacer con el niño?-

-Tiene toda la sangre de los Shinomori, en sus ojos se puede leer una audacia perfecta, si lo tratamos podría ser el mejor ninja que el clan haya tenido-

-Entonces lo entrenara usted- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, el viejo sonrío.

-Vaya Misao-chan que rápido te anticipas a las cosas, pero creo que esta vez será tu suegro quien cuide de su formación-

-¿El okashira?- la joven abrió la boca y los ojos como si hubiese visto un fantasma –Pero eso es demasiado, ningún pobre niño aguantaría un entrenamiento tan fuerte-

-Pues si no lo resiste no nos sirve- exclamó el anciano haciendo un gesto desenfadado con la mano.

-Bueno eso ni quien lo discuta, pero me gustaría que lo lograra-

-Sí, parece un buen chico- el anciano regresó la vista a sus papeles, tenía muchas cosas que hacer por delante.

-¿Lo entrenaran aquí nada mas o ira con los otros?-

-Es un chico especial, un Shinomori de nacimiento, lo mas seguro es que el Okashira lo retenga aquí, nadie debe saber de una futura arma en potencia-

-¿Y si resulta que es un fracaso?-

-No lo creo, pero si así fuese no se perdería mucho, simplemente nos deshacemos de lo que no sirve y ya-

-Bueno, que remedio, voy a ver a Kaima, le diré que tenemos un nuevo cachorrito jugueteando por aquí-

-Podrá ser un cachorrito pero te aseguro que no esta jugueteando- la chica se volvió hacía el anciano y le hizo una mueca sacándole la lengua para después desaparecer por el pasillo, estaba ansiosa por contarle a su esposo de la llegada del hermoso niño de ojos azules.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi bajó su morral y observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, pulcra, solitaria, sin nada superfluo; el único adorno parecía consistir en una ventana y casi por inercia el niño se acercó hasta ella, sus hermosos ojos azules se perdieron un momento en el paisaje que se extendía frente a él y entonces…

-Maldita sea- las palabras salieron quebradas y adoloridas desde el fondo de su garganta, había llegado hasta ese lugar y lo habían admitido, sí, el peso del apellido Shinomori era muy grande, por eso había tenido suerte, pero ahora ¿Qué quedaba de su familia?, nada, absolutamente nada, tan solo él, un niño que aún no lograba manejar a la perfección su espada.

Debía ser fuerte, debía ser el mejor, se los debía a los que habían muerto por él, no descansaría hasta que su espada fuera la más poderosa, para poder ser un digno Shinomori, un digno sucesor.

-Pequeño- el chico giró la vista y sus ojos azul eléctrico parecieron encolerizarse por la alusión a su edad.

-No te pongas así, vaya que eres explosivo- la mujer frente a él puso una mano en su cadera y sonrió coquetamente –Aquí en el Oniwabanshu tenemos reglas, no podemos dejar entrar intrusos ni seres débiles, no podemos comprobar que eres un intruso hasta pasado el tiempo pero si eres fuerte o débil se demostrara dentro de unas horas, trae tus armas muchachito, se te espera en el dojo- la mujer salió y Aoshi apretó sus puños para luego relajarse y dirigirse hacía su morral, a un lado de este había dos fundas, una contenía una espada japonesa y la otra guardaba en su interior una espada corta, se podía decir que era el juego normal de espadas samurai pero no era así, la espada corta era una kodachi, su padre y su abuelo la habían usado, incluso sabía que el Okashira la usaba pero él aún no lograba dominarla por completo, de hecho le era muy difícil pelear con ella, lo mejor sería usar una espada normal. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas para superar el reto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡He Okina!, ¿En verdad es un Shinomori?-

-Te lo puedo asegurar- el anciano y el viejo Makimachi se sonrieron mutuamente, no había nada más emocionante que ver en combate a una futura promesa.

-Pero Okina si resulta que el chiquillo es un fracaso tú tendrás que hacer guardia toda la semana como compensación-

-Te digo que se le nota el cobre, no te preocupes-

-¿De que no deben preocuparse ancianos?-

-¡Kaima-kun no seas grosero con tu padre!- un joven de mediana estatura y grandes ojos verdes se acercó hasta los mayores sonriendo.

-No me digas, Misao-chan ya te aviso del niño- Okina se llevo una mano a la frente fingiendo consternación.

-Ya la conocen, a veces no puede mantener la boca cerrada-

-¡Kaima te estoy oyendo!- de la nada unas sandalias se estrellaron en el rostro del apuesto joven dejándolo penosamente tirado en el piso.

-¡Misao-chan, si sigues así mi hijo quedara mas tonto de lo que ya es!- la amonestó su suegro sonriendo de medio lado.

-Él se repone, pero vamos ya a ver a ese niño, de verdad que es un encanto- ante el comentario los ojos del okashira se ensombrecieron.

-Misao-chan, sabes que aquí eso no importa, lo que necesitamos es que sea alguien de valor-

-No se preocupen, yo y el viejo Okina estamos seguros de que será un buen ninja-

-¡¿A quien le dices viejo?!-

-¡Okashira el combate está por iniciar!- el grito dejo a todos pasmados pero después de un momento se recuperaron y corrieron a toda prisa al dojo, la pelea prometía ser interesante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi levantó la vista cautelosamente e inspecciono la habitación, el dojo era extenso y en todas las paredes había armas e incluso sangre en algunas áreas, seguramente buenos combates se habían llevado a cabo en ese lugar. Pasó delicadamente su lengua por encima de su labio inferior, sentía que su sangre hervía, quería demostrarles que era bueno, quería demostrarle a todo el mundo que merecía el apellido que portaba.

-¿Estas listo chico?- la misma mujer de antes lo inspecciono de arriba abajo con una expresión divertida, Aoshi simplemente asintió.

-Bueno no estas de suerte para tu combate han decidido traer a Yamazaki Susumu, realmente estas perdido, no hay manera de que puedas ganar- el pequeño alzó una ceja y observó detenidamente al chico que se apoyaba en la pared opuesta del dojo, tenía el cabello puntiagudo y negro amarrado en una pequeña coleta, a su lado se encontraba una jovencita que observaba todo con frialdad, a simple vista no parecía muy peligroso.

-¿Han traído a Susumu-kun?- el susurró de Misao fue oído por Kaima quien asintió pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Pero eso es demasiado, desde sus primeros pasos Susumu-kun fue aleccionado en artes ninjas, Aoshi-kun no tiene nada que hacer frente a él-

-Susumu-kun será el arma secreta de los Tokugawas, nosotros los Oniwabanshu necesitamos a alguien que compita con él-

-Pero en estos instantes Aoshi-kun no es ese contrincante…-

-Lo sabemos- la respuesta a coro de los tres hombres provocó una mueca en el rostro de la joven, como odiaba que esos tres planearan cosas tan feas.

-Muy bien Shinomori, Yamazaki, prepárense- ambos chicos asintieron, Aoshi tomó la espada y la afianzó en su cintura, aunque era bastante alto para su edad la verdad era que la funda estaba peligrosamente cerca de rozar el suelo, el otro niño por su parte dio media vuelta y se puso frente a la chica quien le hizo una seña con los ojos para después acomodar algo bajo su gi.

-Susumu…-

-¿Si?-

-Recuerda que la audacia es la mejor arma de un ninja- el chico bajó los ojos en señal de haber entendido y Aoshi que estaba demasiado lejos para poder oír lo que susurraban simplemente frunció el ceño ¿Quién sería aquella muchacha?.

-¿Listos?- ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza ante las miradas atentas de todos los presentes.

-¡Empiecen!- Aoshi sujetó la empuñadura de la espada y se abalanzó hacía adelante pero… "Ha desaparecido" el pequeño sintió como sus ojos se ensanchaban ¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido así de repente?, era imposible, era… un presentimiento repentino lo hizo brincar hacía un lado y entonces un kunai pasó rozándole el cuello yéndose a encajar en el suelo de madera.

-Mmm, Susumu-kun realmente es bueno- lo elogió Misao alzando un dedo.

-Aoshi-kun no ha estado tan mal, si se queda parado es seguro que lo hieren de muerte- reflexionó el okashira poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla, a pesar de ser de la misma edad que Aoshi, Susumu atacaba a matar.

-Demonios- gruñó el pequeño de ojos azules girándose con rapidez, el otro chico lo observaba desde el techo ¿Cómo podía estar agarrado del techo?, bueno no importaba, tenía que hacerlo bajar, de alguna manera debía llevar el combate a tierra.

Se impulsó con las piernas y dio tres maromas hacía atrás con gran velocidad salvándose así de quedar ensartado con alguna kunai, el otro chico por su parte cayó con gran elegancia en el centro del salón para después arrojar un shuriken que Aoshi no logro esquivar completamente ganándose una herida en la mejilla.

"Me esta ganando, debo hacer algo, debo hacer algo" el joven Shinomori empezaba a desesperarse, el tal Susumu parecía estar muy calmado, ¡Debía atacar!, la espada fue desenfundada en un acto veloz, demasiado veloz para ser notado, o al menos eso pensaba él.

-Mal…- la voz suave y carente de emociones del otro chico le provocó nauseas a Aoshi, su espada estaba entre las manos del adversario y no solo eso, una pequeña daga amenazaba su cuello.

Susumu sintió deseos de sonreír al ver a su rival perdido pero recordó que su hermana siempre lo amonestaba cuando dejaba ver sus sentimientos en una pelea, lo mejor sería terminar rápido y ya; adelantó con rapidez la daga, no hacía el cuello, le habían dicho que no debía matar al chico, además de que nunca antes había terminado con una vida, la misión de los ninjas era conseguir información casi en su mayoría, no pelear a muerte. La daga se dirigió con fuerza hacía el hombro del chico pero… las pupilas de Susumu sufrieron un ligero ensanchamiento cuando notó lo que había pasado, Aoshi había soltado la espada y dejándose caer al suelo lo había tumbado, el juego había terminado, al caer había arrastrado con él a su contrincante pero ya no había mas salidas, el único punto de Aoshi que podía atacar era su estomago pero eso inevitablemente le traería la muerte, le habían dicho que no lo matara pero…

-¡Basta!- la voz autoritaria del okashira obligó a Susumu a levantarse, pero Aoshi no se movió de su lugar, solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente ¡Había perdido!, de no ser porque habían parado la pelea, él estaría muerto, había fallado por completo.

-Gracias por acceder a este combate Susumu-kun- el chico solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Para nosotros es un gran honor que se nos tome en cuenta Makimachi-san- comentó de forma respetuosa la muchachita que estaba al lado del chico al inició de la pelea bajando la cabeza en una reverencia, después de eso le hizo una seña a Susumu y ambos abandonaron el salón.

-Vaya Ayumu-chan es tan seria como siempre-

-Yo no diría que ella es seria sino que tu eres demasiado escandalosa para ser una ninja-

-¡¿Qué has dicho Kaima?!-

-Bueno basta, basta, alguien quiere decirle a Aoshi-kun donde va a entrenar de ahora en adelante-

-¿Qué?- el niño tragó saliva al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban de sorpresa.

-Sí, has pasado la prueba, al parecer aquí en el Oniwabanshu nos eres de utilidad- exclamó el okashira haciéndole una seña para que se parara.

-Pero yo perdí…-

-No del todo, fuiste muy rápido al momento de defenderte aunque eso sí, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la espada japonesa no es lo tuyo- Aoshi se mordió levemente el labio, sí, de eso hasta él era consciente.

-Se te dará una habitación, Misao-chan…- acto seguido la joven de largo cabello azabache sonrió para después tomar al niño de la mano y prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto, si hubiese sido otra persona Aoshi se hubiera enfadado pero la alegría de la joven lo tomo tan desprevenido que no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirla sin rechistar.

-Oye Aoshi-kun, realmente estuviste fantástico-

-No lo creo…- sus mejillas se colorearon al instante, él no solía hablar con las demás personas ¿Por qué le contestaba con tanta naturalidad a una desconocida?.

-O claro que sí, lo que pasa es que Susumu-kun tiene muchísima practica, su hermana se ha encargado de su entrenamiento desde el momento mismo en que empezó a caminar-

-¿Su hermana?- nuevamente los colores se le subieron al rostro al pequeño ¿Por qué tanta confianza hacía aquella mujer?.

-Sí, la chica que viste a su lado, su nombre es Yamazaki Ayumu, ¿linda, no?-

-Mas o menos…- era inevitable, no podía retener las palabras frente a aquella joven de piel blanca como el marfil.

-Bueno es normal que las chicas aún no te llamen la atención, ¡o mira Aoshi-kun!, hemos llegado a tu habitación- la chica alzó un dedo señalando el shoji abierto que el niño se apresuró a pasar.

-Recuerda si necesitas algo solo llámame, soy Misao aunque bueno aquí todos me llaman Misao-chan, soy la esposa de Kaima el hijo del okashira-

-¿Usted es hija política del okashira?-

-Así es, pero intenta no llamarme de usted, me haces sentir vieja- la joven le guiñó un ojo y mandando un beso al aire se despidió de él alejándose por el pasillo, el niño cerró rápidamente el shoji y se recargó en la pared sintiendo los continuos golpeteos de su desbocado corazón y el rubor rojo que iba cubriendo sus mejillas con terrible intensidad, esa mujer le hacía sentir cosas raras. Pero bueno ahora tenía que concentrarse en su misión, ese Susumu le había ganado humillantemente, debía superarlo, debía ser mejor.

-Pero él tiene a su hermana…- el lamento escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerlo así como también el dolor de su familia perdida, siempre intentaba esconder sus emociones pero ver a ese chico al lado de su hermana le había removido los recuerdos ocultos, las lagrimas pugnaron por salir pero él las retuvo, recordó que a pesar de ir ganando Susumu no había dejado ver ni una sola emoción, si quería ganarle tenía que ser mejor que él, siempre mejor que él. Pero… su fleco negro como la noche cayó sobre su carita infantil y sus pupilas azules temblaron mientras se mordía los labios con fuerza, no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, no podía llorar…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Aoshi-kun, cariño!- el jovencito levantó la vista de su tarea, se entretenía tallando una madera que le serviría para fabricar una trampa y la amistosa voz lo había distraido.

-Misao-san-

-¡Oiii, Aoshi-kun eres realmente malo!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames tan formalmente?, por dios llevas tres años aquí y parece que no aprendes, yo no se que voy a hacer contigo, cuando…- la mujer siguió hablando y el chico simplemente bajó la mirada y siguió con su tarea tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, Misao siempre hablaba demasiado, mucho mas ahora que estaba embarazada y no podía desquitar su energía en otras cosas.

-Pero Aoshi-kun ¿Me estas oyendo?-

-Yo siempre le presto atención Misao-san- contestó el niño poniéndose de pie, había terminado con su trabajo.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo, las cosas están algo revueltas así que no se te ocurra salir del cuartel, todos sufriríamos si algo te pasara-

-Entiendo Misao-san-

-Chiquillo, en verdad que no cambias…- la joven mujer pasó sus dedos por entre el sedoso cabello del niño sonriendo y el chico simplemente se dejo acariciar al tiempo que cerraba los ojos disfrutando del gesto, amaba que Misao lo tratara así, le recordaba el tiempo en que su madre solía acariciarlo hace ya tantos años.

-Misao, cariño ¿Estas aquí?- la voz potente de Kaima provocó que Aoshi diera un rápido paso atrás y que Misao sonriera al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

-Sí, aquí estoy con el bombón de Aoshi-kun-

-Misao no seas descarada, ¿Quieres que me encele?- los ojos verdes del joven observaron con picardía a su esposa y el pequeño no pudo hacer otra cosa que mantener su actitud fría de siempre.

-Y tú Aoshi-kun ¿Coqueteas con mi esposa?-

-Yo sería incapaz Makimachi-san-

-O, siempre tan correcto- exclamó con un suspiro el joven -deberías bromear de vez en cuando, aunque eres un ninja las emociones pueden salir a flote si estas en confianza-

-Comprendo Makimachi-san- los ojos verdes del joven finalmente reflejaron la derrota, Aoshi jamás cambiaría, era el ninja que todos habían vaticinado que sería y pedirle que cambiara no era ni remotamente posible.

-Bueno solo quería decirles que por nada del mundo se les ocurra salir, las calles están muy revueltas, esos rurounis andan de un lado a otro y no es bueno que ustedes se topen con alguno de ellos-

-Bueno de cualquier forma no pensaba salir con esta gran barriga que me cargo- suspiró la joven pasando su mano por encima del abultado vientre, llevaba ocho meses de embarazo y la verdad ya no podía hacer gran cosa en esos días.

-Que bueno, así no me preocupo por ti- respondió el joven dándole un golpecito juguetón en la nariz –Aoshi-kun voy a salir a reunir información te encargó que cuides de Misao-

-Como usted ordene Makimachi-san- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven al tiempo que se despedía con una seña, sus ojos grandes, verdes y brillantes fueron lo ultimo que Aoshi vio antes de irse a entrenar dejando a Misao canturreando en el pasillo, tenía que entrenar kempo durante tres horas diarias, después seguía el entrenamiento con la espada de bambu, aunque siendo sincero, era malísimo con cualquier espada que no fuera una kodachi, una sonrisa se dibujo en su mente pues no así en su rostro, ahora que lo recordaba al inicio le había parecido que era al revés.

……………

……

…

Aoshi terminó su entrenamiento y alzó la vista para ver la luna, ya era muy tarde y él todavía no había cenado, la humedad en el ambiente presagiaba tormenta y el chico frunció el ceño, siempre era malo para un ninja que lloviera cuando estaba de guardia, siempre terminaban completamente empapados, eso sin contar que en cualquier segundo los podía alcanzar un rayo de improvisto.

-Aoshi-kun ¿Sigues de pie?, ya es muy tarde- la melodiosa voz de Misao sacó al niño de sus cavilaciones y justo iba a decirle que se encontraba bien cuando un fuerte griterío proveniente del recibidor los puso a los dos en alerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Misao apretó los dientes, había sentido algo realmente horroroso dentro de ella, como un presagio de desastre, Aoshi no contesto sino que prefirió correr hacía donde los gritos subían de tono seguido de cerca por la joven que realmente lucía consternada.

-¡Pero…!- el grito se corto al tiempo que la joven se llevaba ambas manos a la boca, frente a ella se encontraba Ritsuro (el compañero en guardia de su esposo), bañado en sangre y sostenido por otros dos hombres para mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- el okashira se dirigió hasta el hombre con el rostro serio, antes que tratar heridas, antes de preocuparse por la vida o la muerte lo más importante para un ninja era la información. Ritsuro alzó la cabeza dejando ver un semblante sereno.

-Los imperialistas pretenden atacar, las cosas se salen de control, Katsura va ganando mas poder entre los rebeldes, la misión fue interceptada, información a salvo, Makimachi-san muerto- "Makimachi-san muerto, Makimachi-san muerto, Makimachi-san…" la frase pareció golpear de un lado a otro en la mente de Misao como si se atacara a si misma, no podía ser, no era posible.

El okashira frunció el ceño, su hijo había muerto, esa si era una verdadera desgracia, su boca se contrajo en un rictus de dolor y entonces…

-Ayuda…- el susurró de Aoshi fue escuchado por todos los presentes no tanto por el volumen sino por el hecho de que por primera vez desde que lo conocían el niño había dejado escapar una nota de verdadera angustia en su voz. El cuerpo de Misao se había desplomado y algo que parecía ser agua corría entre sus piernas, el chico no fue consciente de nada, no podía hacer nada, solo le quedo apartarse cuando los demás lo aventaron para llevarse a Misao, el parto se había adelantado, eso es lo único que había podido captar de entre todos los gritos acelerados y entonces, cuando por fin pudo girar la vista a su alrededor descubrió que estaba solo, de nuevo solo…

"Aoshi-kun, te encargo que cuides a Misao" el compromiso se repitió en su infantil mente haciéndolo estremecer, no estaba cumpliendo con su misión, corriendo como poseso subió los escalones de par en par, debía cuidarla, debía ayudarla, debía proteger a la única mujer que lo hacía sentir verdaderamente amado.

-¡Debo entrar!-

-Un momento…- el tiempo que paso retorciéndose las manos como león enjaulado fuera de la habitación transcurrió tan largo como la eternidad, gente que entraba, gente que salía, trapos, toallas, agua, todo entraba blanco y salía rojo, todo entraba limpio y salía sucio. Gritos, pasos, ordenes y él en medio del caos, él esperando pacientemente como le correspondía a un ninja, fingiendo que no moría de desesperación, fingiendo que todo estaba bien mientras clamaba a dios una esperanza, fingiendo que su corazón no se rompía en pedazos con cada grito, con cada exclamación ahogada.

-¡Ahora!-

-¡Ahí viene!- las exclamaciones fueron precedidas por un potente llanto que inundó el cuartel de derecha a izquierda, Aoshi pasó saliva, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, necesitaba entrar, debía entrar, por lo que mas quisieran debían dejarlo pasar.

Unos susurros ahogados fueron barridos por el bramido de la tormenta, llovía a cantaros, el viento frío se colaba por debajo de las puertas en forma de potentes aullidos que lo hacían estremecer, poco a poco su infantil cuerpecito desfallecía, los ojos azules cada vez estaban mas húmedos, quería llorar, quería suplicar, demandar que lo dejaran entrar pero… era un ninja, los sentimientos no eran admitidos, debía esperar, debía comportarse como lo que era, aunque su corazón latiera desesperado intentando revelarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Que noche tan turbulenta, en unas cuantas horas el viejo okashira había sentido envejecer diez años, entre sus brazos se encontraba un bultito tibio y pequeño, tan pequeño que parecía imposible que se tratara de una personita, había nacido una niña, una niñita tan chiquita que era casi imposible que sobreviviera, sin embargo él se aferraba a la única esperanza que le quedaba en la vida; su hijo había muerto, su nuera, la siempre alegre Misao también había seguido sus pasos, tal vez era mejor así, esos dos se querían tanto que pensar siquiera en estar sin la presencia del otro les hubiese acarreado la desdicha eterna, ahora por lo menos los dos se hallaban juntos.

-Y a ti te han dejado conmigo- no sabía si sonreír o dejar caer una lagrima ¿Qué haría él con una bebita?, ¿Cómo cuidar de una pequeña cuando los tiempos eran de guerras crueles, de dolor y de miseria?.

El bultito se removió suavemente en sus brazos y el hombre la puso sobre un futón tapándola adecuadamente, toda la habitación estaba cerrada y oscura, no podían arriesgarse a exponerla, era demasiado pequeña, podría morir en cualquier instante. Con un suspiro el hombre se dirigió hacía el shoji y lo abrió rápidamente para no dejar entrar ni una sola ráfaga de aire, estaba por llamar a la mujer que alimentaba a la pequeña cuando…

-Aoshi-kun, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- a pesar de encontrarse tan cansado los ojos del hombre reflejaron sorpresa, el niño se encontraba frente a él, sus ojos azules retadores y decididos.

-Nadie me ha dicho que ha pasado con Misao-san-

-¿No lo han hecho?- el hombre se frotó la sien cerrando los ojos, era cierto, las últimas horas habían sido de mucha agitación, enterrarían a Misao al siguiente día y todos se habían olvidado de Aoshi.

-Bueno Aoshi-kun seré directo, Misao-chan ha fallecido, la enterraremos mañana- ningún cambio aparente en el semblante del chico pero sus puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza que de seguir así se sacaría sangre.

-Entiendo Makimachi-san-

-Otra cosa Aoshi, bueno quisiera que vieras algo…- el hombre dudo un instante pero después puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico para guiarlo de vuelta a la habitación, él era demasiado grande para cuidar de una niña, pero quizás Aoshi…

-Como sabrás Misao-chan estaba encinta…- no hubo necesidad de mas palabras, después de que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad Aoshi avanzó hasta arrodillarse a un lado del futón, sobre el mismo se encontraba un bultito, una cosita que apenas y si dejaba ver unos mechoncitos negros brillantes, era tan pequeño, tan pequeño… el chico apretó mas fuerte los puños, era miserablemente pequeño y aún así le había causado la muerte a Misao, lo odiaba, odiaba a ese ser humano, le había quitado lo que mas apreciaba en el mundo.

-Que es lo que quería mostrarme Makimachi-san- la voz fría del niño no le causo ninguna impresión al viejo, de hecho ya esperaba que algo así ocurriera.

-Quiero que retires un poco la manta, solo un poco recuerda que es muy frágil- Aoshi asintió con los ojos velados y retiró suavemente la manta del rostro del bebe, como le gustaría que aquella criatura no existiera, como quisiera… Su dedo fue apresado con fuerza provocando que su ceja se alzara al tiempo que sus ojos observaban fijamente al recién nacido que dejo escapar un gran bostezo para después abrir los ojos.

La boca de Aoshi se seco, no lo esperaba, aquellos grandes ojos verdes y brillantes, como los de su padre, como a los que le había hecho una promesa, promesa que no cumplió.

-Vaya, así que tiene los ojos verdes, es la primera vez que los abre, todos estaban haciendo apuestas sobre si tendría los ojos de Misao-chan o los de Kaima-kun, como es una replica igualita a Misao-chan yo pensé que por lo menos tendría los ojos de mi hijo y no me he equivocado- la voz cansada del okashira hizo eco en la habitación para después perderse en la oscuridad.

-Entonces es una niña…- el chico había hecho conclusiones demasiado apresuradas al dar por sentado que se trataba de un varón.

-Así es, sabes, creo que lo mejor sería llamarla igual que su madre, después de todo no parece haber mucha diferencia entre ellas- Aoshi entreabrió los labios sintiendo deseos de llorar, en esa larga noche había sentido muchas veces el mismo impulso pero ahora era diferente, la piel de la niña era blanca como el marfil, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, el cabello negro azabache y se llamaría Misao. Quiso estrecharla contra sus brazos porque esa pequeña vida le había dado otra oportunidad a su alma, él le había prometido a Makimachi Kaima que cuidaría de Misao y eso iba a hacer, cuidar de Misao, de la pequeña Misao por siempre, los deseos de abrazar a la pequeña y susurrarle al oído lo que había decidido se hicieron mas fuertes, pero era un ninja, así que simplemente dejo que la bebe siguiera aferrándose a su dedo mientras en su interior se dibujaba una sincera y agradecida sonrisa.

5 AÑOS DESPUES…

Decían que cuando cumplías 15 años ya te habías vuelto un hombre, Aoshi no sabía a ciencia cierta si ya era todo un hombre pero tampoco andaba por ahí dudándolo, menos ahora que oficialmente se había vuelto okashira…. ¡Okashira a los quince años! Era un logro que nadie, absolutamente nadie había logrado en toda la historia del Oniwabanshu. Se sentía orgulloso de su logro pero en su corazón no había espacio para la vanidad ni el engreimiento.

Eran años de guerra, de lucha, el Shinsengumi y el Ishin-Shishi no hacían mas que atacarse los unos a los otros y ellos, los ninjas, siempre quedaban en medio. Como líder de la organización tenía mas trabajo que cualquier otra persona, demasiadas cargas recaían sobre sus jóvenes hombros pero nadie parecía notarlo, para los demás él simplemente era Shinomori Aoshi, el mas grande y el mejor. Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza, si los demás creían eso él no los defraudaría, sería el mejor para los demás, para sus hombres, para la gente que creía en él, para esa… su nueva familia…

-¡Aoshi-sama!!- un grito escandaloso obligó al joven a volverse pero no pudo ser lo suficientemente rápido y el bultito de cabello negro azabache se estampó contra sus piernas para luego caer al piso con una sonrisa.

-Misao… que se supone que estas haciendo- la niña ladeo la cabecita y alzó un dedo al tiempo que parpadeaba.

-Solamente lo saludo Aoshi-sama-

-Ah…- el joven fijó en ella una de sus miradas glaciales pero para la pequeña fue como si le hubiese sonreído.

-¡Aoshi-sama!, ¿Sabe que?, Hanya-san dijo que me iba a enseñar kempo-

-Eres muy pequeña- fue la seca respuesta del joven quien alzó una ceja al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y empezaba a caminar, la pequeña siguió parloteando algo que sonaba a "yo ya soy grande Aoshi-sama" pero él paso olímpicamente de sus palabras, sus recuerdos nuevamente habían regresado al tiempo en el que solo era un niño de diez años, al tiempo en el que Misao le decía "Aoshi-kun" y no "Aoshi-sama".

"Pero claro no es la misma persona" se dijo a si mismo el joven al tiempo que miraba de reojo a la pequeña de piel blanca como el marfil, quizás debido a que había sido prematura la niña seguía siendo muy bajita, mas que cualquier otro chico de su edad pero a cambio de eso era infinitamente hermosa, con sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas y sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda que hechizaban a quien la viera.

-¿Me escuchó Aoshi-sama?-

-…Sí…- (mentira total) la niña cerró los ojos sintiéndose satisfecha, le encantaba que su Aoshi-sama siempre la escuchara y además jamás la interrumpía.

-Misao debo…-

-¡Sí Aoshi-sama cuídese!- sin esperar siquiera a que terminara su frase la niña se alejó brincando por el pasillo.

-Esta niña…- murmuró el joven al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, era anormal que una persona tan feliz y sencilla existiera en esos tiempos, pero bueno Misao nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Jefe, tengo noticias- una figura mitad humano mitad demonio apareció repentinamente descolgándose del techo.

-Sí dime- el joven no pareció asombrarse, de hecho eso era algo muy cotidiano en su vida.

-Hiottoko ha descubierto que los rebeldes están cada vez en mayor proporción en la ciudad, los espías del Shinsengumi ya están trabajando en eso pero…-

-Te refieres a Yamazaki verdad-

-Sí, Yamazaki Susumu esta haciendo el trabajo pero parece que no le esta yendo muy bien-

-¿Lo han descubierto?-

-Según los informes van dos veces que casi lo atrapan- Aoshi alzó una ceja sin cambiar su expresión y se dirigió a su despacho donde se encerró sabiendo que sus subordinado se iría en cuanto terminara de darle su informe, últimamente los muchachos se habían aficionado mucho a jugar con Misao en sus ratos libres, pero pensándolo bien ¿A quien no le agradaba pasar el tiempo al lado de tan linda criaturilla?.

"Bueno, yo no lo hago" pensó el joven al tiempo que abría uno de sus cajones y sacaba el informe mas reciente de Shekijo (otro de sus hombres), pero no era tanto porque no le agradara sino porque no tenía tiempo, aunque por fortuna (o por desgracia) la pequeña siempre lo seguía a todas partes.

-Hora de atacar- el joven miró el cielo calculando la hora, en la noche le tocaría salir a dar una ronda, esa noche presagiaba tormenta… no le gustaban las tormentas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Aoshi-sama, Aoshi-sama!-

-¿Qué quieres Misao?- la niña se paró en seco ofreciéndole al joven una de sus mas despampanantes sonrisas.

-Hanya-san me enseñó kempo, mire, una patada se tira ¡Así!- al tiempo que gritaba la pequeña levanto la pierna hacía su tutor golpeándolo en el muslo.

-Que bien- el muchacho frunció el ceño, ahora tendría que soportar las patadas de la pequeña por largo tiempo.

-Aoshi-sama ¿Hoy le toca salir?- la pequeña corrió hacía el balcón y el joven la detuvo justo a tiempo de que cayera por la ventana.

-Sí Misao hoy me toca salir-

-El tiempo se ve raro- la niña arrugó la nariz como si sintiera algo en el aire y el joven la observó con desconfianza.

-A que te refieres con que se ve raro-

-Parece que va a llover…- el comentario de la pequeña podría haber pasado como cualquiera de los otros comentarios sin sentido que solía decir todo el día pero no era así en esa ocasión, empezaba a anochecer y el cielo se veía limpio y despejado, ninguna persona no adiestrada podría saber que caería tormenta.

-¿Cómo sabes que va a llover?- Aoshi tomó a la niña por los hombros y se agachó para que sus ojos se clavaran en los de ella pero la pequeña se ocupaba siguiendo el camino que hacía una pelusa al caer al suelo sin prestarle atención a su tutor.

-Misao, te estoy hablando- repitió el joven ante los ojos distraídos de la niña.

-¿He?-

-¿Cómo sabes que va a llover?-

-Es fácil, ¿Ve esa franja morada tras las nubes? Cuando va a llover muy fuerte empieza a tomar mayor intensidad-

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- el muchacho apretó los dientes al tiempo que inconscientemente la estrujaba pero la niña solo parpadeó para después ladear su infantil cabeza.

-Hanya-san, ¡me encanta que Hanya-san me explique cosas!- El joven se puso de pie y salió del salón, la niña pareció no darse por enterada, había entrado un gato negro al cuarto y ahora sus peludas patas corrían peligro de ser atrapadas por las manos imparables de la chiquilla.

-¡Ven acá!- fue lo ultimo que el joven ninja escuchó al perderse por los pasillos, no entendía porque le molestaba tanto el hecho de que Misao aprendiera artes ninjas, después de todo ese sería su irremediable destino como nieta del antiguo okashira. Aunque pensándolo bien no era que le molestara sino mas bien que le preocupaba.

-Que demonios, no debería preocuparme- murmuró el joven al tiempo que tomaba sus armas y se escabullía por el tejado, como había dicho antes ese día le tocaba patrullar. La tarea no fue nada agradable cuando su vaticinio se cumplió y una fuerte tormenta empezó a azotar las calles, de hecho del otro lado de la ciudad había estado lloviendo todo el día, había numerosos charcos y los tejados estaban resbalosos.

Nada peor para un ninja que unos tejados mortalmente resbalosos; el muchacho se detuvo un momento y paseó la mirada a su alrededor, la ciudad parecía estar tranquila pero…

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa (algo que no solía pasar normalmente) por las calles encharcadas un grupo de samurais llevaban arrastrando a una mujer, la joven lucía golpeada y realmente al borde de la muerte pero lo que lo había alarmado no era eso sino el hecho de que él conocía a la joven.

-Yamazaki Ayumu…- el nombre escapó de sus labios en un susurró, era ella, no podía equivocarse, la hermana de Susumu, la chica ninja que había estado apoyando a su hermano en su combate hace ya tantos años, la chica por la que él había sentido envidia de Susumu, era ella.

Sin perder tiempo el joven bajó del tejado y echo a correr en dirección contraria a la de los hombres, era difícil que un ninja solitario le ganara a tantos espadachines pero eso no era lo que lo obligaba a actuar de esa forma, por días, por meses, por años se le había dicho que los ninjas atacan en las sombras, un ninja que se deja identificar por el enemigo no es un verdadero ninja.

-Quien vive- un miembro del Shinsengumi que descansaba apoyado en un poste se enderezó rápidamente al escuchar un murmullo.

-Una mujer esta siendo arrastrada, parece que es de los suyos…- el joven Mibu volteó en todas direcciones pero no pudo ver a nadie.

"Bueno no importa, debe ser un espía" pensó al tiempo que corría a dar la alarma, que él supiera la única mujer del Shinsengumi que no se encontraba en la base era Ayu-nee, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, de todas las mujeres del mundo esperaba que a la joven cocinera no le ocurriera nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lluvia, la tormenta seguía, se paraba y arreciaba, con rayos y truenos. La obligación de Aoshi ya estaba cumplida pero aún así se quedo esperando, vigilando, todos los miembros del Shinsengumi que estaban presentes en la base habían ido a intentar rescatar a la joven, todos menos su propio hermano… Susumu…

Aoshi sonrió de medio lado, tenía que reconocer que el joven era un buen ninja, no mezclaba los asuntos del corazón con el trabajo, sabía que no podía ser visto en campo enemigo y no había acudido aunque se tratara de su propia sangre. Aunque pareciera cruel había que reconocérselo, era un gran ninja.

Dio dos pasos atrás dispuesto a irse, el cuerpo de la joven yacía tirado en medio de un patio pero él no era quien para ir a recogerla, además cualquiera podía adivinar que la muchacha ya había muerto. Y hablando de muerte, que terrible suplicio le habían impuesto a la joven, la habían torturado casi hasta la locura pero Aoshi podía estar casi seguro que de los labios de la mujer no había surgido ni una sola suplica. Ninja al fin y al cabo. El joven hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida y saltó hacía atrás pero justo en ese momento otra sombra llegó al patio.

El joven de ojos café oscuro apretó los dientes, el cuerpo de su hermana estaba ahí, tirado en medio del patio, sus brazos habían sido zafados, su nariz estaba rota, probablemente la habían violado… quiso gritar, quiso llorar, quiso morir, berrear, golpear, morder, patear, perder el alma en un grito que estremeciera al mundo de derecha a izquierda y de arriba abajo, pero era un ninja, suficientemente mal había hecho con acudir a un sitio enemigo cuando la luz del día empezaba a salir.

La lluvia seguía cayendo ligera y con movimientos que a simple vista parecían fríamente calculados el joven se quitó su gi para cubrir con el a su hermana, después se arrodillo frente a ella, quería decirle muchas cosas pero era imposible, así que sus ojos fríos y calculadores siguieron teniendo la misma expresión mientras en su mente su Susumu interior se desgarraba el pecho con sus propias armas suplicando el perdón, su perdón…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi entró al cuartel mojado hasta el tuétano y se frotó los hombros inconscientemente.

-Jefe, ¿No le ocurrió nada en su ronda?-

-No Hanya, nada- el muchacho subió las escaleras con paso decidido pensando en cual sería su plan de defensa para con el castillo Edo, le acababan de informar que ellos serían los encargados de defenderlo.

-¡Aoshi-sama!- como siempre el grito infantil lo dejo descolocado y no pudo detener el encuentro del que fueron protagonistas la melena de rizos negros y sus propias piernas.

-Misao ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-

-¡Aoshi-sama, me pare a entrenar!, Shekijo-san me prometió que me enseñaría a usar las kunais si me porto bien y…- la pequeña detuvo su alegre charla cuando vio los ojos del joven, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo a su lado nunca había visto expresión igual en su rostro.

Aoshi sintió la boca seca y lo supo, lo supo al ver la carita expectante de la niña, ya sabía porque no quería que aprendiera a ser una ninja, ya sabía porque le preocupaba su entrenamiento. Sus grandes ojos verdes lo observaron con genuina sorpresa cuando por primera vez en su vida el chico estrechó a la niña con fuerza en un abrazo. Él era un ninja, se supone que los ninjas no tienen sentimientos, se supone que son casi como maquinas que obedecen y actúan, que no tienen alma, se supone que son duros como las rocas y fuertes como la tormenta, pero había algo que los demás no habían podido suponer y ese algo era que aunque era un ninja, aunque era el mas fuerte, aunque era el mas preparado y el líder nato, Aoshi seguía siendo un niño… un niño que teme volver a quedarse solo otra vez.

_Me criaron para ser grande_

_Me adiestraron para ser fuerte_

_Me enseñaron como funciona el mundo_

_Y en el proceso olvidaron enseñarme a sonreír_

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Estoy de vuelta!, como ya les he mencionado antes este fic es súper fácil de escribir y casi, casi se escribe solito pero realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo para entregarme a la escritura.

En esta ocasión el hermoso Aoshi ha sido el elegido, creo que me salí un poco de la línea en la que llevaba a los demás personajes, no estoy muy segura. Por otro lado aquí también hemos visto algo de Misao y es que era irremediable que la pequeña saliera tomando en cuenta que vivieron mucho tiempo juntos.

Bueno ya me despido, no sin antes agradecer a: **Bruja **este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente para ti, espero no defraudarte, **Marcela **creo que esta infancia no esta tan triste… bueno sí, pero es que así son todos estos personajes, **Mollykfever **niña espero que este capi te guste y gracias por tus consejos me ayudan a mejorar, **gabyhiatt **sabes que me he preguntado ¿Tienes algún personaje favorito?.

Bueno eso es todo, solo cabe aclarar que Ayumu y Susumu Yamazaki son dos personajes que tome prestados del anime Peacemaker Kurogane (aunque en la vida real el chico si existió y fue un espía del Shinsengumi) no se si ya se los he dicho antes pero si no ¡De verdad vean ese anime! Esta muy bueno (aunque es cruel y triste por momentos). Creo que ahora sí eso es todo, si quieren ver la infancia de algún personaje en especial solo pídanla, nos leemos Ciao

_Jueves 21 de Febrero del 2008_


	5. Azabache

INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA

**INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA**

**Capitulo 5: Azabache **

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¡Mamá, mamá!, ¿Puedo ir a ver a papá en su entrenamiento?-

-No creo que sea buena idea Kaoru, ya sabes que ahí siempre hay hombres peleando-

-¡Pero mamá!-

-Vamos, vamos, no pongas esa cara y mejor ayúdame a cocinar ¿Si?- la pequeña de largo cabello azabache frunció el ceño volteando la carita con enfado, a ella no le gustaba para nada las cosas que hacía su madre, lo divertido en verdad era el trabajo de su padre, con solo verlo se le antojaba poder tomar una espada de madera entre sus manos y jugar con todos los demás.

Pero claro, su madre le había explicado que no jugaban, no, lo que ellos hacían era luchar… aunque ¿Cuál era la diferencia?.

-Vamos Kaoru, apresúrate- la pequeña dejo escapar un suspiro, de seguro si hacía todas las cosas mal y no prestaba atención su madre la sacaría de la cocina como solía hacerlo cada vez que intentaba enseñarle a cocinar. Su boquita se volvió un circulo apretado, auque tal vez se llevara en el camino una reprimenda, pero por dios, eso no importaba si así podía librarse de las labores domesticas que de verdad eran fastidiosas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pasó su mano por su sudorosa frente y exhaló un suspiro derrotado, por mas que lo intentaba no podía comprender a su pequeña hija, todo lo que ella hacía parecía causarle aburrimiento, nunca podía estar atenta en la cocina, nunca podía lavar bien la ropa, nunca se portaba como una buena chica, parecía mas bien un chiquillo y eso le preocupaba.

El doctor había dicho que sería peligroso que se volviera a embarazar, que con Kaoru había corrido con mucha suerte pero que otro niño podría ser fatal. Por un lado lo agradecía, nunca había tenido mucha intimidad con su esposo, de hecho dudaba mucho de haberlo amado alguna vez. Cuando sus padres le habían dado la noticia de que debía casarse con él había llorado mucho, había llorado tanto que se había quedado completamente sin lagrimas y después con la serenidad que la caracterizaba le había dado su mano, su vida y su belleza sin pedir nada a cambio, sin esperar nada, tan hueca como una concha, tan fría como un hielo.

Kaoru había sido algo que no había planeado, todos esperaban que fuera un varón, en la época en que vivían las niñas no eran muy bien vistas, no podían servir para muchas cosas en una era de guerra. Pero sin embargo el destino le había jugado una sucia jugarreta y el bultito azabache había nacido bajo el género femenino.

Aún recordaba con desagrado aquel día, ella tirada en un futón rodeada de mujeres, con unos dolores imposibles de describir, aferrandose a las cobijas sin emitir ni una sola queja, sin exhalar un solo grito, así había sido criada. El tiempo que estuvo en esa habitación le pareció interminable, las horas eran lentas, casi eternas, las mujeres murmuraban, hablaban, gritaban, todo era un revoltijo de voces, sudor y dolor.

Al final su mal había acabado con la expulsión de su primogénita, las mujeres intentaban mantenerla despierta, le decían no se que cosas acerca de que si se dormía ya no despertaría, que se sumiría en el profundo sueño de la muerte. Pero la verdad es que a ella ya no le importaba, le habían dicho que solo concebiría una vez y en esa única oportunidad había nacido una niña, el destino si que era perverso. Su esposo era un hombre serio, fuerte, insensible en todos los ámbitos, espadachín de categoría y ella solo podía ofrecerle por descendencia a una chiquilla.

Mas le hubiese valido morir antes de dar luz pero ahora ya era muy tarde y tenía que afrontar con valor su destino y sí él no la aceptaba ella se encargaría de que lo hiciera, quizás no había sido un chico pero era sangre de su sangre, no la había deseado pero ahora la tenía, era mas una carga que una ayuda pero era su hija y velaría por ella.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos habían sido erróneos, su esposo al ver a la niña no había dicho nada, ni bueno ni malo, simplemente la había observado para después revolver un poco el bulto celeste de un lado a otro con algo de rudeza.

Ni una reclamación, ni un comentario ácido, por un momento ella pensó que no tenía sentimientos, que no decía nada porque no sentía nada pero no fue así.

Él era el maestro de una poderosa escuela, heredero de una estirpe de guerreros, para muchos el nacimiento de su única hija era una oportunidad para hacerse del mando del dojo. No había aprendido aún a caminar cuando Kaoru ya tenía a un montón de chicos pidiendo su mano para cuando se hiciera mayor. Una boda, así era, ese era el irremediable destino de las mujeres y ella lo sabía pero su esposo no acepto a nadie.

A veces se sentaba en la escalera con su pequeña en brazos intentando descifrar el comportamiento de su esposo, desde que Kaoru había nacido había cambiado el lema de la escuela, ahora era "La espada que protege la vida" para ella, el lema era algo confuso porque al fin y al cabo ninguna espada podía traer mayor cosa que la sangre. Pero ahí, con su hija removiéndose inquieta en sus brazos le parecía que había algo que escapaba a su percepción.

Pero ahora ya habían pasado varios años, Kaoru era una chiquilla alegre y juguetona que nunca la obedecía ni en lo mas mínimo. Tampoco es que ella pusiera mucho de su parte, los hermosos ojos azules de la niña le recordaban demasiado a los de su esposo, era el único rasgo que había heredado de él pero el parentesco era agobiante.

En su familia se decía que los ojos eran el espejo del alma y ella creía en ese mito firmemente. Kaoru era la imagen de su padre por completo, caprichosa, solitaria, determinada, fuerte. No parecía una chica más que en sus kimonos y en la forma en que caminaba, aunque estuviese completamente llena de lodo siempre caminaba con gracia, en eso se parecía a ella.

-Solo en eso- la aún joven mujer levantó los ojos al cielo, temía por su hija, intentaba que se convirtiera en una mujer de bien y se casara con todos los honores pero…

-Kaoru, no deberías estar haciendo eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque tu mamá te va a regañar si te haya de nuevo jugando tierra conmigo- el pequeño que así hablaba hizo una mueca, Kaoru era la única niña que le caía bien pero no por eso dejaba de ser una chica, los demás se burlarían de él si lo encontraban jugando con ella.

-Mamá siempre me regaña de todas formas- exclamó la pequeña al tiempo que se paraba y sacudía sus manitas con firmeza.

-Pero Kaoru…- la voz del pequeño sonaba suplicante pero la niña no le presto atención, ese día todos en su casa habían estado muy raros y no la habían dejado ver a su mamá, habían dicho que estaba delicada o algo así, por lo tanto dudaba mucho de que la regañaran por haber estado jugando tierra.

-¿Kaoru porque no regresas a tu casa?- el chico se mordió los labios mirando insistentemente hacía el dojo, en pocos minutos sus demás compañeros saldrían de entrenar.

-Porque no se me pega la gana- exclamó la chiquilla, no sabía muy bien que significaba esa frase pero los grandes solían decirla cuando no querían hacer algo, el pequeño frunció el ceño, si Kaoru no se iba por las buenas se iría por las malas, estaba a punto de aventarla cuando noto sorprendido que un chico un poco mayor estaba comiéndose la soba que su madre le había enviado.

-¡¿Hey que haces?!- el pequeño se puso de pie en un salto y Kaoru hizo lo mismo, el chico que se comía la soba como si no hubiera un mañana tenía el cabello puntiagudo y castaño y una cinta roja adornaba su frente.

-¿Por qué te comes eso?, no es tuyo- la pequeña ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad y el chico levantó un poco la vista para verla.

-Estoy de paso-

-¿De paso?- Kaoru lo miró con mayor curiosidad, su compañero por el contrario sintió miedo ante un chico que lucía tan fuerte y emprendió una huida silenciosa, tan silenciosa que ninguno de los presentes la notó.

-Sí, formo parte del ejército imperial- exclamó el chico con evidente altivez.

-¿No eres muy pequeño para formar parte del ejército imperial?-

-¡Claro que no!- gruñó el niño y Kaoru se tapo las orejas con sus manitas, vaya que el muchachito era explosivo.

-Bueno, entonces porque te estas comiendo la comida de los otros- el pequeño pateó una piedra al tiempo que miraba al suelo.

-Bueno, es que el capitán no tiene mucha comida para darnos que digamos-

-Ahh… ¡En mi casa hay comida! ¿Quieres?- los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y él por su parte dio un paso atrás inspeccionándola, bueno, era muy pequeña como para que tramara algo malo y él siempre tenía mucha hambre.

-Esta bien pero dime como te llamas-

-Kamiya Kaoru ¿Y tu?-

-Sanosuke-

-¿Sanosuke?, ¿Y tu apellido?-

-No tengo-

-¿Cómo que no tienes?-

-No tengo y ya-

-¿Y ya?-

-Luego lo entenderás, cuando crezcas- bufó el chico volteando la cara, la niña solo sonrió asintiendo, no entendía pero tampoco era que le importara mucho.

-Ven, la casa no esta lejos ¿Crees que tu mamá te regañe si tardamos?- el chico frunció nuevamente el ceño.

-No creo que a mi madre le importe nada de lo que yo haga, o más bien, no creo que se llegue a enterar algún día-

-Ahhhh- Kaoru quería hacerle mas preguntas, de hecho hervía en curiosidad pero algo le decía que si seguía interrogándolo el chico se iría.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- preguntó Sano intentando cambiar un poco de tema, no le gustaba que los demás le preguntaran acerca de su pasado pero en cambio se divertía mucho escuchando las historias de otras vidas.

-Pues…- la pequeña hizo una mueca con su boca y luego sonrió –Desobedezco a mamá, le ruego a papá que me enseñe a jugar con la espada y a veces me escapó de la casa un ratito para jugar con los chicos-

-Ahhh…- Sano la miro de reojo, era muy pequeña, quizás por eso no entendía que lo que hacía su padre con la espada no era ni cercanamente parecido a jugar.

-¡Ya llegamos!- la niña señaló hacía adelante con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro, el chico abrió grandes los ojos al ver la vivienda pero justo cuando iba a hacer un comentario acerca del tamaño del lugar se dejó oír un potente alarido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- más por inercia que por otra cosa el chico puso a la niña tras él mientras inspeccionaba rápidamente el lugar, no era muy bueno luchando todavía pero aunque no lo sabía llevaba en su sangre el deseo impetuoso de proteger a los demás.

-No lo se- Kaoru tragó saliva mientras apretaba con fuerza el gi del niño, algo en su corazón le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

-¡Apresúrate, date prisa!- una mujer corría hacía la casa intentando hacer que otra le siguiera el paso.

-Es inútil, esta muerta-

-Pero…- ambas mujeres de pronto parecieron recapacitar en Kaoru, la niña seguía prendida del gi del chico quien las veía sin comprender ni una sola palabra.

-Debemos decirle-

-¡No aún no!-

-Pero es su madre…-

-Es muy pequeña, no lo podrá entender, dejemos que lo haga mejor su padre- Kaoru hasta entonces nunca había visto una mirada de lastima pero no necesito que se lo dijeran para darse cuenta de que exactamente con ese sentimiento la estaban observando ambas mujeres.

-¿Qué… que pasa?- su infantil voz pareció quebrarse y las mujeres se alejaron rápidamente, no querían darle una noticia de tal magnitud a una pequeña, lo mejor sería dejarla en la ignorancia el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Por qué se van?- sin ser consciente sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, Sano sintió como finas gotas de cristalina agua mojaban su hombro pero no se quejó. Era muy listo cuando se lo proponía, además no era difícil darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Oye… ¿Me dijiste que te llamabas Kaoru verdad?- la pequeña parpadeó y soltó al chico, antes había hablado de una forma algo ruda pero ahora su voz se había hecho dulce, tan dulce y tierna que la razón de su proceder no podía ser buena.

-Sí….-

-Oye Kaoru ¿Entiendes que esta pasando?- la pequeña negó violentamente con la cabeza.

-Bueno como decírtelo…pues…- Sano hizo una mueca mientras miraba al cielo –Bueno, tu mamá ya no esta con nosotros ¿Entiendes?-

-¿Se fue de viaje?-

-¡Sí!... bueno no- el chico frunció el ceño, que complicado decirle algo así a una chiquilla.

-Mira, tu mamá esta muerta ¿Sabes lo que es estar muerto?-

-¿Muerto?-

-Sí bueno, cuando eso pasa la gente deja de moverse, se queda quietecita y tienes que enterrarla-

-¿Mamá va a ser enterrada?- como un torbellino un montón de pensamientos se agolparon en su infantil cabeza, recordaba cuando se había muerto el caballo del vecino, se había quedado quieto como si fuera una piedra, sus ojos se habían vuelto como dos pozos de agua oscura, luego habían hecho un pozo y lo habían metido ahí, le habían echado mucha tierra encima, hasta que del caballo no había quedado ni rastro, lo habían escondido bajo el suelo para que nadie lo volviera a ver.

Eso harían con su mamá, la pondrían en un pozo y le echarían tierra encima, hasta que no quedara ni rastro de ella, para que no pudiera volver a verla jamás.

-¿Entonces ya no la volveré a ver?- los ojitos infantiles brillaban, la vocecita era suave y musical, el pequeño sonrió, una sonrisa triste no tanto por ella como por él, había recordado cosas que no le hubiera gustado recordar.

-No… no la volverás a ver- en un impulso abrazó a esa pequeña de largo cabello azabache, ella solo apoyó su barbilla en su hombro mientras veía atrás de él, que raro, las hormigas estaban caminando hacía el hormiguero a toda prisa, seguramente estaba por llover.

_**1876**_

-¡Kaoru te he dicho que no tomes de esa forma la espada!-

-¡Sí padre!- la chica tragó saliva al tiempo que acomodaba la espada en la forma que la técnica requería.

-Tampoco así lo estás haciendo bien-

-Entiendo- su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor, sus piernas no podrían soportarla por mucho mas tiempo, a los quince años las muchachas ya sabían todo lo que se debía saber acerca de un hogar, lavar, planchar, sacudir, cocinar, arreglarse y ser lindas y candidas pero ella… bueno ella había seguido el camino de la espada.

-¡De nuevo mal!- la espada cayó al piso y la joven apretó los dientes para callar el rugido de dolor que estuvo por escapársele cuando su padre le había golpeado la canilla.

-¿Cómo quieres seguir mis pasos como maestra si no puedes dominar todas las técnicas?-

-Lo siento…-

-No pidas perdón, esfuérzate mas, las palabras no valen nada- la joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Quédate media hora mas entrenando, luego puedes retirarte-

-Bien- los pasos de su padre saliendo del dojo fueron como un elixir para sus sentidos, no es que su padre fuera malo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente que su presencia en los entrenamientos solía ponerla de nervios provocando que los ejercicios le salieran mal.

-No soy tan mala- se animó a si misma sonriendo mientras tomaba nuevamente su shinai y le daba vueltas en su mano, cuando terminara de entrenar tenía que intentar poner un poco de orden en su casa, que horror. Siempre le había parecido que las labores de la casa eran mil veces mas pesadas que el entrenamiento con su padre.

-Que remedio, cuando termine tengo que lavar los trastes- un suspiro escapó de sus labios, que mal que todas esas cosas las tuvieran que hacer las mujeres, a veces renegaba de su suerte, pero otras cuantas se alegraba infinitamente de su genero, como por ejemplo cuando los chicos la veían con admiración, sí, esos momentos eran mágicos.

Lastima que las mujeres mayores siempre murmuraban acerca de ella, decían que una mujer de bien no debía andar metiéndose en cosas de hombres, que se veía mal y era bastante inmoral que una chica estuviese sola con tantos chicos en un dojo y peor aún cuando no se encontraba su padre, pero ¿Qué podía hacerle?, ni soñar en dejar la escuela, así hablaran lo que hablaran la técnica Kamiya Kasshin era su vida por entero.

-Kaoru ¿Estas aquí?-

-¿He?- la joven giró rápidamente la vista para encontrarse con la imagen de una chica algo mayor que ella con los ojos rasgados y cabello castaño.

-Tae ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien como siempre, la que me preocupa un poco eres tú ¿No habías dicho que irías conmigo al festival?-

-¡Oh!, muy cierto- respondió la chica al tiempo que seguía con su entrenamiento mandando golpes con la espada hacía adelante.

-Bueno ¿Y que haces aquí todavía?-

-Es que…- la chica puso mayor énfasis a sus golpes y la castaña negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

-Se te olvido ¿verdad?-

-Lo siento Tae-

-¿Por qué nunca puedes recordar nada que no tenga que ver con espadas y entrenamientos?-

-¡Hey!, eso no es cierto- la joven kendoka frunció ligeramente el ceño y sin darse cuenta estuvo peligrosamente cerca de darle con la shinai a su amiga en la cabeza.

-¡Y ya deja esa cosa, me pones de nervios!-

-¿He?-

-Vas a ir ¿Si o no?-

-Pues no se, Hira me invitó también-

-¿Hira?, ¿Es ese de cabello lacio en forma de honguito y mirada de perdedor?-

-¡Él mismo!- soltó Kaoru sonriendo.

-¡Iugh!, amiga que si sales con él definitivamente se te habrá cerrado el mundo-

-Ya se-

-Bueno entonces que decides ¿Perdedor o tu buena amiga Tae que te acompaña en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores?-

-Definitivo, me quedo con el perdedor…-

-¡Kaoru!-

-Ya, ya no te creas, espérame media hora en lo que me baño y luego nos vamos ¿Esta bien?-

-Correcto, yo te espero- la joven kendoka sonrió al tiempo que dejaba caer la shinai y corría hacía el baño, lastima pero la limpieza de la casa tendría que esperarse un día mas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Kaoru estas muy distraída-

-Lo siento…. ¡Es decir, ya no lo estaré!- la joven tragó saliva, después de entrenar casi cinco horas con los chicos siempre tenía que quedarse a un entrenamiento especial (y personal) con su padre.

-Kaoru a pesar de tus descuidos creo que ya es hora de que te enseñe algo especial-

-¡¿Una técnica?!- una sonrisa de emoción apareció en su rostro y su padre se permitió sonreír de medio lado, le fascinaba la forma en que su hija amaba el kendo, aunque nunca se lo había dicho ella era la chispa que alumbraba su vida, su razón para seguir con la escuela, ella era todo su mundo.

-Sí, es una técnica pero no puedo enseñártela a menos que hagas todo lo que te diga-

-¿Y que debo hacer?, haré lo que sea- el hombre sonrió nuevamente, su hija siempre estaba llena de vitalidad pero la prueba que le impondría sería la mas difícil a la que se hubiese enfrentado.

-Fácil, solo debes hacer esto- acto seguido el señor Kamiya alzó los brazos y los cruzó con fuerza por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Cruzar los brazos?-

-Sí-

-Se oye fácil-

-Mil veces-

-¿He?-

-Mil veces al día hasta que yo te diga que pares- la joven tragó saliva para luego cerrar los ojos y sonreír.

-Bueno le voy a echar ganas-

-Empezando por hoy-

-¿Ahora?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué, estas cansada?-

-No, claro que no- unas gotas de sudor recorrieron su frente mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su cara, sí empezaba en ese mismo instante quizás y terminaría un poco antes de media noche… que horror.

12 DIAS DESPUES…

-Kaoru ya me aburriste, por mas que muevas los brazos dudo mucho que aprendas a volar-

-¡Ya te dije que es para una nueva técnica!-

-Sí, lo que tú digas- murmuró con desden Tae mientras agitaba la mano como para darle la razón, su amiga ya llevaba mas de una semana moviendo los brazos como tonta todo el tiempo. De hecho no paraba ni un solo momento, era agobiante.

-Oye por cierto, al principio dijiste que solo eran mil al día-

-Sí pero…- Kaoru cerró los ojos mientras una vena se le saltaba en la frente –¡Cada que mi padre se da cuenta de que termine con las mil diarias me pide otras mil mas y así ya hago cerca de cinco mil diarias!-

-¡Oh, que monstruoso!-

-Por favor no exageres- respondió la chica suspirando al tiempo que seguía con sus ejercicios.

-¿Y que paso con Hira?-

-Intento sacarle la vuelta-

-Siempre haces lo mismo ¿Acaso no piensas tener novio?-

-Bueno, creo que escarmiento en cabeza ajena-

-Lo que a mi me paso nada tiene que ver contigo, no todos los hombres son unos villanos- Tae sonrió dulcemente, a pesar de haber terminado tan lastimada aún creía en el amor, aunque claro, jamás volvería a creer en alguien que le bajara la luna y las estrellas con su dinero, no, esos no servían.

-Sí, lo se- la joven kendoka bajó las manos adolorida, tenía que esperar a que su circulación se normalizara o acabaría desmayada por el esfuerzo.

-Por cierto Kaoru querida, nunca te he preguntado ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de un hombre?-

-Mmm, pues supongo que su fuerza, para que yo pueda amar y respetar a un hombre debe ser mas fuerte que yo ¿No crees?-

-Ja, por eso no quieres a Hira ¿Verdad?-

-Exactamente- la chica sonrió al tiempo que pasaba la mano por su sudorosa frente.

-¿Algún otro punto que deba tener tu príncipe encantado?-

-Bueno, tiene que ser amable y fiel… que nunca me vaya a dejar sola…- los brazos de Kaoru cayeron a sus costados mientras veía hacía el frente con nostalgia, Tae notó el cambio en el ambiente y fijó la vista en el suelo.

-¿Tu padre sigue empeñado en irse?-

-Sí, dice que ha llegado el momento de pelear por el bienestar de Japón-

-¿Cuándo se va?-

-Dentro de poco, no se cuando exactamente-

-¿Y el dojo?-

-Me quedare a cargo hasta que él vuelva, para serte sincera no me encuentro preparada, no creo ser capaz de llevar esto por mucho tiempo, voy a estar terriblemente perdida hasta su regreso-

-Pero no será mucho tiempo- exclamó Tae con optimismo.

-No, no será por mucho tiempo- contestó Kaoru con el rostro también alegre, claro que no, su padre estaría de vuelta mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba.

-Y ahora ¿Vas a dejar ya por fin esos movimientos?-

-Por supuesto que no- la chica le hizo una cara graciosa a su amiga al tiempo que volvía a cruzar los brazos por encima de su cabeza, le faltaba mucho por aprender, mucho por entrenar pero algún día lo lograría, el estilo Kamiya Kasshin era su vida, jamás lo abandonaría, jamás.

-¡Kaoru!- el grito del señor Kamiya sacó a ambas chicas de sus ensoñaciones.

-Bueno Kaoru me voy, te veo luego- Tae se puso de pie en un salto y salió casi disparada a la salida, no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber que la chica le temía al maestro del dojo.

-¿Sí, padre?- moviendo el hombro para aliviar un poco el entumecimiento Kaoru se dirigió al dojo donde su padre la esperaba, no le importaba que su amiga le temiera a su progenitor, después de todo incluso ella le temía a veces.

-Con esos movimientos son suficientes-

-¡¿En serio?!- los ojos de la chica se pusieron brillosos de emoción, por fin podría dejar de hacer esos movimientos ridículos -¡¿Ya me vas a enseñar la técnica?!-

-Kaoru…- la voz de su padre era calmada y serena y la obligó a ponerse mas seria – la técnica que te voy a enseñar no coincide con el estilo Kamiya Kasshin, nuestro lema siempre ha sido y será el de no matar sin embargo esta técnica secreta pasara de generación en generación como una habilidad asesina, aún eres muy joven para aprenderla pero sabes que debo marchar y no tengo tiempo para enseñártela después- Kaoru estaba por protestar y decirle a su padre que él regresaría pero por alguna extraña razón se contuvo, su padre aprovecho esos momentos para darle una shinai y alejarse algunos metros de ella.

-Entonces ¿Lista?, primero te la mostrare ¡Atácame!-

-¡Bien!- la chica tomó impulso y se dejó ir contra él con todas sus fuerzas, esos doce días moviendo las manos debían de tener algún efecto, por todos los medios debía intentar golpear con todo su poder a su padre.

-¡Ah!!- la espada cayó sobre él, Kaoru iba con todas sus fuerzas pero él ni siquiera tenía puesta la guardia, simplemente miraba la trayectoria de la shinai con infinita atención. Después todo ocurrió muy rápido, la joven kendoka iba en el aire cuando su padre cruzó ambas manos para retener el poder de la shinai, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si ella se hubiese quedado petrificada en el tiempo y entonces…

-¡Técnica de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin, Hawatari!- la voz de su padre retumbó en sus oídos unas milésimas de segundo antes de que saliera disparada hacía atrás, como si toda la fuerza que había usado en el ataque se regresara en su contra voló por los aires para después caer en el tatami, completamente desarmada y con un dolor punzante en el brazo.

-¿Qué, que fue eso?- como pudo se puso de pie asombrando a su paso a su padre, después de recibir un ataque como ese el hecho de que su hija pudiese pararse era una verdadera hazaña.

-No es como el bloqueo común de las manos ya que lo haces agarrando la espada, esta es llamada la técnica de defensa Hadome, su finalidad es detener el filo de la espada de tu adversario, el siguiente paso es el ataque con la técnica Hawatari en esta usas la fuerza de tu oponente, entre mas rápido te muevas mayor será la fuerza que aproveches para usarla en su contra-

-¿Entonces la técnica secreta tiene tanto defensa como ataque?-

-Exactamente, pero recuerda Kaoru, si no calculas bien podría ser letal, si no, si la perfeccionas podrías matar en un instante- la chica asintió mientras temblorosamente buscaba su shinai en el suelo, el ataque la había dejado algo desubicada.

-Ahora es tu turno-

-¿Ya?- la chica tragó saliva al tiempo que apretaba la espada recién encontrada en sus manos –Pero creo que aún no estoy lista, yo…-

-Kaoru… me voy hoy…- la joven kendoka abrió grandes los ojos, por unos efímeros instantes se pudo leer el miedo y el asombro en sus pupilas azules pero después su rostro volvió a adquirir serenidad.

-Esta bien, ¡Ataca!-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esa noche se iría y aunque ella había intentado despedirlo él se lo había impedido, no, no podría irse si veía a los ojos a esa copia exacta de su fallecida esposa. Todo su honor estaba en juego, debía ir y pelear por sus ideales, y aunque ambos aceptaban con valentía su destino sabía que no podría resistir una despedida. No, las despedidas eran para volver a encontrarse y él dudaba mucho que eso sucediera ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, deseaba con todo su corazón volver a su lado, protegerla, verla crecer, casarse, pero algo le decía que no volvería, esa sería la última vez que vería a su niña.

Y aunque nunca se lo había dicho, aunque nunca se lo había demostrado la amaba mas que a nada, mas que a toda su vida. Los años eran crueles, la vida era dura, y ella era joven y hermosa, solitaria e ingenua ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir en un mundo tan trastornado?, ¿Cómo terminaría su vida?, ¿Qué pasaría con ella?, si se ponía a pensar en todas las posibles posibilidades jamás se iría, así lo tacharan de traidor, no la abandonaría. Y por eso había preferido cerrar su corazón y cerrárselo a ella también. La había criado a su imagen y semejanza, fuerte como una fortaleza, salvaje en la batalla, indomable ante los problemas, pero…

Se acercó hasta donde la joven se encontraba durmiendo, siempre había dormido con una trenza, así se lo había enseñado su madre y así lo había hecho siempre. Sus hermosas pestañas brillaban con la luz de la luna, su largo cabello azabache la envolvía como una segunda manta.

**Despierta son las siete y media**

**Y hay que empezar, otra vez la tradición **

Sí, quizás moriría en esa lucha, por defender al emperador, por sus ideales, por su hija, pero la escuela no moriría, su sueño no moriría, ella se encargaría de mantenerlo vivo, ella continuaría la tradición. La escuela Kamiya Kasshin, la espada que protege la vida serviría para protegerla a ella, desde su nacimiento lo había planeado y ahora era el momento indicado para dejar a su hija, a su mas preciado tesoro bajo el cuidado de una espada.

**Este milenio acaba y no es sencillo**

**Y no lo ha sido para nadie entérate**

Con suma cautela acercó una de sus grandes y poderosas manos hacía el fleco de su niña, la vida era una constante pelea, todos debían luchar pero él no temía por ella, porque era una guerrera nata. Correría, se tropezaría, caería pero siempre se volvería a levantar, siempre volvería a correr.

**Se que no soy el indicado para hablarte de soñar**

**No hay nada que agregar solo despierta **

Nunca habían hablado de sueños, nunca habían hablado de miedos, nunca habían hablado de incertidumbres, todo siempre había sido superficial, todo siempre había tenido que ver con el entrenamiento, con el poder, con el honor, con la justicia. ¿Pero donde habían quedado sus ilusiones?, ¿Dónde habían quedado las metas de su hija? Posiblemente enterradas, ahogadas.

Era la hija modelo, la mejor, la mas entregada, la mas decidida, todo lo que él había soñado pero… ¿Eso era lo que ella quería?.

**Cuando dejas tus zapatos, pegaditos a los míos, **

**No se bien, no entiendo bien si estoy**

**Construyéndote un futuro, o curándome un pasado**

**Pero se que este cuento no acabó **

Peleaba y se marchaba, quizás nunca volvería, quizás sí, nadie lo sabía. Él se aferraba en pensar que era por su bien, que peleaba por Kaoru, que le forjaba un brillante futuro, que peleaba por una nueva era de paz.

Pero a veces la incertidumbre lo comía ¿Peleaba por eso?, ¿O peleaba por su propio pasado?, Por su propia historia, por cerrar con una pagina de oro el final de una vida llena de tropiezos. No lo sabía… quizás jamás lo sabría, pero ahora le reconfortaba pensar que eso era lo correcto, que hacía lo correcto.

**Despierta cortas son mis alas**

**Pero están dispuestas al amor**

-Kaoru, cariño, me voy, lamento que no nos despidamos frente a frente como te lo he inculcado pero ¿Sabes?, no puedo, si veo tus ojos, si veo tu cara amor no podré irme, debo irme ¿Lo entiendes verdad?, se que lo entiendes… se que nunca he sido muy afectuoso pero de verdad te amo, así como soy, así como te lo he demostrado, a mi particular y retorcida forma te amo mas que a mi vida, por eso me voy… por eso…-

**Solo despierta o hazme un lugarcito **

**Para soñar y olvidemos el reloj**

Y lo que nunca había pasado ocurrió en ese momento se acurrucó tras su hija, apenas rozando su cuerpo con el suyo, no quería que lo sintiera, no quería despertarla, pero por un momento, por unos escasos segundos quería sentir su calor, sentir que de alguna forma estaban conectados, que los sueños de ambos eran los mismos.

-Kaoru cariño, me voy… adiós…-

_**1877….**_

El sobre resbaló de sus manos como si fuera agua, la noticia explotó dentro de ella con la fuerza de un volcán pero de sus ojos no escapo ni una sola lagrima.

Él había muerto. La esquela era clara, precisa y sin lugar a dudas. Su padre había muerto en batalla, con gran honor y heroísmo, típico de él.

Y ahora ella se había quedado sola, completamente abandonada. No tenía mas familia que su padre y lo había perdido, no tenía hermanos, no tenía un protector, las mujeres del pueblo no la veían con buenos ojos, decían que se metía en cosas de hombres, que desafiaba las tradiciones, incluso Tae que era tan querida solía decirle que andar "jugando al kendo" no estaba bien para una niña de su edad.

Niña, que gracioso, porque si era una niña ¿Por qué tenía problemas de adulto?, ¿Por qué se había quedado sola por completo en el mundo?, ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por trabajar?, ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por conseguir alimentos?.

La vida le había quitado de un zarpazo, primero a su madre, después a su padre. Cuando su madre había muerto un niño extraño la había consolado, nadie había intentado explicarle las cosas mas que él, un chico del que ya ni siquiera recordaba el nombre; en ese entonces su padre se había comportado duro e inflexible, de su parte jamás había recibido una frase de animo o una palabra de aliento. No, de hecho ni siquiera había llorado en el funeral.

-Pero…- la joven giró la vista hacía una habitación y recordó que solo una vez había visto llorar a su padre, solo había sido en una ocasión pero había sido suficiente. Estaba en la habitación que había sido de su madre y lloraba desgarradoramente abrazando uno de sus kimonos.

-Recuerdo que fue tan raro verlo llorar…- la joven se agachó a recoger el sobre que había dejado caer, el shock inicial ya había pasado y ahora solo le quedaba la resignación, las lagrimas aún no parecían tener ánimos de salir. Quizás la gente tenía razón y ella era una chica rara, las mujeres por lo general en esos casos romperían a llorar por días y días aunque… bueno si ella lloraba o no lloraba nadie se enteraría, vivía sola.

El cielo empezó a nublarse y tragando saliva la joven se giró a verlo, algún día quizás, cuando fuese mayor lloraría las amargas lagrimas que en esos instantes no estaba llorando pero por el momento no podía. La muerte era el inevitable destino de todas las personas y con las lagrimas no regresaría a su padre a la vida. Ahora debía levantar la cabeza y honrar su apellido, honrar su tradición. Y que hablaran lo que quisieran y que murmuraran lo que desearan acerca de ella. Estaba sola y así seguiría pero lo iba a lograr, dejaría todo atrás para seguir adelante.

Tenía dieciséis años, un dojo que manejar, una técnica que perfeccionar, una vida por delante. Quizás algún día dejaría de estar sola, quizás algún día tendría amigos que no la juzgaran, quizás algún día llegaría nuevamente un extraño a consolarla, alguien a quien no le importara lo que hacía y quien era, pero mientras tanto…

-Mientras tanto voy a vivir- el viento sopló con fuerza sobre su cara alborotando su hermoso cabello azabache, tenía que dar una clase a las cinco, era hora de cambiarse de ropa y empezar a calentar.

_Le dijeron que era una niña_

_Que no tenía ningún valor_

_Tuvo que esforzarse el doble_

_Solo por no nacer varón_

Notas de Okashira Janet: Hola, lamento terriblemente la tardanza, sé que esta vez me he excedido pero la cuestión es que me fui de Misiones toda la semana santa y al regresar no tenía cabeza para hacer nada más que reacoplarme a mi estilo de vida.

Una semana entera conviviendo con la naturaleza en su máximo esplendor te hace odiar las computadoras y todo lo que tenga que ver con la tecnología, pero gracias a eso pude escribir este capitulo.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a: **Bruja, gabyhiatt **y** Mollykfever y Angeluz Yumi **de verdad que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, sobre todo tratándose de esta historia. En un mundo donde todo es superficial y nadie quiere ver el por que de las cosas, el interior de las personas agradezco muchísimo que lean este fic.

Esta es la única historia donde mi único fin es complacerme a mi misma, entrando en la infantil mente de los personajes creo que me doy una mejor idea de cómo son y lo que tuvieron que sufrir para llegar a ser quienes son. Sé que solo son personajes, papel y tinta pero creo que sus corazones son verdaderos. Es difícil de explicar pero a veces cuando creo que no puedo mas una frase suya me hace seguir adelante, por ahora es la de Sanosuke "Si no arriesgo mi vida, si no me pongo en peligro, entonces no vale la pena" creo que si no me dejo caer, si no peleó hasta el final nunca sabré que es lo que perdí.

Bueno, notas demasiado largas y muy personales, es extraño como puedo hablar libremente con tanta gente desconocida, quizás sea por eso mismo, porque no las conozco (que complicado nuestro mundo actual). En esta ocasión le tocó a la pequeña Kaoru contar su historia, puse que ya se había conocido antes con Sanosuke pero que no lo recuerda, la cuestión es que… ¡Adoro a ese niño!. La canción que use es de Alejandro Filio (no pude resistirme a la tentación de ponerla, lo siento) y finalmente la técnica que le enseña su padre (y casi toda la escena) es sacada del manga tomo 21, solo que en esa ocasión Kaoru se la esta enseñando a Yahiko, me imagino que la joven uso el mismo método de su padre para el niño ¿Ustedes que opinan? Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos Ciao

_31 de Marzo del 2008 Lunes_


	6. Un pequeño luchador

INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA

**INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA**

**Capitulo 6: Un pequeño luchador**

**Por: Okashira janet**

_8 de Febrero de 1860…_

La hermosa mujer de cabello castaño sonrió cuando su juguetón esposo se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba acostada con un bultito tibio en brazos.

-Naname, mira, te tengo una sorpresita-

-Déjame verlo Kamishimoemon- pidió la joven observándolo con ojos dulces pero él frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así-

-¡Pero si es tu nombre!- gimió la joven intentando por todos los medios ver al pequeño bajó las mantas.

-Ya lo se, pero sabes que me desagrada, dime Shimo o Mishi o Emon, o lo que sea pero no lo digas todo completo- mientras hablaba el joven y fornido hombre de cabello castaño y puntiagudo negaba violentamente con la cabeza alejando mas y mas al pequeño de su madre quien estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¡Kamishimoemon dame al bebe ya!- ante el grito el joven se quedo de piedra con el rostro en blanco y la chica lanzó un suspiro irguiéndose para quitarle al niño.

-¡Naname, no!, estas muy débil, éste niño te provocó mucho esfuerzo y de eso hace apenas unas horas-

-¿Con quien crees que estas hablando cariño?- preguntó la joven al tiempo que abrazaba con delicadeza a su hijo, el primero, el descendiente y heredero del apellido Higashidani.

-Sí, sí Naname ya sé que eres muy fuerte pero…-

-Pero nada- lo cortó con firmeza la mujer al tiempo que el bultito en sus brazos se removía y estiraba con tanta fuerza un brazo que la golpeaba en el rostro.

-¡Vaya con el enano!, tan chiquito y ya esta peleando- exclamó con orgullo su padre cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, nuestro pequeño…-

-¡Sanosuke!- la joven volteó a ver a su marido con extrañeza y él miró con lo ojos repletos de llamas hacía el frente -¡Sí, se llamara Sanosuke, no permitiré que mi hijo sufra teniendo un nombre como Kamishimoemon!- los ojos de la castaña se pusieron en blanco y de su frente surgieron varias gotas de sudor, tampoco era que "Sanosuke" fuera un nombre tan común pero por lo menos era mejor que el de su esposo.

-Esta bien, mi pequeño Sanosuke…- el bebe al escuchar el nombre lanzó un suspiro relajado como si estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión y luego se sumió en un profundo sueño.

_1863…_

Decían que los bebes eran hermosos, que llenaban de alegría la casa con sus juegos, sus risas y sus ocurrencias, pero nadie le había contado al aún joven Kamishimoemon que cuidar de su primogénito cuando su esposa estaba embarazada por segunda ocasión iba a resultar tan problemático. Tomando aire con fuerza el joven campesino corrió hacía la puerta de la casa y oteó el patio en busca de su pequeño, quizás estaba jugando con el perro, quizás se había ido a casa de algún vecino, quizás había ido al sembradío o quizás por enésima vez estaba a punto de morir jugando alguno de sus juegos temerarios.

-¡Sa-no-su-keeee!!- el grito mitad encolerizado mitad angustiado llegó hasta los pequeños oídos de cierto chico castaño pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención, su padre siempre gritaba mas de lo que hacía y siempre terminaba perdonándolo por mas gritos que le propinara, además justo en esos instantes estaba muy entretenido viendo la vida que llevaban las ranas en el charco, era una vida muy extraña, eso de saltar, croar, saltar no era su estilo pero sus ojos almendrados no podían dejar de ver el extraño movimiento, que cosa tan rara ¿Cómo se sentiría tener uno de esos bichos entre las manos?, seguramente sería divertido. Sin preocuparse por el barro o por que tan profundo era el charco el pequeño travieso empezó a caminar lentamente hacía una de las tantas criaturas verdes pero cuando estaba por llegar a su objetivo otro chico hizo su aparición al parecer con las mismas intenciones.

Sano hizo un gesto de enfado con su ceja, no le gustaba mucho que nadie invadiera su espacio pero el otro pequeño no parecía tener la intención de irse.

-¡Vete!- el castaño se cruzó de brazos (esa posición tomaba su papá cuando lo regañaba así que de algo debía servir).

-¡Vete tú!- el otro chico no parecía nada miedoso y se colocó en la misma posición del castaño, ambos fruncieron el ceño, ante un nuevo contrincante que intentaba ganar la rana que TÚ habías visto primero la única salida eran ¡Los golpes!.

El pequeño castaño se dirigió a todo correr con el puño levantado hacía el otro chico quien al ver las intenciones agresivas del pequeño se había quedado en shock pero a un paso de llegar a su destino alguien lo tomó del cuello de su gi y lo levantó al vuelo.

-¡Sanosuke!, ¿Qué pensabas hacer chiquillo odioso?- el pequeño se tapó las orejas con las manos, odiaba la voz estridente de su padre cuando se molestaba. –Ibas a pegarle al pequeño Katsu, te vi, no tienes excusa-

-¡Quería pegarle a mi rana!- se defendió el chiquillo pataleando en brazos de su padre quien luchaba fieramente por dominarlo.

-¡Era mi rana!- saltó el otro pequeño apretando los puñitos, el joven campesino por su parte soltó un resignado resoplido, no entendía como podían pelear dos bebes por una rana cuando el charco estaba lleno de ellas.

-Vamonos a casa Sano-

-¡No, no, no!- el pequeño luchaba ferozmente por liberarse y defender lo que era suyo pero su padre simplemente lo apretó con mas fuerza hasta que los bracitos le dolieron tanto que ya no pudo moverse, se quedo así, hecho bolita como un pajarito que no puede salir de su nido porque se ha lastimado las alas.

-Sano eres un verdadero problema, yo debería estar trabajando y heme aquí, cuidando a un chiquillo feo que se la pasa peleando-

-Ka-mishi-moe-mon…- murmuró el pequeño con voz apenas audible.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- gruñó su padre viéndolo con rabia.

-Kamishi-moemon- repitió el niño sonriendo levemente, su madre se lo había enseñado y aunque aún no entendía muy bien lo que significaba eso siempre hacía enfurecer a su padre.

-¡Chiquillo del demonio, te voy a estrujar hasta que se te rompan todos los huesos!- bramó el hombre mientras las venas de la sien se le saltaban.

-¡Kamishimoemon, Kamishimoemon!- repitió el pequeño riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Nanameee, tú enano me esta molestando!- pero el grito no fue contestado, de hecho aunque ya estaban al frente de la casa todo se veía muy solitario, muy tranquilo, muy… de pronto el joven fue presa de un extraño presentimiento y dejó caer sin ceremonia a su hijo quien libre del estrangulador abrazo de su padre fue a dar al piso rebotando como una bola de algodón.

-¡Naname!- Sanosuke no entendía porque su padre corría al cuarto de su madre con tanta preocupación (y menos entendía porque lo había dejado caer de esa forma), así que enojado y con unas cuantas lagrimillas de frustración en sus orbes acarameladas caminó entre sollozos hacía el cuarto de sus padres, cuando su mamá lo viera de seguro que lo iba a abrazar (y de paso iba a regañar a su padre por su mala conducta para con el bebe).

Pero cuando al fin sus menudos pasitos lo llevaron hasta donde descansaba su mamá no pudo ver ni abrazos, ni regaños, ni consuelos ni nada, sus ojitos se abrieron asombradísimos cuando descubrió que la gran barriga que tenía su mamá había desaparecido, en lugar de eso ahora su madre cargaba un bultito de cabello castaño como el suyo ¿Sería una muñeca?, una vez en casa de un amigo de su padre había visto una muñeca, eran algo así como personas chiquitinas pero no se movían.

-Papá ¿Es una muñeca?- el joven se volteó y sonrió con dulzura ante los ojitos asombrados y aún húmedos por las lagrimas de su pequeño.

-No Sanito, es otra cosa, o mas bien es una personita, perdóname por tirarte hijo- pero el pequeño no hizo caso de la disculpa, su padre debía estar mintiendo porque las personitas no eran de ese tamaño, él por lo menos nunca había visto una personita así.

-¿Quieres acercarte?- ante la dulce voz de su mamá el pequeño corrió feliz pero su padre lo paro en seco diciendo que estaba demasiado sucio como para tocar a su hermanita.

-¿Hermanita?- el pequeño ladeo la cabeza mientras entreabría los labios poniendo carita de "estoy pensando" su madre se rió por lo bajo y su padre negó con la cabeza, que desgracia que su pequeño fuera tan cabeza dura como él.

-Sí, tu hermanita, mira- acto seguido la mujer descubrió el bultito y Sano pudo observar a una chiquilla que apenas y si tenía unas cuantas hebras castañas en su cabeza y que al sentirse al descubierto empezó a llorar como una magdalena. Frunciendo exageradamente el ceño el pequeño se tapó las orejas con las manos, ese bulto gritón y él no se iban a llevar muy bien.

_1868…_

A los ocho años un niño ya tenía la edad suficiente para trabajar en el sembradío, y Sanosuke ya tenía esa edad pero la verdad era que no le gustaba mucho la idea de tostarse bajó el sol recogiendo rábanos.

-¡Sano, Sano espérame!- y menos cuando su molesta hermana de cinco años parecía estar mas pegada a él que una lapa.

-¡Vete Uki!- y ese era su hermoso amor de hermano, entre mas alejada estuviera de él mejor.

-¡Sano no seas así, déjame ir contigo!-

-Ir al campo no es un juego tonta- gruñó él conteniendo los deseos de arrojarla lejos de si.

-Ya Sanosuke déjala que venga- exclamó con ligereza otro chico que iba llegando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Si Katsu, dile que me lleve!- pidió la pequeña aplaudiendo felizmente, Sano simplemente negó con la cabeza, su amigo era demasiado amable, debían ser esos pelos lacios que le tapaban la cabeza y no lo dejaban pensar.

-Ya ves Sano, déjala venir-

-Ya, ya ustedes ganan, ¡Pero hay de ti si lloras!-gruñó observando a la pequeña.

-No llorare hermano, te prometo que no lo haré- exclamó feliz la pequeña corriendo a abrazarlo, ante el contacto con los bracitos el niño tuvo que tomar aire y contar hasta diez, odiaba que lo abrazaran pero se tenía que aguantar porque Uki era niña y a las niñas no se les pega.

-Ves, tu hermana es muy linda- comentó Katsu con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-A ti si te puedo golpear amigo- gruñó Sano como toda contestación, ir al campo lo ponía de malas, se enojaba hasta con Katsu y eso que eran los mejores compañeros del mundo. Pero es que si trabajabas todo el día y a cambio apenas te daban algunos rábanos para comer, bueno, eso desanimaba a cualquiera.

-¡Hermano, hermano!, ¿Vamos a ir a nuestra parcela?- la pequeña castaña jaló al chico de su manga pidiendo una respuesta apremiante.

-Si ya sabes para que preguntas- gruñó el niño entre dientes, de verdad que su hermanita lo exasperaba.

-Sanosuke, las cosas no van de lo mejor ¿cierto?- Katsu colocó ambas manos tras su nuca y observó con detenimiento el cielo, él también estaba cansado de pararse temprano, trabajar mucho y no comer casi nada.

-No nada bien…-

-¡Nada bien, nada bien!- canturreó contenta Uki.

-Papá se fue con el grupo imperialista, dice que no es muy bueno y que tal vez muera pero que tiene que hacer algo por el bien de todos- comentó como por descuido Katsu viendo aún al cielo.

-¿Entonces te quedaste solo?-

-No, bueno, estoy con mi tía, pero no estoy muy a gusto que digamos-

- Entiendo- Sano alzó una mano y se tapó la cara de los relucientes rayos de sol que le impedían ver con claridad.

-Sabes Sano, he pensado mucho en salir de aquí, en seguir los pasos de mi padre y unirme a los imperialistas-

-Estas loco Katsu, somos niños, nadie nos va a aceptar- al decir esto el pequeño pateó una piedra mandándola a volar, claro que él también sentía deseos de irse, sentía como si le corriera fuego por las venas cada vez que veía las injusticias que pasaban a su alrededor, su padre siempre lo había dicho, él era un guerrero.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer un guerrerito de ocho años?, lo más que podía intentar era cultivar las verduras con sus propias manos sin quejarse para ayudar a su familia, no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar pacientemente a que un momento oportuno llegara y eso secretamente lo llenaba de frustración, pero Katsu que seguía caminando a su lado sonrió en forma burlona.

-El ser o no ser un niño no importa mucho cuando estas decidido, he oído que la tropa Sekiho va a pasar por aquí ¿Has oído hablar del capitán Sagara?-

-Quien no ha oído hablar del capitán Sagara- contestó el niño haciendo una mueca, ese hombre era uno de los suyos, o al menos eso era lo que siempre decía su padre.

-Bueno, pues cuando venga yo me uniré a él, no importa lo que tenga que hacer-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que escuchaste- los ojos acaramelados del castaño se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer que su amigo lo fuera a abandonar pero había tanto fuego en su mirada que dudar de sus intenciones resultaba absurdo.

-Entonces yo también me voy contigo-

-¿Tú?-

-Sí yo también quiero dejar de vivir de esta forma-

-¿Te vas a ir hermano?- Uki se aferró asustada al gi de Sano pero éste la hizo a un lado sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Date cuenta de lo que haces, si nos vamos ya no regresaras-

-Ya se que no regresare-

-¡Hermano!, ¡Ah!- acto seguido la niña se soltó a llorar a lágrima viva, no entendía bien pero su hermano se quería ir y la iba a dejar sola.

-Cierra el pico Uki- gruñó Sano levantando una ceja, odiaba ver a la niña llorar.

-No le digas así, consuélala o algo- lo aconsejo Katsu mirándolos de reojo, aunque para Sanosuke parecía que Uki era una verdadera molestia a él le hubiese gustado tener hermanitos, lastima que su madre había muerto muy joven.

-Bueno, bueno Uki, no voy a ningún lado ¿Ves?, estoy aquí contigo-

-¿En serio?- la niña calmó poco a poco su llanto al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos quitándose los restos de lágrimas.

-Sí, aquí estoy, ya no seas llorona- el rostro de la niña se iluminó y las lagrimas cesaron, si Sanosuke decía que no se iba lo cumpliría, él siempre cumplía sus promesas; pero lo que la pequeña no alcanzó a ver fueron los dedos que el chico entrelazaba tras su espalda al prometerle algo que de antemano no pensaba cumplir.

……**..**

…

**..**

**.**

-Venga Sano, ¿Te estas echando para atrás?-

-¡Yo nunca me hecho para atrás!- exclamó ofuscado el niño mientras echaba una ultima mirada hacía su casa que se perdía en la inmensidad de la noche –Lo que pasa es que me estaba preguntando si mi Jou-chan estará bien-

-¿Tú hermana?-

-Si… se va a molestar mucho cuando se de cuenta de que rompí mi promesa-

-Aún estás a tiempo de regresar…-

-No, además tenía cruzados los dedos así que esa promesa no vale-

-Sí tu lo dices… por cierto ¿Por qué a ella nunca le dices Jou-chan y en cambio siempre te refieres a ella con ese nombre cuando no esta?-

-Pues…- el pequeño guardo silencio por un momento ladeando graciosamente la cabeza –Pues no se, pero supongo que… supongo que no se decirle que la quiero-

-Ahhh…- Katsu guardó silencio, de nuevo se sentía algo solo sin un hermano que lo acompañara, pero bueno, ahora él y Sanosuke estaban juntos y el campamento de la tropa Sekiho ya no estaba lejos.

-¡Apúrate Sano, el campamento está justo ahí!-

-¡Ya lo veo!- presa de la emoción el castaño se hecho a correr tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas hacía donde los hombres se encontraban descansado pero fue tanto su apuro que terminó estampado en las piernas de un hombre quien se giró a verlo extrañado.

-Hijo, ¿Qué haces aquí?- el pequeño levantó al vista encontrándose con la imagen de un hombre joven de cabello lacio y mirada amable que portaba el uniforme de la tropa.

-¡Vengo a hablar con el capitán Sagara, necesitó que me acepte como uno mas de sus hombres!- exclamó vehementemente el pequeño al tiempo que jalaba de su pantalón.

-¿Cómo uno de sus hombres?, querrás decir como uno de sus hijos, eres muy pequeño-

-La edad no importa cuando se pelea con el corazón- habló otra voz algo ronca pero aún infantil desde la derecha del joven.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Mi nombre es Katsu y hemos venido a pedir que se nos permita ser parte de la tropa-

-¡Nosotros pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas!- Sano apretó aún mas fuerte el pantalón del joven y éste se giró a verlo entre extrañado y divertido, estaba por decirle que lo que le pedían era completamente imposible, que él no podía poner en peligro la vida de dos niños inocentes, que lo que hacían no era un juego, que era cansado que en resumidas cuentas no podía acceder, cuando…

Esos ojos color chocolate parecieron fundirse con los suyos recordándole épocas mejores, pensamientos mejores, ideales puros, esos ojos limpios y decididos habían sido suyos en algún tiempo, en algún momento de su vida cuando decidió fundar la tropa Sekiho él había tenido esa misma expresión soñadora y decidida. Ahora ese niño frente a él mostraba la misma insondable tenacidad.

-Hijo- su rostro ahora estaba enternecido -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¡Sanosuke!-

-¿Y tú apellido?- el chico hizo una mueca y luego volteó la cara.

-Solía tener uno pero la ley dice que como soy un hijo de un campesino no puedo tenerlo, así que por ahora solo soy Sanosuke-

-Bueno entonces "solo Sanosuke" dame una buena razón para que te deje permanecer a mi lado-

-¿A su lado?- el chico parpadeó confundido y Katsu que para esas cosas era mas listo ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa ¡Estaban hablando ni mas ni menos que con el capitán Sagara en persona! Y para su desgracia su destino dependía de lo que contestará su amigo en esos instantes ¡O por favor, que Sanosuke no lo echara a perder!.

-¿Y bien?- el joven capitán se inclinó para que su rostro y el del niño quedaran frente a frente, sus sentimientos estaban al descubierto así que lo mas seguro era que dejaría al niño permanecer a su lado pero aún así quería oír sus razones.

-Pues…- Sano caviló un segundo antes de volver a ver al joven con una mirada retadora -¡Yo quiero unirme a la tropa para no tener que morirme de hambre cultivando rábanos!- Katsu golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano mientras una gran gota de sudor bajaba por su sien, solo a Sano se le ocurría decir una tontería como esa, ahora de seguro que no durarían en la tropa ni medio minuto más, pero contrario a sus pensamientos el joven capitán se hecho a reír al tiempo que le alborotaba el cabello al castaño con la mano.

-Así como lo has dicho suena gracioso pero sí, es justamente por esa razón por la cual peleamos, puedes quedarte pero debes prometer que tú y tu amiguito se portaran bien-

-¡Seremos los mejores señor!- exclamaron ambos niños al unísono poniéndose muy derechitos y viendo con respeto a su nuevo líder, éste por su parte solo sonrío, esos niños le costarían algunos rompederos de cabeza pero estaba seguro de que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la vida se persiguen metas y sueños, cada segundo, cada minuto cuenta, ningún instante se puede volver a vivir, ninguna aventura podrá volver a repetirse. Muchas personas viven sus vidas cotidianas, hacen lo mismo día tras día, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto. La vida se les resbala como si fuese agua por la espera de "un día mejor", la vida de Sanosuke había sido así toda su infancia, cometía travesuras al por mayor y siempre era castigado, cultivaba rábanos y pasaba hambre, por eso su padre no se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que su primogénito se había marchado.

En su interior se alegraba secretamente de que el niño se hubiese ido y aunque lo más probable era que terminara muerto en alguna valla aún así él se sentía interiormente orgulloso. Sanosuke viviría, ya fuese mucho o poco tiempo pero viviría, en toda la extensión de la palabra; sufriría, lloraría, odiaría quizás pero también reiría.

Decírselo a Naname fue doloroso porque el amor de madre no puede entender el abandono de un hijo, la joven mujer lloró y lloró hasta que no le quedaron mas lagrimas y desde entonces su aspecto ya no fue el de una mujer alegre y decidida sino el de un ser frágil y abatido. Despertaba en las noches gritando porque soñaba que su pequeño caía en un pozo del cual no podía salir, porque había quedado solo en el mundo sin mas motor para continuar que el odio y la venganza, su mas recurrente pesadilla era una en donde los ojos aterrorizados de su pequeño eran bañados de sangre, carmesí, rojo, escarlata por todos lados, a donde volteara había muerte y su pequeño estaba en medio.

Para Kamishimoemon ver el estado de su esposa fue duro, mucho mas cuando se dio cuenta con desesperación que jamás volvería a ser la que había sido antes, la valiente muchacha con la cual se había casado.

Por otro lado su pequeña había llorado días y días gritando "¡Quiero a mi hermano!, ¡Quiero a mi hermano!" y era una escena realmente conmovedora ver a una criaturilla tan pequeña llorando como magdalena con sus dos pequeñas coletas y sus enormes ojos copias de los del hermano perdido totalmente cristalizados por las lágrimas.

Para el padre fue una tarea verdaderamente ardua el sacar a sus dos mujeres de la depresión que había causado su chico pero aún así no le guardo rencor, aunque su esposa lloraba todo el tiempo y su pequeña parecía no querer soltarlo por miedo de que él también se fuera, aún así, en algún lugar de su corazón estaba feliz de que su pequeño guerrerito hubiese volado en busca de una mejor vida. Y cuando por las tardes se sentaba en la entrada de su casa viendo el atardecer y su esposa le preguntaba con voz amarga "¿Dónde crees que este Sanosuke ahora?" y él respondía "No lo se", cuando su esposa se mordía los labios y lloraba imaginándose a su niño muerto y su pequeña se le metía entre los brazos aferrandose a él, entonces él levantaba la vista y al ver el cielo anaranjado se daba ánimos pensando que su pequeño guerrero estaba luchando, peleando por un lugar mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sano siempre había sido un niño travieso y el formar parte de la tropa Sekiho no había hecho la diferencia, sin embargo siempre estaba Katsu a su lado para darle un coscorrón cuando se lo mereciera y el capitán Sagara para mecerle suavemente los cabellos como seña para que se tranquilizara. Los demás hombres lo trataban como si fuera la mascota de la compañía, lo mimaban, lo cargaban, le enseñaban algunos golpes y lo hacían sufrir duras pruebas solo para divertirse. Sanosuke era de su propiedad, era como el niño perdido del que todos eran los padres, Katsu aunque también era un niño no se prestaba para ese tipo de juegos, en cambio el castaño era un total y completo cabeza dura.

-¡Katsu, Katsu, mira, me han regalado una espada!-

-Cabeza de chorlito ese es un tubo-

-¡Katsu, Katsu, mira, me han regalado una manzana-

-Eso es porque tiene un gusano animal-

-¡Katsu, Katsu, me han regalado un gi!-

-Es porque esta completamente roto, si serás bruto-

Y así era por lo general siempre, los hombres se divertían, Katsu hacía cara de "no puede ser", el capitán Sagara suspiraba y el pequeño Sanosuke sonreía, nadie podía ponerlo de mal humor, nadie podía hacerlo desistir, de verdad que era un niño cabezón como el solo. Quizás era por eso que en la tropa Sekiho todos lo adoraban.

Pero nadie lo quería mas que el capitán Sagara, para él, el pequeño era como una reencarnación de su pasado, como si pudiese ver su infancia desde afuera. Sanosuke era todo lo que alguna vez había sido, si tuviesen el mismo cabello habrían sido completamente iguales.

Sus gestos, su cabezonería, a pesar de que ahora él ya había madurado en algún tiempo había sido así. Y ahora al verlo, tan decidido, tan arrojado, se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, si cambiar su personalidad y manera de comportarse había sido una decisión acertada, él había pensado en su momento que estaba lleno de defectos y debía borrarlos pero ahora al observar al pequeño le parecía que no habían sido otra cosa mas que virtudes mal encauzadas.

-Capitán Sagara ¿Qué esta viendo?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- y sin esperar contestación el pequeño empezó a intentar girar los ojos para verse a si mismo (cosa que claro, era imposible).

-No Sano, no es eso- el joven capitán sonrió, una de sus clásicas sonrisas dulces y tranquilas.

-¿Entonces?-

-Estoy pensando-

-Ahh….- el pequeño giró su vista para ver el ocaso, el capitán y él estaban en la orilla de un acantilado y el paisaje que se veía era realmente arrobador. Sin embargo… el niño empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, luego los dedos y por ultimo empezó a echar ojeadas ansiosas a su capitán, quedarse quieto y pensando no era algo que le saliera muy bien que digamos.

-¡Capitán!- el joven espadachín sonrió, era imposible que Sano se quedara quieto por mas de diez segundos.

-Si dime-

-¿Por qué usted lleva siempre una cinta roja en la frente?-

-Vaya, que observador eres- exclamó con aire calmado el joven mientras veía soñadoramente al horizonte, el pequeño al verse ignorado frunció el ceño para depuse colocarse frente a su ídolo y saltar buscando algo de atención.

-¡He, he capitán Sagara!-

-Que persistente eres-

-¿Por qué la cinta?- y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza o se lo contestabas o era capaz de atormentarte por toda la eternidad.

-Hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era un jovencito me atacaron, un hombre me lanzó una estocada que yo alcance a evitar pero me quedo un feo rasguño que goteaba sangre en la frente, para salvarme huí de ahí y cuando llegue al lugar en donde me estaba alojando una muchacha me vendo con esta cinta-

-Pero no creo que el rasguño siga goteando sangre ¿O si?- de verdad que el niño era muy perspicaz cuando se lo proponía.

-No, mi frente ya no tiene nada-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno… digamos que yo le tenía cierto aprecio a esa joven, de hecho la quería mucho, supongo que llevó la cinta en recuerdo de su amor-

-¿Era su novia?- el capitán se permitió una sonrisa.

-Se podría decir-

-¿Se podría?-

-No pudimos casarnos, quizás cuando yo regrese, cuando todo esto acabe y vivamos en un lugar mejor, tal vez ella todavía este esperándome, en ese caso…- el joven volvió a guardar silencio mientras observaba el horizonte, Sano también volteó a ver como los últimos rayos del sol se extinguían lentamente.

-Cuando eso pase tú también podrías ir a vivir con nosotros, tú le gustarías mucho a ella-

-¿En serio?- los ojos del pequeño se ensancharon para después dibujarse tiernos y nostálgicos, sabía que en algún lugar del mundo tenía una familia pero había renunciado a ella y jamás volvería.

-Sano…- el joven espadachín sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo cuando notó la mirada en el infantil rostro del niño, era una mirada dulce, demasiado dulce para ser de ese mundo y también infinitamente llena de dolor. Aunque se querían mucho y platicaban de muchas cosas Sanosuke jamás había querido revelarle los secretos que guardaba su corazón, si tenía familia, si lo maltrataban, si los quería, nunca había querido decirle nada, siempre había sido solo el niño sonriente y socarrón que afrontaba al destino entre juegos y bromas.

-Sanosuke…- esta vez el pequeño se giró a ver a su capitán, no había notado que lo estaba llamando.

-¿Si?-

-Ven acá, no seré una linda chica pero…- Sano cerró los ojos y luego los abrió sin comprender cuando una cinta fue amarrada en su frente, una ondeante cinta roja.

-¿Y esto?-

-Es un regalo- contestó dulcemente el joven.

-No, yo le estaba preguntando que ¿como es que lleva una cinta roja entre sus ropas?, ¿No es eso algo extraño?- una enorme gota de sudor se formó en la frente del joven capitán, solo Sano podía preguntarse algo así en un momento como ese.

-Sí, supongo-

-Pero es linda ¡Ahora ya me parezco mas a usted capitán!-

-Eso parece- Sano cerró los ojos sonriendo cuando el joven espadachín le pasó una cariñosa mano por entre el enredado pelo, era una caricia que el capitán solía darle siempre.

-Cápita, cuando sea mayor ¿Puedo ponerme su apellido?-

-¿Mi apellido?-

-¡Sí!, el apellido de Sagara-

-Sanosuke Sagara… no lo hagas hijo, sueña extraño- y de verdad que la combinación no era nada buena pero eso no importaba, el pequeño estaba completamente decidido, cuando la guerra terminara y ellos resultaran vencedores, cuando toda la gente pudiera vivir en paz y él hiciera una nueva familia al lado de su capitán, entonces él sería como su hijo, y un hijo debía llevar el apellido de su padre.

_1875…_

Intentó desesperadamente despertar pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, otra vez se estaba sumiendo en esa pesadilla, otra vez regresaba al fatídico día en donde todo rastro de esperanza había muerto de su corazón.

-Capitán…- entre sueños su grito desgarrador sonaba casi como un aullido de cólera e impotencia, sus manos se crisparon apretando con fuerza sobrehumana las cobijas.

De nuevo sangre, de nuevo rifles, de nuevo injusticias, de nuevo soledad…

-¡Capitán!- por mas que lo intentaba no podía despertar y se veía de nuevo siendo niño, se veía de nuevo intentando salvar a su capitán, cargando con él, jalándolo como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Era su ídolo, su modelo a seguir, la persona mas importante en su vida, era su padre y sin embargo…

-¡Ahhhh!!- la quietud de la noche fue interrumpida por un grito violento, las sabanas empezaron a rasgarse por la fuerza que hacía el muchacho intentando despertar, pero todo era en vano, otra vez como tantas veces atrás la escena se repitió.

Corría, corría lo mas fuerte que podía, su capitán chorreaba sangre, estaba muy mal, demasiado mal, pero él creía firmemente en su salvación, la destrucción del grupo Sekiho no sería tan devastadora si por lo menos su capitán escapaba con vida, incluso él podría morir pero no su líder, no, el capitán Sagara no podía morir.

Katsu ¿Dónde estaría Katsu?, lo había visto caer entre la lluvia de balas y sangre ¿Estaría muerto?, un escalofrió lo recorrió dolorosamente mientras luchaba por llevarse a su capitán lo mas lejos posible, no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en lo que había perdido si no en lo que le quedaba, tenía que salvarlo, tenía que…

-¡Ahí están!- Sanosuke pasó saliva al tiempo que intentaba ponerse en guardia para proteger a su capitán, no importaba si él moría, no importaba si…

-Sanosuke, no es el momento para que mueras- la voz dulce del capitán, esa voz que lo perseguiría por siempre en sus noches de soledad –Vive Sanosuke, vive hijo…- sus pies hicieron contacto con la nada y supo que lo había perdido, supo que había perdido todo y mientras caía sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, los disparos retumbaron en sus orejas y la sangre de su héroe se regó sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos extraviados explotaron en lagrimas y sus labios solo pudieron murmurar un ahogado "Capitán" antes de que cayera como un pesado fardo en la fría agua que lo esperaba al final del camino.

-¡Ahhh!!-

-¡Muchacho, despierta!, si sigues haciendo tanto escándalo te voy a tener que pedir que te marches de aquí- Sanosuke abrió los ojos de golpe mientras su frente era recorrida por un sudor frío, una mujer de aspecto sombrío lo miraba con mala cara.

-Estas gritando mucho y no nos dejas dormir, además recuerda que si quieres quedarte mas tiempo debes pagar- los ojos del muchacho se calvaron en ella con rencor mientras asentía con la cabeza, la mujer salió del inmundo cuarto refunfuñando, ese chico era atractivo en verdad pero sus ojos eran los de un malviviente además el kanji en su espalda no le daba buena espina, no, ese chico a pesar de ser tan joven no se traía nada bueno entre manos.

Sanosuke bufó al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos tras su nuca, esa mujer era detestable pero por lo menos lo había despertado, odiaba cuando tenía esa pesadilla y lo peor es que era tan recurrente…

-Que demonios- el chico giró su vista por la ventana, de cualquier manera ya no tenía nada de dinero así que debía marcharse, además ese lugar empezaba a aburrirlo, faltaba… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡A sí!, faltaba sangre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tokio… era una ciudad rara, es decir, con todo eso de la nueva era y esas tonterías se había vuelto algo así como un "lugar influyente", en ocasiones anteriores había estado en ese sitio, incluso recordaba vagamente haber hecho una amiga cuando era pequeño pero ¡Bah!, los amigos iban, venían y por lo general morían, de seguro la chica había corrido el mismo destino.

Lo que él necesitaba no eran amigos sino emociones, con las emociones quizás vendrían los amigos, pero eso no era seguro. La era Meiji era una nueva época en la que todo podía ocurrir.

El joven luchador miró hacía el cielo, de cualquier manera no estaba en Tokio por casualidad, había respondido a una ¿Cómo decirlo?, bueno, apuesta sería un buen termino.

Él contra cuatro hombres, si lograba ganarles le darían un arma en verdad especial, algo legendario. Bueno, si la cosa esa era tan especial como decían quizás la batalla merecía la pena, últimamente había estado peleando con pura gente debilucha, nadie había podido ganarle en un duelo, tampoco es que se pasara matando gente, claro que no, los asesinos no eran gente de su agrado, de hecho odiaba a los que mataban sin razón. Lo que a él le gustaba era la fuerza pura, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde no había mas que hombres contra hombres, fuerza contra fuerza, nada de balas…

-Sagara Sanosuke ¿Verdad?- aún con las manos en las bolsas el apuesto chico giró la vista para encontrarse con un tipo mal encarado que lo veía con cierto desprecio.

-El que viste y calza-

-Pero si apenas eres un chiquillo, no importa que estés tan alto, tienes cara de mocoso, no entiendo porque el jefe esta tan interesado en ti- el castaño frunció el ceño, le molestaba que lo llamaran chiquillo (y siempre lo llamaban así) pero que era eso de "el jefe esta interesado en ti".

-Yo no trabajo para nadie por mucho tiempo, solo busco peleas, no soy un subordinado-

-Y orgulloso para rematar- el hombre hizo tronar sus nudillos observando fijamente al castaño.

-¿Quieres pelea?, por mi no hay inconveniente- el joven también se puso en guardia, su esencia era pelear, su meta vivir siempre al borde, los sueños se habían acabado.

-¡Ahora!- el rostro de Sanosuke se contrajo levemente, otros tres tipos se habían unido en el último instante a la fiesta, esa batalla si que sería interesante.

…………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones Sagara Sanosuke-

-¿Quién es usted?- el chico de hostiles ojos acaramelados se giró aún jadeante hacía el hombre de apariencia ruda que le hablaba.

-El quien soy no importa, pensé que eras malo para las apuestas-

-Esta no era una apuesta era un combate, soy bueno para los combates-

-Ya lo note, cuatro a uno es una gran diferencia- el joven enarcó una ceja mientras el hombre paseaba la vista por sobre los oponentes derrotados

-Como sea, ¿Qué quiere usted en todo este asunto?- el hombre sonrió sin dejar de ver al chico, era joven y se notaba a leguas que aunque quisiera parecer fuerte y despreocupado por dentro estaba completamente perdido y solo, sería fácil manipular a un chico como ese.

-Te habíamos prometido algo de verdad fascinante si ganabas ¿no es cierto?- el chico hizo una mueca.

-Eso acordamos-

-Bueno, pues aquí la tienes- al decir esto el hombre dio un paso atrás dejando ver un gran bulto blanco que fácilmente medía mas de metro y medio –Esa es tu recompensa- El jovencito se acercó no muy convencido del todo hasta donde la "supuesta" arma estaba tirada, se agachó para retirar la sabana y…

-¿Qué es esta porquería?- la quijada del hombre se fue hasta el suelo mientras una enorme gota de sudor surgía en su frente.

-¡¿Cómo que, que es eso?, ¡Se trata ni mas ni menos que de la legendaria arma Zambatou!, es única en todo el mundo-

-Pues a mi mas bien me parece una piedrota en forma de espada, no, no la quiero, puede quedarse su recompensa, me largo- diciendo y haciendo el joven dio la vuelta para alejarse pero el hombre lo tomó del hombro deteniéndolo.

-Esa arma…- Sano estaba por zafarse del agarre pero sintió algo extraño en el modo de pronunciar las palabras del hombre y vaciló –Esa arma fue hecha para matar a un coronel y a su caballo pero nunca pudo usarse de la forma correcta, nadie era tan fuerte…- "Nadie era tan fuerte", "Nadie era tan fuerte" las palabras se repitieron en la mente del chico como una invocación, había algo que seguía vivo dentro de él, había un sentimiento que aún no moría, quería ser fuerte, quería ser el mas fuerte para que ya nadie de los que amaba pudieran morir, para acabar con cualquier idiota que se le pusiera en frente, para exterminar a todo aquel que se lo mereciera.

Se dio la vuelta con decisión y recogió la pesada arma, tan solo cargarla representaba un enorme esfuerzo, iba a tener que entrenar mucho, muchísimo para poder manejarla de la forma correcta.

El hombre sonrío cuando vio al jovencito alejarse cargando la espada como si se tratara de una bola de algodón, tenía talento, mucho talento, y él iba a usar todo ese talento para fortalecerse, cuando Sagara Sanosuke fuese un gran peleador lo contrataría para que llevara a cabo grandes batallas, después de todo el kanji "Warui" en su espalda no era un signo de paz, claro que no, él que llevaba ese kanji en su espalda había vivido con eso, viviría para eso y moriría con eso, ese era su destino.

Lentamente los pasos del jovencito se fueron alejando del campo de batalla, su mente completamente ajena a lo que de él esperaba un pez gordo de la mafia, no, él no pensaba en el kanji de su espalda aunque si lo hubiera hecho sus pensamientos habrían diferido mucho del significado que le daban los demás.

Había escrito "Warui" en su espalda porque eso le recordaba lo que era, y porque lo era, le recordaba que si el gobierno decía que algo era malo así sería, él pensaba que era un chico bueno, que peleaba por darle paz al pueblo de Japón, pero los Ishin Shishi habían dicho que eran malos y así había sido, desde entonces era malo. Y como el chico malo que era, podía luchar sin detenerse, podía pelar hasta la muerte por defender sus ideales, solo y contra la muerte, él lograría hacerlo.

Pero como lo había dicho antes Sanosuke no estaba pensando en eso, no, mientras se alejaba con su gran espada sobre los hombros el joven solo tenía un pensamiento en mente ¿Qué alimento delicioso compraría para comer?, después de todo… seguía siendo un niño.

_Un hombre crece admirando_

_La figura que esta delante de él _

_Pero los que admiran y crecen no son los hombres_

_Si no los niños_

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno, ya es normal que pida perdón por la tardanza, pero esta vez mi excusa no es muy buena je,je. Me he pasado los días viendo una serie que me trae de cabeza, sí, Naruto me ha robado el corazón.

De hecho me he inspirado mas en hacer este fic después de ver las infancias de los personajes, la de Gaara me ha gustado muchísimo (casi me pongo a llorar con el pobre niño).

Pero bueno, dejémonos de cosas que no vienen al caso, esta vez me he revuelto un poco porque leí que la tropa Sekiho fue destruida en 1869, es decir cuando Sano tenía nueve años, pero en el manga Sano le dice a su padre que lo cuido hasta que tenía diez años ¿Cómo puede eso ser posible?, así que puse que se va de su casa a los ocho, espero que ese asuntillo no moleste a nadie.

Agradecimientos a: **marcela **me alegra que te haya gustado la infancia de Kaoru, **gabyhiatt **aquí esta la infancia de Sano, espero que la disfrutes, **AlexandraG **a petición gneral aquí esta el pequeño Sano dando batalla, **Haro kzoids **si, lo que me gusta de este fic es que puedes saltarte los capítulos y leer el que te interesa, **Kisley-sempai **¡Otra admiradora de Sanosuke! Este niño de verdad que rompe corazones y **Bruja **gracias por tus animos amiga.

En cuanto a la frase final, esta vez fue una mezcla de las palabras del padre de Sanosuke Kamishimoemon (vaya nombre) y mías. Por ultimo yo creo que ya todos conocen el significado de Warui, pero para el que no lo sepa significa "Malo". Sin más que agregar me despido, nos leemos Ciao

_18 de Abril del 2008 Viernes_


	7. Sin sentimientos

INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA

**INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA**

**Capitulo 7: Sin emociones**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Llovía, la lluvia caía y caía sin parar mientras el traqueteo de la carreta lo arrullaba meciéndolo violentamente de un lado a otro.

El cielo borrascoso… siempre que veía un cielo así recordaba aquel día, el día que había llovido sangre, sangre desde sus manos.

"Desde mis manos" el pequeño sonrío, una sonrisa extraña, perturbadora, una mueca que no parecía emitir felicidad.

-Soujiro-

-¿Si señor Shishio?- el hombre vendado alzó una ceja.

-Soujiro te falta perfeccionar esa sonrisa-

-¿He?-

-Aún se ven algunos rastros de sentimiento-

-¡Entiendo!- la exclamación era tan alegre, tan sincera que el hittokiri asintió complacido, Soujiro siempre hacía lo que él quería que hiciera, nunca intentaba rebelarse, nunca lo cuestionaba, era el subordinado ideal y con el entrenamiento adecuado no solo sería el mas perfecto espadachín a su mando sino que poco a poco todo rastro de emoción, hasta el mas mínimo sería borrado.

A veces se preguntaba no sin asombro como era posible que una persona como lo era Soujiro existiera, es decir ¿Cómo podía una persona vivir sin sentimientos?, ni el mismo era capaz de realizar una hazaña tan grandiosa, pero ese pequeño… el antiguo Ishin Shishi le dirigió una mirada de reojo, el pequeño de cabello castaño y dócil sonreía aún mirando por la ventana como quien ve una flor en medio del campo, era inexplicable, era monstruoso, estaba fuera de lo común y por eso le gustaba.

Soujiro Seta le gustaba porque era extraño, porque cuando observaba al interior de sus ojos no veía nada, porque cuando sonreía nunca se sabía si era porque de verdad lo sentía o porque simplemente no sabía hacer otra cosa.

Dolor, ira, rabia ¿Sentiría algo?, ¿La felicidad que experimentaba era verdadera?, cuando lo había conocido hace ya largos meses el niño parecía deseoso por morir, de hecho por eso mismo no lo había matado ¿Que beneficios había en matar a alguien que lo desea?.

-Señor Shishio ¿Las nubes por que de pronto se ponen negras?-

-Es cosa del clima, por lo general se ponen así cuando hay tormenta-

-Ahh…- y si uno no conocía muy bien al niño se le figuraba que era simplemente tonto, un pequeño ingenuo que no distinguía lo bueno y lo malo, lo inmoral y lo moral, pero por eso mismo estaba a su lado, por eso lo protegía. Porque Shishio Makoto quería saber; en el mas oscuro rincón de su alma quería averiguar que tanto aguantaría el niño, ¿Qué tanto resistiría?, ¿Qué tanto podría retorcer su mente?, no tenía la maldad metida en el cuerpo, no, Seta Soujiro era un caso diferente, era un caso extraño, era un ser que no debería existir y sin embargo…

-Señor Shishio ¿Y por que cae la lluvia?- existía.

-Es parte de un ciclo… no lo entenderías…-

-Ahh…- el pequeño volvió a girar su vista hacía el enlodado camino, el agua caía, formaba charcos, quebraba tallos… ¿Por qué hacía eso la lluvia?, ¿Estaba enojada?, nuevamente el pequeño se giró hacía su tutor pero éste parecía tan ensimismado con sus propios pensamientos que decidió no molestarlo, después de todo él siempre tenía preguntas y el señor Shishio siempre se encargaba de contestarlas, el señor Shishio era muy pero muy listo.

-Aaaaaa- el pequeño pegó su boca a la madera del carruaje y rápidamente sintió el sabor a tierra y humedad que esta contenía.

-Soujiro no hagas eso- el señor Shishio nunca parecía dar ordenes, siempre eran simples comentarios pero él los obedecía al pie de la letra porque el señor Shishio era maravillosamente inteligente.

Pero ahora, si no se distraía con eso ¿Qué haría?, llevaban mas de tres horas de viaje y al pequeño se le habían acabado todas las preguntas; sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en las nubes, formas gordas y negras que dejaban escapar de ellas una cantidad exorbitante de agua que acababa con todo a su paso. El agua era extraña porque podía dar vida y quitarla, sus manos también eran extrañas porque en un momento podían estarse muy quietecitas y en paz y al otro podían estar derramando sangre, aunque bueno… para poder obtener sangre se necesitaba de una espada.

El pequeño se giró lentamente hacía el asiento trasero, en él descansaba una funda, dentro de la funda estaba su espada, la Nagasone Kotetsu, era pesada y además no le traía muy buenos recuerdos, con ella había tenido que matar a mucha gente, algunas de esas personas se habían hecho llamar sus hermanos.

Espadas, sangre, manos, todo parecía una misma cosa al momento de segar vidas, el señor Shishio le decía que él era muy bueno, que tenía un talento nato y eso lo hacía sentir muy bien porque en toda su vida nunca nadie le había dicho que era bueno para algo, siempre había sido el estorbo, el esclavo, el inútil, pero nunca nadie le había dicho que podía servir y el señor Shishio se lo decía.

Los grandes ojos azules del niño se giraron hacía su tutor con la alegría pintada en ellos, el hittokiri simplemente frunció un poco el ceño, otra cosa que le llamaba la atención del niño eran sus ojos, a veces se veían azules y otras veces lucían grises pero su expresión casi siempre era la misma, como si no hubiera una alma detrás de ellos.

-Ya casi llegamos-

-¡Sí!- el pequeño sonrío y nuevamente giró la vista hacía el camino.

"Soujiro, Soujiro, Soujiro" el guerrero vendado negó con la cabeza, era muy irónico, realmente irónico que un pequeño como él llevara ese nombre… quizás era cosa del destino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Señor Shishio, las cosas van mejorando, muy pronto tendré formado el grupo elite que lo llevara a tomar el destino de Japón en sus manos, algunos miembros ya han sido contactados y después de oír nuestras propuestas no creo que nadie rechace el ofrecimiento- un hombre de cabello castaño y vestido con traje de negocios se aflojaba la corbata visiblemente emocionado frente al hittokiri.

-Muy bien Hoji, haces bien tu trabajo- el hombre hizo una reverencia ante el cumplido y luego echo una ojeada hacía el pequeño que acompañaba al hombre vendado.

-¿Y como te va a ti Seta?-

-Muy bien señor- ¿Cuántos años tendría?, ¿Unos doce? Y aún así siempre estaba sonriendo, siempre con esa cara ingenua propia de los niños.

-Iré a entrenar un rato con Soujiro, si llega Yumi dile que me espere en el salón-

-Entendido- los deseos de Shishio siempre eran ordenes y eso le agradaba mucho al pequeño castaño, el hecho de que su tutor fuera una persona tan importante lo llenaba de orgullo.

-Soujiro, vamos al salón de entrenamiento-

-¡Sí!- y como siempre el chico se alejó trotando unos pasos mas adelante de su maestro, le gustaba mucho entrenar, el señor Shishio decía que él valía y era importante porque era fuerte, si entrenaba mucho se haría mucho mas fuerte y entonces el señor Shishio estaría mas y mas orgulloso de él. Y lo mas importante era eso, que el señor Shishio estuviera orgulloso de él, que pudiera cumplir todas sus expectativas, que jamás se sintiera decepcionado, porque el señor Shishio había sido su salvación, él era una alma sola, un ser que estaba rodeado de dolor, de golpes, de maltratos, un niño que había sufrido la angustia de la soledad, una soledad tan inmensa que había fracturado su alma, un dolor tan grande que le había dañado el corazón, un daño tan enorme que había apagado la luz de su mirada y había ahogado en una sonrisa todas sus emociones.

Pero cuando mas perdido estaba, cuando su mirada se había apagado por completo y la vida ya no significaba nada para él había aparecido su salvador, un hombre que envuelto en vendas le había regalado una espada y una razón para vivir "Si eres fuerte vives, si eres débil mueres", el señor Shishio lo había salvado porque había visto algún tipo de fuerza en él y no podía defraudarlo, debía vivir y aferrarse a la vida porque se lo debía a su salvador, lucharía, pelearía y mataría si esa era la manera de agradecerle el haberle salvado de la oscuridad.

-Soujiro ¿En que piensas?-

-En nada señor Shishio ¿Qué podría pensar yo?-

-No lo sé- respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros (y de verdad que la pregunta ¿Soujiro piensa?, era un enigma hasta para él).

-Bueno, hoy vamos a planear tu técnica-

-¿Planear?- sí, de verdad que era un enigma, el chico en si era una rareza.

-Sabes Soujiro, cuando mataste a tu "familia"- los músculos del chico se tensaron momentáneamente y aunque fue algo muy rápido el hittokiri lo notó pero lo dejo pasar porque la sonrisa del niño fue instantánea –cuando eso paso tú no tenías técnica, no tenías entrenamiento y eras mas pequeño que ellos ¿Entiendes por que tú terminaste vivo y ellos murieron?-

-¡Porque soy mas fuerte y los fuertes viven!- el hombre sonrió divertido.

-Sí en parte, pero tú eres fuerte porque eres rápido, esa es tu ventaja natural-

-¿Mi ventaja natural?- y ahí estaba de nuevo el niño con sus preguntas tontas, pero eso no molestaba a Shishio, de hecho en algún tiempo él había sido un niño igual, un chiquillo que molía a preguntas a su hermano mayor, preguntas tontas… pero eso se quitaba con el tiempo.

-Soujiro un cuerpo tiene movimiento cuando cambia de posición con respecto a otro a medida que transcurre el tiempo, dime sí una persona se esta moviendo en el vacío ¿Cómo sabes que se esta moviendo si no puedes comparar su lugar inicial con su lugar final?, necesitas puntos de referencia-

-Ahhh…- y aunque intentaba educarlo y hacerlo un hombre culto dudaba mucho de estarlo consiguiendo, un asesino se catalogaba como tal, solo servía para asesinar, pero él no quería simplemente asesinos, los hombres que mataban por el afán de sangre y atacaban sin pensar eran un estorbo, los que se lanzaban con todo a la pelea con solo su espíritu de lucha como compañía eran unos verdaderos idiotas que merecían morir.

En una pelea se necesitaban conocimientos, estrategia, condición física y no solo eso, si iba a conquistar Japón para llevarlo a una nueva era de gloria no quería personas incompetentes y simples a su lado, así que aunque le costara debía educar a Soujiro, era demasiado especial como para dejarlo perderse en la ignorancia.

-Escucha Soujiro la velocidad y la aceleración no son la misma cosa, para que me entiendas cuando vas a correr y primero estas quieto tu velocidad inicial es igual a cero, después corres hasta llegar a una velocidad final que es muy alta, el cambio de velocidad que tienes a través del tiempo es igual a la aceleración-

-¡Ya entiendo!- el pequeño puso ojos de puntito y golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño, la verdad es que no había entendido ni media palabra ¿Si cuando empezaba a correr su velocidad era de cero, no debería pasar lo mismo al final?, ¿Y de que le servía saber esas cosas para el entrenamiento?, esta charla con su tutor se empezaba a parecer terriblemente a la vez que la señorita Yumi se había pasado el día entero hablándole de libros y señores europeos.

-Escucha Soujiro, cuando empiezas a correr y vas de menor a mayor con tu velocidad entonces se dice que estas teniendo una aceleración pero cuando te vas a detener entonces se dice que tienes una desaceleración, grábate muy bien esto porque es muy importante-

-¡Sí!- el niño asintió con la cabeza memorizando rápidamente la información, aunque no era muy bueno deduciendo tenía buena memoria.

-Lo que queremos lograr contigo es lo siguiente, eres muy rápido y esa es tu mayor virtud pero para convertir esa cualidad en algo realmente extraordinario debemos deshacernos de tu desaceleración, primero debemos conseguir que tengas una aceleración constante, una velocidad que inicie en cero y se mantenga a la máxima velocidad posible al segundo de iniciada tu carrera-

-Entonces lo que quiere es que no me frene ¿Verdad?- el chico ladeó la cabeza.

-En algún momento te tendrás que detener pero lo que yo quiero es que entre el segundo en que corras y en el que pares no haya desaceleración, como si pararas de golpe-

-¿Y es eso posible?- el chico pestañeó y el hittokiri hizo una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, que él supiera nunca nadie había logrado una hazaña igual pero bueno, estaba experimentado, Soujiro era un chico especial, no lo había salvado de la muerte nada mas por su linda cara, claro que no, era un chico fuerte y él lo presionaría hasta sacar la ultima gota de su fortaleza así le causara la muerte, después de todo, si moría sería porque era débil y a él no le interesaba tener gente débil a su lado.

-Bueno, empieza a correr, primero intentaremos llegar al máximo de la velocidad y después trataremos lo de la desaceleración-

-¡Bien!- y dicho y hecho el chico tomó aire para después echarse a correr por todo el salón, desde hace mucho tiempo que el señor Shishio lo mandaba a correr por el campo todas las mañanas, a veces hasta tres o cuatro horas seguidas, decía que era para fortalecer sus piernas pero ahora que al parecer ya tenía piernas fuertes a su tutor se le había ocurrido otra idea

Una vuelta, otra vuelta, otra vuelta, el cabello castaño del muchacho parecía mantenerse flotando en el aire, el viento era cortado a su paso como si lo estuviera rebanando con el impacto de su cuerpo, si se cansaba o estaba agotado no se podía saber porque su rostro mostraba el mismo aire jovial y alegre de siempre, sin embargo… Shishio frunció levemente el ceño, la aceleración del muchacho no era constante, por momentos su velocidad subía y bajaba, por ejemplo cuando iba a dar la vuelta en una esquina su velocidad bajaba un poco para poder frenarse y girar su cuerpo en otra dirección.

-¿De verdad es posible hacer lo que planeas?- una voz respetuosa pero con alta dosis de orgullo se dejo oír en el salón, si alguien mas hubiera dudado de su proceder ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de contestar pero como se trataba de la joven cortesana de cabello escarlata se giró hacía ella complacido.

-Ningún otro cuerpo soportaría este entrenamiento, y dudo mucho que una persona pueda romper las leyes de física acerca de la aceleración y la desaceleración pero nada se pierde con intentar, además en el remoto caso de que no lo logre el ejercicio le ayudara en su entrenamiento-

-Ya veo- la joven mujer fijo su vista en el chico que corría, su gi celeste parecía volar con él adentro, de verdad que era un muchachito delgadito y aunque tenía los músculos muy marcados nada de esto era visible cuando llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento.

-Soujiro sigue ensayando, nos vemos al atardecer- ordenó el hittokiri saliendo, el chico no contestó pero no hacía falta.

-Chico, no te vayas a matar- lo reconvino la cortesana antes de abandonar el salón del brazo de su amado, Soujiro era un niño raro, incluso ella lo reconocía como tal y aunque era sumamente atento la impresión de que en el fondo de su ser no tenía alma no lograba apartarse de su cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aceleración, desaceleración, velocidad, caída libre, tiro vertical, conceptos extraños, conceptos confusos que el señor Shishio se empeñaba en grabar en la mente de Soujiro, siempre le decía que era necesario, que debía saber porque pasaban las cosas, que debía entender la política y la estrategia.

Pero para ser sincero el joven Seta no estaba interesado en nada de eso, se grababa los conceptos como un lorito, los repetía cuando alguien se lo pedía pero la verdad es que no los pensaba, no los meditaba, se podría decir que no tenía pensamientos propios, porque tenerlos sería muy confuso, demasiado problemático, mas ahora que ya tenía quince años.

A veces la mirada del señor Shishio hacía él era la de un hombre divertido, como por ejemplo, cuando le preguntaba algo acerca de lo que pensaba, él siempre le contestaba lo que quería oír y no era por alabarlo como pensaban algunos miembros del Juppon Gatana sino porque repetía sistemáticamente lo que anteriormente le había oído decir a su tutor.

El primero en notarlo había sido Anji, ese monje oscuro que se había unido a ellos en el mas completo silencio y bajo la norma de que él decidía quien vivía y quien moría.

-Eres un chico especial-

-¿He?-

-¿Por qué siempre repites lo que Shishio dice?, ¿Es acaso que le tienes miedo?-

-Claro que no, el señor Shishio nunca me ha tratado mal ni me ha amenazado, simplemente él siempre tiene la razón-

-Aaa… ya entiendo- el monje en ese momento había observado al muchachito fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos oscuros y torturados habían hecho contacto con unos azules armoniosos, si Soujiro Seta sufría nadie podría haberlo siquiera sospechado, su aspecto era tan encantadoramente radiante.

-Entonces ¿Eres feliz?-

-Estoy vivo- el chico se alejó trotando como un potrillo y el monje posó su barbilla en su mano observándolo con extrañeza, realmente una curiosa contestación, ¿No le había querido responder o esa era su idea de la felicidad?.

Sí, se decía que a los quince años un espadachín ya era todo un hombre pero en el caso especial de Soujiro se podía decir que todas las reglas que había en la sociedad y en el mundo eran relativas. Mataba y asesinaba como un hittokiri pero no parecía un genocida, de hecho quien lo viera podría fácilmente confundirlo con un pacifico granjero que no sabía usar bien ni el azadón.

Todo el tiempo reía, siempre estaba sonriendo y aunque tenía unos modales impecables y era el joven mas respetuoso del mundo entero no se podía decir que hubiese madurado.

No, porque la mayoría de los jóvenes pasaban por diversas etapas por "la edad difícil" por la rebeldía, los pensamientos depresivos, la ira, el enamoramiento… pero Soujiro no había sufrido nada de eso, él seguía siendo un niño de mirada alegre y sonrisa permanente.

¿Alguna vez habría estado enamorado?, nadie podría afirmarlo, solía ser muy respetuoso con las mujeres pero eso era porque así se lo había inculcado su tutor, de hecho, Seta Soujiro era respetuoso con todo el mundo, su alma era tan extraña, tan insondable.

En una ocasión una niña se había enamorado de él, todo había ocurrido en un poblado donde algunos miembros del Juppon Gatana se habían quedado de incógnitos, la chica parecía tener unos trece años y había caído completamente rendida a los pies del chico porque éste le había salvado la vida al salvarla de que la aplastara un caballo.

Eran acciones como estas las que hacían dudar a sus compañeros acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos ¿Cómo podía un asesino en potencia ayudar a los demás?, ¿Cómo podía salvar vidas y después arrebatarlas?, ¿Era acaso un monstruo?, ¿Un dios?.

Ni siquiera él mismo sabía la respuesta, el señor Shishio siempre solía decir "es el espadachín perfecto" y él se contentaba con esta definición de si mismo, porque el señor Shishio siempre tenía la razón. Algunos se preguntaban la razón de su extraña sonrisa pero la verdad era que para una cosa así no existían explicaciones.

Soujiro no pensaba por si mismo, esa era la realidad, y no lo hacía porque las pocas veces que sus pensamientos habían tomado forma en su cabeza le habían hecho un daño tan enorme que perdía el sentido, no, era mucho mas fácil seguir las ordenes del Señor Shishio, ese hombre que lo había salvado de la oscuridad y de la soledad.

La soledad era una compañía terrible, la sensación de no serle útil a nadie, de vivir por poco menos que caridad, así había sido su mas temprana infancia ¿Por qué había llegado al mundo siendo débil?, ¿Por qué había nacido?, antes esas eran preguntas que se repetía muy a menudo ¿Cuál era el valor de su existencia?. Sí, cuando era mas pequeño sufría mucho con esas incógnitas pero todo había cambiado con la llegada del señor Shishio a su vida.

Había llegado al mundo no como un ser débil sino como un ser fuerte que había permanecido dormido. Había nacido porque era su destino unirse a él y ayudarlo a conseguir su sueño de un Japón para los fuertes. El valor de su existencia residía en el valor que tenía su espada, en la fuerza que mostraba su cuerpo, en la velocidad que tenían sus piernas.

Y a los quince años él seguía teniendo ocho porque así lo había decidido, porque con esa mentalidad podía ayudar más a su tutor, porque para poder llevar a cabo su técnica, esa técnica donde su velocidad era la misma que la luz no se debían tener emociones, un adulto experimentaba muchos cambios de animo, un adolescente también, pero los niños solo veían la vida de una manera y si les daban dulces sonreían; si a Soujiro le prometían que nunca mas volvería a estar rodeado de soledad y de dolor él estaría feliz, porque seguía siendo un niño. Un niño de mirada feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era una noche fría, Soujiro se deslizaba por las copas de los árboles, se movía como un gato, con la agilidad de un felino, tan silencioso como un animal a punto de atacar.

Era un experto, simplemente el mejor, no había nada que no pudiera hacer, nada que le fuera imposible.

El carruaje rodaba, avanzaba, chirriaba, los ejes desgastados lo guiaban, era hora de matar, y no porque así lo quisiera, simplemente era su misión, lo que tenía que hacer en la vida. Su carita infantil se iluminó como si fuera a realizar una travesura, él no lo sabía, no sabía que esta solo, no sabía que le dolía, no sabía que eso no era lo que quería hacer pero… no tenía a nadie que se lo dijera.

Shukuchi, una técnica escalofriante, literalmente "terreno que desaparece", Toshimichi Okubo mantenía un dialogo consigo mismo, pensaba en el futuro de Japón, en los sueños de miles personas que con su ayuda podrían volverse una realidad, había mucho por hacer, mucho aún por lo cual pelear, sí Himura lo apoyaba, si ese hombre casi una leyenda decidía apoyarlo las cosas cambiarían, Japón brillaría y volaría hacía una nueva época dorada.

Shukuchi, una técnica que no te daba tiempo de reaccionar, Soujiro ya estaba adentro del carruaje cuando los ojos desorbitados del ministro lo observaron, sonrió, como el niño que era, su rostro se iluminó de alegría.

Las quijadas del hombre fueron apresadas por una sola de sus manos mientras en la otra preparaba el cuchillo, esa arma mortal, y su sonrisa fue completa cuando el cuerpo de aquel gran hombre se desplomo frente a él. Él no lo sabía, no entendía que mientras mas mataba mas sufría, que mientras mas sonreía mas lloraba que lo que hacía por escapar de la soledad solo le atraía nuevos fantasmas… pero a su lado no había nadie que pudiera decírselo.

Caminó entonces con calma hasta un nuevo poblado, tenía cosas que hacer, gente a quien contactar, personas a las cual espiar y … ¡Claro!, un pelirrojo al cual amenazar, por lo menos esas habían sido las ordenes de su tutor. El joven castaño se detuvo un momento colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla. Si mal no recordaba el señor Shishio le había dicho "Himura Battousai es un hombre bajito, pelirrojo, con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda" él en ese entonces había parpadeado porque la descripción resultaba cómica para pertenecerle a un gran asesino, pero ahora acercándose al lugar donde una cantidad exagerada de gente estaba reunida ya no sentía tanta risa, Himura Battousai era demasiado reconocible, de hecho parecía como un letrero de colores que dijera "¡Mírame aquí estoy!", el señor Shishio no le había dicho que sus ojos eran violetas, su mirada era extraña, como la de un hombre bueno… ¿Existían acaso las miradas buenas?, el joven hizo un mohín con la boca, no le gustaba pensar en cosas complicadas, además su misión era advertir al hittokiri y… un momento ¿Qué le diría?, buena pregunta, nadie le había dicho que advertirle, que tal "No te metas con el señor Shishio" no, demasiado directo, "Para ser tan pequeño has resultado una verdadera molestia" no, una sonrisa escapó fresca de sus labios mientras se tapaba la boca para no reírse, él mismo era igual de bajito y probablemente también era una verdadera molestia para sus enemigos, que tal si le decía… Apenas estaba ideando una frase espectacular cuando los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron con visible horror, acababa de ver el cuerpo sin vida de Okubo y por alguna razón el hecho de que reaccionara así frente algo que había hecho le produjo malestar, como un mal sentimiento que se aloja en el pecho sin poder salir.

-Si no quiere terminar como él será mejor que no desafíe a Shishio- las palabras habían salido solas, el pelirrojo había volteado asombrado pero ya Soujiro se perdía entre la multitud, algo lo estaba molestando, esos ojos violetas no le agradaban.

SEMANAS DESPUES…

Soujiro giró la cabeza de un lado a otro provocando que sus mechones de cabello castaño se alborotaran, estaba muy entretenido viendo el juego de luces que eso producía en la oscuridad porque sí, era de noche, de hecho el chico luchaba por no quedarse dormido y no porque no quisiera sino porque sería peligroso hacerlo.

Dando un pequeño bostezo el muchacho volvió a girar la vista por el salón, el señor Hoji (apoyado por su tutor) había decidido que Shinomori Aoshi ex líder de los Oniwabanshu dormiría con él, mas explícitamente había decidido que ambos compartirían el mismo cuarto.

flashback

-Entonces Shinomori, si quieres pelear contra Himura Battousai deberás esperarlo en esta instalación, salir o querer entrar de nuevo te será imposible- todos los miembros del juppon gatana veían con recelo al joven y frío ninja, todos menos Soujiro que seguía sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Bien- una contestación fría de un ser frío.

-Entonces no queda de otra, pasaras la noche aquí-

-Si intentan algo extraño no dudare en matar- los cuerpos de todos los presentes se tensaron ante las palabras del ninja a excepción de Shishio quien soltó una agria carcajada y de Soujiro quien abrió los ojillos con ingenuidad mientras decía un "Vaayaa" alegre.

fin del flashback

Y he ahí el resultado, Shinomori Aoshi a pesar de todo no dejaba de ser un hombre peligroso y si tenía que pasar la noche en el cuartel tenía que hacerlo con guardias y que mejor guardia en todo el mundo que él mismo.

Pero ahora el problema era que dormirse resultaría peligroso, apoyado en la pared con la espada a sus pies el castaño dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, el joven ninja también se encontraba en la misma situación solo que en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Me parece que se ha dormido- que raro, los ninjas nunca se confiaban ¿Acaso consideraría el ex okashira que Soujiro no era peligroso?, ¿Confiaba en que no lo mataría?, por otro lado quizás solo se trataba de una treta para relajarlo.

"No se que hacer" pensó el muchacho frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, por eso no le gustaba mucho pensar, siempre terminaba mal parado, además nadie le había pedido su opinión en ese asunto y la verdad era que ese Shinomori le daba escalofríos.

Las cosas cada vez estaban mas raras con él, primero ese Himura lo incomodaba con sus ojos violetas y ahora ese Shinomori le producía escalofríos con sus ojos azules como témpanos de hielo.

Si pudiera describirlo con palabras el joven diría que los ojos del pelirrojo lo incomodaban porque reflejaban una bondad infinita y un asesino no podía ser bueno ¿verdad?, el señor Shishio se lo había dicho, que los asesinos eran hombres muy malos.

Pero por otro lado se encontraba ese Shinomori, un hombre extremadamente malo que había sido capaz incluso de traicionar a sus antiguos compañeros por una cosa tan irreal como era eso de ser "el mas fuerte", cierto, el señor Shishio siempre le había dicho que ser el mas fuerte era muy importante, pero incluso él se medía, incluso él tenía un régimen de honor, en cambio los ojos del ninja no demostraban nada mas que un vacío inmenso y eso lo asustaba, lo estremecía, porque en una ocasión alguien le había dicho que sus ojos reflejaban la misma expresión ¿Él también estaba vacío?, ¿También era alguien hueco que peleaba por algo efímero?, ¿También era así de malo?.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a invadirlo y hundió los dedos entre sus mechones castaños casi con desesperación, no le gustaba recordar y mucho menos le gustaba cuestionarse sus propósitos porque entonces eso pasaba, su cabeza se volvía un volcán a punto de estallar.

-Ya… ya basta- el chico hizo un rictus de dolor y entonces.

-Mi…Misao…- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ¿El ninja había murmurado algo entre sueños?, aunque sabía que era una irresponsabilidad de su parte y que se estaba arriesgando tontamente el joven de la eterna sonrisa avanzó de rodillas, despacio y haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta quedar frente al ninja que descansaba con la cabeza gacha.

Si no se equivocaba el ex okashira había dicho "Misao" entre sueños… ¿Qué no era ese el nombre de la jovencita que acompañaba a Himura?, la chica tan delgada con un lenguaje bastante florido y una energía desbordante, sí, debía ser ella.

Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando estaba en la aldea Shingetsu le había llamado la atención la ropa que usaba la muchacha, era una ropa ninja, aunque… el gi del chico se le descorrió hasta el hombro mientras reía tontamente, la verdad es que de ninja la chica no tenía nada.

-¿Es esa Misao compañera tuya o algo así?- la pregunta se había formulado casi como un murmullo y el joven ninja movió la cabeza negativamente como intentando despertar, Soujiro supo que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, si el ninja despertaba y lo encontraba tan cerca seguramente se iba a armar una buena.

"Que remedio" se dijo a si mismo el muchacho mientras regresaba a su parte del cuarto y apoyaba nuevamente la espalda en la pared, se quedaría con la intriga, empezaba a cabecear entrando a un sueño intranquilo cuando nuevamente una voz rompió el silencio, solo que esta vez estaba cargada de sentimiento… sentimiento de culpa.

-Lo siento…- los ojos de Soujiro se abrieron de par en par refulgiendo con una vela en medio de la noche, ya no se podría volver a dormir y aunque dentro de unas horas seguramente volvería a pelear en contra de Himura Battousai su mente no estaba calmada, no, había descubierto que él era como Shinomori Aoshi, en apariencia estaban huecos, vacíos, secos… pero no era así.

Con una mezcla de horror y ansiedad el chico descubrió algo que para él había estado vedado desde siempre, tal vez y solo tal vez, él, Seta Soujiro podía sentir.

……………**..**

……**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Destruir, tenía que destruir a Himura Battousai, su cuerpo entero se lo pedía, su mente gritaba desgarrándose, debía hacerlo, debía matarlo para que todo en lo que él creía siguiera vivo, siguiera vigente. Porque una espada que no mataba estaba mal, porque el fuerte no debía proteger a los débiles, si así fuera entonces él habría estado todos estos años sufriendo por nada, si alguien fuerte lo hubiera salvado cuando era débil entonces él no sería quien era en esos instantes, su existencia desaparecería.

Himura Battousai le hablaba, intentaba hacerle creer muchas cosas, en medio de la batalla intentaba abrir su corazón, ponerlo al descubierto, nadie nunca había intentado hacer eso antes, todos simplemente habían dado por hecho que no tenía alma, que no tenía corazón, incluso él había pensado eso pero… el recuerdo del ex okashira disculpándose entre sueños seguía latiendo en su cabeza, y le daba pavor descubrir que sí, que sí tenía sentimientos, que sí sufría, que sí lloraba.

Como golpes contra su cerebro las imágenes de su mas temprana niñez acudieron como tromba hacía él, se veía a si mismo siendo muy pequeño, llorando en el granero, llorando, siempre llorando, y nadie se preocupaba por él, nadie se ocupaba de su existencia, al contrario, todos lo golpeaban, gozaban hiriéndolo como si se tratara de una malsana diversión, como si fueran felices viéndolo sufrir.

Y recordó entonces todo con lujo de detalles, la lluvia en su boca, el lodo bajo sus pies, el terror, el miedo, el pánico, porque en ese momento había tenido miedo de morir, cuando el señor Shishio había intentado matarlo él no había tenido miedo, pero en ese instante cuando sus "hermanos" habían intentado acabar con su vida la verdad era que el pequeño tenía terror, tenía un miedo que azuzaba todo su cuerpo como inyectándole una extraña y paranoica energía.

Luego había llegado la hora de la muerte, sangre, acero, crueldad, miedo, los había matado, no recordaba muy bien como, no recordaba muy bien si habían suplicado por sus vidas o si habían intentado defenderse, solo recordaba la lluvia y la sangre, todo junto como un remolino de dolor… dolor, porque le había dolido matarlos… ¡No!, el fuerte vive, el débil muere, y él no tenía emociones, no podía tenerlas, le hacían daño, debía ser siempre como un niño, un pequeño que ve la vida en un solo sentido, que puede sonreír y hacer a un lado el sufrimiento.

Debía ganar, debía acabar con Himura Battousai y demostrarle que él era el equivocado, que la ley de la vida era que los fuertes ganaran y los débiles perecieran, si por lo menos Battousai lo matara la ley quedaría inalterable porque entonces eso quería decir que como débil él había muerto y como fuerte Battousai había sobrevivido, pero no, ese maldito pelirrojo se negaba a acabar con su vida, si ganaba, si el ganaba… El encuentro de las mejores técnicas en el aire fue sorprendente, las espadas volaron como verdaderos dragones por el cielo, pero en el momento de la verdad, en el instante en el que la vida pende de un hilo las dudas de Soujiro eran muchas, eran demasiadas, ya no era solo blanco o solo negro, la vida ya no era en un solo sentido.

Cuando la espada sin filo hizo contacto con su pecho sus músculos se contrajeron, incluso por un instante su corazón pareció dejar de latir, el dolor era increíblemente inaguantable, francamente aterrador, era tanto y tanto dolor que dejo de sentirlo. Abrió la boca pero ningún quejido pudo escapar de su garganta, estaba perdido, completamente perdido, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el ultimo cabello de su cabeza se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse y mientras volaba por los aires sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Frente a él podía vera un niño, el niño estaba llorando, su mejilla estaba cruzada por una bofetada, de sus labios escurría un hilillo de sangre, después la imagen cambió ahora el niño estaba escondido temblando tras un costal de arroz, abrazaba sus rodillas mientras intentaba desesperadamente dejar de llorar, finalmente la ultima imagen hizo su aparición, en ella el niño sonreía y le tendía la mano, Soujiro hizo el intento de corresponder el gesto, intentó con todas sus fuerzas ser uno con el niño, tomar su mano y nunca separarse de él pero fue imposible, cada vez el niño sonreía mas y cada vez él se alejaba mas cayendo, cayendo, siempre cayendo.

Yumi tragó saliva y corrió profundamente angustiada hasta el lugar donde Soujiro había caído cuan largo era en el frío piso de madera, al llegar junto a él subió su cabeza en sus piernas intentando reanimarlo pero el muchacho sonreía… ¿De verdad estaba sonriendo?, ¿Cómo era posible?. Por un momento Soujiro no dijo nada, solo miró con su siempre característica sonrisa a la lejanía, el niño que había visto antes, el mismo niño de cabello castaño y sonrisa encantadora que siempre había sido él se despedía con la mano mientras corría hacía algún punto en el cielo y entonces Soujiro lo supo, que había dejado de ser un crío, que a la mas viva fuerza alguien lo estaba obligando a madurar y que tal vez, solo tal vez lo que decía el señor Himura era cierto porque el pelirrojo decía que los fuertes debían ayudar a los débiles y pensándolo bien eso era lo que el señor Shishio había hecho con él, un hombre fuerte había ayudado a un niño a punto de morir, sin ningún motivo, solo porque así lo había querido. El señor Shishio había sido una luz… una luz oscura a la que él se había aferrado, pero estaba feliz de que así hubiese ocurrido.

Cuando la señorita Yumi salió, cuando se quedó solo en el salón, tirado en el suelo una esplendida sonrisa hizo aparición en su cara, había dejado de ser un niño pero, los adultos eran capaces de combinar la sonrisa con las lágrimas.

_En medio de la oscuridad_

_Una mano se tendió frente a él_

_Y él se aferró a ella sin importarle la maldad que irradiaba_

_Porque para él esa era su salvación_

Notas de Okashira janet: He… ¿Hola? (okashira janet se esconde tras una enorme piedra, por si las dudas) lamento mucho, muchísimo la demora, de verdad que si, pero se me han atravesado varias cosas, fin de semestre, exámenes finales, trabajos por realizar, desgracias en la escuela, pero lo mas importante (y lo peor de todo) tuve un bloqueo con este capitulo, no sabía por donde darle, por donde seguirle, y de hecho creo que esta es la infancia mas confusa que he escrito, Soujiro me gusta mucho y creo que merecía algo más pero es tan retorcido que no supe como librar bien esta batalla. Ni modo, voy a tener que planear mas lo que viene, por el momento me sentaré a meditar a media noche en el techo de mi casa ¿Les dije que ya están fincando mas cuartos?.

Bueno volviendo a lo que nos interesa, espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho con los conceptos de física pero es que mientras el profe estaba dando su clase yo pensé ¡Soujiro rompe las reglas de física!, y como Shishio es un hombre tan inteligente me supuse que intentaría hacer de su discípulo alguien culto, aunque… siendo sincera no lo logró muy bien que digamos.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **MakiSeta-Chan **luego pondré el capitulo de Misao, solo ten paciencia, **k.kidda **de verdad me halaga que hayas leído todos los capítulos que ya llevaba y me hayas dejado review, me haces muy feliz, **gabyhiatt **sip, lo de la Zanbatou pues me quede pensando y dije, conociendo a Sano yo creo que al principio la espada no le a de haber gustado mucho, **AlexandraG **¡Mil gracias por comentar chica!, y sí he tardado un buen, espero no me maten por eso, **Kisley-sempai** no creo que sigas opinando que soy excelente después de mi enorme tardanza (y el grado de confusión de este capitulo) pero mil gracias, me llenas de animo, **MollyKfever **hola niña, solo decirte que hora si me vas a hacer trizas con este capitulo jajaja, no tengas clemencia a ver si así me pongo las pilas.

La ultima entrega de este fic fue en Abril… eso me da algo de pena, nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como al fin de cuentas estos capítulos no tienen nada que ver uno con otro supongo que no esta tan mal, se cuidan Ciao

_17 de Junio del 2008 Martes _


	8. Dolor blanco

INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA

**INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA**

**Capitulo 8: Dolor blanco**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

**(ADVERTENCIA**: Este capitulo contiene spoilers del manga)

Cerré mis manos sintiendo que todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba, me sentí increíblemente mal, como en esa ocasión cuando mi padre le había sonreído al hombre que lo había insultado, como cuando una vez en la ciudad me había mareado por el olor a sangre que estaba impregnado en todos lados.

Mi cabello negro como la noche tapó mi visión mientras unas furiosas lagrimas recorrían mi cara, mi padre hablaba y hablaba, siempre esta hablando, siempre pensando que con dulces mimos va a conseguir que la gente lo escuche, en ese instante sentí que lo odiaba, fue un sentimiento en forma de una bola dolorosa que se alojó en mi panza, luego subió por mi pecho y se atascó en mi garganta.

¡Como lo odiaba!, lo odiaba mas de lo que podía odiar a cualquier persona y ahí estaba él, hablándole a mi hermana acerca de su brillante futuro al lado de ese tonto de su prometido y ella… mis ojos se humedecen mas, no puede ser, yo casi nunca lloro, porque los hombres debemos ser fuertes ante las adversidades, bueno… algo así dijo el maestro de kendo un día, y yo le creo, porque los hombres son quienes están siempre en las peleas, hombres de verdad, no como mi padre.

-Tomoe hija, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- mi padre toma una de las manos de mi hermana entre las suyas, la ve con un infinito cariño, sus ojos brillan con emoción pero yo sé que es una mentira, él no quiere a mi hermana, si de verdad la quisiera no la obligaría a casarse con alguien por pura conveniencia, porque yo sé que es por pura conveniencia por lo que lo hace, escuche a unas mujeres decirlo, dijeron que casar a mi hermana con su amigo de la infancia haría que las tierras estuvieran mas unidas y por lo tanto mas protegidas, los Kyosato y los Yukishiro serían uno…

-Cuando estés casada recuerda que siempre podrás visitarnos, siempre, esta casa será tu casa eternamente y…- mi padre seguía hablando y yo solo sentía como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, mis ojos cada vez se volvían mas y mas húmedos, mi padre era un maldito por orillar a mi hermana a hacer algo que no quería, la iba a obligar a casarse, ese tal Akira se la iba a llevar y yo… ¿Qué iba a pasar conmigo?, mi hermana me dejaría, me abandonaría, se iría…

-¡No!- mi grito fue tan fuerte que mi padre y mi hermana se giraron sorprendidos hacía mi.

-Enishi…-

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!- no puedo dejar de gritar, odio a mi padre, lo odio con todo el corazón. -¡Por tu culpa mi hermana tiene que casarse, todo esto es tu culpa!-

-Enishi entiende que…-

-¡Nada, eres un abusivo, un maldito!-

-Enishi- la voz suave de mi hermana interrumpe por un momento mis gritos pero no voy a dejar que esta vez me calmen.

-¡No hermana!, ¿Por qué tienes que casarte?, ¿Por qué debes obedecer a padre?, ¡No lo hagas!, ¡No me dejes solo!-

-Enishi es el destino de tu hermana mayor el casarse y tener una familia, es parte de…- ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando lo hago pero me volteó con rabia contenida hacía mi padre y le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro que no alcanza a dar en el blanco porque mi hermana toma mi brazo con aparente tranquilidad.

-Enishi cálmate…- no me esta viendo, su mirada esta clavada en el suelo, padre a su lado luce azorado, como si tuviera vergüenza de que haya levantado la mano en su contra ¡No me importa, ya nada me importa!.

-¡Hermana no te cases, no me dejes, no tienes que hacerlo!- empiezo a suplicar mientras las lagrimas escapan sin control de mis ojos escurriéndoseme por las mejillas, de tantas que son casi ya no puedo ver claramente a mi alrededor.

-¡Hermanita no me dejes, no te vayas, por favor no lo hagas!- me aferró a ella y aprieto con indecible desesperación su kimono, es su traje favorito, ese que es todo blanco con el obi morado, se lo estoy dejando hecho una lastima ¡No me importa!.

-¡Hermanita no te cases con Akira, él no puede separarnos!, ¿Por qué tu me quieres mas que a él verdad?, ¿Tu me quieres mucho verdad hermanita?- mi padre intenta separarme de ella, me toma por la espalda e intenta jalarme pero yo suelto un berrido y empiezo a soltar patadas.

-Déjalo papá- nuevamente la voz serena de mi hermana me hace calmarme un poco, giró la vista hacía ella, sé que me quiere y que no se ira con Akira, claro que no, porque no me va a dejar solo, ella va a estar conmigo siempre.

-Enishi…-

-¡No te iras! ¿verdad? ¡Siempre estarás conmigo, siempre!- mi rostro se ilumina, por lo menos eso es lo que creo que pasa, mi hermana nunca me dejaría claro que no, porque nos amamos.

-Enishi…- sus ojos siempre tan profundos me ven fijamente –Voy a casarme con Kyosato Akira no porque padre me este obligando, le quiero- en cuanto termina de hablar mis sollozos se incrementan a un extremo desgarrador, no quiero que se case, no quiero que me deje, hundo mi cabeza en su pecho gritando como un animal herido, ella me pasa lentamente la mano por la espalda, es su consuelo, las lagrimas no dejan de salir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estoy sentado en el pasillo del jardín, hace tiempo mi hermana llenó todo el patio con flores y todas las mañanas me gusta salir a olerlas mientras el viento me da en la cara, pero hoy no me he distraído haciendo eso, hoy ha venido Kyosato a ver a mi hermana.

Ya antes había venido para hacer formal el compromiso entre ellos, a pesar de que aún me daba bastante coraje mi hermanita me dijo que intentara portarme bien con él así que así lo hice. Pensándolo bien es un muchacho bueno, se portó muy amable conmigo y le dijo un montón de cosas bonitas a mi hermana, ella estaba muy emocionada, lo pude notar en sus ojos sorprendidos cuando él le decía lo hermosa que era, claro que mi hermana es la mujer mas bella del mundo pero creo que se emociono tanto porque era él quien se lo decía.

Cuando el tal Akira se fue mi hermana dijo que yo había estado "un poquillo celoso" pero que me había portado bien.

Yo casi había olvidado ese día pero hoy cuando me levante mi hermana y el tal Kyosato platicaban en el jardin, yo me acerque despacito a ellos haciéndome el que estaba distraído, entonces lo escuche.

**-Si el segundo hijo de un samurai no puede hacerte feliz, al menos seré reconocido como un valiente guerrero- **yo parpadee sin comprender, el prometido de mi hermana siguió hablando.

-Pospondré la boda y me cubriré de honor en los campos de batalla, no viviré nunca mas a la sombra de nadie, no tendrás que avergonzarte de mi, al contrario te sentirás muy orgullosa de tu futuro esposo cuando vuelva regocijante de gloria- el muchacho siguió hablando, mi hermana simplemente lo veía atentamente, sus dedos se cerraban imperceptiblemente sobre la tela de su obi, yo no entendía, mi hermanita estaba preocupada pero como era su costumbre no decía nada, pero él ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que ella lo único que quería era tenerlo a su lado?, ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella lo quería como lo que era?, a ella no le importaba que fuera el segundo hijo de un samurai, lo quería por lo que era en esos instantes no por lo que planeaba ser en un futuro.

Su prometido siguió hablando, decía cosas como entrar al mimawarigumi, por un instante quise detenerlo, decirle que eso no era lo que mi hermana quería, pero luego recordé que los niños no deben interrumpir en una platica de adultos, así que me comporte como una estatua, él se fue, mi hermana entró en la casa, yo seguí viendo las flores, como si nada hubiera pasado. 

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Estoy muy nervioso, bueno decir que "muy, muy" sería mentira, pero de verdad me preocupa que alguien me vea saliendo de casa e intente regresarme, eso será algo que no permitiré.

Hace mas de una semana que mi hermana se fue a Kyoto, Akira no regresaba, de hecho el muchacho en cuestión nunca volverá, me entere de que ha muerto, en un principio sentí algo de alivio, si el prometido de mi hermana ya no existía entonces ella no tendría porque casarse, pero no fue así.

Tomo mi mochila mientras parpadeo buscando lo adecuado para mi viaje, el viaje a Kyoto será largo, necesito llevar ropa y comida, mi hermanita se fue a Kyoto a vengar a su prometido, nunca deja de sorprenderme, si ella es tan fuerte yo lo debo ser igual, la ayudare a cumplir su venganza, eso haré.

Mis manos se comportan bastante torpes mientras salgo con sigilo de la casa, es de noche y mi padre esta demasiado cansado como para sentir mi partida, si no sintió la de mi hermana mucho menos se dará cuenta de los ruiditos que producen los pies de un niño a media noche, mi padre… por un momento una sonrisa triste aparece en mi cara, es un hombre demasiado bueno, siempre sonriendo y hablando despacio, tenía muchos planes para mi, veía el futuro de la familia Yukishiro en mi persona, pero a mi no me importa lo que él haya visto o deje de ver, de hecho nada me importa relacionado con esta casa o esta familia, lo único que de verdad tiene valor para mi es mi hermana.

_DICIEMBRE DE 1864 _

Voy saltando por un camino de hojas secas, el viento es fuerte y helado pero eso parece reanimarme en vez de ponerme de mal humor y no es para menos ¡Hoy por fin después de tanto tiempo voy a volver a ver a mi hermana!, hace mas de un año que no la veo, que no siento sus dedos delgados y finos sobre mi cabello ¡Cuánto deseo verla!, mientras corro me parece que el camino es infinitamente largo aunque no es así.

¿Por qué se le habrá ocurrido al idiota de Battousai vivir en la cima de una montaña?, al tener este pensamiento me quedo parado y hago una mueca, todo este año me la he pasado escuchando ese nombre "Battousai" por aquí y "Battousai" por allá.

Yo lo único que sé es que ese maldito pelirrojo fue el que mato al prometido de mi hermanita, contra él va dirigida nuestra venganza. El jefe ninja de las artes oscuras me ha dicho que mi hermana esta investigando cual es su punto débil, ella esta trabajando como si fuera una espía y eso me llena de emoción ¡Mi hermanita es muy valiente!.

Pero ahora por fin ha llegado el momento de que todas las cartas se pongan sobre la mesa (eso fue lo que dijo el jefe aunque no entiendo muy bien que significa) me han mandado llamar y me han dicho que debo darle el aviso a mi hermana que ya ha llegado el tiempo para la justicia divina ¡Por fin!, después de tanto esperar.

Corro aún más recio (si algo así es posible) y me detengo enfrente de los campos de arroz, la sonrisa que tenía pintada en mi cara por ver a mi hermana mayor se borra inmediatamente, a varios metros de mi y jugando con unos chiquillos se encuentra Battousai.

Me ve atentamente, sus ojos violetas parpadean mientras recarga el palo de madera con el que jugaba sobre su hombro, que ridículo, los niños y niñas que lo rodean me ven como si yo fuera alguna cosa rara que interrumpe sus juegos… por eso odio a los demás niños, siempre me ven como si fuera una cosa rara y después, cuando se dan cuenta de mi verdadera personalidad me observan con miedo, rechazo y miedo, esos son los únicos sentimientos que puedo esperar de mis semejantes.

Uno de los chicos se acerca corriendo hacía mi, trae un palo en su mano y lleva su cabello negro recogido en una ridícula coletita, por un momento mi cuerpo se tensa ¿Intentara golpearme?.

-Oye ¿De donde eres?, ¿Estas solo?, ¿Quieres a venir a jugar con nosotros?, ¡Nuestro tío siempre juega con nosotros es muy divertido!-

-¡Crsh!- mi puño se impacta en su rostro, no con demasiada violencia, solo me ha molestado infinitamente que llame a Battousai "tío" con la familiaridad del que es ignorante, no sabe donde se esta metiendo con ese hombre.

-**¡Oye!- **Battousai corre hacía mi visiblemente sorprendido, probablemente planea darme un buen regaño ¿Regaños a mi Battousai? ¡Primero muerto!, antes de que pueda reaccionar le muerdo la mano con toda la fuerza de mis filosos dientes ¡Ojala y le quede la marca para toda su vida!

-**¿Eres tú Enishi…?- **una voz se deja escuchar y como por arte de magia mis dientes sueltan a Battousai mientras me giro completamente emocionado.

**-¡Hermanita!- **mis ojos se abren tan grandes que casi me duelen, de verdad la estoy viendo, de verdad mi amada hermana esta nuevamente frente a mi, después de tanto tiempo alejados. Corro hacía ella, Battousai simplemente se hace a un lado, seguramente demasiado confundido como para reaccionar, no me importa, ahora lo único que existe para mi es este ansiado reencuentro, mis pies parecen tener alas mientras corro hacía ella.

-Enishi de verdad…- mi hermana no puede decir nada mas, yo abro los brazos y me aferro a ella sonriendo como hace meses no lo hacía, sus delgados y finos dedos acarician mi cabello como antaño y yo cierro los ojos sintiéndome el niño mas feliz que pueda habitar sobre esta tierra, estoy con mi hermana, todo esta bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mi hermana me toma de mis mejillas mientras yo cierro los ojos, puedo sentir sus manos tan calidas sosteniendo mi cara y después su frente que se une con la mía, es una caricia suya, su forma de decir "te quiero", estamos los dos solos en la cabaña donde mi hermana vive con Battousai, el pelirrojo ese ha salido para darnos unos momentos a solas.

-**Tenía tiempo que no te veía, es una sorpresa pero me da gusto verte- **mi hermana se separa lentamente de mi, su voz tan calmada y serena como siempre. Yo sonrió en respuesta, de verdad me hace feliz ver que ella no ha cambiado nada.

**-Has de tener hambre, espérame tantito voy a preparar la cena- **los ojos de mi hermana se ocultan bajo su fleco oscuro mientras me da un apretón en los hombros y se dirige al fogón, yo doy un apenas perceptible suspiro, pareciera que nada a ocurrido y que mi hermana y yo nunca salimos de nuestra casa, ella sigue cocinando para mi y yo sigo sonriendo solo para ella.

-**¿Cuándo te fuiste de Edo?, ¿Cómo esta papá?- **yo desvío la mirada, sé que no le va a gustar nada lo que le voy a decir así que finjo indiferencia.

-**Ahh ni idea, me fui desde hace un año, poco después que tú- **

**-Enishi ¿Quién te ha estado cuidando?, ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?, no le dije a nadie- **es mi momento para impresionar a mi hermana, demostrarle que yo también soy alguien de fiar, que la ayudare en su venganza.

-**Eso no importa, tengo contactos- **intento sonar lo mas maduro y misterioso que puedo ¡Quiero que mi hermana se impresione y me diga que he hecho un buen trabajo!.

-**Alégrate hermana, llego la hora de que la "justicia divina" se encargue del Battousai- **sonrío de la forma mas perversa que puedo, igual como vi hacerlo hace algunos días al jefe ninja cuando planeaba acabar con el molesto hittokiri.

-**Enishi… tú eres…- **de la impresión mi hermana a soltado la cuchara con la cual estaba preparando los alimentos y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, por una parte no entiendo su reacción, esperaba que se impresionara con mi trabajo pero no tanto.

-**¿No lo sabías?, dijeron que ya lo sabías- **mi sonrisa vuelve a ser la de antes (al menos eso sienten mis mejillas), que raro, pensaba que mi hermana ya sabía que sería yo quien le daría el aviso de que ya podíamos acabar con el Battousai, pero ahora… ella luce extraña, sus ojos se ven aún impactados, su rostro se ve lívido.

-**¡Vámonos hermana, cumpliste tu misión!- **grito de pura felicidad al tiempo que le tiendo la mano, ella esta aún sentada en el piso, yo estoy de pie frente a ella.

-**Vuelve a Edo…-**

**-¿He?- **por un momento creo que no he escuchado bien, por un momento la sonrisa aún sigue en mi rostro.

-**Eres el hijo mayor de la familia Yukishiro, no puedo permitir que ensucies tus manos con esto- **Sus palabras, sus siempre amables pero firmes palabras se clavan en mi corazón con la fuerza de mil flechas, sin querer hacerlo en realidad rompo en cólera.

-**¡No me importa la familia!, ¡Quiero ayudar a mi hermana, déjame ayudarte!-**

**-Regresa por favor…- **y ella me destruye con tres simples palabras, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, no puede ser ¿Qué esta pasando?, he pasado por un año de privaciones, por un año de incertidumbre solo por volverla a ver, por ayudarle en su venganza y ahora quiere que me marche sin mas.

-**¿Qué fue lo que te paso?, ¿Por qué… no vienes conmigo?- **mis puños se aprietan con tal fuerza que siento como mi piel se desgarra bajo mis uñas, al mismo tiempo las amargas lagrimas emergen de mis ojos sin que las pueda contener -**¡¿Por qué quieres protegerlo? ¡Él es tu enemigo!, ¡Fue él quien te robo tu felicidad!- **mi hermana ve al piso, puedo detectar tristeza y arrepentimiento en su mirada, tal vez este arrepentida de pedirme que me vaya, tal vez este triste por mis lagrimas, tal vez…

-Regresa a casa Enishi…- mi hermana abre la puerta de la cabaña, del exterior entra un aire frío, casi congelado, mis mejillas se tiñen de carmín al igual que mi nariz, trago saliva anonadado, ella simplemente esta de espaldas a mi aún con la puerta abierta, entre ella y yo nunca fueron necesarias demasiadas palabras, lo que me esta diciendo en estos momentos es que mi presencia no es requerida y eso duele… duele mas de lo que pudieran hacerme cientos de espadas clavadas en mi piel.

Salgo lentamente, el cielo anuncia a los cuatro vientos que se esta haciendo de noche, yo camino despacio, la puerta se cierra tras de mi y un par de lagrimas caen directo al piso desde mi cara. No lo entiendo ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué esta ocurriendo esto?, ¿Acaso ya no me quiere mi hermana?, mis huesos parecen estremecerse mientras emprendo el regreso a la base del jefe, no se que le voy a decir, tampoco me importa mucho, el encuentro con mi hermana… el encuentro con mi hermana… ¡No es como yo lo había soñado!, la visión se me nubla, estoy cegado por las lagrimas, quiero gritar, quiero aullar como un animal herido, quiero revolcarme y llorar, quiero…

-**¿Adonde vas?, ya casi es hora de cenar- **antes de levantar la mirada ya se quien me esta hablando "Battousai" el causante de todas mis desdichas, el que provoco que mi hermana y yo nos separáramos, el hombre que ahora hace que mi hermana me rechace él, el demonio mismo.

Lo veo frente a frente, de mis ojos escapa un infinito odio, tan grande que casi no puedo alojarlo en mi cuerpo, él parece perturbado por el sentimiento que le profeso, eso es lo que quiero ¡Que sienta todo mi rencor!, si tan solo no existiera, si tan solo ese hombre no existiera.

Ladeó mi hombro aventándolo a un lado mientras hecho a correr, es tan repentino mi ataque que él no puede esquivarlo, las lagrimas siguen surcando mi rostro, pero ya no son de dolor… son de rabia.

Cada vez me alejo mas y mas, podría echar a correr para llegar mas pronto pero sinceramente ya nada me importa, mis pies avanzan despacio por entre los campos, cada vez siento mas frío y para colmo ha comenzado a nevar, a cada momento debo mover mi cabeza para retirar los fríos copos de nieve de mi cabello, poco a poco siento que el frío me envuelve, me consume, me abraza, quisiera tirarme en medio de este lugar invernal, encima de este manto blanco y llorar hasta que no me quede ninguna lagrima pero en vez de eso sigo avanzando.

La base del jefe esta en medio del bosque de demonios, es un lugar que ellos mismos llaman infernal, el jefe me explico que este bosque posee un campo magnético el cual impide que los animales vivan en el, para mi es una buena noticia porque no tengo que preocuparme de que algún lobo intente atacarme pero por otro lado…

-Rayos- mi suave murmullo acompañado de un escalofrió se escucha como si hubiera gritado en la quietud del bosque, ahora esta completamente oscuro y no puedo ver nada, para colmo la nieve no cesa, no para, sigue cayendo a mi alrededor como si quisiera acabar con mi vida.

Sin mi hermana creo que eso es lo mejor que podría pasarme, morir… pero aún tengo esperanzas, pocas y muy apagadas pero aún creo que puede haber una solución.

-Taz- de la cima de un árbol se ha desprendido una considerable montaña de nieve que momentáneamente me ha sepultado, mis manos ya no responden, están frías como bloques de hielo, mis pies se empiezan a poner morados, mis dedos hacen contacto a cada instante con la nieve… blanca, como vacía, como sin presente ni futuro, como un papel en el que nadie a escrito nada.

Veo la cabaña ahora, a lo lejos puedo divisar algo de humo escapando de la chimenea, en mi prisa por llegar resbalo y me doy de bruces en aquella cosa blanca y fría, me paro ya sin fuerzas ni siquiera para maldecir. Mi cuerpo esta débil, yo me siento débil, tanto física como mentalmente, como un pajarito que se ha quedado solo en el mundo, de hecho ahora estoy solo en el mundo.

Unos pasos mas y todo habrá acabado, toco con extinguidas fuerzas a la puerta de la cabaña, el jefe me abre, parece verme entre divertido y preocupado.

-¿Y bien?- yo volteó la mirada, no quiero decirle que mi hermana protege a Battousai, no quiero decirle que ahora parece no querer vengarse.

-Yo… yo no hallé a mi hermana, solo estaba Battousai- ahora si giro a ver al jefe a los ojos, él parece sonreír mientras me pone una mano en la cabeza y me hace entrar a la cabaña.

-Bueno eso no tiene importancia- mi ceja se levanta en claro signo de estar aturdido ¿Cómo que no tiene importancia?.

-Mañana le llevaras una nota a Battousai, cuando él la lea veras que sale de su casa y se aleja, en ese instante tú y tu hermana serán libres, podrán regresar juntos a su casa-

-¡En serio!- mi grito de alegría resuena en todo el lugar y algunos de los presentes se rascan las orejas como intentando decirme que me he pasado ¡No importa!, ahora si mi hermana y yo estaremos juntos y podremos irnos, mañana, solo debo esperar a que llegue el mañana.

………

…

**..**

**.**

Seguía nevando cuando sali del bosque, seguía nevando cuando corrí lo mas fuerte que pude hacía donde vivía Battousai y seguía nevando cuando con sumo cuidado coloque la carta que me habían dado bajo la puerta de la cabaña. Esta vez no me importo ni el frío ni la nieve, no sentí si mis pies se ponían o no morados, solo espere y espere pacientemente hasta que Battousai salió de la cabaña y leyó la carta que anteriormente había dejado.

Cuando termino de leerla sus ojos se volvieron fríos, duros como la superficie de una roca pero yo no hice mucho caso, no sabía lo que habían escrito en la carta porque no la había leído, el jefe me dijo que no la leyera si quería ver de nuevo a mi hermana y por supuesto que yo quiero ver de nuevo a mi hermana.

La carta es apretada con excesiva fuerza por la mano de Battousai y por un momento me escondo mas de lo que ya estaba tras el árbol donde me oculto, sin embargo a los pocos segundos tal y como me dijo el jefe Battousai se aleja de la cabaña y yo no puedo evitar el gritar ¡Funciono! en mi mente mientras una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, ahora si mi hermana y yo podremos irnos, de vuelta a Edo, de vuelta a nuestra vida.

En cuanto el Battousai se pierde de vista echo a correr a la casa, mi alegría es incomparable cuando abro la puerta esperando ver a mi hermana esperando a por mi pero en vez de eso me encuentro con el mudo silencio del vacío.

**-¿Eh?- **estoy completamente aturdido ¿Qué esta pasando?.

-**Hermana… hermana…- **la llamo en dos ocasiones mientras entró lentamente a la vivienda pero no obtengo respuesta.

-**Que raro… ¿Adonde habrá ido?- **mis ojos rápidamente visualizan toda la habitación, ya no cabe duda la cabaña esta completamente sola pero, entonces ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?, ¿A dónde habrá ido?, cierro los ojos, los vuelvo a abrir y entonces un terrible presentimiento me hace estremecerme de horror ¿No habrá ido al bosque, o si?.

Sin ponerme a pensar en otra posibilidad vuelvo a echar a correr en dirección al bosque de los demonios, ese lugar es muy grande, tan inmenso que tratar de encontrar a una persona sin ninguna pista resulta casi imposible pero yo encontrare a mi hermana, lo haré aunque me cueste la vida.

Mis piernas avanzan a un ritmo casi frenético entre las montañas de nieve que obstruyen el camino, resbalo, caigo, me levanto, vuelvo a correr, a pesar del insoportable frío siento que mi cuerpo no puede estar mas caliente de lo que esta en estos momentos.

¿Por cuánto tiempo he corrido?, no lo se, tampoco me importa, no siento el cansancio, solo la desesperación, por unos instantes me he quedado sin aire, o mas bien, he tomado aire de mas, siento un dolor terrible en mi costado el cual me obliga a pararme y es en ese instante cuando lo veo, un destello increíble, tan grande que por unos momentos me ciega. Eso quiere decir que están peleando con el Battousai ¡Debo ir donde esta mi hermana!, sin perder tiempo sigo el resplandor que poco a poco se va apagando a lo lejos.

El destello vino de la base del jefe, seguramente ahí esta mi hermana, no se porque, quizás el jefe quería tenerla a salvo del Battousai, nuevamente corro, el dolor en mi costado se hace cada vez mas y mas fuerte, ¡No importa!, quiero ver a mi hermana, quiero abrazarla y que sus dedos finos se paseen por mi cabello en una caricia que me hará suspirar, quiero que me abrace, que volvamos juntos a Edo para no separarnos jamás, jamás, jamás.

La nieve me acompaña, la nieve me persigue, desde ayer la nieve y yo hemos estado corriendo pero esta vez yo soy mas rápido que ella, los árboles pasan a mi lado solo como manchas casi invisibles, brinco todo lo que me estorba, piedras, ramas, bultos de nieve, todo es esquivado, rodeado, saltado, podría casi volar en estos momentos.

¡Hermana, hermana, hermana!, eso es todo lo que se repite en mi mente, estoy llegando, ya veo el tejado de la cabaña, ya casi puedo oler el perfume de mi hermana… no esperen ¡Si puedo olerlo!, el ciruelo blanco me envuelve, me atrae, es mi hermana, es…

Me apoyó en un árbol sintiendo que mis piernas me dejaran caer al suelo, mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, no pueden creerlo, no pueden aceptarlo, no quiero, no puedo…

¡Imposible!, mi hermana a caído al suelo, su pecho esta atravesado de lado a lado por la espada de Battousai, él la toma en brazos, estoy demasiado lejos para oír lo que dice, ella murmura algo, luego, luego…

Mi mente empieza a dar vueltas y solo veo sangre, sangre y mas sangre y toda sale del pecho de mi hermana, se lleva su vida, me quita a mi hermana, la muerte se la lleva y nunca mas volveré a sentir sus finos dedos sobre mis cabellos, nunca más cocinara para mi, no, no, no mi cabello se sacude con fuerza al tiempo que niego violentamente con la cabeza.

Y todo empieza a volverse un remolino en mi interior ¡Y esta estupida nieve que no se larga!, siento frío, siento dolor, siento hambre, siento miedo, estoy solo, lo único que me importaba ha muerto y ahora yo, un niño que vaga por un bosque infernal también quiero morir porque ¿Qué haré ahora yo solito?, ¿Quién me va a cargar y a abrazar y a decir que todo esta bien?, ¿Quién me va a decir con el simple poder de sus ojos que estoy a salvo?.

Estoy tirado en el suelo, mis ojos ya no ven, ya no distinguen ¿Dónde es arriba y donde es abajo?, todo se ve tan borroso que un fuerte deseo de vomitar empieza a invadirme, me doy la vuelta, mis manos hacen contacto con la nieve bajo ellas, están frías, congeladas, todo en mi esta frío, helado, hasta mi corazón, sobre todo mi corazón.

Abro la boca, mi aliento se escapa, lo puedo ver perderse en el cielo, todo para mi se ha acabado, lloro y lloro, las lagrimas calientes se vuelven frías en cuanto salen al exterior, si pudiera hacer algo, si pudiera hacer algo para evitar lo que paso.

-¡Hermanaaa!!- mi grito es agudo, espantoso, hasta yo puedo percatarme de ello, y es entonces cuando algo empieza a ocurrir en mi cuerpo, de tanto dolor ya no puedo ver, no puedo moverme, no puedo reaccionar y entonces todo ese dolor parece querer escapar de alguna forma, pasa por mis pies, sube por mis piernas, recorre rápidamente mi pecho, intenta salir en forma de lagrimas pero es demasiado, las lagrimas no se dan abasto.

Empiezo a retorcerme, el dolor sigue subiendo, empieza a alojarse en mi cabeza y luego va disminuyendo, poco a poco el dolor empieza a disminuir, empieza a acabarse dándole paso a una furia ciega, a un odio irreprimible contra el Battousai, él quien me quito a mi hermana, él…

-¡Ahhh!!- mi cabeza empieza a comprimirse, parece como si quisiera explotar, esta hirviendo como si me quemara, me paro de un salto y corro al río, el agua estará congelada seguramente pero sería capaz de quebrar el hielo con mis propias manos para obtener el preciado liquido, necesito mojarme la cabeza, me va a explotar, me va a…

Mi boca se abre, trago saliva, el río estaba congelado sí, pero eso no es lo que me ha dejado en este estado, mi cabello… mi cabello negro como la noche, tan negro como el de mi hermana… se ha vuelto blanco.

_1869…_

Hace poco vi al Battousai, bueno no recuerdo si fue hace poco o mucho tiempo, solo recuerdo que verlo me removió las tripas con la fuerza de un odio sin precedentes, ganaron… esos malditos ganaron la guerra, Japón les pertenece… yo no podía seguir viviendo en un lugar gobernado por los hombres de Battousai, no podía hacerle eso a la memoria de mi hermana.

Salí de ahí en cuanto pude, me escondí en un barco que viajaba a otro país, dentro de una caja que guardaba ropa vieja, todo el tiempo me la pase con nauseas, el lugar donde estaba escondido era una especie de bodega sucia y maloliente, nadie se pasaba por ahí y la razón era mas que obvia, las ratas me hacían compañía en la noche, en la mañana las cucarachas se paseaban por las paredes de madera, comía lo que podía, todo el tiempo mi mirada estaba perdida en la nada, solo pensando en mi hermana, en que ya no estaba conmigo.

Cuando el barco por fin llegó a tierra me di cuenta de que había ido a parar a Shangai, por un momento trague saliva sintiendo que las esperanzas me abandonaban, había escuchado en innumerables ocasiones que ese lugar era la perdición de la humanidad, una ciudad endemoniadamente malvada, un sitio en donde no se podía sobrevivir si no se era extremadamente poderoso.

Por un momento sentí miedo, desesperación, ganas de volver pero… no podía hacerlo ¡No podía y no quería!, Battousai y los suyos gobernaban Japón, ese ya no era mi país, ya no era mi hogar, era el lugar que me encargaría de destruir, de machacar, de moler, ellos habían acabado con mi hermana, mi querida hermana…

Me pasee por las calles todos los días durante tres semanas, siempre buscando que comer, parecía que eso era lo único que me importaba, siempre que me acercaba a algún lugar donde hubiera gente mayor por lo general me golpeaban, no sé si porque no entendía ni media palabra de lo que me decían o porque tenía toda la pinta de ser un chiquillo japonés, sin embargo nunca me avergoncé de eso, ni trate de esconder mi apariencia ¡Porque mis ojos son los ojos de mi hermana!.

Conforme pasaba mas y mas el tiempo empecé a ponerme flaco, comía carne podrida, de esa que me hallaba en la basura, para poder comérmela se la disputaba a los perros y a otros chicos que como yo solo pensaban en comer, ingenuos, no hubo una sola vez que alguien pudiera ganarme, porque mi odio no se resumía solamente a la comida, no, yo no pensaba solamente en sobrevivir mi meta no era "comer para seguir viviendo" era "sobrevivir para matar a Battousai", todo el tiempo pensaba lo mismo, a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo, mi vida se resumía en "matar a Battousai" y para lograrlo debía volverme fuerte, debía sobrevivir y volverme mas fuerte que cualquier otro hombre porque muy a mi pesar sabía que el hombre que le había quitado la vida a mi hermana era poderoso.

Pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, a pesar de toda mi voluntad la comida escaseaba y cada vez estaba yo mas golpeado, mas aturdido, siempre lleno de sangre, siempre con moretones y lo poco que comía siempre me hacía daño, a veces la comida tenía gusanos, a veces tomaba agua de los charcos porque no encontraba en otro lugar, nadie podía entenderme y yo no podía entenderlos, a veces alguien intentaba hablarme pero yo ni siquiera lo miraba ¿Para que?, si me iba a hablar en chino.

Paso un mes, el mes mas largo de mi vida y cuando me di cuenta estaba lloviendo y no podía moverme, mi cara hervía, tenía fiebre, mi cuerpo temblaba, no quería morir pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer, a mi lado descansaban otros esqueletos humanos que tal vez y solo tal vez ya habían alcanzado la paz eterna.

Mi hermanita me decía que para que alguien pudiera descansar en completa paz debía ser enterrado y ofrendado, si yo me moría ahí nunca podría descansar en paz… tal vez eso sería lo mejor, así podría atormentar a Battousai en mi forma de fantasma, tal vez…

-**Oye ¿Estas bien?- **aunque me sorprendí de poder entender la voz que me hablaba ya no tuve fuerzas para moverme, ni para hablar, solo para mantener los ojos abiertos, tirado en el piso.

-¿Qué pasa querido?- una mujer se acercaba, podía ver sus sandalias.

-**¿Qué hace un niño japonés…? ¡Pronto traigan medicina!- **fui cargado, unos brazos me llevaron al vuelo hasta una cama, me limpiaron, me curaron, me arroparon, me pusieron ropa nueva y me dieron de comer, se trataba de una familia japonesa, me dijeron que no debía explicarles nada, que lo único que tenía que hacer era descansar y así lo hice.

Pasaron horas, días, ¿semanas?, no lo sé, el tiempo no jugó ningún papel en esos momentos, yo solo dormía, despertaba para comer, iba recuperando fuerzas, sintiéndome de nuevo vivo.

La familia me hablaba, sobre todo el hombre, me decía que estaría bien, que ellos iban a cuidar de mi, en todo ese tiempo jamás le conteste ni una sola palabra, ni a él ni a nadie. Al final al parecer creyeron que estaba mudo o que quizás había pasado por una experiencia demasiado traumática, yo no intente hacerles ver su error, de hecho, intentaba no verlos, intentaba que fueran extraños, seres que caminaban de un lado a otro sin hacer contacto conmigo.

De hecho no recuerdo ahora de que color eran sus cabellos o si tenían bonitas facciones, no recuerdo de que color vestían, solo que eran japoneses, una pareja de esposos, un niño algo mas pequeño que yo y un bebe… eso y que se amaban.

Eran felices, hermosa y completamente felices, tan felices que parecían querer compartir su felicidad con los otros, conmigo… Pero yo ya no volvería a ser feliz, Battousai había matado a mi hermana y aunque yo lo matara a él eso no haría que mi hermana regresara, aunque si calmaría mi alma y la de ella.

Estar en paz y ser feliz son dos cosas completamente diferentes, yo podía soportar que la gente estuviera en paz, pero no feliz, ¿Cómo podían ser felices cuando yo sufría tanto?, ¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar que podía compartir su felicidad conmigo?, ¿Cómo pretendía usurpar el lugar de mi hermana?.

Los odie, los odie con la furia que siempre me había acompañado, cuando me hablaban, cuando me daban de comer, cuando me sonreían, cada vez los odiaba mas y mas, intentando darme los restos de su amor, las sobras de su felicidad, intentando hacer que olvidara a mi hermana y mi venganza.

Fue entonces cuando en uno de sus monólogos (ya que yo nunca le contestaba) el hombre me confeso que se encontraban en Shangai para estudiar textos chinos, pero no eran cualquier tipo de textos, se trataban de textos bélicos, en especial un libro llamado "**Tantou Housen" **el cual describía el arte de la espada, una fuerza superior.

Había pensado en robarles el libro e irme, tomar algo de dinero y continuar mi camino, no quería seguir a su lado, oyendo sus risas, soportando sus muestras de cariño, oyendo el "Tú eres parte importante de la familia", yo había tenido una familia y la había perdido, no la reemplazaría con ninguna otra.

Estaba decidido esa noche tomaría el libro, algo de dinero, quizás joyas y me largaría, pero…

-Cariño ¿Me amas?-

-De aquí a la luna- ellos lo echaron a perder.

Esa noche cuando dormían tome la espada, no fue difícil, ni siquiera lo sintieron, creo que yo tampoco sentí nada, ni felicidad ni tristeza, intente no verlos mucho, hasta ahora no recuerdo bien sus caras… de hecho no las recuerdo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un Yukishiro Enishi de quince años cerró el diario que había estado leyendo en su viaje en tren para ver a su futuro jefe, de niños su padre le había regalado un diario a él y otro a su hermana, de niño solía escribir mucho en ese cuaderno, de hecho se trataba de la única pertenencia que lo había seguido desde Japón hasta Shangai.

Ahora no tenía mucho que escribir, bueno solamente que había entrenado mucho y que su fuerza física lo impulsaba a subir escalones en la mafia china, eso y que seguía odiando con todo su corazón, con todo su cuerpo y con toda su alma al Battousai.

Sonrió y se acomodó las gafas oscuras mientras el recuerdo de su hermana aparecía sonriéndole en su mente, algún día quizás no muy lejano cumpliría su venganza, no alcanzaría la felicidad claro esta, pero si se quedaría en paz.

_El método más rápido_

_De echar a perder a un niño_

_Con carácter fuerte_

_Es alimentarlo de odio_

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno… en un principio yo creía que la infancia mas cruel había sido por mucho la de Soujiro, pero creo que ya cambie de opinión, por dios que Enishi me da escalofríos. Escribiendo este capitulo creo que lo entendí mejor, era un niño con carácter fuerte pero perdió la cosa mas importante en su vida y se negó a cualquier otra oportunidad para ser feliz.

Porque Enishi pudo rehacer su vida, pudo tener amigos e incluso hubo una familia que ya lo había aceptado pero él decidió vivir de odio… como que me recuerda a Sasuke…

Hablando de la serie de Naruto estoy muy feliz porque ya la pasan por canal cinco en la televisión libre a las 4:30 pm (a ver cuanto nos dura el gusto) me gusto la voz de Iruka pero la de Naruto como que no me convenció. Tampoco me convenció mucho eso de que hayan fusionado en una sola canción tres openings, veamos a ver como termina esto.

Regresando al fic lo que esta escrito en **negritas **es dialogo sacado del manga, no me lo invente, en cuanto al libro "**Tantou Housen" **es un libro que Enishi menciona cuando pelea contra Kenshin, de él aprendió su técnica el watoujutsu. Este capitulo es mas que nada sacado del manga, yo solo agregue las partes que dejan en el aire y hablando de partes en el aire, creo que Tomoe fue muy dura con el niño, mira que si mi hermanito me fuera a visitar yo no lo mandaría en medio de una nevada a sabrá dios donde, pienso que si Tomoe le hubiera pedido a Enishi que se quedara en vez de decirle "regresa a Edo" el niño hubiera conocido mas de cerca de Kenshin y con un poco de suerte se hubiera dado cuenta de que no era malo (recordemos que Enishi es listo). Tal vez nadie hubiera muerto si las cosas hubieran sucedido así, y en caso de que Tomoe muriera el chico no buscaría venganza porque habría sabido la historia completa.

Si lo notan aquí vimos todo desde el punto de vista de Enishi porque así lo vivió él, el niño no supo la historia completa eso fue lo que lo orillo a buscar venganza. Por cierto es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona y me ha gustado bastante, las cosas salen mas simples (creo yo).

Otra cosa jamás puse la edad de Enishi (mas que al final) porque me encontré con dos datos, uno dice que actualmente Enishi tiene 20 años, eso significaría que cuando murió su hermana tenía 6 y cuando mató a la familia que lo cuidaba tenía diez.

Otro dato dice que nació en Mayo de 1855 eso significaría que cuando murió su hermana tenía 9 años y cuando mato a la familia tenía 13, sin embargo cuando Enishi pelea contra Kenshin se define a si mismo en ese tiempo como "un niño pequeño" y en esa época cuando tenías 13 años ya no eras "tan pequeño", en fin dejo este rollo de las edades a su criterio.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Bruja **amiga, de verdad mil gracias y en cuanto a la infancia de Okina, si pudiera conseguir datos quizás me animaría pero con ese personaje estoy en blanco, **AnGeLuZ YuMi **lo mismo chica, casi no tengo datos de Yumi, pero si alguien los tiene y me los manda prometo escribir sus infancias.

Notas demasiado largas, espero no se desmayen por eso Ciao

_1º/Julio/2008/ Martes _


	9. Espiritu inquebrantable

INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA

**INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA**

**Capitulo 9: Espíritu inquebrantable**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Aoshi miró el cielo sintiendo que una fría congoja empezaba a invadirlo, eran tiempos de guerra, todo era desesperación y muerte en las calles, nadie estaba seguro, todos tenían el alma en un hilo, la gente rezaba, lloraba, moría…

-¡ZAC!- Su cabeza salió impactada hacía adelante por el golpe y unas ganas terribles de llorar lo invadieron, frente a él una pequeña de no mas de tres años corría de un lado a otro sosteniendo en su mano una gruesa vara.

-¡Oh!, veo que ya has sido un objetivo de Misao-chan- un anciano vestido con ropas ninjas se acercó sonriendo y paso una mano por el desordenado cabello de su nieta, Aoshi al verlo se tragó sus ganas de llorar (y de vengarse) poniendo una cara seria.

-Makimachi-san…- el anciano asintió en reconocimiento, la niña que seguía corriendo de forma desaforada de un lado a otro paró por un momento y luego sonriendo ampliamente se dirigió al viejo.

-¡Jiya!- la arrugada mejilla del anciano fue besada por unos labios infantiles que dejaron como marca personal un buen río de saliva.

-Misao-chan, pequeña traviesa- el anciano intentó quitarle la vara a la niña pero ésta salió corriendo en dirección al interior del dojo moviendo sus brazos como un pajarito.

-De verdad que es todo un tornado- el anciano suspiró y Aoshi que estaba a poca distancia aprovechó que el anciano estaba volteado y no lo veía para frotarse la cabeza con dolor, esa noche tendría que ponerse hielo o alguna cosa así para que no se le inflamara.

-Aoshi-kun, quiero pedirte una cosa-

-Dígame Makimachi-san-

-Sigues siendo un chico muy serio, creo que Okina no hizo un buen trabajo contigo en ese aspecto pero no importa, quiero preguntarte ¿Que es Misao-chan para ti?- el muchacho frunció el ceño, las punzadas de dolor en su nuca empezaban a aminorar.

-Ella es la hija de la fallecida Misao-san, es además su nieta, la heredera del Oniwabanshu-

-Bueno, bueno…- el viejo ondeó una mano en el aire –Sabes que aquí en el Oniwabanshu no se le da el puesto de Okashira a la familia sino al mejor ninja, tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ti-

-Me halaga Makimachi-san- el viejo escrutó su cara detenidamente, no sabía si ese "me halaga" era una respuesta cínica o sincera, bueno, con Aoshi nunca se sabía.

-Aoshi-kun, sé que tú le prometiste algo a mi fallecido hijo, dijiste que cuidarías de Misao-chan-

-Así lo hice-

-¿Lo seguirás haciendo?- el joven dio un respingo, él le había prometido al fallecido Kaima que cuidaría de Misao, sí, pero de su fallecida esposa, ¿Acaso el viejo Makimachi le estaba pidiendo que cuidara de la niña?.

-¿Se refiere a Misao…?- el joven puso una mano frente a él indicando una altura bajita y el anciano sonrío, sí, a ella se refería.

-Sabes que estamos en tiempos de guerra, como okashira corro muchos peligros, no me gustaría que ella se quedara sola en el mundo, ¿Tú la cuidarías si algo llegara a pasarme verdad?- el muchacho se levantó con calma de la piedra en la que estaba sentado, la nuca volvía a arderle.

-No podría pasarle nada a usted Makimachi-san, es muy fuerte-

-¿La cuidarías?- el muchacho giró a verlo pero el rostro del viejo estaba cubierto por su flequillo.

-Así lo haré- no hubiera sido necesario que se lo pidiera, él lo había prometido desde antes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Se acerca el cumpleaños de Aoshi-kun-

-¡Cumpleaños, que lindo!- canturreó la niña de cabello negro azulado mientras corría a toda prisa alrededor de las piernas de su abuelo poniéndolo en riesgo de caer.

-Cumple quince años-

-¡Aoshi-sama cumple quince años!- repitió la niña sin dejar de correr a su alrededor como un trompo.

-Y Misao-chan debería regalarle algo-

-¡Y Misao-chan debería regalarle algo!- repitió la niña que repentinamente se sintió mareada y se dejo caer al suelo moviendo la cabeza aún en círculos.

-Misao-chan eres un demonio con carita de ángel- el viejo soltó un suspiro y jalo de un brazo a su nieta arrastrándola tras él, nadie en todo el cuartel tenía la menor idea de cómo hacía la niña para no parar de moverse desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía, ni siquiera con Aoshi que era tan calmado parecía encontrar algo de sosiego.

-¿Ocupado Makimachi?-

-Cierra el pico Okina-

-¡Hola Jiya!- la niña sonrió dirigiéndose al anciano que se acababan de topar.

-Ya te dije que él no es tu Jiya, nada mas yo- gruñó el viejo Makimachi soltando su bracito.

-No seas celoso- replicó Okina tomando a la niña y cargándola en brazos a pesar de los esfuerzos de ésta por volver al suelo.

-¡Ba-jen-mee!- la chiquilla berreaba soltando patadas y removiendo todo su pequeño cuerpo de un lado a otro y el anciano no tuvo otra opción que soltarla y verla desaparecer por los pasillos.

-Fantástico- el viejo Makimachi bufó molesto –Ahora de seguro va a molestar a los chicos-

-Déjala, algún día uno de esos chicos será la persona que llene su corazón- Okina juntó ambas manos y unos corazoncitos muy rojos empezaron a flotar a su alrededor.

-Me gustaría no pensar en eso por ahora- gruñó el otro frotándose la sien.

-Pues deberías, yo la he visto muy cerca de Shiro-kun últimamente-

-Por dios Okina, ese chico tiene ocho años-

-Y ella va a cumplir cinco, se llevan tres años solamente, serían una feliz pareja-

-También pasa mucho tiempo con Aoshi-kun- gruñó Makimachi para zafarse de la conversación.

-Sí… pero Aoshi-kun es diferente, además le lleva muchos mas años-

-Tienes razón, pero dejemos de lado esto por ahora ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Oh!, la gallina que no quiere soltar a su pollito-

-Por dios, ya cállate-

Y mientras los ancianos se mandaban uno que otro comentario hiriente la pequeña de despeinado cabello negro corría por los pasillos del cuartel con los pies descalzos, quería ir a jugar con Okon-chan, aunque por lo general la mayor siempre le terminaba pegando, era muy mala esa Okon, también podía ir con Shiro-kun pero de seguro los regañarían, siempre que jugaba con el castaño terminaban haciendo unas travesuras tan monstruosas que su abuelo no paraba de gritarle.

-Mmm…- la niña giró su cabecita de un lado a otro pensando que hacer, en ese momento una lagartija cruzo entre sus piernas ¡Que divertido!, la lagartija se desplazaba por el piso de madera a gran velocidad y ella corrió a toda prisa tras ella para alcanzarla, Shiro-kun le había dicho que si pisaba una lagartija en la cola el animal seguía corriendo y dejaba su cola olvidada ¿Sería cierto?.

-¡Espera, espera!- la aguda vocecita de la niña llenaba todo el pasillo, tan ensimismada estaba persiguiendo al animal que no notó cuando una figura oscura aparecía de pronto de una puerta.

-¡Tuc!- cayó al suelo sin ceremonia alguna mientras la lagartija huía presurosa entre las paredes.

-¡Oh!, se ha ido- la niña hizo un mohín con la boca.

-¿Quién se ha ido?- la voz fría no tenía pierde.

-¡Aoshi-sama!- la pequeña alzó su infantil carita sonriendo –La lagartija, yo la estaba persiguiendo porque Shiro-kun dijo que…-

-No le hagas mucho caso a ese chico- con un solo movimiento el joven ninja puso a la pequeña de pie.

-Pero Shiro-kun es tan divertido y…-

-Y tan problemático, te vas a meter en problemas con él- el joven alzó una ceja, la niña ya no lo estaba escuchando, típico, nunca hablaba con nadie y cuando se dignaba a dirigirle tres palabras seguidas a la niña ella ya tenía puesta su atención en otra cosa.

-Misao-

-¿He?- los ojos verdes de la pequeña lo observaron fijamente, era curioso observar la cantidad de luz que parecían desprender esos dos luceros.

-Pórtate bien-

-¡Sí!- la chica entonces dio media vuelta y se alejo con las manos a los lados como si se tratara de un pajarito, corría así desde que Aoshi tenía memoria, que criatura tan curiosa.

………

…

**..**

**.**

La peor forma de pasar un cumpleaños debía de ser peleando a muerte en tu propio cuartel, sí, Aoshi no se imaginaba una peor manera, todo el mundo sabía que los Ishin-Shishi estaban desesperados, que después del incidente del Ikedaya habían quedado desperdigados, que meses después sus fuerzas habían empezado a aumentar, pero nadie se imaginaba que su osadía llegaría al grado de atacar al Oniwabanshu, ¡A las artes ninjas del Oniwabanshu ni mas ni menos!.

Aoshi rugía anhelante mientras sus espadas gemelas se hacían cargo de los intrusos, el cuartel estaba casi vacío porque todos se encontraban en diferentes misiones, seguramente los intrusos sabían que el Oniwabanshu pronto sería el encargado del cuidado del castillo Edo, lo mas probable es que buscaran información secreta.

¡Pero un cuerno la información secreta!, aunque la encontraran no podrían leerla, solo un miembro Oni especializado podría, y ningún ninja haría una cosa así aunque lo mataran.

Misao estaba dormida, o bueno, por lo menos "había" estado dormida hasta que unos ruidos muy fuertes la despertaron, como un sueño recordó que ese día Aoshi cumplía años ¿Cuántos le había dicho su abuelo?, ¡A sí!, 15 años, ¿Ya habría empezado la fiesta?, la niña se rascó con somnolencia la revuelta cabeza, aún era temprano, podía ver que el cielo estaba negro todavía, mejor se paraba y le preguntaba a su abuelo.

-Jiya…- la niña abrió el shoji de su cuarto y a punto estuvo de caerse, la puerta siempre se atoraba a la mitad y tenía que poner particular empeño para poder abrirla toda.

-Jiya…- oía mucho ruido, como cuando los chicos se ponían a entrenar con las espadas en el dojo ¿Estarían entrenando cuando todavía no salía la luz del sol?.

-¡JI-YAA!- ahora si gritó con todas sus fuerzas ¿Por qué nadie le hacía caso?, solamente quería saber si Aoshi-sama estaba cumpliendo o no años y porque había tanto escándalo.

-Una mocosa- repentinamente dos figuras aparecieron al final del pasillo, no parecían ni su abuelo, ni Aoshi-sama ni nadie que ella conociera, pero bueno, había mucha gente extraña en el cuartel.

-¿Deberíamos matarla?- otra voz se dejo oír –No me gusta matar niños-

-No, ni a mi tampoco pero…- Misao dio un paso atrás, aun estaba medio dormida pero algo le decía que acercarse a esas dos figuras era una mala idea.

-Mira, la amarramos y la escondemos en un armario, si la encuentran que bueno y si no pues… ya no será nuestra culpa ¿No?- ¿Encerrarla en un armario?, Misao dio vuelta como una ágil gacela y hecho a correr, sus piecitos descalzos apenas y hacían ruido sobre el piso de madera, ella sabía lo que era que te amarraran y te metieran al armario, una vez Okon-chan se lo había hecho como "parte de su entrenamiento" no había sido nada agradable.

-¡JIYA!- Las dos figuras corrían tras de ella y estaban por alcanzarla ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro? No podía ver nada y sus ojos como perdidos en la oscuridad no vislumbraban ni a tres metros de distancia.

-¡JIYA!-

-¡Te tengo!-

-¡Suéltala!- todo sucedió muy rápido, alguien la tomó de la yukata, jalaron el cuello hacía arriba, pero luego alguien la tomó de abajo, ambos jalaron, por un momento la niña se quedo sin aire, luego se oyó un inconfundible sonido, la tela se rasgaba, después cayó al suelo, azotó de golpe y con la fuerza del impacto sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire y no pudo hacer otra cosa que permanecer con la mejilla apoyada en el frío suelo intentando encontrar fuerza para respirar.

Su abuelo estaba ahí, le dijo unas cuantas palabras de aliento y que huyera pero ella casi no lo oía, cuando la habían peleado alguien le había cortado sin querer en la mejilla y el caer de su sangre al suelo la tenía demasiado asombrada para intentar moverse, además el aire aún no regresaba a sus pulmones.

¿Por qué seguía tan oscuro?, de pronto el ruido de espadas volvió a escucharse, tan fuerte y despiadado que tuvo que taparse las orejitas con las manos mientras se echaba a llorar, mas figuras oscuras habían llegado y todas parecían pelear con su abuelo ¿Dónde estaban los demás?, ya había conseguido tomar aire de nuevo pero cuando intentó pararse alguien le puso un pie encima estrellándola contra el suelo.

-Si te paras alguien podría matarte- eso fue lo que le dijeron y aunque hubiera querido ya no podía pararse con ese pie apretando su cuerpo contra el piso, de hecho la respiración comenzaba a fallarle de nuevo, de tanto berrear se había quedado sin voz, ahora solo las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y tampoco ellas eran muy entusiastas, salían lentamente, como si estuvieran cansadas.

¿Por qué su abuelito ya no decía que la soltaran?, ¿Por qué todo empezaba a quedarse en silencio?.

-Era un buen okashira-

-Dio mucha pelea-

-Era alguien digno de admiración- las espadas empezaron a enfundarse, Misao intentó removerse pero el pie sobre ella la apretó tanto contra el suelo que soltó un gemido de dolor.

-¡Ey, suelta a la niña!-

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-

-Déjala, ¿Qué puede hacer una niña?, suficiente dolor ya a de haber pasado-

-Bien- el pie se retiró de su espalda pero aún así no tenía muchas fuerzas para pararse ¿Por qué todo el piso estaba manchado de sangre?, ¿Por qué la sangre llegaba hasta donde estaba ella?, ¿Por qué todos se iban y la dejaban sola?.

-Jiya…- su murmullo fue tranquilo, apacible, completamente diferente al tono que usaba normalmente.

-Mi-misa…o- la contestación fue mas baja aún, la chica intentó pararse pero le dolía mucho el cuerpo así que se arrastró como un cachorro malherido por el piso, aún estaba muy oscuro y casi no podía ver nada pero su abuelo estaba adelante y extendió una mano acariciando su barbilla.

-Mi..sao… no llores…-

-No estoy llorando- la chica sonrió, el viejo también lo hizo, sangre de su sangre hasta el final.

-Prométeme que… siempre… son…reirás-

-Sí- y luego silencio, solo quedaba esperar a que saliera el sol, sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas esperaron abiertos y expectantes.

…**..**

**..**

**.**

Cuando los refuerzos llegaron en el cuartel ya solo se respiraba sangre y muerte, Aoshi caminaba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido, habían tenido pocas bajas pero aún así se sentía furioso de que alguien hubiera intentado meterse en la mismísima madriguera de los Oniwabanshu, los enemigos tenían que saber que estaban jugando con fuego, sus cadáveres yacían despatarrados por los pasillos y los nuevos reclutas se estaban encargando de sacarlos, vaya que tendrían trabajo para limpiar todo ese lugar y quitar las manchas escarlatas de las paredes.

Por el momento tenía que averiguar los motivos del enemigo, quizás torturar a alguno de los capturados y luego… su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso, tan doloroso que por un momento no pudo jalar aire ¡Misao!, la había olvidado por completo, en la euforia de la pelea había olvidado que la niña existía, que estaba durmiendo en el cuartel ¿Dónde estaba?.

Corriendo por los intrincados pasillos Aoshi subió al ala superior, ese lugar estaba algo escondido así que cabía la posibilidad que los invasores no lo hubieran visto, por dios que así hubiera sido, por dios que…

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con horror y su corazón bombeo con fuerza mientras sus zapatos negros pasaban por encima de sangre, cuerpos mutilados y pedazos de algo que no quería descubrir, al final del pasillo se encontraba tirado el cuerpo de el okashira, con razón no lo habían encontrado en la mañana, que desgracia tan grande para el Oniwabanshu pero ¿Dónde estaba Misao?, sin atreverse a seguir por el pasillo el muchacho echo un vistazo a la habitación donde solía dormir la pequeña pero ésta estaba desierta ¿La habrían matado?, ¡Pero si solo era una condenada niña!, ningún mal le hacía a nadie.

Siguió caminando entonces por el pasillo, seguro que al final encontraría el cuerpecito muerto pero lo que encontró lo dejo mas impresionado aún, frente al okashira y con la yukata completamente desgarrada se encontraba la niña, sus ojos verdes y enormes lucían opacos y una extraña sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara mientras canturreaba algo tan bajito que apenas y si podía oírse, veía fijamente el rostro deformado de su abuelo, la sangre del viejo la había empapado, si no quedaba loca después de eso seguramente sería un milagro.

-Misao- el muchacho se arrodilló frente a ella y emitió un largo suspiro -¿Qué haces aquí?- la niña alzó hacía él sus ojos y sorpresivamente la luz que siempre emitían esas orbes verdes volvió a desatarse.

-¡Aoshi-sama!, creo que Jiya se durmió para siempre como mamá y papá- su corazón se estrujó con esa frase ¿Sabría acaso la niña lo sola que se había quedado en el mundo?, no, no lo sabía, y él se aseguraría que así siguiera.

-Ven acá-

**1876…**

Misao tomó su capa de viaje, su morral y unas cuantas golosinas, había dejado una nota para Okina en la que le decía que saldría para buscar a Aoshi ¿Se lo tomaría bien el anciano?, esperaba que sí, después de todo, ella ya se sabía cuidar sola, tenía catorce años y era buena ninja… bueno quizás no tan buena pero después de que su Aoshi-sama la abandonara no había quedado mucha gente para entrenarla.

Con el cambio de era y todo eso el Oniwabanshu casi había desaparecido, los pocos que quedaban se habían dividido en dos grupos, uno era el comandado por el okashira Shinomori Aoshi, los otros ninjas vivían en el Aoiya, se hacían pasar por simples cocineros, meseros y demás, era algo en verdad terrible porque ella que siempre había vivido entre árboles y patadas se había visto de pronto teniendo que sobrevivir entre ollas y olor a pescado.

No es que le desagradara del todo, claro que no, pero no sabía si debía sentir tristeza de ver a los que antaño habían sido grandes ninjas viviendo de vender soba ¿Ese era el destino de un guerrero?, ella no era del tipo de persona sedentaria y si el otro equipo Oniwabanshu seguía peleando ¿Por qué ella no iba a poder unirse a ellos?, después de todo aún conservaba frescos los recuerdos en su mente, Hanya enseñándole kempo, Shekiho con sus chistes malos, Hiottoko siempre tan torpe, Beshimi tan imponente y por supuesto su Aoshi-sama.

Nunca había entendido del todo porque la habían dejado, en una ocasión su Aoshi-sama la había abrazado y le había dicho que nunca la dejaría sola pero no había cumplido ¿Por qué se había ido?, la había dejado entre extraños llorando en el regazo de Okina, había llorado tanto que se había quedado sin lagrimas y desde ese entonces no había vuelto a llorar por nada, ni cuando se caía, ni cuando perdía ni cuando se sentía desesperada en un lugar que no era el suyo.

Si se ponía a pensar en eso la verdad es que resultaba algo muy curioso, por lo general las niñas eran unas lloronas sin remedio, incluso Okon-chan que se veía tan fuerte tiraba de vez en cuando algunas lágrimas, pero ella no, por esa razón en el Aoiya solían decir que ella parecía en realidad un chico.

Eso era muy molesto ¿Por qué iba a parecer un chico solo por no llorar?, bien, tampoco tenía el cuerpo muy desarrollado y era flacucha como ella sola pero eso era porque según lo que le habían dicho había nacido prematuramente y nunca se había recuperado del todo.

-Que tontería- la chica alzó los brazos, ya se había internado en el bosque y la noche era fría, que verdadera tontería era catalogarla solo por seguir los consejos de su abuelo. Él era la única persona de su verdadera familia que recordaba y eso muy vagamente, su abuelo era como una mancha borrosa de algo sanguinolento que con sus últimos soplos de vida le pedía que sonriera.

Parecía que todos sus recuerdos del pasado estaban muertos en el presente, muertos o desaparecidos ¿Dónde estaría su Aoshi-sama?, él era el único que recordaba a la perfección, debía de haber sido muy importante para que su cara estuviera grabada como a fuego en su memoria.

Tenía varios momentos con él que recordaba a la claridad, sobre todo uno en donde él le hacía una trenza para entrenar, según Okina Aoshi había sido su tutor y como tal era el encargado de su aseo así que él la peinaba, la idea de la trenza había sido suya, desde ese entonces Misao siempre usaba el cabello de esa forma.

¡Que pesado era buscar a una persona sin pistas!.

Sueño… el sueño siempre era diferente pero la persona siempre era la misma, siempre era el joven ninja, su cara fría, sus ojos duros, el tiempo viajaba al revés y ella se veía nuevamente siendo una chiquilla.

-¡Aoshi-sama tengo miedo!- la pequeña estaba de pie en la entrada de la habitación pero su sonrisa desmentía sus palabras.

-No pareces tener miedo- el muchacho se había incorporado a medias en su futón.

-Aoshi-sama sí tengo miedo, mi cuarto esta muy oscuro, el día que Jiya se fue con mamá y con papá también estaba muy oscuro ¿Misao-chan también se va a ir con ellos?, el cuarto esta igual de oscuro-

-Ven acá- el muchacho frunció el ceño molesto –Y deja de hablar de ti como si fueras otra persona-

-No entiendo-

No digas "Misao-chan" di yo-

-A bueno ¡Misao-chan yo tiene miedo!- el joven ninja negó con la cabeza, hacerle entender a la motita de cabello azulado iba a ser imposible.

-No creo que sea normal que una niña duerma con su tutor, a de ser mal visto por la sociedad- el muchacho cavilaba para si mismo porque lo que era la niña ya se había hecho un ovillo a su lado.

-Aoshi-sama ¿Por qué cuando esta oscuro todos mueren?-

-No todos-

-Todos los que yo conozco sí-

-Mmm- el muchacho observó el techo intentando encontrar una respuesta correcta para una niña de cinco años –Es porque somos ninjas, trabajamos en las sombras-

-¿Yo también voy a trabajar en las sombras?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Las sombras no te quedan, eres un ser de luz, al menos eso es lo que yo pienso-

-Ahh…-

-Misao… duérmete…-

-No tengo sueño-

-… ¿Si te doy un beso te dormirás?-

-¡Me dormiré!- unos pálidos labios fríos se posaron sobre la frente de la niña quien sonrió feliz.

-¡Aoshi-sama!

-Dijiste que te dormirías-

-Aoshi-sama, Shiro-kun me dijo que ahora él y yo somos muy iguales porque estamos completamente solos en el mundo, eso me hizo muy feliz ¡Ahora estamos mas unidos que antes!-

-¿Eso te hace feliz?-

-Shiro-kun me cuenta cosas que le pasaron, cuando llegó ese pelirrojo de ojos dorados y se asustó tanto, dice que su mamá lo metió en el ropero, que fue porque estaban encubriendo a alguien, no lo recuerda muy bien-

-¿Y tu que le dices?- en la oscuridad la pequeña pareció quedarse pensativa por unos momentos.

-Bueno… yo solo recuerdo la cara de mi Jiya, había mucha sangre…-

-No deberías recordar eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Simplemente no deberías, duérmete-

-No tengo ganas-

-Ya te bese, cumple la parte del trato- la niña gimoteó enfadada pero luego se obligó a cerrar los ojos y a contar ovejitas, Okon-chan le decía que eso servía para dormir aunque la verdad a ella nunca le había funcionado.

-Y Misao…- un ojito verde se entreabrió con pereza –No estas sola-

**1877**

Misao corría a toda prisa, no, casi volaba, le habían dicho que su Aoshi-sama estaba en Tokio, pero había sido una falsa pista, al final (y de forma que aún no lograba acertar a comprender) se había visto rodeada de tipos con no muy buenas intenciones, pero por dios ¿Qué tanto daño les hacía que les hubiera robado algo de dinero?, era su culpa por no cuidar bien de sus monedas.

-¡Detente maldita chiquilla!- Oh, oh ¿Acaso creían que los iba a oír?, sus ágiles piecitos parecían volar en medio del bosque, y eso que no había comido en dos días… ¿O eran tres?, como fuera, ya tenía dinero, se daría la gran vida.

-¡Atrápenla!- las voces se oían mas lejanas, que tontos y torpes eran los hombres, cierto, tenían mucha fuerza, eran agresivos, usaban bien la espada ¿Pero de que les servía si no podían atraparla primero?, ¿De que les servía ser fuertes y letales si no podían tocarla?.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!, la hemos perdido ¡Vaya idiotas!- la chica sonrió oculta por su capa en la copa de un árbol a escasos metros de ellos, podía si quería lanzarles una piedra y burlarse de ellos, pero no, ya suficiente tenía de correr, por ahora se quedaría ahí.

Los hombres emprendieron una silenciosa marcha donde solo unos cuantos se lamentaban de su suerte y la gran mayoría rugía maldiciones contra la maldita mocosa.

-Bueno, hombres estupidos- la joven ninja se reclinó hacía atrás pegando su cuerpo contra el tronco en el que se encontraba recargada.

-Señorita, se ve contenta-

-Mmm…- la chica giró la vista, desde hacía ya largo rato había notado que una persona mas se encontraba en un árbol cercano ¿Sería buena idea robarle también?.

-Se ha echado una buena carrera pero no sé porque tengo la impresión de que podría haberlos derrotado si se les enfrentaba- la voz era gentil y con un ligero toque infantil.

-Bueno suficiente tienen con que los haya robado, si además los golpeo bueno… creo que sería exagerar-

-¡Ah!- el muchacho oculto pareció alegrarse –Usted es una persona malvada-

-¡Oye no digas eso!- la chica se puso en pie entrecerrando los ojos –Soy un ninja, hacer cosas de estas es natural-

-¿Un ninja?- el muchacho salió de la oscuridad sonriendo ampliamente –Nunca había visto uno en persona- la chica lo observó atentamente, era solo un muchachito, quizás uno o dos años mas grande que ella y no lucía ni malo ni acaudalado, robarle sería una perdida de tiempo.

-Pues no soy un espectáculo para que me veas- de un salto la chica llegó al piso y luego se volvió sonriente hacía él –Adiós, que pases linda noche-

-¡Espera!- el muchacho seguía sonriendo, era una visión medio perturbadora como si solo supiera hacer eso –Espera ¿Qué estas haciendo robando gente?, ¿Le sirves a alguien?-

-No, busco a alguien, ¿De casualidad no has oído de él?, se llama Shinomori Aoshi-

-Mmm- el muchacho caviló un momento, estaba casi seguro que Shishio había mencionado ese nombre en una ocasión pero ya casi no lo recordaba.

-Bueno si no lo sabes no importa- la chica siguió su camino haciéndole al joven un leve gesto de adiós con la mano.

-He…- pero era demasiado tarde y la joven ya se había ido, Soujiro no había tenido tiempo de decirle que alguien mas los había estado siguiendo, era una presencia muy sutil ¿Estaría esa persona tras él a causa de su tutor?, bueno no importaba, el Juppon Gatana ya estaba listo para entrar en acción, solo había que esperar el momento apropiado, que rara era esa muchacha, parecía un chico, bueno no importaba.

Estaba por irse cuando el muchacho giró la vista por última vez y recordó una cosa, no le había preguntado su nombre y tampoco le había dado el suyo, Yumi-dono decía que cuando una cosa así pasaba esas dos personas invariablemente volverían a cruzarse, ojala y fuera cierto, había visto en esa muchacha una soledad mas grande aún que la suya y ni siquiera parecía notarlo ¿Así se vería él?, ¡Ah!, no le gustaba pensar cosas complicadas, mejor volvía a lo suyo. Dando un suspiro el muchacho cogió un camino diferente, tenía que ir a buscar a cierto hombre volador.

……**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Mi informe Aoshi-san-

-Adelante- se sentía inquieto cada vez que uno de sus hombres le llevaba noticias de ella, pero aún así frente a cualquiera parecía impasible.

-La pequeña Misao ha crecido bastante- siempre le decían lo mismo, todos los discursos de sus subordinados empezaban con "La pequeña Misao ha crecido bastante".

-Prosigue- el joven ninja cruzó una pierna colocando un pie sobre su rodilla.

-Nos salvamos por poco de que nos descubriera esta vez, se hace mas ágil cada día… aunque eso se vuelva un problema para otros…-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno- el ninja enmascarado se rascó lo que vendría siendo su barbilla –Es buena robando, no creo que nadie la supere en eso-

-Usar artes ninjas para robar no es digno de admiración-

-Bueno, no veo otra forma para que pueda comer y de seguro ella piensa lo mismo-

-Podría dejar de seguirnos-

-Con todo respeto Aoshi-san, quizás dejaría de seguirnos si usted en persona se lo pidiera- los ojos azules del muchacho parecieron relampaguear de indignación y su subordinado se apresuró a salir, no le tenía miedo a su jefe, claro que no, pero era mejor no herirlo en lo mas profundo y todos los miembros del equipo sabían (aunque no lo decían nunca) que la persona mas importante para su jefe era esa niña de cabello rebelde.

En cuanto vio a su subordinado salir el joven okashira apretó fuerte los puños, ¡Que él le dijera a Misao que parara de seguirlos!, ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?, no había podido despedirse bien de ella cuando era una niña, mucho menos iba a poder hacerlo ahora que ya era mayor.

Ni siquiera había querido verla en todos esos años por temor que al verla de nuevo ya no pudiera desapegarse de ella ¡Y tenía que hacerlo!, su trabajo era demasiado arriesgado para llevar a una niña a cuestas, no podía arriesgarla de esa manera ¿Por qué no podía comprender eso?, lo que ella hacía era peor aún, viajar sola por todo Japón ¡Ni un adulto haría una cosa semejante!, pero ella seguía siendo igual de inconsciente que cuando tenía tres años.

Hanya le había comentado también que se había quedado platicando con un espía, un jovencito de ojos azules de apariencia engañosa, Misao parecía experta en hacer amistades peligrosas empezando por él mismo.

Cierto que siempre había estado medianamente al pendiente de ella, sabía por ejemplo que se había acoplado bien al Aoiya hasta que había cumplido catorce años, que había estado a punto de morir ahogada en un río, que había sobrevivido a una lluvia de balas que le habían alcanzado por error y que nunca lloraba ni en las situaciones mas desesperadas.

Eso sí ya lo sabía desde antes, todo había sido a causa de su abuelo, ese viejo Makimachi era quien le había pedido que sonriera siempre, por eso Misao veía la vida con una sonrisa, si pensaba en eso toda la estirpe Makimachi siempre parecía destinada a un final escalofriante, morían, quedaban solos, los torturaban, había una larga lista de ejemplos, Misao se había quedado sola pero él había querido asegurarse de que por lo menos continuara con vida, aunque la chica le ponía las cosas difíciles.

¿Por qué ese desapego por la vida?, era un espíritu fuerte, indomable, incansable, que peleaba por lo que quería y no se paraba a pensar en las consecuencias.

-Makimachi-san…- el muchacho negó con la cabeza, a veces le hubiera gustado que Misao no lo hubiera visto morir, que el viejo no le hubiera dicho esas palabras, porque había algo escalofriante en una persona que no derramaba nunca una lagrima y que peleaba a brazo partido por sus propósitos como si la vida pudiera vivirse mas de una vez, había algo de triste en una persona que no permitía que la vieran llorar, que no se permitía a si misma sufror, sí, hubiese sido mejor que la chica no hubiera escuchado ese consejo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao levantó las manos y un escalofrió la recorrió desde las piernas hasta el ultimo cabello de su cabeza ¿Por qué demonios hacía tanto frío?, tenía poco dinero, poca comida y para acabarla de amolar también tenía poca ropa.

¿Por qué existía la nieve?, dando un suspiro la muchacha extendió sus manos hacía la apocada fogata que había prendido y que apenas y si le alcanzaba para no morir congelada.

En días como esos cuando estaba sola absolutamente y el clima no estaba como para ponerse a saltar o a pelear con las ardillas le entraba algo que no sabia reconocer hasta que ya la tenía completamente envuelta en sus garras… nostalgia.

Nostalgia de cuando tenía a alguien que cuidaba de ella y la ayudaba a entrenar, nostalgia de cuando se sentía segura con personas que la abrazaban y se reían de lo que hacía, nostalgia de cuando se sentía parte de algo.

Por lo general no le gustaba pensar en eso, pasaba olímpicamente de evocar el pasado porque al hacerlo se arrastraba a si misma a un tiempo en el que vagamente podía ver que era feliz, porque ahora… ¿No lo era verdad?, no, no lo era, nadie parecía darse cuenta, todos decían "Ah, es Misao, estará bien", "Ah no te preocupes, Misao nunca llora" o "Déjalo, al cabo es Misao", sí, todos daban por sentado que ella era fuerte y que podía andar vagando por el mundo sin problemas.

Ella misma lo decía "Soy fuerte" y lo era, porque había sobrevivido, porque había pasado múltiples aventuras, porque en cada ocasión aprendía una cosa nueva… pero lo hacía sola ¿Con quien evocaría esos recuerdos del pasado?, ¿A quien le diría "recuerdas cuando…"?, ¿Con quien se reiría recordando viejas épocas?, con nadie, e incluso ahora, en esos mismos instantes, estaba sola en medio de una montaña sorbiendo nieve, si moría nadie lo sabría, si lloraba, rugía o pataleaba nadie se enteraría.

Pero si volvía al Aoiya regresaría a una vida que no era la suya, el sedentarismo la ahogaba, la exprimía y nadie en ese lugar parecía notarlo, por eso seguía buscando, buscaba con una actitud anhelante a quien había sido su tutor en otros tiempos, y ahí, sola en medio de una montaña sin tener nada que hacer imaginaba que él la abrazaba como cuando era niña ¡Que hermoso si algo así sucediera!, en toda su vida la única persona que siempre la había abrazado era su Aoshi-sama, cierto que solo lo hacía en las noches cuando nadie mas los veía y ella se colaba por miedo en su futón pero esos eran buenos recuerdos.

¡Ah!, lo que daría porque alguien la abrazara de nuevo, porque alguien le dijera al oído que no estaba sola, que no era un alma vacía. Repentinamente su cuerpo se estremeció, se sentía tan terriblemente desdichada… los ojos empezaron a escocerle, la visión a nublarse y…

-¡Bueno, basta de estar sentados!- la chica se levantó de un salto y levantó un dedo pulgar sonriendo ampliamente –Si me quedo aquí moriré como langosta, debo caminar y seguir buscando a mi Aoshi-sama ¡Sí!- y así tomó sus pocas cosas y echándoselas al hombro se alejó de allí tarareando una cancioncilla pegajosa que seguramente había oído en algún poblado, se había obligado a si misma a no llorar, a ser fuerte porque los seres débiles no tenían lugar en un mundo que colapsaba, a sonreír porque eso era lo que le había pedido la ultima persona de su familia que había visto y a seguir a su Aoshi-sama porque era el ultimo rayo de esperanza que tenía de ser feliz.

No notaba que de tanto pensar en él había convertido el sentimiento de amor que le tenía en algo mas íntimo, no lo notaba y de haberlo notado tampoco le hubiera hecho mucho caso al asunto.

Amaba con fuerza, su espíritu inquebrantable así se lo exigía, sentía a cada instante, seguía siendo una chiquilla a pesar de tener quince años porque así lo había decidido, siendo una niña no tenía mucho que perder y bastante que ganar, siendo una niña podía seguir diciendo ¡Oh!, cuando veía algo lindo y podía correr tras él sin hacer caso de las otras cosas que se interponían en su camino.

Como un relámpago llegó a su mente la imagen de una lagartija hace ya muchos años atrás y se preguntó con bastante humor si ahora su querido Aoshi-sama era esa lagartija que ella se empeñaba en atrapar.

Fue tan gracioso el pensamiento que se permitió una pequeña carcajada, las luces de un poblado empezaban a aparecer.

_Cuando un niño_

_Vive un dolor muy grande_

_En vez de regañarlo por llorar_

_Deberías alentar sus lágrimas _

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Lo siento!, un mes sin actualizar, pero ya saben, bloqueos existenciales y esas cosas. Por fin le toco su turno a Misao, después de hacer su infancia creo que me siento mas compenetrada con ella, me recuerda tanto a mi misma (aunque claro yo nunca tuve un tutor ni mi familia se ha muerto gracias a dios).

Lo que pasa con Misao es que alguien la obligó a ser fuerte, alguien le dijo que las lagrimas estaban mal, que siempre debía sonreír, eso se nota mucho cuando en el manga se entera de la supuesta muerte de Kaoru, ella no llora ni una sola lagrima enfrente de los demás, se porta fuerte y sonríe, me supongo que es porque a pasado mucho tiempo sola, se acostumbro a compartir sus penas solamente consigo misma.

Ah, podría quedarme medio año aquí divagando, mejor me paso a los agradecimientos.

AGRADESCO A: **stela **creo que tú eres mejor para entender los personajes que yo, tienes razón con respecto a que Tomoe es un personaje complejo, tanto que no pienso tocarlo, una personalidad así tiene muchos motivos para hacer lo que hace, ojala y pueda leer el libro que me recomendaste, espero poder encontrarlo **pequeñahimura **oye pequeña ya no supe si pudiste abrir tu cuenta ¿Lo lograste? Sino aquí estoy para lo que quieras, gracias por leer, **gabyhyatt **¡Mujer! Primer review pasional que me mandas, de verdad me dieron ganas de llorar de la emoción, porque para que te haya hecho enojar con la infancia de Enishi es porque lo hice bien je,je ( o que ya odiabas al canosillo desde antes quien sabe) aunque eso sí, creo que tienes razón, si Sou hubiera tenido las oportunidades que tuvo Enishi no las hubiera desperdiciado.

Bueno me voy, se cuidan Ciao

_7 de Agosto del 2008 Jueves_


	10. En tus fragiles manos

**INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA**

**Capitulo 10: En tus frágiles manos**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¡Madre, madre, mi hermana no me deja en paz!- la pequeña Megumi gimoteó por treceava ocasión en ese día mientras se obligaba a soltar una que otra lagrimilla (para darle mayor veracidad al asunto).

-Megumi, sí dejaras de molestarla con tu muñeca quizás tu hermana dejaría de aventarte-

-¡Oh!- con gran desencanto la pequeña de largo cabello azabache frunció la arrogante boquita y apretó con mas fuerza la muñeca contra su pecho, siempre era lo mismo, su mamá siempre se ponía del lado de su hermana mayor y su padre defendía con mas ahínco a su hermano mayor ¿Y a ella?, a ella nadie la defendía.

-Megumi por dios no te enojes- y ahora su hermana se dirigía a ella con aires de reconciliación.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritando con aire ofendido la pequeña se echó el cabello hacía atrás y torciendo la boca procedió a retirarse muy dignamente del lugar lo cual por toda respuesta obtuvo un par de risas ahogadas de su hermana.

-Madre, que es una pillina- la hermana mayor de la niña sonrió poniendo ambas manos en su cadera viendo a su pequeña hermanita alejarse.

-En verdad que tiene toda la sangre de tu abuela- coincidió la madre sonriendo dulcemente –Un temperamento horrible y unas maneras muy refinadas-

-Parece toda una burguesa-

-Y eso que solo tiene seis años-

-¡Espérate a que tenga veinte!- exclamaron ambas mujeres al tiempo para después echarse a reír.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megumi era una niña mimada, desde que había nacido lo había hecho en medio de grandes riquezas, lujos y apoyos, sus pequeños problemas se reducían siempre a escaramuzas con sus hermanos, peleas infantiles donde su orgulloso temperamento siempre salía herido.

Su padre y su madre (los señores Takani) eran doctores, de hecho la familia entera se dedicaba a la medicina y desde su nacimiento ella estaba predestinada a ese puesto. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba y ya desde muy chica se divertía curando a sus muñecas, cosiéndoles los brazos, poniéndoles ungüentos, vendándoles las piernas y dándole como resultado mucho trabajo a su madre y a su hermana para volver a dejarlas en buenas condiciones. Gajes del oficio.

Ser medico no era fácil, su padre se lo decía todo el tiempo, ser medico era anteponer a los demás antes que a ti mismo, ser medico era horas de desvelo operando a una persona, era sangre, olores nauseabundos y exponerte a enfermedades contagiosas, ser medico era estudio, era jugar a ser Dios.

A Megumi esa idea de ser Dios se le antojaba bastante atrayente, era como tener el poder de las vidas de los demás en sus manos, era ser una persona poderosa de la que dependían los demás, sí, eso era algo que incitaba a su orgullosa alma.

Quería ser medico para así tener el poder, un medico era una persona muy importante que todos respetaban y que cuando pasaba a casa de un enfermo oloroso a alcohol despertaba la gratitud de toda la gente. A Megumi le agradaba que los demás la admiraran.

Uno de sus grandes entretenimientos era ponerse yukatas y kimonos de diversos tejidos y colores y pasearse frente al gran espejo que se encontraba en la sala principal, era un espejo de cuerpo completo que la mayoría de la gente de la casa no solía usar, los sirvientes decían que verse en un espejo robaba poco a poco la esencia de la persona en sí y que además era grosero y de mal gusto estarse contemplando minuto tras minuto en una cosa plateada que te regresaba a cada instante tu propia imagen y no la de alguien mas.

Sus padres ante estos comentarios solían reírse, ellos eran gente racional que sabían perfectamente bien que un espejo no era otra cosa mas que un objeto para poder contemplarse y no estaba mal hacerlo porque una persona debe dar un buen aspecto al exterior, sin embargo ellos tampoco usaban mucho el dichoso artefacto, siempre estaban ocupados leyendo libros, investigando enfermedades, ideando curas.

Sus hermanos tampoco usaban mucho el espejo, su hermano mayor solía pasarse por ahí y solo le sonreía de paso a su imagen que le contestaba de la misma forma y su hermana mayor dedicaba demasiado tiempo a seguir los pasos de sus padres como para preocuparse de la apariencia que le regresaría el espejo si se viera en él.

Era una pena…

Pero eso hacía que entonces el espejo fuera completa y totalmente de Megumi, minuto a minuto, hora tras hora, a veces podía pasar toda una tarde contemplándose, cambiando ropas y sonriendo desde diversos ángulos.

Era bonita, la gente se lo decía y ella lo creía, porque realmente sus ojos eran hermosos y rasgados y su cabellera era negra y brillante.

Pero aunque fuera bonita y encantadora eso no bastaba, ella en verdad quería ser medico, porque así la admirarían más aún.

Se lo había dicho a su madre y ella sonriendo le había acariciado la cabeza.

-Claro dulzura, serás la mejor mujer medico que exista-

Se lo había dicho a su padre

-Claro tesoro, serás la mejor medico de la región no lo dudes-

Y entonces ella no lo había dudado, porque sus padres eran inteligentes y amables y todo lo que ellos decían sucedía porque sabían mucho.

Y así a los seis años Megumi suspiraba tocándose con falso estrés la frente mientras se decía a si misma que tenía mucho que hacer. Aprender a hacer ungüentos, crear remedios, aprender a vendar, cosas así, cosas importantes.

-Padre, quiero aprender a vendar- vestida con un lindo kimono lila la pequeña se paró al lado de su padre quien se encontraba ocupado vendando el brazo de un paciente que se había quemado.

-Vendar no es tan difícil- el amable señor sonrío y el paciente repitió el gesto hacía la pequeña.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- Megumi puso una de sus mejores caras de niña buena, con su padre siempre le funcionaban.

-Puedes intentarlo pero no ahora, he terminado y no se le puede vendar a una persona dos veces-

-¿Por qué no?- la pequeña hizo un mohín.

-Porque entonces su brazo quedaría muy gordo- el amable señor ante su propio comentario soltó una gran risotada pero a Megumi no le pareció muy gracioso.

-Padre entonces déjame intentarlo con otra persona, quiero aprender-

-Y lo harás, me agrada mucho que estés tan emocionada con la medicina pequeña, pero para practicar no lo puedes hacer solo con tu empeño-

-¿Por qué no?- al parecer esa era su frase favorita.

-Porque no trabajas con madera como un carpintero, tampoco trabajas con cerámica como un artista, estas trabajando con vida, vida humana-

-Pero si no práctico nunca aprenderé-

-Toma, practica con esto- su padre le paso entonces un muñeco de largos brazos y un montón de vendas antes de retirarse corriendo porque había llegado un herido de espada, a Megumi que se quedo con todo el set de enfermería entre brazos no le causo mucha gracia ni alborozo.

………**..**

-Madre, quiero aprender a hacer remedios-

-Me alegra que esto te interese pequeña pero no es tan sencillo-

-Quiero aprender aunque sea muy difícil-

-Y eso es lo que harás pero primero se necesita mucho estudio, muchos conocimientos, el remedio tiene que adecuarse a la persona y al malestar-

-Pareciera que solo se muelen hierbas…- la pequeña miró con aire abatido el lugar donde su madre se afanaba en moler diversos ejemplares medicinales.

-Pareciera tu lo has dicho- con paciencia la mujer se echó el cabello del flequillo hacía atrás, el resto de su sedosa cabellera se hallaba bien sujeta en una redecilla –Pero en realidad un solo error podría costarle muy caro a tu paciente, se trata de vidas humanas hay que recordarlo-

-¿Y puedo ayudarte a molerlas?-

-¿Ayudarme?- la mujer parpadeó pero el alborozo de su hija era tal que aceptó sonriendo –Solo recuerda Megumi, cuando vayas a preparar algo, sea lo que sea, el cabello es un nido de bacterias, retíralo de tus quehaceres-

-¿Bacterias?- la pequeña alzó una ceja confundida al tiempo que su madre se quitaba la redecilla y se la ponía a su pequeña.

-Sí, es el lugar mas contaminado del cuerpo humano si nos referimos al exterior solamente, además ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si uno de tus cabellos cayera en tu remedio- Megumi recordó una vez que un pelo había aparecido en su sopa y frunció el ceño.

-No se vería bonito-

-Exactamente-

-¿Madre?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más tengo que seguir moliendo?-

-Hasta que te duelan los brazos- Megumi pensó que su madre estaba bromeando… se equivocaba.

………**..**

-Hermana-

-Hey Meg…- la joven adolescente estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo con avidez un libro de medicina como para ocuparse de la pequeña.

-¿Por qué tú y mi hermano siempre están leyendo?-

-Porque hay muchas cosas nuevas- la muchacha estaba distraída pero Megumi estaba decidida a hacerse oír.

-¿Qué clases de cosas?-

-Avances…-

-¿De que avances hablas?-

-Avances en medicina…-

-No entiendo, ¿Por eso leen siempre?, Pero si ya saben mucho- la muchacha giró la vista extrañada y luego sonrió dulcemente.

-Recuerda Meg que nosotros somos doctores-

-¿Los doctores tienen que leer siempre?-

-En el mundo muchas personas descubren nuevas cosas, nuevos métodos para curar, nuevos ungüentos y nuevas medicinas, nosotros tenemos que estar siempre al día-

-¿Por qué?-

-Para poder darle un mejor trato al paciente, para siempre poder ayudarlos-

-¿Por eso leen tanto?- la joven fijó la vista en la pequeña y luego sonrió con la sonrisa del que se sabe incomprendido.

-Algún día cuando salves una vida lo entenderás-

-¿Por qué no ahora?-

-Porque hay cosas que el alma debe sentir para comprenderlas…- y Megumi se retiró enfadada, seguramente su hermana le decía eso porque no tenía tiempo para explicarle.

…………

-Hermano… ¡Hermano!-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Quién se murió?!- el joven de sedoso cabello negro abrió los ojos adormilados con espanto.

-Nadie ha muerto- la pequeña cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho fingiendo molestia –Pero son las doce del mediodía y tu sigues dormido-

-¿Las doce?- el adolescente se frotó los ojos intentando despertar –Le dije a madre que cuidaría la clínica desde las once-

-Eres un flojo- la pequeña alzó una ceja –Ni siquiera yo duermo tanto-

-Si supongo…- el adolescente sonrió, una de esas sonrisas tiernas que a Megumi le gustaban tanto.

-¿A que hora te dormiste ayer?- la niña se sentó de un salto sobre el cofre en donde su hermano guardaba su ropa.

-¿Ayer?- el muchacho sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que ahogaba un bostezo –Hermanita la operación ha terminado esta mañana, mas o menos como a las siete-

-¡Pero si el herido llegó ayer!-

-Tenía muchas laceraciones, hubo que cerrarlas todas y ya ves que padre no estaba y madre estaba atendiendo un parto- el joven se estiró levantando los brazos –Por un momento temí no poder salvarlo-

-¡Imposible!- la pequeña sonrió divertida –Tú, madre, padre e incluso mi hermana siempre salvan a la gente-

-Querrás decir, casi siempre- exclamó el muchacho pero como al hacerlo apretó la nariz de Megumi sonriendo ella dio por hecho que bromeaba.

…………

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Habían pasado cinco años y últimamente a Megumi ya no le estaba llamando tanto la atención ser medico…

-¡Meg pásame unas vendas rápido!-

-¡Hermanita mas agua caliente por favor!-

-¡Dulzura, quítate por favor me estas estorbando!-

-Cariño, tráeme mas hilo, apresúrate-

¿Por qué existía la guerra?, toda su vida Megumi había estado acostumbrada a la sangre, a ver carne descompuesta, a malos olores, sí, pero también a la limpieza de su familia, a su agradable olor a alcohol y bienestar, a su porte digno y sus invaluables conocimientos. Eso era lo que desde siempre la había incitado a seguir ese camino, el aire de orgullo y honradez que desprendía cada persona de su familia, pero ahora… ahora ¿Qué quedaba de limpieza en su padre manchado de sangre desde las rodillas hasta las mejillas?, ¿Qué quedaba de orgullo en las largas ojeras de su hermano que parecían las de un muerto en vida?, ¿Qué quedaba de bienestar en el aire afiebrado de su hermana mientras con dedos ágiles pero huesudos cosía a diestra y siniestra?, ¿Qué quedaba de digno en su madre que rompía en pedazos su ropa para tener mas "vendas" a la mano?.

-¡Padre!- y ahora ella sentía las inconfundibles ganas de llorar cuando veía que lo que había sido el patio de su casa se transformaba en pabellón comunitario y ella misma en el "tráeme" de todos los presentes, Megumi tráeme esto, Megumi tráeme aquello.

-¡Padre, todos están gimiendo!- desesperada y llorosa la pobre niña aferró a su padre por una manga, el hombre que llevaba desde el día anterior sin dormir se giró hacía su hija sin alcanzar a comprender del todo la desesperación de sus palabras.

-Gimen porque muchos van a morir preciosa- era en vano tratar de mentirle a una niña cuando la verdad se respiraba a su alrededor en forma de carne putrefacta, sangre y dolor.

-¡¿Por qué van a morir?!, ¡Tú y los demás siempre los salvan!, ¡Solo sálvalos y ya!-

-No es tan fácil- el hombre giró la vista a su alrededor, si el Shinsengumi y el Ishin Shishi seguían con la batalla toda la ciudad ardería, sus manos y las de su familia no serían suficientes.

-¡Pero si tú siempre lo haces!- giró de nuevo la vista hacía su hija, a pesar de que la niña le hablaba entre lagrimas le daba la impresión de no entenderla del todo.

-Megumi, dulzura, nosotros no somos dioses, intentamos retener las vidas de las personas que están a nuestro alrededor pero la verdad es que somos simples humanos-

-¡Pero si…!-

-Calma pequeña- con dulzura la tomó de la mano –Megumi, en este mundo y en esta era nosotros somos muy necesarios, lo somos porque cuidamos de la salud humana, sin embargo nuestra capacidad tiene un limite-

-¡Pero si ustedes no pueden salvar a toda esta gente…!-

-Morirán, lo sé- las facciones del señor Takani parecieron endurecerse al soltar la mano de su pequeña.

-¡Pero eso es muy cruel!- la niña apretó los puños, las lagrimas fluyendo libres por sus mejillas, su familia siempre había salvado a las personas y ella se enorgullecía contándole a quien quisiera oírla que su padre y su hermano se pasaban la noche sin dormir por salvar a una persona ¡Pero ahora casi nadie había dormido en días y los muertos caían en racimos!, todos estaban sucios, ya no había alcohol, ni vendas, ni medicamentos, ni opio para amortiguar un poco la muerte eminente ¡No había nada!, solo las manos de los que antaño habían sido llamados la mejor familia de médicos de la región. ¡Solo las manos!, ¿Y que podían hacer unas simples manos?, en medio del caos Megumi examinó atentamente sus aún pequeñas manitas, sus manos habían servido para traer cosas cuando todavía las había pero ahora ni siquiera para eso.

-Meg linda- su hermana la llamó secándose la frente con el dorso de la mano, estaba tan ensangrentada y delgada que por un momento la pequeña sintió miedo de acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito que vayas y le digas a la señora que esta allá que su esposo ha muerto, le diría yo pero no puedo dejar a este hombre aquí- Megumi giró la vista hacía el hombre que su hermana cosía (el cual por cierto no dejaba de retorcerse de dolor y aullar), ¿Cómo podía su hermana hablar con ella al mismo tiempo que operaba?.

-¿Segura que su esposo ha muerto?- a ser sincera, no quería dar la noticia que le habían encomendado.

-Completamente- pero su hermana no notó su nerviosismo, estaba tan ocupada en esos días que el hecho de que Megumi seguía siendo una niña había quedado bien sepultado en algún rincón de su muerte.

-Bueno…- Megumi se retiró temblorosa pero a medio camino decidió ignorar la orden, no quería decirle a nadie que un ser querido había muerto, ella moriría si algo así le sucediera a ella.

-Dulzura ¿Por qué lloras?- por un momento Megumi quiso echarse sobre el cuello de su madre y llorar como una magdalena, pero la bata manchada de sangre y vísceras le hizo reconsiderar la idea.

-Madre, ya no quiero estar aquí, todos están muriendo-

-Y lo seguirán haciendo- la hermosa mujer echó su cabello hacía atrás y miro a la nada con ojos cansados –Seguirán muriendo mientras esta guerra siga en pie, seguirán muriendo mientras cambiemos de una era a la otra-

-Y ustedes ¿No pueden hacer nada ustedes?-

-Hacemos lo que podemos- A pesar de que su hija le había hablado claramente molesta ella sonrió.

-¡Pero ustedes siempre…!-

-Megumi- la aún joven mujer tomó la mano de su hija y se puso lentamente de pie –Siempre quisiste ser medico, desde que eras pequeña-

-¡Pues ya no quiero serlo!- la chica se zafó violentamente, la guerra, la muerte, todo eso no le era ajeno, siempre había tomado las cosas muy a pecho, todo siempre giraba en torno a ella e incluso en esa ocasión le parecía que todo era una cruel burla del destino en su contra, algo que solo le afectaba a su persona.

-Megumi, escucha lo que estas diciendo-

-¡No necesito hacerlo, sé lo que digo!- la niña apretó los puños llorando rabiosamente.

-Si en verdad supieras lo que dices…-

-¡Lo sé yo…!-

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- por primera vez en toda su mimada vida su madre le gritó y fue tan fuerte la impresión que la pequeña se quedo sin saber que decir o hacer -¡Megumi!, ¿Acaso no sientes?, ¡¿Acaso eres un ser sin alma?!- la mano le ardió y no fue hasta que notó que la mano de su madre la apretaba como una garra que comprendió la razón.

-Me lastimas…-

-¡Ellos están mas heridos!- la mujer extendió su mano hacía la larga fila de heridos en el piso.

-¡¿Y que puedo hacer yo?!, ¿Acaso tengo poderes especiales?, ¡Soy solo una niña!- no le gustaba que la trataran como tal y siempre le gustaba pensar y comportarse como una persona mayor pero la verdad es que justo en esos instantes estaba asustada y perdida.

-A eso quería llegar- su madre entonces aflojó la presión en su mano, todo ese asunto de la guerra la estaba estresando demasiado, en otras circunstancias nunca le hubiera gritado a su adorada hija. –Eres pequeña, aún no tienes los conocimientos necesarios para ayudar a una persona, sin embargo por dentro eres buena, te lastima el sufrimiento de los demás esa es la verdad, pero como no sabes expresarlo de otra forma reaccionas molestándote con nosotros, lo haces porque nos ves incapaces de ayudar a todas estas personas-

-Pero…- un dedo maternal selló sus labios.

-Pero Megumi, algún día tú serás capaz de ayudar a las demás personas, lo harás porque eso es lo que en realidad quieres hacer-

-Ya no estoy tan segura- la niña giró la vista hacía el herido mas próximo, mientras su madre se ocupaba regañándola había gente que estaba sufriendo.

-Piénsalo bien- Megumi recordó entonces los innumerables rostros moribundos que había visto en los últimos días.

-No quiero ser medico-

-Piénsalo de nuevo- vino a su mente entonces la imagen de su hermano sin dormir por días enteros.

-Ya no quiero-

-Recuerda tus sentimientos- y recordó entonces el asco que le había dado acercarse a su hermana.

-Estoy segura-

-¿Ves estas manos?- la niña parpadeó, su madre había tomado sus pequeñas manitas entre las suyas.

-¿Sabes de quien son?-

-Son mías-

-¿Sabes para que sirven?- un fuerte dolor se alojó en su garganta y sintió unas irreprimibles ganas de llorar.

-Para nada…-

-¿En que se diferencian de las mías?- la pequeña observó ambas manos atentamente, las suyas eran mas pequeñas, tenían mas color, pero las de su madre parecían increíblemente mas suaves, sin embargo algo le decía que esa no era en realidad la diferencia que debía ver.

-Las tuyas sirven- la frase le salió sin pensarlo, su madre levantó una ceja como si no comprendiera.

-¿Sirven?, ¿De que sirven?-

-Sirven para ayudar a los demás, tus manos pueden hacer cosas que las mías no pueden-

-Pero sabes que Megumi- la mujer se levantó, no podía estar mas tiempo con su hija aunque lo quisiera, había demasiados heridos que atender –Tus manitas tienen un propósito-

-¿Cuál?-

-En tus frágiles manos… en tus ahora frágiles manos se encuentra la vida de mucha gente, tienes la mente, tienes la fortaleza, solo te falta encontrar la motivación-

-¿Motivación?- pero ya su madre se había ido y el hombre que yacía acostado y quejándose a un lado de ella le pidió algo de agua, sin pensar ella se abrió paso entre cuerpos lacerados, entre rostros quemados, entre brazos desgarrados y sirvió algo de agua en una tacita, cuando volvió con el espíritu cansado al lugar en donde el hombre la esperaba se dio cuenta con pesar de que ya había muerto.

-Que mal- y fue todo lo que pudo decir, se sentó a su lado y con ojos inexpresivos miró a su alrededor, a todo y a la vez a la nada, motivación había dicho su madre, pero si después de eso no sentía ganas de ser medico dudaba mucho que algo mas la convenciera…

…………**.**

……

…

**..**

**.**

Aizu en llamas, todo Aizu prendía fuego, la ciudad entera caía en pedazos, la casa caía sobre su cabeza y ella solo podía pensar y repetirse una y otra vez "Voy a morir, voy a morir" y todo por culpa de ese tal Ishin-Shisi, ella no sabía mucho de política, de hecho sus padres casi no tocaban el tema, para ellos lo único importante eran las personas heridas sin importar de que bando fueran, pero ahora los demonios del Ishin-Shishi habían quemado su casa ¿Dónde estaba su padre?, ¿Dónde estaba su madre?.

-¡Meg!-

-¡¿Hermano?!, ¡¿Hermanito?!, ¿Dónde estas?- todo era penumbras en un techo que caía y caía sin control, entre montones de polvo que le impedían la visión.

-¡Meg!- y de nuevo el grito desesperado de su hermano.

-¡Hermano!, ¡Hermano!,¡Hermanitoo!!- se sujetó de las paredes y sintió como el humo iba vaciando poco a poco sus pulmones, ¿Iba a morir?, ¿Así se sentía morir?.

-¡Meg!- y justo en el momento en que sus rodillas le fallaban sintió la mano de su hermano sujetar la suya con fuerza, casi como una garra hambrienta en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Hermano!-

-¡Corre!- ¿Pero a donde?, todo era calor abrasador, todo era cenizas, Megumi apenas y podía ver y los ojos le ardían como si se los hubiera frotado con chile.

-¡Meg!- en la oscuridad la voz de su hermano se alzaba como un rugido seco, como un eco enronquecido.

-¿Dónde esta padre?, ¿Y madre?- pero su hermano no le contestó, y si lo hizo la verdad es que la niña no pudo escucharlo.

-¡Hermano!- y entonces algo extraordinario sucedió, una bola inmensa de fuego apareció ante sus ojos y Megumi solo tuvo tiempo de sentir como se le secaba instantáneamente la boca antes de que su hermano la arrojara al suelo y le tapara nariz y boca con su brazo.

¿Qué sucedía?, ya no sabía que pasaba, el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones ¿Iba a morir?, su hermano ya no se movía, solo la mantenía abrazada, ambos en el piso ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?, ¿Y su hermana?.

-¡¿Alguien vive?!- el grito se escuchaba lejano.

-¡¿Alguien vive?!- los pasos se iban acercando por el pasillo pero luego se volvían a perder donde el incendio era mas intenso.

-¡¿Alguien vive?!-

-¡Aquí!- Megumi giró la vista hacía su hermano con sus negros ojos sorprendidos, su hermano apenas y podía hablar y sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de lagrimas pero la niña sabía que era por el humo, a los integrantes de su familia no les gustaba llorar.

-¡¿Alguien vive?!- la voz se acercaba y su hermano levantó con esfuerzo la cabeza para hacerse escuchar.

-¡Aquí!- daba la impresión que su garganta se rasgaba en cada grito.

-¿Dónde?-

-¡Harada, muévete!-

-Shimpachi que por ahí no es-

-¡Todos son unos completos inútiles!- una voz mas varonil y agresiva se dejo oír y Megumi se hizo bolita al lado de su hermano cuando abriéndose paso entre el humo surgió la figura de un hombre alto, de larga cabellera atada en una coleta y ojos dorados y sagaces.

-¿Están bien?- el hombre se dirigió hacía ellos, no había amabilidad en sus palabras pero tampoco agresividad.

-Llévatela- de un empujón lento Megumi fue echada hacía adelante.

-Puedo sacarte a ti también- el hombre de los ojos dorados se puso en cuclillas frente a ambos hermanos –Solo debo pedir ayuda-

-No…- el joven doctor sonrió tristemente –El techo se desplomara en unos instantes, estoy seguro-

-Bueno- el joven Shinsen-gumi (pues vestía un gi azul con blanco) se rascó la barbilla al tiempo que se ponía de pie –Me llevare a tu…-

-Hermanita- completó el joven.

-Bueno, me llevo a tu hermanita pero mandare al estupido de Harada por ti, si muere no será una gran perdida- ambos hombres sonrieron pero no era una sonrisa alegre, aunque Megumi nunca las había visto antes supo enseguida que a eso se refería la gente mayor cuando decían "sonrisa forzada" y aunque había prometido no hacerlo, cuando fue tomada del brazo y sacada del lugar no pudo evitar voltear una ultima vez su vista hacía su hermano y llorar como nunca lo volvería a hacer en su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era de noche y Megumi estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, tras de ella el viento mecía su cabello y las hojas que caían de los árboles, frente a ella la luna alumbraba una ciudad en ruinas, una ciudad en llamas, todo su pasado, toda su vida ardía frente a sus ojos.

-Niña- giró lentamente la vista hacía atrás como aturdida, el hombre que la había salvado la observaba fijamente.

-¿Tenías mas familia viviendo por aquí cerca?-

-No…- ella sacudió la cabeza –No… mis padres eran médicos-

-Espera, ¿Hablas de la familia Takani?- la niña asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, no solía ser callada y mucho menos tímida pero a ser sincera en esos momentos lo único que quería era soltarse a llorar y solamente no lo hacía porque le parecía que de hacerlo el hombre frente a ella no se lo iba a tomar muy bien.

-Señor… ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba?-

-Saito Hajime, pero eso no importa- el joven soltó un suspiro –No puedo ocuparme de ti, lo siento, buscare alguien que lo haga-

-¿Alguien?- la niña pasó saliva, sus ojos aún estaban irritados y su kimono tenía metido en la tela el olor a humo.

-Sí, conozco un medico en esta región que estará feliz de aceptarte, su esposa nunca pudo tener hijos y les encantara criar a una chica Takani, porque planeas ser doctora ¿Cierto?-

-Yo…- apenas el día anterior le había gritado a su madre que ya no quería ser doctora pero…

-Sí bueno- el joven de sagaces ojos dorados sonrió –Hay gente que nace con un destino y gente que forja su propio camino pero… me parece que en ocasiones uno forja el destino que le ha tocado- Megumi alzó los infantiles ojos hacía él pero él no la veía a ella sino que sonreía de medio lado a las estrellas, luego todo fue cuestión de observar sus manitas, esas manos tan pequeñas, tan inútiles, tan frágiles ¿Algún día podrían volverse fuertes?, ¿Algún día podrían sus frágiles manos soportar el peso de una vida?, su hermano quizás había dado la vida por ella…

-Yo… ¿De verdad cree que ese medico me acepte?-

-Seguro- el joven Hajime sonrió –Una niña bonita es bien recibida en cualquier parte-

-¿Cree que mis padres estén vivos?-

-…Lo dudó…-

-¿Y mi hermano?-

-No lo sé-

-Ahh…- el joven tomó su mano y ella se dejo conducir automáticamente.

-Pero si sigues el camino que has elegido seguro que en algún momento se encontraran, los médicos de tu familia son muy reconocidos, si ambos se vuelven famosos en lo que hacen terminaran encontrándose-

-¿Usted cree?- los dorados ojos del joven brillaron.

-Seguro-

_Me pregunto _

_¿Realmente nosotros forjamos nuestro camino?_

_¿O cuando somos niños los ideales de nuestros padres _

_Se alojan en nuestro interior?_

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡2 meses sin actualizar!, lo siento pero es que ya saben que Megumi no es exactamente santo de mi devoción así que con solo pensar en ella me daba flojera empezar a escribir, pero en cuanto tomé el teclado ya no pude parar y es que ser medico es algo realmente emocionante. (Tal parece que okashira janet va a estudiar medicina y se tendrá que olvidar de los fics buuu)

Pero bueno en cuanto a este capitulo, toda la historia la hice basada en la escena del anime en donde Megumi esta de espaldas y la ciudad arde frente a ella (espero hallan notado la imagen en el fic). Saito hizo su aparición y la verdad es que me causo gran dolor de cabeza porque entonces Megumi tenía que tener mas o menos 12 años y tuve que cambiar la historia (Había puesto que era mas pequeña). En fin, puse que no sabía que había sido de sus hermanos porque si se fijan ella siempre cree encontrar resto de su familia en Aizu ¡Que viva la esperanza! Y de hecho me base en que tenía un hermano por un fic que leí hace mucho tiempo en donde ella anda buscando a su hermano y se ve enredada con Sano y Aoshi (nunca terminaron la historia).

Bueno agradezco a: **DanaZuster **me alegra que la infancia de Misao haya sido tu favorita porque a mi me encanta el personaje, **Haro kzoids **como siempre mil gracias por comentar me subes las pilas, **gabyhiatt **chica que no te he visto en mucho tiempo y eso me preocupa ¡Ahh, donde estas gabyhiatt!, ¿Por qué me has abandonado? (Okashira janet se suelta a tomar cerveza para soportar que la hayan dejado) **Bruja **amiga que tu no paras, vas de fic en fic, de verdad te deseo mucha suerte con tu nueva historia, **Grenny **tu review me ha animado mucho, de verdad que sabes como adular a la gente je,je, pero esto es oficial chicos y chicas, creo que dos infancias mas y nos despedimos, iba a incluir a Kamatari en el conteo pero la verdad creo que sería una infancia demasiado problemática y triste, lo estoy considerando pero creo que no lo haré.

Quiero echarle ganas a **Personalidades **y luego a ver que pasa, como dije con eso de que ando viendo mi futuro en la universidad la verdad no creo tener mucho tiempo para escribir y no me gusta dejar mis historias colgadas (bien o mal las he ido terminando todas) y no quiero empezar a dejar fics incompletos ahora.

Bueno me despido, demasiada palabrería, cuídense, los quiero Ciao

_7 de Noviembre del 2008 Viernes_


	11. viviendo un sueño

**INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA**

**Capitulo 11: Viviendo un sueño**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

_1878…_

La ciudad de Tokio siempre había tenido cierta belleza que la volvía superior a las demás ciudades de Japón, quizás por esa razón era mas poblada y llena de alegría, por lo menos en esos años y por lo menos para cierta gente.

A veces cuando se ponía a pensar le parecía que vivía una especie de sueño extraño, no una pesadilla sino algo mas etéreo, a veces no podía entender que fuera él quien estaba viviendo eso… pero así era.

-Yahiko, pon atención mocoso, cuando robes una cartera debes tener mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto- hasta hace poco había estado al cuidado del grupo Santo Shuei como el tráeme "Yahiko tráeme esto, Yahiko tráeme lo otro", también se encargaba de hacer la limpieza en los lugares desagradables y cosas por el estilo pero como hacía poco había cumplido sus diez años habían decidido que iba siendo hora de enseñarle a robar.

-Yo…- el pequeño se mordió los labios tan brutalmente que se sacó sangre por dentro, no quería robar, aún en sus infantiles recuerdos podía recordar la figura valerosa de su padre y el rostro amoroso de su madre, aunque no podía acordarse a la perfección de su físico, los sentimientos y los valores que le habían inculcado desde que era muy pequeño seguían fuertemente grabados en su mente.

Pero no tenía otra opción, no le daban a elegir, si ellos decían que robaría eso tendría que hacer, les debía mucho, debía pagar su deuda.

-Escucha Yahiko- el hombre parado frente a él era alto como una garrocha y sus facciones eran feas como las de un murciélago –Al principio se debe robar en parejas así una persona actuara como distractor mientras el otro actúa-

-¿Yo seré el distractor?- el muchachito torció sus manos.

-No, el distractor debe ser alto para que la persona robada no se de cuenta que la están hurtando, tú no servirías- el niño tragó saliva asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, esa era la forma mas amable que habían usado hasta entonces para decirle que era un inútil.

-Tú robaras, veamos luego a ver que sucede-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yahiko Myoujin, antes cuando era pequeño recordaba que decir su apellido lo llenaba de orgullo, era como un reconocimiento a su padre y a sus enseñanzas, pero ahora mencionar a su familia lo llenaba de vergüenza, no por ellos sino por él mismo.

¿Dónde habían quedado todas esas enseñanzas de honor?, ¿Dónde se había quedado perdido su espíritu?, estaba sentado en una de las banquetas de la plaza principal observando a su alrededor con desidia, en esas semanas los del grupo Santo Shuei se habían dado cuenta de una cosa, debido a su estatura y a su aire inocente de niño Yahiko era un ladronzuelo de lo mas fenomenal.

Claro que la idea no le emocionaba en lo mas mínimo, se sentía ofendido y hasta con ganas de llorar cuando los demás del grupo lo felicitaban por sus "logros", cierto que había unas cuantas personas que no eran del todo malas con él, por ejemplo ese tipo de cabello negro y cara de retardado que se peinaba en forma de una m, él no era tan malo y por lo general le hablaba amablemente.

Pero para el caso era lo mismo, todos eran ladrones, todos eran gente del bajo mundo y lo orillaban a él al mismo destino.

-¡Vamos!- un niño corría del brazo de su padre, una niña le rogaba a su madre por una muñeca, un par de hermanitos se tomaban de la mano y corrían por las calles de Tokio intentando llegar al río. Escenas como esa lo hacían sentirse miserable, le hacían recordar cuando era feliz con su madre, cuando su padre aún estaba con ellos.

Si se esforzaba mucho podía recordar cuando era un niño feliz que corría tras un trompo y esperaba atento en las noches cuando su padre llegara para tenderle los brazos, sí, así había sido su vida pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás.

Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar cuando su padre se había ido, cuando había llegado la carta que anunciaba que había muerto y luego todo era dolor, su madre que trabajaba sin descanso, que ya casi no lo veía, que apenas y le sonreía tristemente en la noche, luego las cosas cambiaron, cada vez había menos pan, menos comida y aunque su madre se mataba buscando trabajo ya no había quien la contratara ¿Qué podía hacer una mujer en esa era?, ¿Qué podía hacer para darle de comer a su niño?.

El ultimo año pudo ver a su madre en las tardes, pero ya no era la misma de siempre, cada vez que lo veía parecía que se iba a echar a llorar, le acariciaba el cabello y le decía "perdóname" siempre le decía lo mismo, Yahiko no entendía que era lo que debía perdonarle.

Ella siempre había sido su linda mamita y aunque su padre hubiera muerto ellos seguían juntos y aunque no hubiera mucha comida su amor le daba valor, a veces quería decirle eso pero era muy pequeño y no sabía hablar de sentimientos y siempre estaba la frase que ella repetía "Perdóname" como si le estuviera haciendo un daño tremendo.

Entonces aunque su mamá estuviera con él en las tardes casi no se veían, ella prefería mandarlo a jugar o llevarlo con un señor que les enseñaba a los niños a leer.

A veces en las noches Yahiko se había despertado sintiendo miedo por la fuerte bruma que había en el exterior y había corrido al cuarto de su madre en busca de la protección de sus brazos, pero ella no estaba.

Hasta la fecha nunca había entendido porque su madre salía en las noches, quizás se sentía sola porque su padre no estaba y por eso salía de la casa, tal vez el cuarto matrimonial le parecía frío sin su amado esposo. Pero en las mañanas su madre siempre volvía, casi siempre cuando el sol aún no salía ella entraba a escondidas a la casa, se bañaba y luego se encerraba en su cuarto después de hacerle el desayuno a Yahiko, a veces él notaba que mientras cocinaba ella lloraba.

-Mami, no llores, estoy seguro que papá no murió en vano- pero siempre que pronunciaba la palabra "papá" ella se rompía como si no pudiera soportarlo y las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, entonces se repetía la rutina, ella caminaba hacía él, lo abrazaba, acariciaba lentamente los mechones de su cabello y mientras lo besaba le susurraba lentamente "Perdóname".

Así había pasado mucho tiempo, pero luego un día su mamá ya no se pudo parar, lo intentó muchas veces pero tenía fiebre, en sus delirios llamaba a Yahiko y pedía que cuidaran de él, pero lo que no sabía era que la única persona que se encontraba a su lado era su pequeño hijo.

De esa manera Yahiko se hizo una promesa, debía cuidar de si mismo, no podía depender de nadie porque en cada aliento que su mamá dejaba escapar susurraba "Por favor cuida a Yahiko" pero si él era el único que la oía entonces debía cuidarse a si mismo.

-No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien- el jovencito recordaba esos días como los mas penosos y torturantes de su vida porque conforme la enfermedad avanzaba su madre sufría mas y mas y aunque al principio había rogado a los cielos por una salvación para ella ahora debía admitir de corazón que solo esperaba que le dieran el descanso.

-Yahiko…- recordaba su última conversación aún fresca en su memoria porque fue la última vez que ella estuvo consciente de su presencia en el cuarto.

-Aquí estoy mami- él había tomado una de sus manos y la había colocado sobre su mejilla, ella estaba fría como un hielo y por toda su piel se esparcían manchas rojas.

-Yahiko, mi nene…- por un momento ambos guardaron silencio –Creo… no quiero dejarte solo pero…-

-Voy a estar bien- él sonrió, su infantil corazón se desgarró pero sabía que ella necesitaba verlo fuerte, sería fuerte aunque solo fuera frente a ella.

-Sí…- cerró los ojos tomando algo de valor –Eres un niño muy fuerte pero… no quiero que estés solo- él hubiera querido decir ¡No te preocupes no estaré solo!, pero la verdad era otra muy diferente, no tenía familiares, no tenía amigos, en la larga enfermedad de su madre nadie se había preocupado por verlos.

-Yo… estaré bien…-

-Yahiko…- la mirada de su madre se volvió opaca como si ya no alcanzara a verlo del todo –He rezado a los cielos porque encuentres a alguien en tu camino que pueda suplirme-

-¡Nadie!- repentinamente su pecho se inflamó como una lámpara de aceite -¡Nadie podría reemplazarte tú eres…!- pero ella no lo dejo continuar, apretó apenas tenuemente su mano y entonces el pequeño supo que no debía interrumpirla porque probablemente sería lo ultimo que oiría de ella.

-Quisiera que me olvidaras… que olvidaras ese cariño tan fuerte que me tenías para que pudieras dárselo a alguien más… no será fácil pero no quiero que pases tu vida recordando a tus padres, sería muy triste-

-Pero si no los recuerdo…-

-Solo no te hundas en el pasado, he rezado… porque una persona buena de corazón se tope contigo y te acune en sus brazos y haga de ti un hombre fuerte, alguien que empiece un nuevo sueño para ti-

-No te preocupes mami, no necesito de esa persona, yo solo podré hacerlo ya lo verás, no necesito de nadie que me construya un sueño, seré muy fuerte y continuare dándole orgullo a los Myoujin lo haré, en serio…- pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, después de eso nunca supo quien estaba o no a su lado y cuando murió aunque él sentía pena se alegro porque ella por fin se había reunido con su padre.

Después lo habían recogido los del grupo Santo Shuei lo demás era historia.

-Que frío- Yahiko levantó la vista y vio a una chica de cabello azabache cargada con tantas cosas que parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento, viendo a una persona que compraba tantas cosas para comer le daba algo de coraje, aunque… la muchacha frente a él se detuvo en una esquina y bajo sus compras tomando aire, ahora que lo pensaba era raro que una muchacha tan joven hiciera las compras sola y era casi inhumano que una mujer cargara tal cantidad de objetos.

-Ah, ni modo- la chica volvió a levantar sus compras sudando la gota gorda y luego emprendió de nuevo la marcha, por un momento Yahiko había pensado en robarle porque sería muy fácil pero algo en sus ojos azules lo hizo detenerse, esa muchacha, quienquiera que fuese cargaba en la profundidad de sus ojos azules una soledad incluso mas grande que la de él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Azul y rojo, así los definía a ambos y aún no sabía si debía confiar en ellos. Yahiko Myoujin ese era su nombre, había sido un ladronzuelo, un estafador, una escoria hasta el momento en que ellos dos se habían atravesado en su vida.

A ella ya la había visto antes, era la chica que se había encontrado cargada de víveres en la plaza, Kamiya Kaoru así se llamaba, era maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin y había llegado a salvarlo sin conocerlo, había llegado a enfrentarse a una bola de mafiosos sin ponerse a pensar en su propia seguridad.

Él por su parte era Himura Kenshin, un espadachín de primera clase, un hombre que había llegado en su auxilio también sin conocerlo, incluso después de lo mal que lo había tratado (por dios que hasta había intentado robarle su billetera). Y ahora ellos dos azul y rojo le habían dado un cuarto, le habían dado comida, ropa limpia y un nuevo estilo de vida, sin pedir nada a cambio… eso era sospechoso.

Frente a todos intentaba hacer parecer que era un chiquillo despreocupado y gamberro, especialmente con ella, por alguna extraña razón su bondad violenta lo descolocaba, quería hacerla enfadar hasta el grado que ella lo pusiera de patitas en la calle, quería hacerla rabiar para que así ella pusiera de manifiesto su verdadera cara, porque nadie podía ser tan amable y bondadoso.

Rojo, él era otra historia, aunque intentaba no hacerlo la verdad era que lo admiraba hasta el extremo, la forma en que lo había rescatado de ese lugar golpeando a Gasuke en la barbilla y enterrándolo en el techo ¡Había sido fenomenal!, él había pasado noches enteras pensando en lo que haría si fuera tan fuerte para poder ponerle una paliza a Gasuke que tantos malos ratos lo hacía pasar ¡Y él lo había hecho como quien mueve de lugar una pluma!, era sencillamente sublime.

Por eso lo acosaba todo el rato para que le enseñara su técnica, quería aprender ese tal estilo "Hitten Mitsurugi" para así poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su madre de protegerse a si mismo. Pero el tal Kenshin no cedía, se lo había pedido por las malas por las buenas y casi de rodillas pero él siempre contestaba que no sonriendo.

Y así él terminaba invariablemente con ella, estudiando un estilo que no acertaba a comprender "la espada que protege", era un lema dulce, un lema lindo, pero la vida era otra cosa, a él nadie lo había protegido, a él nadie lo había reconfortado, a él nadie lo había intentado entender… hasta ahora…

Y cada vez que la veía recordaba a su madre diciendo _"He rezado a los cielos porque encuentres a alguien en tu camino que pueda suplirme" _y entonces su espíritu se inflamaba porque él no quería que esa jovencita de mirada azul frente a él supliera a su madre, no quería que se inmiscuyera en sus sentimientos, entonces la trataba mal, le decía esperpento, bruja, se burlaba de su comida, le pegaba con la shinai, cualquier cosa que pudiera enfurecerla.

Y ella no era un ejemplo de paciencia, buena pero explosiva… si él la golpeaba ella lo golpeaba si él le decía algo hiriente ella le contestaba con la misma moneda… pero nunca intentó deshacerse de él, nunca intentó echarlo o darse por vencida en enseñarle la técnica, creía firmemente en que era su alumno y lograría enseñarle. Paso mucho tiempo para que él mismo lo aceptara, que ella le había abierto los brazos para acunarlo, para hacer de él un hombre fuerte. A veces cuando ella lo mataba entrenando y luego le sonreía diciendo "terminamos" él le contestaba algo como "por fin bruja" pero en realidad… si hablaba con el corazón él hubiera querido decir "Gracias Kaoru".

Y casi sin darse cuenta forjó una nueva familia, una que era solo suya y así tal como lo habían hecho con él le abrió las puertas de su corazón a Sanosuke y poco después a Megumi, con la llegada de nuevas personas y nuevos retos también pudo entender su lema "la espada que protege la vida" y se dio cuenta en esos momentos porque su padre era un samurai y porque era que peleaba.

No, lo entendió del todo cuando uso su espada para salvar a Tsubame, esa tímida jovencita que le había ayudado a componer su sandalia, cuando pudo protegerla cayó de golpe y porrazo sobre él la realidad, la verdadera esencia del kendo no era para ver quien era mas fuerte sino para ayudar a quien le necesitaba.

1878… en ese año definitivamente había vuelto a nacer, había empezado un sueño, alguien le había dado un sueño, tal y como su madre le había pedido al cielo, hasta que el sueño se fracturo.

-Yahiko… Kenshin se ha ido…- no recordaba bien que había pasado, muchas cosas estaban sucediendo en su vida, Kenshin y Saito se habían enfrentado, el gobierno quería que vencieran a un tal Shishio pero él había pensado firmemente que su amado héroe no se iría porque no podía fracturar su familia así, no de esa manera.

-¡Se ha ido!- Kaoru entonces se tiró de rodillas frente a él y se abrazó de su pequeña cintura llorando, él tenía los ojillos marrones abiertos de par en par y solo atinó a acariciarle lentamente los cabellos como quien consuela a un niño cuando el asunto era al revés, él era el niño, Kaoru la mayor, pero ahora Kaoru lloraba sobre él contándole como Kenshin se había despedido de ella, se había ido para nunca volver.

-Tranquila…- hubiera querido decirle algo mas reconfortante pero no se le ocurría nada, ella seguía llorando sobre su estomago y él hubiera querido caer de rodillas frente a ella y abrazarla llorando también, porque él se había ido.

-Me dijo que… él me dijo que…- Kaoru no paraba de llorar, quienquiera que la hubiera visto habría podido fácilmente decir que lloraba de desamor, que lloraba porque tenía el corazón roto pero Yahiko sabía que no era algo tan superficial, no era solamente que Kaoru estuviera enamorada de Kenshin, no era simplemente un amor de colegiala, ella lloraba porque la familia que hasta hace poco podía tener a su lado, esa persona que era el pilar de su familia se había marchado, su sueño se había resquebrajado, volvía a estar sola.

-No llores…- y en esos momentos odio a Kenshin con una intensidad tal que lo estremeció, lo odió por dejarla ahí, lo detestó por irse sin importarle lo que les pasaba a ellos, lo despreció por dejar a Kaoru llorando, a la persona que les había abierto las puertas de su alma a ambos y les había brindado una familia y finalmente lo maldijo por dejarle esa amargura en el corazón, por irse sin la esperanza de un regreso, porque de nuevo se repetía la historia de sus padres y él no quería ver que Kaoru terminara sus días llorando, no esta vez.

-Yahiko- ella dijo su nombre entrecortadamente y lo abrazó con mas fuerza y el fue consciente de que era lo único que le quedaba, aunque no los unieran lazos de sangre, aunque hasta hace poco tiempo no se conocieran, él era su única familia.

-Vamos con él…- lo dijo como en un susurro y ella se puso tensa en sus brazos ¿Seguirlo?, era una locura, ninguna mujer con algo de autoestima seguiría a un hombre que la había abandonado de esa manera, pero con sus pequeñas manos él le alzó la barbilla y trató de transmitirle algo de seguridad, esa era su familia, aunque todos tuvieran pasados dolorosos, aunque fueran tan diferentes unos de otros, aunque los lazos que los unían no eran los mismos en todas las situaciones, él no dejaría que su familia se perdiera, él no dejaría que su familia se resquebrajara, si Kaoru iba con él podrían traer a Kenshin de vuelta, aún de las garras de la muerte podrían regresarlo, no sería como con sus padres… nunca mas…

-¿Ir tras él?-

Convencer a Kaoru de seguir a Kenshin no había sido fácil, por mucho tiempo la joven se sumió en un pozo de miseria de donde él no la podía rescatar, asustado y dolido había buscado ayuda en todos los rincones posibles, le había pedido a Sanosuke que hablara con ella, que la convenciera de seguirlo pero el joven guerrero parecía demasiado furioso con Kenshin como para darle esperanzas a otra persona.

Yahiko aún podía recordar con pesar esa escena tan tensa en donde Kaoru sentada en su futón y con una pesada trenza cayendo sobre su hombro veía a la nada mientras Sanosuke daba vueltas como un león enjaulado frente a ella sin decir nada.

-Sanosuke…- en esos momentos él había intentado que el joven luchador iniciara una platica como ¡Vamos Jou-chan debes seguirlo!, pero en vez de eso el antiguo Sekiho giró hacía ella como si sus ojos ardieran en llamas y gruñó.

-¿Se despidió de ti y se fue tan fresco?- Kaoru bajó la cabeza cansada de llorar, ya no le quedaban lagrimas, era la primera vez que se había enamorado de verdad y su corazón se había quebrado irremediablemente.

-Si…- su voz fue como un susurro perdido en el viento.

-¡Ese idiota!- Sanosuke crujió uno de sus puños como si quisiera intimidar a alguien aunque la verdadera razón de su acto es que estaba furioso -¡No le voy a perdonar que te haya dejado llorando en ese lugar!, ¡No le voy a perdonar que se haya largado sin decirnos nada!- Kaoru simplemente giró el rostro hacía la ventana, algo dentro de ella le decía que no tenía nada que reclamarle a Kenshin, después de todo ella se había enamorado de él sin que él hiciera nada para fomentar ese amor, cierto, siempre decía que la protegería y era muy amable con ella, incluso podía recordar ocasiones en que la había acariciado casi como al descuido, pero eso no era suficiente, él era un hombre libre, si quería irse ella no era quien para negarle su libertad.

-¡Jou-chan!- el grito de Sanosuke provocó que ella volviera su rostro hacía él, el muchacho entonces la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió, Yahiko ante el gesto frunció el ceño dispuesto a golpear a su amigo, lo había llevado al dojo para que intentara animar a Kaoru no para que la matara.

-¡Jou-chan!- Sanosuke volvió a gritarle como si no estuviera a escasos centímetros de ella -¡Kenshin es un tonto, es un idiota, es un maldito por dejarte, es lo que quieras pero aunque se haya ido yo sé que nos necesita!, Entiendo que no quieras ir a buscarlo porque eres una chica pero te prometo que no dejare que él te vuelva a hacer daño, cuando lo vea, en cuanto vuelva a verlo le daré un fuerte puñetazo en la cara por hacerte lo que te ha hecho, pero por favor, ve con él…- luego el joven luchador la había abrazado tan fuerte que por un instante Yahiko temió que le rompiera los huesos, pero en el rostro de Kaoru no había nada, ni dolor, ni incomodidad, solo esos ojos azules adoloridos y solitarios.

-¡Asegúrate de que Kenshin y Kaoru se reencuentren!- le había pedido Sanosuke antes de irse con su morral al hombro y él se lo había prometido como todo un hombrecito, pero todavía faltaba que Kaoru aceptara, viendo la situación el pequeño había tenido que tomar medidas drásticas, primero lo había intentado por las buenas llevando a Tae y a Tsubame al dojo pero viendo que todo fallaba lo había tenido que hacer por las malas llamando a Megumi Takani, irónicamente la única persona que pudo hacer reaccionar a Kaoru. Ya estando en el barco y mareado por el constante ir y venir de las olas Yahiko se puso a pensar (no sin cierta malicia) que quizás eso se debía a que ambas eran rivales de amor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Recordar paso a paso lo que había sucedido después de eso era agotador así que no lo haría, en su viaje con Kaoru habían conocido a una chica llamada Misao, había hecho nuevos amigos en medio de una guerra, había demostrado su valor frente a un integrante del grupo juppon gatana e incluso había sido salvado de morir frente a un gigante (cortesía de Hiko Seijuro maestro de Kenshin).

Cualquier niño de diez años sentiría su vida realizada después de eso ¿Qué amiguito podía presumir a los demás que había peleado contra un hombre murciélago y había volado por los aires gracias a una bomba de dinamita?, ¿Qué otro niño de diez años podía contar que había presenciado la emocionante pelea de un gigante contra un hombre que controlaba la técnica divina?, ¿Qué otro chico podía jactarse de haber podido reunir de nuevo a su familia y llevarla de vuelta sana y salva a Tokio?.

Solo él, solo él podía gritarlo, solo él podía sentirse dichoso por llevar a cabo su misión y hacerlo bien.

Para cualquiera esas emociones hubieran sido suficientes para una vida entera, pero él no era una persona común, no, porque a él lo había acogido en su seno una familia que era por así decirlo "algo extraña" también algo peligrosa y si le agregamos algo dada a las emociones.

-¡Yahiko tú te quedas, oye Yahiko!- recordaba ese día, habían vuelto hace poco de Kyoto, las cosas apenas volvían lentamente a la normalidad, Megumi volvía a la clínica, Sanosuke a ser un vago, Kenshin a lavar ropa y él y Kaoru a entrenar. Ese día habían decidido celebrar en el Akabeko el hecho de que todos habían vuelto con bien (aunque todo parecía ser cosa de Sanosuke que quería comida gratis).

-¡Yahiko tú te quedas, oye Yahiko!- habían comido hasta el cansancio y para acabarla él y Sanosuke le habían entrado duro y tupido al sake, cuando salieron del Akabeko el joven luchador había tenido que llevarlo cargado en su espalda para que no se desmayara por ahí, era la primera vez que tomaba y se sentía grande, casi un adulto, había peleado en una batalla real en Kyoto, había cruzado medio Japón para traer de vuelta a Kenshin y ahora tomaba sake como una persona mayor.

-¡Yahiko tú te quedas, oye Yahiko!- en un momento dado del camino las chicas se habían detenido en el campo para ver las luciérnagas, todo estaba muy tranquilo (a excepción de Kenshin y Sanosuke que hablaban de algo que quizás era importante pero a él le zumbaba demasiado la cabeza como para prestar atención). Y entonces sucedió, un sonido estremecedor que sacudió la tierra de derecha a izquierda e hizo que todos se sobresaltaran, entre la confusión escuchó a Kenshin decir que quizás se trataba de un cañón armstrong, un arma potente que habían usado a finales de la era Tokugawa durante la guerra.

-¡Yahiko tú te quedas, oye Yahiko!- entonces mientras caminaban a ver que había pasado la policía corría en sentido contrario a ellos, al frente avanzaba el policía bigotón que a veces solía ayudarlos, Sanosuke lo saludó con un "Que tal bigotitos" pero el policía parecía demasiado apurado como para molestarse por la broma, a gritos y sin dejar de correr les avisó que alguien había disparado un cañón desde el monte Ueno, que la ciudad estaba en llamas y que un restaurante conocido como el Akabeko había recibido un disparo directo.

Sin ponerse a pensarlo tanto Kenshin como Sanosuke corrieron al monte gritándoles a los demás que regresaran al Akabeko, las chicas asintieron pero él no era una chica ¡él era un hombrecito y debía actuar como tal! Así que sin preguntar ni consultar corrió tras Sanosuke y Kenshin.

-¡Yahiko tú te quedas, oye Yahiko!- escuchó el grito angustiado de Kaoru llamándolo pero hizo oídos sordos a su ruego, cuando Kaoru le hablaba así involuntariamente siempre recordaba a su madre y aunque nunca le hacía caso a ese llamado interiormente en alguna parte de su cuerpo se sentía mal, pero siempre se decía a si mismo "No importa, es Kaoru".

Y aunque en su mente el llamado angustiado no paraba de repetirse él siguió corriendo intentando alcanzar a sus dos ídolos, la espalda blanca de Sanosuke con el símbolo del mal y más adelante el cabello rojo escarlata de Kenshin que poco a poco parecía perderse en la oscuridad.

Sí, ambos se alejaban, no lo habían visto ni lo esperarían y aunque intentó no hacerlo tuvo que pararse porque sus sentidos se habían entorpecido por el alcohol y su cabeza empezaba a punzarle como si se le fuera a desprender y ahí en ese húmedo y solitario callejón oscuro se apoyó en la pared y tuvo su primer y desagradable vomito de borracho.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron no por la humillación de no haber podido hacer nada sino porque las nauseas lo engulleron como un volcán en plena erupción y sus piernas le flaquearon y se tiró al piso de rodillas asqueado de su propio olor y con la frustración a flor de piel siguió vomitando, sudando y temblando como si estuviera enfermo.

Aún tembloroso y humillado fue como lo encontró Kaoru cuando recorría el lugar en su búsqueda.

-Buena la has hecho- sentenció la muchacha caminando hacía él dando un suspiro, Yahiko supo que el suspiro que la joven había exhalado era de alivio y por alguna razón eso lo sumió en la más profunda desesperación.

-Vamonos al dojo- ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros y empezó a guiarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño, en primera instancia había pensado en rechazar su ayuda pero aunque lo hubiera deseado no hubiera podido hacerlo porque a duras penas se mantenía en pie y en segundo lugar mientras caminaban lentamente por las solitarias y oscuras calles hacía el dojo notó que ella había ido por él sola.

-Kenshin y Sano aún no vuelven- ella pareció leer la pregunta en sus ojos velados y luego procedió risueña –Así que como fuiste tan estupido de perseguirlos en ese estado pensé que debía buscarte porque si te desapareces ¿Quién limpiara entonces el dojo?- la jovencita coronó su exclamación con una risa perversa pero Yahiko bajó los ojos apenado y humillado, claro que no era por eso, si ella salía a medianoche para ir a buscarlo era porque le preocupaba y él había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para convertirse en un obstáculo en vez de una ayuda, el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio.

……………

……**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Podía recordar la muerte de su madre, si se esforzaba mucho podía recordar sus ojos castaños que se cerraban por ultima vez, podía recordar que había llorado pero que al mismo tiempo se había alegrado de que su dolor por fin terminara.

Pero… esta vez no era lo mismo ¿Cuándo había empezado la pesadilla?, ¿Cuándo su hermoso sueño se había transformado en esa terrible desolación?.

No podía creer que fuera él Yahiko Myoujin quien estuviera viviendo eso pero así era. Su pesadilla, el fin del sueño.

-¡Yahiko!- la oía en todos lados pero cada que volteaba la vista se daba cuenta de que estaba solo, porque ella, Kaoru había muerto. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que el incidente del cañón armstrong sería el inicio de una venganza contra Kenshin?, ¿Quién podría haber imaginado que el blanco de esa venganza sería Kaoru?.

Habían peleado contra Enishi y sus secuaces en el dojo, él había luchado con todo su corazón y sus ganas contra uno de ellos y lo había vencido, cuando despertó (porque cayó desmayado) todos lloraban, Kenshin no estaba, Sanosuke deambulaba sin sentido por los salones.

-¿Qué pasa?- pero nadie le había contestado.

-¿Qué sucede?- y Tsubame se había echado sobre sus brazos llorando sin control, aferrando con sus pequeñas manos su ropa desgarrada.

-No llores…- lo había dicho porque no sabía que más decir, le acarició el cabello y fue en ese preciso instante que una pregunta se formuló en su mente como si estuviera esperando nada más para salir.

-¿Y Kaoru?- los sollozos de Tsubame subieron de volumen y él miró a todos lados sin saber que demonios pasaba, cuando uno despertaba después de una pelea fenomenal lo menos que se esperaba era una pequeña felicitación y no que todos lloraran a su alrededor como si alguien hubiese muerto.

-¿Y Kaoru?- volvió a repetir la pregunta cuando Tsubame finalmente se separó de él sollozando pero por toda respuesta Sanosuke lo tomó bruscamente de la mano y empezó a jalar de él.

-¿Qué haces?- Megumi con los ojos rojos se paró frente a ellos observando al joven guerrero.

-Le muestro-

-No seas tan cruel- la joven doctora apretó los dientes intentando no llorar.

-¡¿Y de que otra maldita forma quieres que se lo diga?!- la voz de Sano se quebró y Yahiko que oía todo sin entender ni media palabra empezó a temblar como hoja al viento, algo estaba mal, algo estaba terriblemente mal.

-Acaba de despertar, espera a que…- Megumi intentó quitarle suavemente a Yahiko pero Sanosuke afianzó su agarre.

-¡¿Cómo intentas que se lo oculte?!, ¡Nosotros éramos amigos, pero ella era su familia!- Sanosuke vibró como un resorte que de repente salta y Yahiko puso su mano temblorosa sobre la grande del joven tratando de calmarlo o calmarse (lo que ocurriera primero) pero el antiguo Sekiho parecía tan alterado que desistió de la idea.

-¡Por eso mismo!- por primera vez en su vida el niño pudo observar como el rostro de la doctora se desencajaba -¡¿Cómo crees que va a poder con eso?! ¡Es solo un niño!-

-¿Qué pasa?, díganmelo ya- intentó sonar lo mas maduro y sereno posible y quizás fue por eso que mordiéndose los labios Megumi les cedió el paso.

-Lo siento…- la voz de Sanosuke se había convertido en un susurro ahogado y Yahiko no entendió porque el luchador le ponía las manos sobre los hombros y le encajaba los dedos como si quisiera arrancarle la piel, frente a él había un tambo de madera.

-Lo siento…- Sanosuke empezó a llorar, nunca lo había oído llorar antes y por la impresión entreabrió la boca y cuando lo hizo notó que el tambo frente a él no era uno común y corriente, era un féretro.

-Tienes que ser fuerte- y mientras lo decía lloraba, los demás que se habían acercado sollozaban y entonces giró la vista adentro con temor y la vio.

-Ka…- su voz se perdió en ese mismo instante, no entendía, debía ser una pesadilla, un error, alguna clase de broma, dentro del bote descansaba Kaoru, había un parche blanco y grande en una de sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban cerrados, vestía una yukata blanca y su cabello negro como la noche enmarcaba su rostro dándole un aspecto de serenidad y paz que nunca le había visto tener en vida.

-Lo siento…- los dedos de Sanosuke se enterraron con mayor intensidad en sus hombros y él gimió, no por el dolor físico sino porque sintió como en ese instante se quedaba sin aire, sin fuerzas, sin vida y sin sueños.

-Ella…- Megumi se tapó la boca con una mano intentando no sollozar –Ella había vuelto por ti, estabas desmayado y ella no quería dejarte ahí-

-No entiendo- las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus infantiles mejillas aunque su rostro permaneciera impasible.

-Después de que peleaste te desmayaste- el pequeño asintió con la cabeza –Entonces Enishi dijo que la mataría así que todos le dijimos que huyera pero…- la doctora guardó silencio, quizás por la mirada furibunda que Sanosuke le estaba enviando con sus enrojecidos ojos en esos momentos.

-Ella regresó por mi…- el niño terminó la frase, su corazón se estrujaba como nunca antes lo había sentido, dolor, ahora sabía lo que era realmente el dolor.

-Lo único que quería que supieras- Megumi volteó la mirada, sus ojos vidriosos enfocaron a la nada con tristeza –Es que ella realmente te amaba y no creo que haya sentido que su vida se haya desperdiciado en vano si fue para ayudarte- él simplemente dejo que sus manos cayeran flácidas a sus lados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era de noche, muy, muy tarde, las estrellas brillaban apenas perceptiblemente en el cielo pero a Yahiko no le importaba, después del funeral de Kaoru habían encontrado a Kenshin gracias a unos amigos de Sanosuke pero el pelirrojo se encontraba completamente derrotado, sus ojos estaban opacos y sin vida, en unos pocos días había logrado que su aspecto pareciera el de un desahuciado y por mas que le habían hablado él no había dicho otra cosa que no fuera "déjenme, estoy cansado".

Después de eso todos se habían ido, Megumi a encerrarse a la clínica, Tae se había llevado a Tsubame para despejarla un poco y aliviar su tristeza, Sanosuke se había ido a tomar y ahora él vagaba sin rumbo fijo por Tokio ¿Regresar al dojo?, ¿Para que?, ¿para que la frialdad de sus paredes vacías lo recibieran?, ¿Para notar por veinteava ocasión que realmente Kaoru había muerto?.

No, mejor vagar, mejor huir, mejor llorar, solo se contenía de tomar porque sabía que eso no le iba a servir de nada y terminaría vomitando en un callejón como en la ultima ocasión.

Si algo le pasaba ya nadie se preocuparía porque se había quedado tan solo como al principio, Kaoru ya no iría a buscarlo en medio de la noche, Kenshin ya no lo seguiría secretamente para que todo estuviera bien, no. Estaba solo.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía sus pasos lo llevaron al puente donde había conocido a Kaoru y Kenshin, sí, recordaba ese día, él había intentado robarle su cartera al pelirrojo y Kenshin le había acariciado la cabeza en respuesta, eso había ocurrido en un día de invierno, en ese instante, en ese momento había empezado su sueño, pero ahora… cerró los ojos y lloró, lloró sintiéndose miserable, sintiendo que su mundo se acababa, lloró por Kaoru, lloró por Kenshin, porque de cierta forma ambos habían muerto, porque los que habían sido como sus padres en ese tiempo volvían a dejarlo solo.

-¿Yahiko?- una vocecita lo llamó a su derecha y él giró la vista con el corazón palpitante esperando que se tratara de Kaoru pero la figura que le hablaba venía acompañada de un sujeto alto y fornido y el pequeño supo que se trataba de Aoshi.

-Sabía que eras tú- Misao siguió hablando caminando lentamente hacía él -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Paso algo malo?- ¿Y todavía lo preguntaba?, llorando todavía el muchachito guió a ambos ninjas al dojo, les enseñó los arreglos fúnebres les contó suave y tristemente la historia completa de la muerte de Kaoru, se sentó frente a ellos con la cabeza gacha, recordando el dolor, recordando y reviviéndolo, sintiendo como recorría su cuerpo, pero entonces…

-¡ZAC!- Su cabeza fue lanzada hacía adelante con la fuerza de una patada de caballo y su cara se estampó en el suelo de forma bestial, Misao le había dado un mega golpe con su morral y ahora estaba frente a él con un puñito cerrado y una venita latiéndole en la sien con irritación.

-¡No quiero verte llorar, pareces una niñita!- le gritó ella furiosa.

-¡Óyeme!- él entonces se levantó gruñendo.

-Si quieres chillar hazlo luego- ella lo miró retante, su nariz casi pegándose con la suya y sus labios apretados –Ahorita hay algo que tienes que hacer- él entonces abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y admirado, las lagrimas se habían esfumado de sus pupilas, porque después de haberse sentido completamente solo y perdido llegaba alguien que aún confiaba en él, llegaba alguien que lo trataba como si no hubiera pasado nada, que lo golpeaba y lo retaba, que lo impulsaba hacía adelante… como Kaoru.

Quizás no se había equivocado del todo al confundir la voz de Misao con la de Kaoru en el puente, quizás todavía tenía una pizca de esperanza todo ese desastre.

Misao siguió hablando sobre lo que debían de hacer entonces él golpeó su puño contra la palma abierta de su mano y sus ojos volvieron a brillar como antaño, él era Yahiko Myoujin, le había hecho una promesa a su madre antes de morir y la cumpliría, viviría su sueño y reharía su familia, seguiría adelante. Y aunque había visto a Kaoru muerta con sus propios ojos, aunque los demás dijeran que estaba muerta, aunque la hubieran enterrado, él la sentía aún viva y aunque fuera solo en espíritu esperaba que lo acompañara… porque ella era la luz que lo había sacado de las sombras.

_Tus ojos me miran desconfiados_

_Tus actos son los de un patán_

_Pero yo en ti veo a un niño solitario_

_Déjame darte amor, déjame acunarte en mis brazos_

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Penúltimo capitulo! Y uno que de verdad me ha hecho replantearme varias cosas. Supongo que debo hacer varias aclaraciones je,je. En primera la muerte de la madre de Yahiko, si ustedes recuerdan el grupo que hacía que Yahiko trabajara como ladronzuelo dijo que su madre había sido una prostituta que murió contagiada, Yahiko en ese momento se enciende y dice que sus padres vivieron con honor, pero yo creo en la versión de los malos, es decir, puede sonar cruel pero una mujer hace lo que sea por sus hijos (eso dice mi mami), por eso el trágico fin de su madre en este fic.

En cuanto a la forma de ver a Kaoru, Yahiko la ve como alguien que lo ha salvado lo cual es verdad, Kenshin lo ha salvado varias veces (en cuanto a su vida se refiere) pero quien realmente a forjado su corazón es Kaoru porque ella es su maestra, además Kenshin suele ser cerrado con los demás y Kaoru parece abrirse mas con el niño.

Después de lo de Shishio me he metido de lleno en la saga de Enishi, para quien no tiene los mangas quizás esa parte hay resultado algo confusa y tal vez parece que deje el capitulo inconcluso pero bueno, todos sabemos que Kaoru en realidad no esta muerta y Yahiko pronto se va a enterar de eso, solo que quise dejarlo en la parte donde a pesar de todo el dolor él decide seguir adelante porque por algo se llama "Inocente y cruel infancia" ¿No?.

AGRADESCO A: **gabyhyatt **por no dejarme sola en esta recta final, gracias chica espero que tu graduación sea de lo mas genial, **Bruja **¡Amiga pero como me pides que no me coma la cabeza con la uni! Jajaja, creo que después de los fics es mis egunda prioridad (ah… debería ser al revés), **Haro kzoids **mira que a mi tampoco me llama mucho la atención Megumi (por eso la hice tan pesada) pero a mi también me gusto el resultado final y muy especialmente agradezco a **Mollykfever **por dejar review en dos capítulos (Soujiro agradece de corazón que alguien lea su infancia), muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos y tus halagos.

Y ya saben, sigamos adelante, vivamos al máximo y ¡Vivamos a la rurouni kenshin! Ciao 

_13 de Diciembre del 2008 Sábado _


	12. Por siempre rojo

**INOCENTE Y CRUEL INFANCIA**

**Capitulo 12: Por siempre rojo**

**Por: Okashira Janet **

Estoy cansado, me he cansado escribiendo en este cuaderno ¿Qué ha quedado al final?, creo que bien podría ser un libro, no esta bien hecho cierto, ayer lo revise con detenimiento y me di cuenta de que tenía muchos errores, ciertas cosas no se entienden y esta medio confuso.

Pero a pesar de eso creo que vale la pena, se nota como he ido mejorando a lo largo de las paginas, la infancia de mi padre no me quedo muy bien, tiene muchos errores ortográficos escribía "el" en vez de "él" y cosas así, pero no puedo quejarme mucho porque a final de cuentas toda esa información se la saque al maestro Hiko y para lograrlo lo tuve que corretear por muchos días y llevarle sake de la ciudad.

Otras infancias por el contrario me han agradado aunque sea yo quien tenga que decirlo, por ejemplo la de Shinomori Aoshi me ha parecido de lo mejor, quizás se deba a que él en persona me dicto las cosas y yo solo fui retocándolas y adornándolas con palabras un poco más rebuscadas, la de tía Misao también estuvo genial pero eso se debe a que una vez más fue Aoshi quien me la dicto, tía Misao se quejó diciendo que esa era su historia y que ella debía contarla pero entonces Aoshi la tomó por la cintura y le dijo que quien mejor la conocía en este mundo era él y que no le replicara, después la besó, aún no me acostumbro a ver a tía Misao con Aoshi Shinomori… creo que nunca lo haré.

La infancia de Sanosuke Sagara tampoco me ha gustado mucho ahora que la volví a leer pero eso se debe a que para poder hacer esa historia recogí datos de todos lados, hablé con su padre, con su hermana menor (que ahora es de la edad de tía Misao) y con Katsu-san que aún es periodista y suele pasarse por aquí aunque mucho me temo que eso solo lo hace para ver a Megumi Takani.

De cualquier manera creo que no todo esta perdido, la infancia de mamá fue de lo mejor, hasta yo me siento feliz del resultado, también creo que la infancia de Saito Hajime tiene mucha fuerza (todo se lo debo a los ojos encendidos de Tokio-san mientras me contaba con pelos y señas como habían sucedido las cosas).

Ahora me siento en el pasillo del dojo de mi madre y observó este cuaderno entre mis manos, lo hojeó y lo vuelvo a sujetar por las pastas, esta medio sucio porque no suelo usar borradores así que aquí mismo están todos mis tropiezos, cuando algo no me gustaba simplemente lo tachoneaba, quizás debería pasarlo a limpio pero creo que no lo haré, este cuaderno muestra mis tropezones, mis fracasos, mis logros y errores, pero… ¿Por qué lo hice?, ah, sí, ya recuerdo, sonrío medio tontamente acomodándome sobre las tablas, vuelvo a pasar la mano por encima de las hojas.

Yo lo escribí porque odiaba a mi padre.

No me avergüenzo de decirlo, de eso ya ha pasado algún tiempo y creo que a fin de cuentas mi odio no estaba del todo injustificado.

¿Será que les contare mi historia?, bueno ¿Por qué no?, Yahiko y Tsubame me dijeron que ese sería el final lógico de esta colección de vidas y creo que les voy a hacer caso, por lo menos esta vez.

Mi nombre es Kenji Himura, hijo de Kaoru Kamiya y Kenshin Himura, nací en la ciudad de Tokio, cabello rojo y ojos azules con destellos violetas, en fin, una perfecta copia de mi padre en miniatura.

Mi recuerdo más temprano… bueno, supongo que sería de cuando me subía al techo del dojo y luego ya no podía bajar, no entiendo como lo lograba, subía al techo muy feliz pero luego de que me aburría me quedaba arriba llorando a voz en cuello hasta que alguien llegara a salvarme.

Ese alguien solía ser Yahiko que siempre bufaba bajándome con la punta de su shinai y gruñendo algo como "¿Así piensas hacerte cargo del dojo chiquillo?", mi madre era muy buena conmigo, tierna y alegre, mi padre en ese entonces también era muy alegre aunque recuerdo que me molestaba que quisiera tomarme en brazos y por lo general le jalaba el cabello o le gruñía.

Supongo que aquellos eran buenos tiempos, yo era un niño pequeño, mis padres estaban juntos, Yahiko venía a tirarse por el dojo o a entrenar, Megumi Takani solía venir de vez en cuando o nosotros íbamos a verla, sí, una vida común y corriente… aparentemente.

La verdad mi vida nunca fue normal, ni la vida de nadie que me rodeara, mi madre era la del dinero, mi padre el de la casa, no lo entendía, pensaba que era común, sonrisas y juegos, una niñez más o menos feliz… hasta que cumplí tres años.

La primera vez que mi padre nos dejo no supe que ocurría, esperaba que solo fuera por tofu y que volviera pronto, esperaba que intentara cargarme a pesar de que yo lo pateara con enfado, pero eso no paso, él no volvió, los días pasaron uno tras otro, mamá intentaba sonreír, seguía jugando conmigo, pero él no estaba, a veces me sentaba en el pasillo a esperarlo, quería jalarle los largos mechones rojos, quería verme reflejado en esos ojos violetas tan parecidos a los míos y gritarle una vez más "Papá suéltame" pero no pude hacerlo, porque él no volvió.

-Kenji tu papá ya regresa- Yahiko me revolvió el cabello, él siempre hacía eso, yo me saque frunciendo el ceño, no me gustaba que siguieran tratándome como a un bebe, ya tenía cinco años.

-¡Kenshin!- mi madre abrazándolo, sus ojos azules brillando con ilusión de nuevo, él sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que me hacía odiarlo, una sonrisa lejana, sin luz.

-Kenji…- me llamó pero yo huí de él corriendo a encerrarme en mi cuarto, era un extraño y no ganaría mi cariño tan fácilmente.

¡Que tonto fui en aquel entonces!, ¿Esperaba yo un pequeño niño berrinchudo que mi "padre" me tomara en cuenta?, ¡Claro que no!, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, sí, mas importantes que estar con su familia, que ver crecer a su hijo, que amar a su esposa, él iba a salvar a Japón, su vida serviría para que el mundo entero fuera feliz ¿Se tragaba él esa mentira?, porque lo que es yo nunca la admití, ninguna vida es capaz de cambiar una era, por más que te esfuerces solo puedes hacer algo por los que están a tu lado, no puedes cargar con las penas de todo el mundo.

Pero él lo intento…

¿Era eso o que simplemente no quería estar cerca de nosotros?, apenas llegaba y ya se tenía que marchar, diciendo un "Adiós Kaoru-dono, cuide a Kenji", nunca la llamó por su nombre, siempre la formalidad, como si le fuera ajena, de niño no entendía ese sorprendente trato pero con el paso de los años todo fue claro en mi mente, él nunca amó a mi madre, él nunca la adoro como se lo merecía, él fue un peso que mi madre tuvo que cargar en su corazón.

A los doce años era yo un muchachito meditabundo y arisco, tan serio que cuando Misao venía decía irremediablemente que era una copia en miniatura de Aoshi Shinomori y no de mi padre, la verdad me gustaba más esa idea, Aoshi era frío, fuerte, ajeno y sin embargo pisaba la tierra por una sola persona, Aoshi Shinomori era para todos un ser extraño menos para la joven ninja que se había encargado de criar y que ahora amaba con locura, todos nos dábamos cuenta y nos causaba una gracia mortal que amándolo como lo amaba Misao no se diera cuenta del irrefrenable amor que él a su vez sentía por ella, mamá también reía, aunque en sus ojos yo siempre vi algo escondido ¿Envidia?, no lo sé, creo que sentía añoranza, porque el ninja amaba a Misao y se lo demostraba de todas las formas posibles habidas y por haber para un hombre tan serio como lo era él, en cambio mi padre…

Cada vez que pensaba en él sentía un retortijón en el estomago.

-Misao, no deberías…- mi madre con un dedo sobre los labios observaba a la ninja preocupada.

-¡Vamos Kaoru!- ella sonreía bailando bajo la lluvia que amenazaba en convertirse en tormenta -¡Antes no te lo hubieras pensando tanto para venir aquí conmigo!-

-Porque antes era una chiquilla- mi madre entonces sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que parecían ser copias de las de mi padre.

-¡Ven tú Kenji-kun!- Misao entonces me había tomado de los hombros jalándome con ella, pegándome a su mojado cuerpo -¡Vamos a bailar como los indios!-

-Tía Misao…- yo siempre contestaba lo mismo ante sus nada inusuales arranques de locura, pero siempre me dejaba llevar, porque ella era la única persona realmente alegre que me rodeaba en aquellos tiempos.

-¡Baila Kenji-kun!- sus manos delgadas se entrelazaron con mis dedos que para ese entonces ya empezaban a demostrar ser gruesos y fuertes.

-Tía Misao…- quizás me sonroje en ese momento, no lo recuerdo, Misao tenía 27 años en ese entonces pero seguía teniendo un cuerpo y un rostro de ensueño, todos comprendían a la perfección la atracción que Aoshi sentía por ella.

-¡Así tontuelo!- ella entonces me pegó contra si y empezó a bailar de lado arrastrándome con ella, riendo y estampando los pies con fuerza en los charcos de agua.

-Misao- Aoshi apareció en el pasillo, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¡Aoshi-sama!- ella le sonrió feliz –Le enseño a bailar a Kenji-kun para cuando se case-

-Es muy pronto para eso- el ninja me observó sonriendo de medio lado, a veces estando frente a él me sentía repentinamente pequeño, sentía respeto por ese hombre, a veces desee incluso que él fuera mi padre.

-¡Nunca es pronto para el amor!- tía Misao entonces me besó la mejilla haciéndome cosquillas con su cabello, pero al momento de rozar mi oreja con su boca susurró algo "Cuida a Kaoru, ya no sonríe como antes"

-¡He comadreja!- Yahiko como siempre sin modales -¿Qué le estas susurrando al chico?, no deberían interesarte tan pequeños-

-¡Oh!- ella volvió a sonreír, su cabello mojado pegándose sobre sus ojos -¡Tú que sabes!-

-Misao, no perviertas a mi hijo- y luego un montón de carcajadas, era uno de los comentarios que ya casi no se oían de parte de ella.

-Como no tuve suerte con el padre me quedare con el hijo- tía Misao entonces pegó mi cabeza a su pecho, por la humedad de su ropa podía sentir su calida piel en mi oreja.

-Lastima porque su padre nunca se fijo en ti- Yahiko cruzado de brazos sonreía –Para él solo existió Kaoru- y ahí estaba de nuevo, hablaban de él como si estuviera muerto, de hecho, casi era así.

-Pues por eso- sentí como Misao me pegaba más fuerte contra ella –Por eso me quedo con el hijo, además como que es más guapo- me sonroje, siempre me pasaba, solo con ella, era como una especie de enamoramiento infantil.

-¡Ya, Kenji-kun huye!- Yahiko me llamaba con una mano –Misao va a pervertirte-

-¡Claro que no!- me pegó más contra ella, la redondez de sus senos contra mi mejilla.

-Misao… vas a resfriar al muchacho- la mirada de Aoshi para con ella era como la de quien ve a un adorable caso perdido.

-¡Oh!, ¡Aoshi-sama!, ¿Usted también me va a regañar?- frunció el ceño falsamente indignada y clavó su mirada verde encendida en mí –Ni modo, se nos acabo la diversión-

-Ah…- y yo me escabullí rápidamente, mojado hasta el tuétano y sonrojado huí hasta mi cuarto

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve secándome y cambiándome de ropa?, tengo el vago recuerdo de que en esos instantes estaba pensando en alguna cosa sin importancia, como que se me hacía raro no ver a Tsubame por ahí

Lo que estuviera pensando en ese instante a final de cuentas no importa, lo cierto es que cuando salí de mi habitación estaba muy oscuro, caminé a tientas por el pasillo, no tenía sueño y quería ver la luna, seguro que Yahiko se había ido a su casa y en cuanto a los ninjas…

-¡Aoshi-sama!, ¿Qué hace aquí?- un gritito ahogado, por instinto me pegué al shoji y eché una mirada adentro.

-No debiste mojarte en la lluvia- en la oscuridad del cuarto apenas podía distinguir una silueta borrosa y oscura que se dirigía hacía ella.

-¿Sigue enojado por eso?- como siempre ella tomaba la cosa a juego –No creo pescar un resfriado y Kenji-kun es fuerte como un tronco- la ninja terminó su frase sonriendo, por la claridad de la luna y lo cerca que ella estaba de la ventana podía notar su cabello mojado y su ropa aún humedecida.

-¿Sabes lo que me provoca verte así?-

-Ah…- luego todo paso muy rápido, recuerdo que por un momento solo pude ver la espalda de Aoshi y luego como entre murmullos extraños las piernas de tía Misao se enredaban en las caderas del alto hombre, luego me retire, sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago y unas leves y confusas ganas de llorar.

Pero al parecer no era el único.

-¿Mamá?- sentada en el patio sobre una madera ella giró sus ojos tristes hacía mí, esa mirada tan melancólica que me hacía sentir mal al verla.

-Kenji…- y mi nombre en sus labios fue como un llamado para que me refugiara en su regazo como un perrito que hubieran apaleado, me acarició el cabello y bajo la plateada luna los dos lloramos, por el amor que habíamos perdido, porque estábamos solos en el mundo, pero más que nada, porque el amor que se profesaban los dos ninjas era algo que deseábamos pero que sabíamos que nunca podríamos obtener.

**Recuerdo **que cuando tenía trece años papá volvió por ultima vez, aunque lo odiaba la verdad es que en ese entonces no pude decirle una sola palabra acerca de mis sentimientos, cualquier insulto, cualquier golpe, cualquier reclamo que le hiciera salía sobrando, no era necesario, era la viva imagen de la miseria en vida.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacer algo que lo hacía tan infeliz?, sus ojos estaban opacos, ya ni siquiera fingía sonrisas, había marcadas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, su cabello en otro tiempo rojo encendido lucía ahora sucio y medio oscuro, la cicatriz en su mejilla parecía haberse reforzado tanto que daba la impresión de que le dolía.

Y lo peor de todo era la enfermedad, esa extraña enfermedad que le ponía la piel de un color oscuro, que parecía pudrirle la sangre y matarle el espíritu. Nunca desee que tal cosa ocurriera, en aquel entonces más que ver reflejada una venganza sentí lastima por él, porque teniendo una mujer maravillosa la había desperdiciado.

¿Tuvimos alguna conversación por aquel entonces?, creo que no, de hecho jamás platicamos, nunca hubo una relación padre-hijo ni cosa que se le pareciera, él parecía demasiado atormentado para verme a los ojos y yo tenía el suficiente orgullo como para no intentar acercármele.

Rememorando me doy cuenta de que no era simple y puro orgullo sino un profundo dolor, un agudo resentimiento porque me hubiera abandonado, por haber crecido sin padre, por ver a mi madre sufrir por su causa.

Cuando se fue no lo despedí, tampoco intente detenerlo o pedirle una explicación a su empotrado egoísmo, para mí él era un completo extraño.

Pasaron las semanas, luego los meses y un día especialmente soleado llegó una persona que yo no conocía.

-¡Kenshin!- no pocas personas me confundían con mi padre pero no por eso dejaba de molestarme.

-No soy él- había un marcado desprecio en mi voz.

-¡Cierto!, pero como si lo fueras- el extraño me observó de arriba abajo, sus ojos castaños casi devorándome, mi mano viajo directamente hacía la espada de bambú en mi cintura, mi padre solo había sabido dejarme una cosa de herencia y esa cosa eran los enemigos.

-¡Tranquilo chaval!- el acento era claramente extranjero y eso me puso aún más en guardia –Conozco a tu padre-

-Eso no me dice nada- mi mirada debió haber sido bastante peculiar porque sus ojos se agrandaron y luego se volvieron como delgadas líneas, soltando un suspiro el extraño se pasó una mano por la cara.

-¿Esta tu madre?-

-¿Qué quiere con ella?-

-Soy un amigo-

-Nunca lo había visto- mi tono era completamente desconfiado.

-Nunca pensé que tu padre… creí que sería un buen esposo, un buen padre, tal vez me equivoque con eso…- pero hablaba mas para si mismo que para mí.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Sanosuke Sagara, ¿Siquiera eso te dijo?, ¿Te dijo que fuimos amigos, que tuvo un amigo?-

-Mamá me contó de usted… tía Misao también- todas mis defensas cayeron, las anécdotas que me contaban de ese hombre eran muy divertidas, de niño él era como mi bufón particular, pero el hombre de barba mal cuidada y ojos seductores y vagos no se parecía a la imagen infantil que tenía de él.

-Mamá está adentro- le permití la entrada y él al pasar me acarició la cabeza, soy de baja estatura (otro de los "encantos" concedidos por mi padre) pero esa vez no me molesto que me revolvieran el cabello como a un crío, esa vez sentí como si ese hombre fuera una especie de imagen adulta de lo que yo quería ser.

-¡Jou-chan!- hace tanto que no oía un sobrenombre por el estilo hacía mi madre.

-Sa…- y al salir con una cuchara larga en la mano y los ojos abiertos como platos me di cuenta de que había algo en ese hombre que encendía el corazón de quien lo viera, como una versión masculina de Misao.

-¡Jou-chan!- extendió ambos brazos y entonces mamá saltó hacía él, llorando y riendo.

-¡Sanosuke!- se aferró con fuerza a su espalda y el la cargó y le dio tantas vueltas alrededor del salón que pensé seriamente que la haría vomitar, sin embargo estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo podía volver a ver una sonrisa sincera en su hermosa cara.

-¡Jou-chan, Jou-chan, Jou-chan!- entre las vueltas el morral del hombre cayó al piso, el kimono de mi madre se alzó a extremos inapropiados y ambos estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de estamparse en una pared y caer al suelo, pero todo ese desastre parecía salir sobrando, era tal su alegría de estar de nuevo juntos.

-¡Tienes un niño hermoso!- cuando por fin puso a mi madre en el suelo le tomó la nariz con su grande y ruda mano –Nunca pensé que te fueras a volver una mujercita con clase-

-¡Sano!- sus ojos azules brillaban.

-Aunque…- echó rápidamente una mirada por el lugar –Él…-

-Se ha ido, uno de sus viajes…- mamá hizo un gesto vago como restándole importancia.

-¿Sigue peleando?-

-No exactamente…-

-¿Sigue creyendo que es capaz de salvar al mundo él solo?- que exteriorizara mis propios pensamientos en una pregunta tan directa fue como un bálsamo para mi alma.

-Ya sabes como es- mamá se acomodó los mechones de cabello que se le habían desordenado –Así me enamore de él-

-Pero él debió…- se contuvo girando a verme, casi estoy seguro que debió haberse mordido los labios para lograr acallar sus palabras -¡¿Y como se llama el chaval?!- giró completamente hacía mí, sus grandes hombros y su sonrisa franca empequeñeciendo todo en el salón.

-Kenji- contesté roncamente.

-Bueno, por un momento pensé que me ibas a decir Kenshin- puso sus dos fuertes manos en su cadera, otra vez su sonrisa radiante me hizo pensar que era el tipo de hombre que no puede ser vencido por la vida.

-Iré por té, ¿Te quedaras algún tiempo verdad?-

-Solo un poco- su cabeza castaña giró hacía ella –Espero que hayas aprendido a cocinar al fin-

-Aprendí intoxicando a Kenji- y en ese instante no pude evitar que se me saliera una ahogada carcajada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Tu madre es una mujer muy valiente- una semana después de nuestro primer encuentro Sanosuke Sagara y yo charlábamos en el patio del dojo, bajo las estrellas.

-Lo sé-

-Esto me trae viejos recuerdos, tu padre y yo… bueno, solíamos charlar en este mismo lugar por las noches-

-Ah…- cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con mi padre me causaba malestar y él lo notaba.

-No era un mal tipo, no, de hecho fue capaz de hacerle ver la luz a mucha gente, entre ellos a mí-

-Es una pena que no pudiera hacer lo mismo con su hijo- escupí las palabras, mi mirada turbia observando la nada.

-No intento redimirlo ante ti, solo te estoy contando lo que ha hecho, un hijo debe oír la verdad acerca de su padre-

-Creo que conozco suficiente verdad- él negó con la cabeza.

-No creas que no te entiendo, yo tampoco fui muy cercano a mi padre, de hecho huí de casa siendo muy pequeño y no volví a verlo hasta que tenía diecinueve años, ¿Es mucho tiempo no crees?-

-Usted huyo de su padre pero el mío huyo de mí- no quería escuchar explicaciones ni palabras de apoyo.

-Quizás…- pareció perderse en sus recuerdos –Tu padre era un hombre muy estupido, creía que tenía que hacer frente a sus problemas él solo, siempre intentaba alejarnos de la violencia, en ocasiones llegue a creer que no me consideraba su amigo-

-¿Por qué?- me sonroje al instante maldiciendo, no quería demostrar curiosidad hacía nada que él hubiera hecho.

-Era muy fuerte pero al principio no dejaba que lo ayudara en sus peleas, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo y tuvieron que verse algunos golpes de mi parte para que él me tomara en serio, con Jou-chan pasó lo mismo-

-No entiendo porque mi madre se ató a él-

-Ella… ella en verdad lo amaba…- y al escuchar su voz rota me di cuenta de algo, para Sanosuke Sagara regresar a ese dojo silencioso y triste había sido un golpe muy duro, le había apostado a un cuento de hadas y en lugar de eso encontró la cruda realidad de un ex asesino, había querido creer que sus dos mejores amigos encontrarían la felicidad y había encontrado sus ilusiones rotas.

-Mi madre…- me puse de pie –Él solo la ha hecho sufrir-

-Lo siento- su mirada se fijó en algún punto en el horizonte, el aire frío de la noche despeinó sus largos y castaños cabellos –De verdad lo lamento, ella no se merecía esto, si pudiera…- sus puños se apretaron –Si pudiera le daría un buen golpe en la nariz, le daría tan fuerte que lo rompería… era la única manera en que lograba entender…-

**Días **más tarde Sanosuke Sagara volvió a partir, desde ese entonces no lo he vuelto a ver, aunque tengo la seguridad de que cabalga sobre un enorme caballo a través de toda China, él es esa clase de hombre.

No paso mucho tiempo para que yo también partiera, la atmósfera del dojo me ahogaba, los silencios en casa me absorbían y una frase taladraba mi mente día tras día "La única manera en la que lograba entender mi padre era a base de golpes", si esa era la forma yo buscaría la manera de lograrlo.

Para superar a Kenshin Himura, para aventarle en la cara todo lo que no me había dado, para demostrarle al mundo entero que no lo necesitaba y para proteger por siempre a mi madre decidí aprender la legendaria técnica Hitten Mitsurugi, para así poder convertirme en un dragón que surca los cielos.

Bueno, podrán decir que era demasiado infantil, que no veía las cosas con claridad o que solo estaba empeñado en alzarme por encima de mi padre, pero en aquel entonces eso no me importo, llegué a la casa del maestro Hiko con un morral al hombro y los ojos fieros de quien esta decidido a lo que sea, fueron esos mismos ojos los que cavaron mi tumba, por más que se lo rogué concluyó tajantemente que por nada del mundo me enseñaría su técnica.

Pasé noches iracundas al abrigo de los árboles, en aquel tiempo me enseñé a cocinar debido a la más pura necesidad pero de que aprendiera algo con la espada, nada.

Me desespere y me refugie en una furia ciega, con cada negativa de Hiko mi odio hacía mi padre aumentaba, empecé a perder mis principales motivos y concentré toda mi frustración en su persona, no me veía en los espejos solo porque mi imagen me recordaba a la de él, andaba siempre rumiando mi coraje y fue tanta mi amargura que empecé a entrenar en solitario como si no hubiera un mañana, cada golpe, cada estocada, cada embestida era como si fuera dedicada a él y solo a él, sabía que Hiko no me iba a enseñar nada pero de todas maneras me quede ahí, era un lugar solitario y nadie me molestaba… hasta que llego Yahiko.

-Regresa-

-No-

Tu madre te necesita-

-A quien quiere es a él no a mí-

-Kenji-

-Vete- la verdad lo único que no podía soportar de Yahiko es que justamente él hubiera sido más hijo de mi padre que yo, cuando hablaba de mi padre sus ojos oscuros se iluminaban, tenía anécdotas y recuerdos que yo jamás podría poseer, conocía sus virtudes y perdonaba sus defectos, más que un amigo Yahiko había sido como un hijo para mi padre ¿Por qué no había podido ser igual conmigo?, pero cuando frustrado yo seguía empeñado en mi rivalidad de "hermanos" él hizo algo que no tenía planeado, me dio la sakabattou…

Mi primer reacción había sido rechazarla, pero sabía lo que era, sabía lo que significaba, sabía lo que él la quería, no pude resistirme a ese hecho, si Yahiko me la daba es porque él de verdad lo quería, deseaba que yo volviera a casa.

**Volví.**

Mi madre estaba enferma, la misma enfermedad que él, pero en esa ocasión no lo odie, en esa ocasión no intenté salir y vengarme, en aquella ocasión simplemente le sonreí tomándola de la mano, Yahiko a mi lado, como un feliz hermano mayor que ha logrado traer de regreso a la oveja descarriada, siempre se lo voy a agradecer.

No pasaron muchas semanas cuando un día al no encontrar a mi madre en casa la hallé sentada frente al río con el cuerpo inerte de mi padre en brazos, no lloré, tampoco me arrepentí de la vida que había llevado o de las pocas palabras que cruzamos en vida, tampoco ella parecía tener rastros de haber llorado, había llegado el final después de todo.

-Vamos mamá, hay que despedirlo-

-Vamos Kenji- y su mano frágil se tendió hacía mí, fue como un paso en falso, algo que se había roto pero que seguía unido por pura fuerza de voluntad, juro que al verlo tendido en el pasto sin la cicatriz en su mejilla lo único que sentí fue una profunda calma, no sé si porque había muerto o porque al fin se veía libre, aunque al final ambas fueran la misma cosa.

**En el velorio **distinguí a un hombre que estaba relacionado con todos mis recuerdos de una manera borrosa, una silueta que siempre estaba cerca pero que a final de cuentas era un extraño, era un día lluvioso y toda la gente se fue pronto, solo me quede yo frente a la tumba, con los ojos secos y sin saber muy bien si tenía algo que decir.

-Al fin se murió- giré hacía él, vestía una larga gabardina negra, su cabello mojado caía plateado sobre sus mejillas y sin embargo no lucía muy viejo.

-¿Estaba esperando a que muriera?-

-Algo así- se sentó a un lado de la lapida, parecía haber un sentimiento escondido tras sus ojos negros –Lo he odiado desde que era un niño- me horrorizo la manera en que sus sentimientos y los míos parecían estar en sincronía.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Yukishiro Enishi- giró ahora a verme –Seguro que te hablaron de mí-

-Algo…- y aunque sabía que había sido enemigo de mi padre no me moví de mi lugar.

-En un tiempo ya algo lejano yo amé a tu madre- parecía platicar las cosas como si me hablara de algo ajeno a él.

-¿Y por que…?-

-Por alguna extraña razón ella lo amaba a él, es curioso- su ceja se alzó como si le resultara divertido –Pensé que con él solo sufriría pero al parecer esa era la forma en que se amaban-

-No entiendo-

-Tu y yo- se señaló a si mismo y luego clavó un dedo en mi pecho –Lo odiamos por hacer que sufriera una mujer que amábamos con todo el corazón, lo odiamos porque pensamos que por su culpa se nos había arrebatado algo, pero… ¿Sabes que?-

-…¿Qué?...- me senté a su lado, la lluvia empapándonos a ambos.

-Si se les diera a elegir… si a Kaoru y a mi hermana se les diera a elegir volverían a sufrir y a morir por él, ese es su amor- una lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla y entonces él me sujetó por los hombros y yo recargue mi cabeza en él.

-Eres una copia de él- me habló bajito, casi como si me consolara.

-Ojala no lo fuera-

-Pero en un rojo más encendido, como en sus buenos tiempos- su mirada pareció perderse por un momento –Cuando intenté mi venganza humana él todavía conservaba el cabello de ese rojo, rojo encendido, tú eres así-

-¿Rojo encendido?-

-Por siempre rojo…- comprendí que me estaba dando fuerzas para seguir adelante, para que el rojo de mi espíritu fuera siempre encendido, no entendí porque lo hacía, ¿Por qué consolar al hijo de tu enemigo?, quizás era su forma de disculparse, o tal vez era que el odio hacía el padre era lo contrario en el hijo.

-¿Todavía amas a mi madre?-

-…Un poco…-

-Deberías… quizás…-

-Quizás- y entonces me dio otro apretón en los hombros y nos quedamos ahí viendo a la nada, yo llorando, él no sé, tal vez, había demasiada lluvia.

Ahora tengo quince años, mi infancia a quedado atrás y sé que es hora de mirar hacía delante, al final no sé si lo que hizo mi padre estuvo bien o estuvo mal, quizás era demasiado ingenuo, quizás ese era su destino, pero hay una cosa de la que si estoy seguro, no seguiré sus mismos pasos, he escrito esta historia, he construido paso a paso el complejo mosaico de personalidades que compartieron su vida y me he dado cuenta de que el pasado es muy importante, Enishi-san me dijo que la niñez es la que forma al hombre, pero… lo que el hombre hace después con su vida depende solo de él, voy a lograr que mi vida brille, sin importar lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, me quedan muchos años por vivir, estoy feliz de existir, de estar vivo, es hora de ponerle el punto final a esta tragedia y empezar la nueva hoja de mi existencia, porque el hombre vino a esta vida únicamente a ser feliz.

_Si te golpearon, si sufriste_

_Son cosas que quedan marcadas en tu alma_

_Pero de ti depende el futuro_

_Simplemente sé feliz_

**=fin=**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Solo agradecer a **gabyhyatt **y a **Bruja **por seguir fieles hasta la última entrega, como lo vine diciendo en toda la historia este es un fic que escribo para complacerme a mi misma y para intentar entender mejor a los personajes, el ultimo capitulo dedicado especialmente a Kenji Himura, quien fue (hipotéticamente) el autor de este escrito, mil besos, son las mejores Ciao

_28 de Marzo del 2009 Sábado _


End file.
